Reality Upside Down
by InuStar
Summary: The world of Harry Potter isn't a fantasy, and the end of the seven books proves to be misleading... Resurrections? The author is a squib? The story of what might be, or what might have already happened. RR Ch41 Up
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: So I own my own characters, but the Harry Potter world is as far from mine as the sun._

_Summary: What if the Harry Potter world wasn't fantasy but a reality? And what if after the seven books were finished, the battle still wasn't finished?_

_A/N: I wanted to write a story that made Harry Potter a reality instead of just a fantasy world. I wanted to do this properly, so this first chapter is quite long, and there are NO Harry Potter characters in it. But I assure you the next chapter will start to introduce them... And really, I am trying quite hard to keep this from being too much of a marysue story. It shall be a long story... And nothing is ever as you expect. _

_If you like it, review. Thank you._

Chapter 1

Another day, another class over and done with. Sometimes I wonder why I work as a teacher, sometimes I wonder why I teach at a college. Even a school as prestigious as New York University. It's not that I don't like teaching, in fact I have to say I love it. The question always arises though when I think about what I teach. My classes are history classes. The history of modern Japan, the history of ancient Rome, the history of the dark ages in Britain. Should I be surprised that these are the classes I teach? I would hope not since I spent 8 years in school getting history degrees. So why then the questioning attitude to my life's course?

Well it likely stemmed from the fact that while I had a few degrees in history, and while I taught the subject, my real passion and one could say my hobby, was the occult. I am a renowned expert in the world of the occult, more specifically in objects and rituals used in it. All of my students know this. How they could not, I don't know. After all I've written a few books, and I am always taking time off to attend conferences and do lectures around the world. Some of my students have even told me I let my hobby seep into my day job a bit too often. They're right, but then it is my firm belief that any history needs to deal with religion, and as it happens most history is overflowing with the occult.

It's usually assumed as well that I am into dark magick, into the occult that I passionately research. But the truth be known, I don't have a religion. I'm interested in my work, that is all.

So finally my last class on Friday is over with, and with it my last class of this school year. Much to my students enjoyment, and some disapproval, I don't give final exams. All my grades are based on how they do throughout the year, and on a final paper. I've never considered final exams that telling toward a student's intelligence. After all too many choke up during these stressful times and fail through no fault of their brains.

Now it's time for me to enjoy my summer holidays, starting earlier then most teachers due to my lack of exams to grade. Of course it's not really a holiday in any other way then that I don't have classes to teach. This is the main time I spend with my hobby. During the summer months I travel round the world, meeting with other people who share my passion, learning things, and if I have a book planned, this is the main time for me to write it.

I walked up the stairs of the history building, passing students of old on the way there. Most of them waved or said hello as I passed, a few who I had grown to know a bit better paused to speak to me for a moment. Most of them had been boys, and who I was vividly aware had crushes on me, or at least had while they were in my class.

One year, I think about when I first started working here, three years ago, I caught one of my male students writing something in class that was decidedly not notes about feudal Japan. His face was bright red as I lifted the paper from his desk, and found rather to my surprise a ballot for the 'Sexiest NYU teacher'. He had already ticked off the box next to my name. Not needing to embarrass him anymore, I said thank you and handed it back to him. This had caused an uproar from the male students who knew what I had seen, laughing at him. I was awarded a plaque some weeks later, from who I thought were some very confident boys. It takes great pride in oneself to actually go up to a teacher, and without the sight of a blush, hand her a piece of wood stating that she was the sexiest teacher on campus. I had smiled at them all, gave them all hugs, and said thank you. Since while some people might have been shocked at the entire event, I had merely found it to be what it was intended, a compliment.

I now had three of such plaques in my office.

Leaving all the students behind, I entered the hallway which held all of the history professors offices. I was stopped once more before my office, this time by my fellow teacher, an extremely attractive man who I knew had received the same plaque from the female student body.

He was thirty years old, and like me taught history classes. His blonde hair curled attractively to frame his face. His bright blue eyes peered out of a face made up of attractive angles, clean cut and boyishly intriguing. I can fully see why all of the student population loves him, at least the females. Of course for me personally there is one slight problem with this Adonis of the NYU campus...

"Ann... Now that school is over, why don't we just put aside pretenses and finally go on that date?" His arm is propped on the entrance to my office, keeping me from entering, and I swear that if the girls could see his expression now they wouldn't find him that attractive.

You see Matthew Caulder is the sexiest male teacher, and I am the sexiest female, so in his mind this makes us perfect for each other. I on the other hand find the complete opposite true. While he may give the charming, boy next door teacher facade to the students and other teachers, I know better. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing, one I am not about to unwrap. For him it's not about whether he likes me or not, it's about how well I would look on his arm at a school fundraiser.

Of course he is also the head of the History department. Why my luck is this bad I do not know... This little fact though makes my refusal of his offers much harder.

"It's Aine..." I mutter, not able to control that one outburst. Three years and he still calls me Ann, even after I tell him every single time how my name is pronounced. Aine.. AWN-ya. Is it really that hard?

"But Ann suits you so much better." He grin, and I am sure he thinks I should be turning to jelly at the mere sight, but instead I just feel more impatient to get into the safety of my office. But remembering he controls my tenure at this university, I have to smile at him, even if my words aren't as kind.

"Well I'll be sure to tell that to my mother next time I see her." I gently push his arm out of my way. "Now Mat, I've explained this already but I can't start to date anyone. I'm too busy during the school year, and you know I spend my summer traveling, working on my books."

He had looked annoyed when I moved his arm, a spark of anger flitting around his eyes, but it disappeared in a moment, back to the charming smiles.

"Those things no one reads?" He laughed, and my stomach did turns. Not in a 'I'm in love' way more like I might be sick way... "Studying the occult most be a fun hobby, but it's certainly a waste of your time."

The idea that my hobby was a waste of my time is certainly something I'm not unused to hearing. Screw the fact that I happen to be an expert in the field, a person that is referenced in hundreds of books, asked to give lectures, for interviews, to consult on rituals and objects... All that matters is a pretty, young, history teacher is messing around with a little hobby of hers. But as I said, I'm used to this, but every time Mat says it, I get angry. Why? Because from him I know it's a way to try and get in my pants. Where he learned about women I shall never know...

"Matt..." I paused realizing there was ice in my voice, I shook my head trying to warm myself up to him if even for an instant. "My hobby is my hobby, I am not stopping for anyone. Now I have some final work to do. I will see you in the fall." I smile at him, hoping that it doesn't look like a grimace instead and push past him, trying to avoid even the lightest touch, and open the door to my office.

I stop in shock staring at the rather strange man sitting behind my desk, playing with the Rubik's Cube I have on my desk. Remembering who is behind me though, I quickly shut my office door, alerting the man to my presence in my OWN office. The cube is dropped quickly enough, as if he realized he was somewhere he shouldn't be.

And looking at him, I can't help knowing that he shouldn't be here.

His face is rather squirrelly, his eyes darting around looking for something, an exit perhaps. On top of his head is a rather tilted looking baseball cap, covering what looks like a mop of stringy black hair. I can't tell his age, but then I can't tell most people's ages, but from him I would guess perhaps in his early forties. Though when he jumped up I could tell he wouldn't even reach my shoulders. But at the jumping, I had to smile slightly, at what this man was wearing.

His clothes were best described as mismatched. He wore a brown trench coat, that in no way hid the hideously pink flowered shirt he was wearing, and the jean overalls. He moved from behind my desk, nervous at my entrance, and I noticed his ensemble was completed by a pair of furry bunny slippers on his feet. How he had managed to get this far without being stopped I wasn't sure. I would have thought he would have stood out to security.

"I don't know if you're a student or not." My tone indicated that was unlikely, I wouldn't have missed this one on campus, even for his age. "But my office hours are over for the day, and more so for the year." I stood away from the door, allowing him to get past me and leave, but he instead was shaking his head very enthusiastically.

"Not a student. I'm not a student. No." He kept shaking his head, and once again I wondered how sane this man was, even if he looked harmless enough. I dropped my bag near the door, and moved around him to sit at my desk, deciding for whatever reason that it would be best to just sit down at the point. Strange man or not...

"Okay then. You're not a student..." I said this calmly, trying to make him stop looking so nervous. It was like dealing with a skittish colt. "How can I help you then?"

Suddenly this man blinked and looked up at me in surprise, almost like he was just seeing me, but he had already acknowledged my existence.

"Aine MacKinnion?" He looked a little more lucid at that point, and was eyeing me with a clear dark gaze from his eyes. At my nod, he smiled, and the expression almost made his face look normal, not attractive, barely good looking, but it was certainly a pleasing face. One that I found made me smile in return. Of course it was also because he had pronounced my name properly. But then with his slight Scottish accent, the pronunciation of my Celtic name wouldn't have been a problem.

"Yes. That is my name. Now really, what can I do for you?" I was still smiling at him, since he had calmed down a bit and wasn't so fidgety, he had now sat down in the chair across from me.

"You're more attractive then I thought." He looked to be judging me, and I had to blush at the clinical look I was receiving. He shook his head though and regarded me again."My name is Cairn, Cairn Murkhart." He looked around him once again, fidgeting again at the mention of his own name. I had never seen anyone look so panicked at just the use of their own name. "Have you ever read the Harry Potter books?"

This was an interesting question to ask someone you had just met. No, how are you? What do you do for a living? Even a What's your sign would have been more acceptable. No one had ever asked me if I had read a children's book before.

The answer of course was yes. It would be a miracle I think in this day and age to find someone who hadn't read the best selling book series of all time. My parents had read the series, my cousins, my best friend, my students had all in all likelihood read them. I especially had found myself reading them, since with my history with the occult, I always read books on magic. It had been with a skeptical air that I had taken up the first book, but by the end I had found myself a solid fan of the series, and even more surprisingly I had found that it had quite a lot of fact behind it. JK Rowling hadn't just created creatures, or places, or people, a lot of them had been historically correct. I had always been rather disappointed that the American version of the first book had it's name changed. I had enjoyed the use of the Philosopher's Stone in that one, and to change it to a Sorcerer's Stone had felt like missing the original intention of the object. But my love of a kid's book aside, this was an odd question.

"Interesting lead in..." I tapped my fingers on my desk, watching the interesting little man in front of me. His face was expectant. Apparently a lot was riding on my answer to that question. "Yes I have read them. In fact I own them all, and rather enjoy them."

This answer seemed to relieve a lot of his pressure and he slumped in his chair as if a weight had been lifted. I leaned forward now in curiousity, I couldn't help but wonder why reading a book could cause such relief to one person. It was like his life had depended on that answer, and I wanted to know why.

"What if..." He started to speak, and I found myself listening to his every word with expectation. He licked his cracked lips though, pausing, looking to think hard at what to say. "What if I told you that Harry Potter actually existed?"

I found myself laughing, feeling the strange anticipation I had been feeling, draining away at that ridiculous question. Now I was sure that this man was something less than sane, or perhaps a joke from one of my students.

"What? You mean the book or the person?" I smiled at him. The type of smile you give a child who tells you with dead certainty that they had just seen a fairy in the backyard.

"Both." He said, no look of amusement on his narrow features. I blinked, and my smile slipped. Not knowing why, but I knew he was serious. He at least thought he was serious.

"Well if that's true then, you'll be happy to prove it to me. Bring our your wand and show me something. A... alohamora, or wingardium leviosa." I tapped my fingers again on my desk, piercing him with a firm look. I had to say it was amazing that I could still remember those silly words from the books. At my suggestion though, Cairn started fidgeting worse then before, his hands twisting the fabric of his coat. I should have been a proper hostess and offered to take it from him, he must have been hot in the city's may weather.

"I... I can't do that." I instantly felt bad for him, he looked like he just wanted to jump out the window, and indeed his eyes kept flitting to it in hope. "I'm a squib you see. While my whole family could do magic... I well... I couldn't."

A convenient escape from any proof. My fingers were now loud in the room, tapping with force over the pine wood of my teacher's desk. There were no papers on it to clutter it, only some relics I had brought back from some of my travels. I knew what most of them were for, and they were uses I told no one, since with many such things in my possession, the uses were frightening.

"All right then. Proof aside, why are you here?" I sat back in my chair, stilling the nervous movement of my fingers. I also decided to save Cairn from the obvious pain of talking about being able to use magic, or in his case, not.

"I'm here to hire you." He said with confidence, making me wonder if this man had a split personality. He seemed to switch from a confident if strange man, instantly to a nervous wreck. But my interest in his mental state was pushed aside by his strange answer.

"Hire me? I'm not a plumber to call up and hire... I'm a teacher. I teach history. What do you want me to do? Tutor your child?"

"No, I need to hire you for your other work. Your real work. I was sent here to hire you for that I mean..." He sighed, and was still twisting his coat in his hand. "Ha... He sent me to come get you."

"He?" I shook my head, and found my fingers now tapping on the arm of my chair. All in all this day was looking to end in a very strange way. But I had to admit I had felt a flow of warmth through my body hearing my hobby be called my real work. It was something I had long thought, but people around me always assumed what earned your money was what you called work. That was my job, not my work. "Okay. What did you want to hire me for?" I decided to hear him out, if for no other reason then the warmth I now felt.

"We have an object that we need to have identified, and a ritual we need performed."

"I research things, but I do not perform rituals." I said this clearly, even though this was not in all ways true. I had indeed performed plenty of rituals in the past, while researching them. Nothing dark of course, but I had done enough. It was something that no one knew about, that aside from my expertise in knowing about relics and rituals, I also knew how to use and perform them. It was something that I didn't exactly want to be common knowledge, I knew how my superiors at the school would feel about that.

"We're offering you ten thousand pounds..." He said this as if it sounded strange to his ears, and I couldn't really blame him. Ten thousand dollars was a lot of money to hire someone to do a little ritual, let alone pounds, which was almost double that. My throat went dry hearing that. All that passed through my brain was the fact that I didn't earn much as a teacher, and that money could really help with a book I had planned to do on the funeral rituals of ancient China. To make matters worse, Cairn took my expression to be denial and continued to raise the price. "Fifteen? Twenty?"

"Stop!" I exclaimed, my head down and my hand held up. I had a horrible feeling if I hadn't stopped him he would have kept on going. "Do you realize how much that is?" I croaked out, looking up at him.

"Actually not really..." He said, making me look at him strangely once again. His voice set him clearly as a Scot, so how could he not know how much that was.

"Price aside... What do you want me to do?"

"I can't explain it..." He looked more then slightly confused. "Only he can explain it to you. If you just come with me to England, he'll explain it, and you'll be happy to help." He smiled explaining that to me.

To fly to England with no real explanation was so silly, that I couldn't control my uncontrollable laughter, but it was stilled at the worried look on Cairn's face.

"We've asked other people, none of them knew what it was, how to do it. They all said to go to you. If you won't help us..." His voice cracked, and I was instantly worried that this strange, nervous looking man, sitting in my office in mismatched clothes, was going to cry. And no matter how strange someone may be, the sight of them near tears is enough to make me feel bad about whatever I may or may not have done.

"I'll help.. Okay." I sighed, the acquiescence past my lips before I had any time to think. And I certainly couldn't take it back at the sight of his overjoyed expression. I had found myself employed to do something, I knew not what, in a country an ocean away.

"We'll have to leave right away!" He jumped up and looked around, sighting on the fireplace in the wall of my office.

My office was the oldest room in the building. It's too drafty for the rest of the staff, but I liked the fireplace. It's good in the winter, but I didn't know why Cairn was looking at it so thoughtfully. He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and peered inside it.

"Good. I have enough left for both of us." He stopped talking to himself and looked back at me, where I was regarding him like he was going insane. "You've read the books so you know about Floo powder right?"

This was going too far now. He was a veritable nutcase, and now was expecting me to believe that we were going to go to London by traveling through my rather dusty fireplace. He walked over behind the desk and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up and to the fireplace. He placed some of the powder into my hand, and I clutched at it, still trying to find the right words to tell him that he needed help. He seemed so nice too...

"Now, We're going to go to the Leaky Cauldron. It's in London. Since we're overseas you'll need to specify that. So Leaky Cauldron, London, England should suffice." Cairn was back to his confident demeanor, and he stepped into the fireplace, which fit him rather well. "Just throw it down and say that VERY clearly. I'll see you on the other side."

I had to stop him then, shaking my head. "You just said you were a squib. How can you use the magic powder? How could I?"

"It's the powder that has the magic, not me or you. It will do all the work. You don't have to have any to work it." He smiled rather pleasantly at me after explaining that, and threw the powder down, saying the location very clearly.

A blast of smoke occurred, and when it cleared I was staring at the stone wall of the inside of my fireplace. No Cairn insight...

The thought that I was delusional flitted over me, but my hand still clenched the powder he had given me. And realizing that we were on the top floor of the building, and that there was no way out of my fireplace, I had only one possible connection to make. That he had been telling me the truth.

Accepting this as the truth flooded my brain with endless thoughts. If this was true, then Harry Potter was a reality. The world that had existed in those seven books had not been a fantasy, was in fact a reality. Which meant that even as I went about my daily life, somewhere around me had been another world. A world that I would kill to study...

It was this last thought that made me step into my own fireplace, stooping low, since I was over a foot taller then Cairn. This was the truth, and being a teacher I was dedicated to finding out the truth. I was a researcher of the occult, how in hell could I pass up the opportunity to see magic with my own eyes?

In as clear and certain a voice as I could muster, I called out the location I wanted as I threw down the powder, and found myself dizzy in a place I had never been.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Aine MacKinnion." I found myself being pulled up and staring at a young man with short cut messy black hair, glasses and a rather noticeable lightning mark on his forehead, a small smile on his face as he pulled me up from the fireplace floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I got a review! Hahaha. So I'll keep writing this for now. Not that I could stop at the moment anyway. I have a place to go with this, and I really want to get there... But I still like getting reviews... :) So please read and review_

_**RABailey**: You were my first reviewer! Thank you! I understand your feelings for some slash. But do you like any of it? And as for the names... well Aine is an actual celtic name, it's gaelic for joy, and an old girls name. As for Cairn.. well I'm pretty sure it's a word... but not a name :) Heh. I'm glad you like the story though._

Chapter 2

I stared at what could only be described as the most perfect look a like for Harry Potter ever, if perhaps an older version. Screw the movie version, he had been similar I'll grant, but standing in front of me was exactly as the books described from the hair that wouldn't stay down, to the vivid green eyes, and of course that jagged scar on his forehead. It was all a bit too much for me, and I felt my knees give way slightly. A small sag was all that alerted this myth become reality, to my state, but he noticed, and gripped my arm firmly in his.

"Cairn... Go get some butterbeer from the bar please."

It was only then that I was aware that Cairn had actually arrived there before me, and he was now jumping like a servant to do what this man was telling him. I was led rather carefully over to a table near the fireplace where I sat heavily, my head in my hands, trying to do something about the beating behind my skull.

"The first travel by floo powder is always a bit... disconcerting." The bespectacled young man smiled consolingly at me. "Headaches are quite normal. Something to drink should help."

Almost if on cue, Cairn popped up at my elbow and handed me a bottle of something, labeled as butterbeer. I would be lying if I said I hadn't wondered exactly what this strange drink would taste like, after reading the books so many times. And taking a tentative sip of the drink I nearly spit it out. It was alcoholic, if just barely, the taste though swirled along my tongue. It wasn't a bad taste, instead it was almost golden, and I had to assume that was where it got it's name. It had always been my first thought that the drink would taste like butter. But that isn't very appetizing now is it?

"Thank you Cairn..." I whispered, sipping the drink now, my shock at it's taste gone. It was certainly help drive the beating out of my head, not to mention moisten my dried tongue. At my thanks the little man beamed a smile at me, making my lips twitch slightly.

"Now that you're feeling a bit better. I suppose I should introduce myself. Whether you're aware or not, My name is Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand, and I found myself rather dumbly shaking it. My mind was having a little trouble working. I had already reached the conclusion that he would be Harry Potter, but hearing it for certain was a completely differed kettle of fish. After a few moments of trying to get my mouth working, my teacher's side took control.

"How is this happening?"

Did I say my teacher's side? I meant my child's side... I couldn't help but look around me at the strangely empty pub looking like a child who had just gotten to meet Santa Clause and all his reindeer. This situation was just as unlikely. But if this was real, maybe Santa was as well. Childish fantasies were quick to pop into my head, but I shook them away.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to clear my head and think properly. Meanwhile Cairn and Harry just sat there quietly. It was nice of them to give me this moment to think before starting in on things I might not understand.

Grasping at the side of my personality that did research, I did what I did best and calmly surveyed my predicament. Aside from the now perfectly sane Cairn, there was now sitting in front of me Harry Potter come to life. This new being though wasn't from the movies, or even the books. The man sitting in front of me, was the Harry of the future. A future not covered in any of the books. He sat there, looking to be about 27 years old. If it hadn't been the eyes, hair and scar, would I have even recognized the man? It was unlikely. He had filled out, lost any of what remaining childish might have marked him a boy, and his face was instead all hard angles. He was as attractive as Mat, except there was far more emotion behind those eyes. His hair was as black as would be expected, tidier though then I would have expected, except for a patch at the back that stuck up a bit but with his bangs grown so long that it easily covered the scar at most times, a precaution I was sure had to do with the fact he couldn't walk around in the normal world, the muggle world, without someone commenting on him looking like Harry Potter. Funny that...

"Miss MacKinnion..." Harry started to say, making me jump out of my thoughts immediately. I couldn't help the slow smile that crossed my features, since I was older then him and here he was calling me miss. "I'm sure you want to know why I hired you."

Of course he had been the 'he' that Cairn had been speaking of.

"Cairn... He said something about a relic, and a ritual?" I said, my confidence edging back into my voice. After the years I had spent around the world, surrounded by strange and wonderful things, I wasn't going to be kept in amazement for long. "I tried to tell him I don't do rituals. But he refused to acknowledge that." I gave Cairn what I hoped was a withering glance, but he just looked a bit sheepish.

"Yes well, I gave him instructions to get you here by any means. You are quite truthfully my last hope. Every one else failed." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, moving his hair so that his scar was easily visible. I found myself staring at it again before I looked back into his eyes.

"You should have come to me first." I said with confidence. I knew I was the best in my field, there was no use in denying that.

"But you're also a muggle."

Perhaps I should have been a bit put off by this statement, but I had no problems with who I was. I also knew my inability to do magic didn't stop me from knowing everything to do with almost every ritual and occult relic on this planet. Muggle or not.

"Some good your wizard choices did then?" I snorted this out, and was rewarded with an amused look on Harry's face.

"Not a speck of good. But once you hear my... problem, you might see why I was loathe to involve a muggle such as yourself."

I had begun to tap my fingers on the table, getting too eager to hear what this perilous tale was that needed my immediate help. Something that would also cost twenty thousand pounds, or more, to get me over here to deal with.

Reaching into his robe, Harry pulled out a cylindrical object about a foot long. It was made out of some kind of dark wood, a reddish brown colour, and had engravings all along its surface. He placed it on the table and then looked at me expectantly.

I had an idea just seeing it what it was, but I needed to pick it up, look up close at the engravings to be sure. My hand trembled as I reached out to touch it. But if it was what I thought it was, then I had every reason to shake. I had every reason to run out of here and swim back to New York.

The marks on the wooden cylinder were definitely of the oghum alphabet, and I could read it as well as my native tongue. It read simply enough, 'The gates of death bar not'. Perhaps not as simple. This cylinder was in all likelihood a relic that I had never seen before, but which I had heard whispered enough about beneath the surface of the occult. This was a clag a' bhàis. A death bell... To further confirm my suspicions I turned it in my hands and quickly found the opening at the end. It popped open and showed that this object was indeed hollow. I placed it rather carefully back on the table and held my hands in my lap, wanting to keep their shaking out of sight of the other two.

"You know what that is." Harry Potter didn't ask a question, he made a statement, seeing in my close handling of the object, my widened eyes, my quickened breaths, and my badly covered shivering, that I indeed knew what it was.

"It is a clag a' bhàis. It was an ancient celtic object used... at least in all the stories I've heard, to raise the dead." I whispered this last out, keeping my eyes on the table in front of me.

"Do you know the ritual to go with it?" This was asked calmly, and it brought my eyes sharply up to look into the bright green ones in front of me.

The ritual...

I laughed softly, my voice sounding even slightly crazed to my ears.

"I know it. I've studied it, but I've never performed it. Aside from the fact that until now I didn't think... that..." I waved my hand at the wood object sitting, scaring me with just it's existence. "I didn't know that even existed, or had existed. Aside from that, it's wrong." I frowned. The purpose of that little object was to raise the dead, bring back something that wasn't supposed to be here. And the two men sitting across from me where perfectly aware of what they were asking.

"I am hiring you to perform that ritual for me. I need someone brought back to life."

I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table, causing Cairn at least to squawk at the suddenness of my actions. The butterbeer bottle fell onto it's side, spilling out the last of its amber liquid onto the floor. I wasn't caring, I was staring in horror at the young man sitting calmly across from me.

"Perform it? Do you even KNOW what it entails?" I grabbed the object and popped it's end off, and rather roughly thrust it under Harry's nose. "Do you see this is hollow? Do you? Do you know why?" I sneered at him. "Of course you don't, otherwise you would realize what you're asking. It's for blood. To bring some one back from the dead this has to be filled with blood. HUMAN blood. Any magic done with that sort of sacrifice is something you don't want to get involved in. It will only go bad. Bringing some one back from the dead is dangerous... You don't know what you'll get." I slammed the clag a' bhàis back onto the table, uncaring at if I had damaged it. It was telling of my mood that I didn't care about damage to a historical object.

I was a little relieved to see Harry's face pale, looking at the wooden thing on the table with a mixture of horror... and determination. Instantly I knew that what I had told him hadn't changed the black haired man's ideas. I sat down, feeling exhausted. I really regretted at that instance mydamned curiousity in using that floo powder earlier.

Of course studying the occult around the world I had come into contact with plenty of rituals to bring back the dead. Almost every society in the world had at least one, if not more. It's a telling fact about our society. We're all so scared of death that we always try and find some way to lengthen our lives, stop death, or even restart life when it's lost. Any one who'd watched movies could tell you a bit about some of these movies, but what most people didn't know was that some rituals worked. In my time around the world, I had indeed seen a few rituals that had achieved what Harry wanted. In a sense... Bile rose in my throat at the memories. Things were brought back, but they were never what any one would call human.

"You've read my books I assume?" He said suddenly, changing the subject. I ran with it though, glad to be off of the distasteful thing sitting on the table, or the horrifying memories in my head.

"Yes. How exactly is THAT possible?"

"It's rather annoying really..." Harry smiled slightly, his face regaining a bit of it's colour. "Everything in those books are, at least basically, true. The majority of events were at least told with modest verity."

"Fine okay... But why are there books? Why did you thrust your society, which I shall assume cares about it's privacy, right into the faces of the people you were trying to hide it from?" I asked the question that had been buzzing in the back of my head since this had all started. Harry Potter being a reality was forgotten. I had accepted that as truth, but I still didn't understand the WHY of it all.

"That's the annoying part actually. You see there was this reporter..." He held up his hands, shrugging. "She wasn't a witch, but rather a squib, and things weren't really going her way so... She wrote books about the life of the most famous wizard of all time." He made this proclamation about himself, a wry humour to his voice.

I coughed at this though, and smiled at Cairn who was immediately behind me patting my back as I coughed.

"You're telling me that the author is a squib?" I finally stopped the coughs to ask this amazed question.

"One with quite a flair for poetic license to..." Harry grimaced at this. "You have no idea how many times I've had to explain to people that I never had a crush on Cho Chang, and that I most certainly was not THAT bad my fifth year."

Well it did explain why the author always told me she didn't realize she was writing fantasy... It hadn't been for her. But that didn't explain the entire situation.

"But you would have stopped her. The..ministry of magic, or whatever. They would have stopped her from leaking their secrets correct?"

"It was too late. You can't do charms on an entire nation, much less the world." He smiled wistfully at that, and I didn't doubt that many times he had thought just that. "But we were lucky enough that no one would ever believe that story was true. You all immediately accepted it as a children's tale, and that was that."

My fingers began to tap against the wood of the table I was sitting at again, my brain racing over the idea that the entire world had just had the wool pulled over it's eyes. It was all rather amusing, except for the fact that I had been one of the billions to be fooled as well. And no one likes to be treated like an idiot.

"So what else?" I asked, a small note of annoyance in my voice. Harry just smiled slightly hearing it.

"As I told you, I need you to bring someone back to life."

My fingers stilled, and I resisted the urge to curl my nails into the wood. I regarded Harry with what I thought was a great deal of calm.

"You know the clag a' bhàis can only be used once. " Several names ran through my head. All the choices of people he would want back from the dead.

Lily...

James...

Sirius...

Dumbledore...

Remus...

Any of those people I would say he would want back alive, but which one meant the most to him? Which out of the five names would he tell me now, he wanted me to risk my body and probably my soul, if I had believed in it, for them to stand in front of him again? My mind raced trying to make the most likely choice. If I had to guess I would say one of his parents... After all he had gone his entire life without them, given the chance would he step across a dark boundary to bring one back?

"I now it can only be used once. I only need it to be..." Harry sighed, a pained expression passing behind his eyes. I knew in his head he was fighting the urge to cry out that he wanted all of his loved ones back from the dead. "The books got that right. She mentioned all the right names of the dead, and what they meant to me..." He shook his head before looking back at me, steel in his eyes. "I need you to bring Sirius Black back to life."

A/N:

clag a' bhàis - This is gaelic for death bell. Doesn't exist, but I liked the sound of it. But no idea how to pronounce it. Heh.

oghum - celtic alphabet, like runes almost.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another chapter, and I'm sorry if this one is also a bit too long, but I just couldn't find a suitable break point in it. But It's an important chapter since it gives the reasons for it all._

_Thank you to Linac428 and Queen of the Fairys for their positive reviews. I'm glad you both like the story._

_Now I do have a question for everyone. It's not terribly important to my story, but I was wondering who people would want to see Harry with? I've thought about leaving him alone, but with later chapters that's a depressing idea. Then I considered Hermione, Ginny even Draco (well I do like some slash...). I thought i would ask everyone their opinion, so e-mail me if you want, or write a review and mention which you'd prefer._

_As always though, if you like this please review :) _

Chapter 3

If the books had been even slightly correct, then I knew who Sirius Black was. He was Harry's godfather, had gone to Azkaban for a long time, escaped, and then been killed in a battle with some death eaters. I didn't know if the book had shown the correct feelings that Harry had for his godfather, but if it did then it was beyond my comprehension why Harry would choose him to bring back to life. Sure he had care about his godfather, but to choose him over your parents? With a once in a lifetime chance to bring a loved one back to life... My confusion must have shown on my face.

"Most people would choose to bring back their parents." Harry said quietly, a certain depressed edge to his voice. "I loved a lot of people who died, that's why this decision isn't based on that. It's based on a different need."

I found my hands reaching toward the clag a' bhàis on the table, and it was in my hands, smoothing over the wooden surface. I blinked at Harry and looked up at him strangely, curiousity shone in my eyes.

"A different need? Then you don't want to bring some one back from the dead for yourself?" This made me feel a little better at what I might have to do. I'm not behind the idea of bringing a loved one back from the dead. It can harm the person who asked more then letting the person stay dead. People need to let go... I had been quite worried that Harry was just emotional after the events I had read about in the book, and now was trying to find away to bring his friends back to life.

"No... though I'd lie if I said I wouldn't be happy to see Sirius back to life." At that point Harry glanced over at Cairn who was shuffling nervously at the topic of conversation. "Cairn why don't you go deal with that issue we were talking about before?" He suggested gently, and the older man immediately looked relieved.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Mackinnion." He took my hand and enthusiastically shook it in both of his.

"Please, Aine. Hearing that makes me think I'm still in class..." I placed my hand over Cairn's, and he flushed slightly before backing away. He nodded at Harry and quickly left the pub, heading out the back.

"Does the righteous Harry Potter have a servant...?" I asked, still looking after where Cairn had left. I brought my eyes back to the black haired man, an eyebrow raised at him in slight mocking. He smirked slightly at that question.

"Righteous?" He shook his head. "Cairn is a friend of mine. He's just a bit... enthusiastic when it comes to me." At my amused look he shrugged slightly. "I saved his life at one point, so he helps me out. And at the moment I need someone as loyal as him." He glanced at the door Cairn had gone through. "I asked him to leave to save him some discomfort. He gets nervous when I talk about bringing Sirius back to life. He doesn't like the idea of me treading where Voldemort would have gone..."

My hand was without me even knowing it, twirling the clag a' bhàis between my fingers even as I listened to Harry. The smooth wood slid over and under my fingers. I realized what I was doing though and placed the object I knew I shouldn't be touching back on the table, and gave my full attention to Harry, who was looking rather amused at what I had been doing.

"You were scared of that object when I first brought it out." He stated matter of factly. I shook my head, not exactly sure myself what I was doing.

"Apparently my fingers don't know that..." I looked at the slender cylinder on the table, confusion over my face. "I know exactly what it is... but I have to admit there's a part of me that's thrilled to see this. After all I am a scholar... But really it's dangerous." Even as I said this, my fingers started to twitch.

"Of course. That's understandable..." Harry was eyeing the clag a' bhàis with a strange look as well. "Things are dangerous because they draw you in..."

"Hmm..." I tapped my fingers on the table, a habit I was finding myself doing more and more. Only when I was nervous... it was quite telling to my mood that my fingers had hardly been still since I had gotten to my office today. "So Mr. Potter... What is this need that requires Sirius Black alive? I also assume it's the reason you were against asking a muggle for help."

"If I can call you Aine, then you certainly can call me Harry." Harry's smile was friendly, but he then got serious, and the smile slipped off his face. "Since you've read the books I don't need to go into much depth about Lord Voldemort. You know who he basically was, all about the horcruxes, and then my defeating him my final year at Hogwarts?" He left it to me to fill him in on what I knew or remembered. Not surprising since I wouldn't want to spend time telling my life story to someone.

"Yeah. There were seven horcruxes, you found them all, destroyed them and therefore defeated Voldemort. Simple as that." I shrugged, not really sure where any of this was going. Why exactly was it important for me to remember what happened in the books, something that for this Harry would have been about ten years ago. It was a good read... but then again it had been real. My fingers started tracing imaginary circles in the wood of the table even as my brain dealt with that latest revelation. All those fantastical, entertaining things I had read had happened to the man sitting across from me, watching me calmly. His life had been in danger so many times, and I had found it all great summer reading...

"Simple as that, eh?" The smile on his face was slightly bitter and I winced at it. As far as a book it had been simple, but I guess the actual events wouldn't have been. Simple enough for me to read about a boy locating a number of objects, and then facing down his arch nemesis, but I suppose in real life it would be a BIT more difficult.

"Sorry... It's just still a little hard for me to fully grasp that all the things I read happened. To you..." He just waved me off, and I continued on. "But I do remember the books well enough. So what does that have to do with my resurrecting Mr. Black?" At this Harry started to snicker softly.

"I think he'd be rather put out if a beautiful woman called him Mr. Black... makes him sound like an older teacher or something."

"Nothing wrong with being a teacher." I crossed my arms over my chest, and eyed Harry with a mixture of annoyance and anticipation. "Are you going to tell me the rest of the story or not?"

"Right... Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "Well that was the end, for the books. Rowling might have written an eighth one though if she knew what I do now..." He frowned, his dark brows knit together. "There was one more horcrux we didn't know about. When I defeated Voldemort, all I did was return him to a state similar to what he had been in after he killed my parents. He's been regaining power over the last ten years."

"And you think Sirius Black is that important to a new fight?" I asked incredulous. I really didn't know if the books were correct in this aspect, but while Sirius had been a good wizard, if I needed to bring someone back to help fight Voldemort, it DEFINITELY would have been Dumbledore. That man could probably single handedly defeat the dark lord. I know I would have chosen him first for MY dodgeball team.

My incredulous question caused Harry's face to relax a bit, and his lips twitched slightly. He likely had understood my meaning, and was no doubt thinking that Sirius Black would have been a bit put out at my doubting his ability to help out. If I could go from what I had read, then he really was an egotistical bastard. In a good way _of course_...

"It has nothing to do with the ability to fight." The black haired man sitting across from me, continued to explain on after my question. "It has to do with the location of the last horcrux. Sirius is the only one who knows where it is."

The only person who knew where it was? Okay, well that was a good reason to resurrect someone from the dead I suppose. It would certainly make it easier to defeat the dark lord, and even if I wasn't a witch, I knew I didn't want that man around and gaining power. He didn't seem to like muggles too much. But there was something that didn't fit...

"Wait a second... He's the only one that knows? But if he had known he would have told you before he died? And if he didn't then how did you even find out about a last horcrux?" It didn't seem to fit what I knew about this story. There was no reason for Sirius Black to hold something THIS important from his godson, and there was no other way to explain how Harry now knew about this so long after his death.

"I don't think he knows what it is..." Harry even sounded confused at this point. I have to say hearing the hero of the story sound so uncertain isn't a great confidence booster. "But he knows where it is. We just need to ask him... get him to remember something about it."

I was once again twirling the clag a' bhàis in between my fingers as my brain was working this all out. Feeling the shiny wood over my skin was actually helping me think better. "How did you find out that he would know? Voldemort obviously wasn't that forth coming."

"Draco found out for me."

Well that wasn't surprising. At least the idea that he found out from Draco wasn't. In the last book the two had come to terms with each other, I suppose you could say. It had turned out that the Slytherin boy hadn't been that bad, just trying to live up to his family. It was a story similar to Sirius Black's. Not surprising, they were related.

"He found out from his father." Harry was continuing on with his explanation, which was good since I was about to ask how the basically good Draco had found out this juicy bit of information. His father was far more likely to know. After all the elder Malfoy had been a death eater, one of Voldemort's higher ranked ones I suppose you could say. If anyone was going to know he would have. But unlike his son, I hadn't gotten any inkling of a good side to this Malfoy from the books. But I suppose, as Harry had said, some things were different from what had actually happened.

"Was Lucius Malfoy good then?" I blinked, finding that a little hard to believe.

"No." Shaking his head, it was obvious that there was no room for doubt about the side Lucius Malfoy had been on. "He was a slimy bastard. But... I think perhaps, in the end he might have tried to redeem himself slightly. It couldn't make up for all the horrible things he had done, but it was an effort for his son I think. At least I hope so, for Draco's sake if nothing else." As Harry said this, his emerald eyes turned a little sad. "It was hard for me, with no parents. But at least they loved me, and stood for things that I did. For Draco... It was hard to be so different morally, and to have your parents disgusted with you because of that."

"I'm sure they loved him in their own way." I smiled and reached my hand out to pat Harry's. I found myself comforting someone I had only known for about an hour, but the look in his eyes was so depressing that I couldn't help myself. Maybe it's that maternal instinct all us women are supposed to have. The boy in front of me smiled warmly at my try to cheer him up. Boy? He was at most about two years younger then me. But it's hard to look at an older Harry Potter and not see the boy I had read about so many times. Even if that one wasn't the real Harry Potter, but a writer's fantasy. I pulled my hand back, and looked away from those warm green eyes. "Lucius Malfoy I'm sure loves his son. He just also happens to be an evil git." My lips twitched slightly, but didn't think it appropriate to smile then. "If Lucius Malfoy knows about the last horcrux, why don't you ask him where it is? There would be no need to throw your soul to the devil and resurrect Mr. Black."

I wasn't mistaken that the smile on Harry's face was hiding an urge to cry. His eyes were bright, with what I assumed were unshed tears. My maternal instinct must have snapped to the front again, because I found myself standing immediately to walk to the other side of the table. But when I stood up, Harry just shook his head and gestured for me to sit down again.

"I don't think Lucius would have known exactly where horcrux is. As it stood he told Draco about the existence of a last one, and that he had heard Voldemort say it had been stolen."

"What by Sirius?" I was getting confused again, since this still didn't explain why Sirius wouldn't have told Harry that he had stolen something from Voldemort.

"No..." Harry shook his head. "Lucius mentioned it had been another death eater, someone who had tried to leave, and who was killed by their master." Harry's fingers were now tapping on the wood of the table, and I had to wonder if I had infected him with my nervous habit. "The only one I know who matches that description is Regulus Black. Sirius is the only Black family member I could ask about it. So that is why I need to bring him back from the dead."

My eyes had now narrowed on Harry. I hated being the one to bring up small problems with his idea, since this was something important to him. Hell it was something important to everyone, but there were glaring mistakes that I couldn't just ignore. I was a scholar, a researcher, I couldn't ignore facts.

"You don't even know if Regulus would have told his brother anything. From what I had read in the book, they didn't have a good relationship. They hated each other. So I don't think it's likely that Sirius Black would have known anything about the last horcrux. It would be a better bet to bring Regulus back from the dead and ask him."

There was steel in Harry's eyes as I said this, obviously it wasn't a popular suggestion.

"Regulus was a death eater. I will not bring one of them back to life. There would be no guarantee that he wouldn't go back to Voldemort, or tell me the truth." His hand on the table had clenched into a fist. "It's Sirius or no one. He's my best chance to find out. The books didn't get this right. Sirius and his brother didn't get along, but Sirius still cared about his brother. He kept an eye on him at Hogwarts. I think he might know where Regulus might have hidden something."

The clag a' bhàis was flying swiftly between my fingers as my brain dealt with the unhappy idea that the future of the wizarding world, my world as well, was resting on the idea that a man might possibly know where something is. Might know where his brother, who hated him, might have hidden something. It was incredibly frustrating, but there was nothing I could say in the matter. This was Harry's fight not mine. I was just here to give some advice on a relic, and perform a ritual. If I chose to... I could say no I suppose. Refuse to bring Sirius Black back to life, after all I wasn't sure if it would really do as much good as Harry Potter wanted it to. The young raven haired man seemed to be grasping at straws. In my opinion he would be better off bringing Dumbledore back, and then the old man could help find the horcrux.

"It's the best chance I have to find it Aine. I have no idea where Regulus Black would have hidden anything."

"Bring Dumbledore back." I said finally airing my own thoughts. "The main was the greatest wizard wasn't he? Even if he doesn't know where the horcrux is, he'd be the best help in finding it. Not to mention in fighting Voldemort."

This caused Harry to go quiet. It seemed he had thought of this as well, his brows furrowed deep, his eyes dark green now.

"I had thought of it. You're right. But I need the person who has the best chance of finding the horcrux. Battling Voldemort isn't going to work. Not as long as that horcrux exists. Sirius is the only one who has any hope of knowing. And I might get lucky, he might even have seen it."

I snorted at this, thinking that luck wasn't something any one should be relying on in a situation like this, but I didn't say anything else. After all Harry Potter was the hero of this story, even if this wasn't a story any more. This was tried and true, real life. And I was now involved. I knew why he didn't want a muggle helping on this, it was extremely dangerous. The ritual and it's dangers aside, when Voldemort found out about this. I couldn't control this involuntary shudders that went down my back. Just what I needed the dark lord after me. I almost wished I had taken Mat up on his offer of a date...Almost.

"You're sure there isn't anything else you can find out from Lucius Malfoy?" I propped my head up on my hand, resting on the table. "What the horcrux is or anything? I don't want to raise someone from the dead unless I am sure it is the only way."

The sadness crept into Harry's eyes again and he shook his head. "There is nothing we can ask Lucius Malfoy. He's dead." I didn't see why this would cause Harry any distress, but he continued on. "He was heading to a trial, for his continued involvement with Lord Voldemort even while in Azkaban. On the way he met with... well a group of overly enthusiastic haters of Voldemort. I didn't like the man, but he was still Draco's father, and I don't think anyone deserves what he got. He was actually torn apart..." Harry shuddered, and my eyes widened. "They were all wizards and witches, but none of them even bothered with wands... I sometimes close my eyes and see it happen again. Poor Draco..." He trailed off, his eyes falling down to stare at the table. I had a suspicious feeling that they were bright again with unshed tears. I found myself holding my hand over his again, squeezing it gently.

"People get scared and do horrible things. I think you're not the only one who sees that when they close their eyes." Muggles it appeared weren't the only ones who did stupid things in mob settings. Nothing is worse then a crowd of people, you lose all your intelligence, your will to speak for yourself. You just go with the flow. And in situations like that, well the flow isn't somewhere you normally would go. Still the idea of ripping a man apart, even one who had done plenty of horrible things was leaving a horrible taste in my mouth.

"I think I need something to drink..." I said, a distasteful look on my face. Harry looked up at that, and there was nothing in his eyes anymore except surprise at my voice. I had the impression that he was just in his own little world. "I'll go get us both something. A story like that left a bad taste in my mouth..." He nodded, and slipped a few coins to me across the table. He didn't say anything, and I bit my lip at the blank expression. I had to control my urge to just give him a hug. Instead I stood up and walked to the bar, behind it stood a bald man, stooped whether from age or a hump on his back, I wasn't sure.

"And what does the pretty muggle want?" He asked, amusement just dripping from his words. I narrowed my eyes at him, and decided that I wasn't overly fond of the barkeep. I wasn't sure why Harry was discussing such important, and secret things with me when this man was in the room, and could over hear it all. But what did I really know about any of this, or them?

"Two firewhiskeys." I said, handing over the few galleons. I decided Harry and I could use a stronger drink, and this was the only one I could remember from the books. The amused expression grew bigger on the old man's face as I made my choice. He shook his head and retrieved a bottle of firewhiskey, quickly pouring two glasses for me. I restrained the urge to tell the man that his glasses could use a good cleaning. It was probably not the best way to deal with a wizard... He handed me back a fistful of strange coins, some silver and bronze. I had never seen their like, but I took them and thanked him, if perhaps a little ingenuous.

I deposited the glass of firewhiskey in front of Harry, as well as the coins, before taking my old seat across from him. He looked amused once again, no doubt about my choice of drink.

"We both looked like we could use a drink. And in this kind of pub I was quite sure I couldn't just order a shot of vodka." I took my glass and sipped it very carefully, and quickly put it down as my mouth started to burn. I coughed, and didn't look up since I was sure I could hear laughter coming from the old barkeep, and probably from Harry as well.

"It's strong stuff this." I looked up and saw him drinking it normally. At my look he just shrugged. "I've had it many times. It's your first time. Don't worry about it. I'm sure even old Tom over there would have coughed up a storm his first time." He jerked his thumb in the old man's direction.

I decided it was probably best to get back on track with the entire purpose of my sudden trip to England. Though best to also stay away from anymore talk about a torn apart Lucius Malfoy. At that thought I grabbed my glass and downed half of it, to Harry's surprise. And to my own I didn't cough at all.

"All right then. You want Sirius Black brought back to life. You've given good enough reasons I suppose, and you're paying for it, so I'll do it." I downed the other half of my firewhiskey after saying that. I knew I was agreeing against all the sane bones in my body. I knew that this ritual entailed blood, and as such was going in a direction that I didn't really want to go. I knew that I was going to go against any laws our world had, spiritual or not, bringing a dead person back to life. "But I need to warn you about something."

Harry had looked overjoyed at my acceptance, but now a wary look appeared in his eyes.

"This Sirius Black of yours, he fell through a gateway, a veil, correct?" I was verifying what I remembered of that fifth book. At his nod I continued. "I don't know how that will interact with this ritual. I don't think the creators of this relic, or the ritual itself, took a magic veil into account. So I can't guarantee success because of that. On top of that, you need to be prepared." I took a deep breath before what I was about to say.

"I'm always prepared." A small smile tugged at Harry's lips, and I couldn't help but think of him as a old eagle scout.

"Not for this you're not. You need to be prepared to kill... Sirius Black if what comes out... well if what comes out isn't right."

Apparently he wasn't prepared for this, hadn't even taken this into account. Not that this surprised me. Most people thought of the perfect idea of raising someone from the dead. Perfect body, perfect mind, all their memories intact. They never wanted to think of something going wrong. They certainly didn't want to think of a writhing mass of flesh, twitching as it tried to live, even knowing it shouldn't have. I blanched at my memories of what I had seen around the world. Certain tribes had tried resurrections, but almost always the result was something that no one in their right mind could call human anymore. Sometimes it was almost like a zombie movie, but usually it was just a twitch, a guttural moan, and then stillness. It was always the worst when they made sounds...

"If your godfather comes back to life, and his body isn't right..." I refrained from explaining in detail what that could mean, from the look on Harry's face he was doing a good job thinking up his own ideas. "If it's not right, he'll be in more pain. You'll have to end it for him. It won't be killing him really, just sending him back where he was. Can you promise me you'll do that? I won't do the ritual unless I know that is taken care of." I felt bad at the horrified look in Harry's eyes, but I stood firm on this. If I didn't it would just hurt Harry more in the long run. Seeing how unmoveable I was in this, Harry nodded dumbly, unsure of himself to speak.

"Fine then." I smiled slightly, trying to encourage Harry out of his terrified imagination. "Now, I need to go back home. There are some aspects of this ritual I want to make sure I have right, and I need to get some ingredients and other things." I tilted my head to look at Harry. "I hope you don't need to have this done right now. The preparation will take about two months. I'll be ready about the first week in August."

I was sure this wasn't exactly what Harry wanted to hear, no doubt he wanted to start right away, but seeing as how I was the only one who knew the ritual, there was no arguing with me on this. I knew best after all, and two months was better then never.

"That's fine." His voice didn't sound like it was but then I guess with an evil wizard gaining power by the day, two months was a long time to wait. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, much like the one Cairn had. "I'll send you back now by floo powder. In two months I'll have Cairn come pick you up again. Will you still be at your office then?"

I shook my head. I always avoided my office in the summer months, because there was a higher chance of running into Matt Caulder when I was there, and one can only come up with so many turn downs to dinner or a movie without becoming suspicious. I stuck my hands into the pocket of my pants, pulling out a piece of paper. Looking at it, it was just a receipt for dinner I had last night at a restaurant. I turned it over and used a pen also in my pocket to write my flat's address on. This I handed to Harry.

"That is the address of where I live. Don't worry though, it has a fireplace as well. Just don't come popping in until I'm ready." I wasn't exactly over eager at the idea of having strange people, men, being able to enter my apartment at anytime, but there was really no other way for it. At least I trusted Harry enough not to come willy nilly.

"I'll set up a temporary stop at your flat on the floo network, like I did with your office. They don't last longer then three months, so you won't have to worry past that." He smiled, and pushed the piece of paper into a pocket in his robes. "If you'll stand up in the fireplace I'll send you back."

I stood up, and moved into the fireplace, but then I noticed the clag a' bhàis was still firmly gripped in my hands. I handed it back to Harry with a sheepish grin. "I don't think I want to bring that back with me. It's not too safe with me." I wasn't sure if I meant this in terms of Voldemort, of from myself. It was certainly a valuable relic and I wasn't entirely sure I could trust myself around it.

The young wizard took it and deposited it into a pocket without a second glance at it. He didn't question my statement of it's safety.

"Now remember, state the exact address of your office in a clear voice. I don't want you getting lost." He paused and reached out, taking my hand, planted a feather light kiss on the top of it. "Thank you Aine."

I smiled, if a little shakily, and when he threw down the floo powder, I siad my address clearly like I had been taught. When the smoke cleared I was looking at my office once again. I took a few shaky steps out of the fireplace before falling into a chair. My brain running over everything that had just happened.

I knew my day was going to end weird...


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Remember... If you like it or hate it... Please Review._

_Also I still want to hear who people want Harry to end up with. So far the top two are Ginny and Draco... such a tense race. Heh. I am also trying VERY hard to keep my chapters a bit shorter then they have been. For some it's just hard to find a suitable break point. This chapter was supposed to be MUCH longer, but I broke it in half... I'll try and keep the chapters at 3,000 words at most..._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 4

Black would be a good colour to paint my ceiling. Then I could get some of those little glow in the dark stars and place them all over, make them into the constellations. It was an idea I had when I was a child, but my parents had never let me do it. Now staring up at my ceiling, in my own bedroom, in my own flat, trying very hard to not think about other things, that was the first thing that popped into my head. I could do the entire room like I had wanted as a child. Granted my tastes had changed since I was eleven years old, I didn't want murals of unicorns all over anymore. But the ceiling thing I think is still a good idea. It would undoubtedly be a very calming thing to look up and see stars on your ceiling.

Of course if I were a witch I could probably enchant the ceiling to actually show the night sky. There was something like that at Hogwarts according to the books.

Damn it.

That was exactly what I was trying not to think about.

I sat up angrily, swinging my feet over the side of the bed, running my hands over my face trying to wipe away the thoughts with the motion. It wasn't working of course, now that my mind had latched onto the magic idea, my brain was going with that and all the things I had been trying to push back were coming to the front again.

Harry Potter was a reality. The books had been real, at least to a certain degree, and their author was in reality a squib. She didn't have any magical ability herself, but she had grown up surrounded by those that did, as well as the story of the greatest wizard of her time, the great Harry Potter. Things hadn't been going too well for the reporter, and she chose to use the events surrounding her to write a series of books to sell to the muggles. No muggle would believe any of it was true. And that was what had happened. The Harry Potter book series had been an instant bestseller, a classic children's series that had crossed over all sorts of barriers. Old people loved them, children, males, females, every race imaginable. It was truly astounding. The books had spawned movies, video games, hundred of thousands of fanfictions on the internet... And all because of the true story of one boy's life.

I had met Harry Potter two months ago, and that was when I had learnt about the greatest trick pulled on mankind ever. Us muggles had no idea that we were reading about a reality. It was disturbing to think that we hadn't even realized how close we might have been to a horrible reality of Voldemort in charge... It would not have been a pleasant world. But he had been defeated. That was how the books had ended.

Truth happened to be a bit different. The young genius wizard had informed me of the truth of the situation. Lord Voldemort had left behind one more horcrux, that was hidden, and only one man could help find it. Sirius Black. Too bad for the good side that he had been dead for quite a while.

Which was where I came in. My field of expertise is the occult, and all that deals with it, especially relics and rituals. So I have been asked to bring one Sirius Black back to life, so that he can hopefully remember where his evil dead brother hid a horcrux. A horcrux we don't even know the shape of, or if Sirius Black would even know where it is.

I buried my face in my hands once again. This was the thought that kept me from sleeping well over the last two months. None of this made me very confident. I trusted Harry well enough, after all he had done great things in his seven years at Hogwarts, but now he was trusting too much in luck. But I suppose he didn't have too much of a choice.

I got up from my bed, stretching, wearing only a pair of black silk shorts, and a tank top. It was August in New York and the weather was too hot to wear real pajamas. If I wasn't afraid of random people showing up in my fireplace, I might have been tempted to just wear nothing at night. The thought of Cairn finding me naked in bed though had killed that thought quickly enough. I liked the weasel eyed man, but I didn't think we were close enough for that sort of situation. I padded quietly to the kitchen, realizing that I wasn't going to get any more sleep that night. Once again I would find myself awake half the night.

A glass of water firmly in hand I went over to my kitchen table and plopped down in a chair there, tugging at the messy ponytail I had put my brown hair up when I left the bed. I was sipping my head, and staring at the things that were on the table. I found that I did this most nights when I couldn't sleep. So in other words, I did this every night. I sat here at my kitchen table, and stared with a great deal of concentration at the supplies for a horrific ritual sitting there, rather calmly, on my mundane kitchen table.

Piled on the table were all the things I needed for the ritual to bring Sirius Black, minus one. The clag a' bhàis, and it was that other thought that helped to keep me from sleeping. Somewhere in England, Harry Potter had that other object. It was good that I didn't have it, as scared as I was of it, my fingers still sometimes itched to feel the wood over my skin. It was not a safe object in the slightest. If you believe in dark magic, then that would be a good example of a relic of such magic. But I don't think it really is that, but it's purpose is not right. I don't agree with bringing back the dead. But I had been hired by the boy that lived, and I couldn't deny that his purpose was righteous enough. I also had gotten a firm idea of him from our couple hours together. If I didn't do this ritual, he would do something else, and I certainly didn't want that on my conscience. Not if he got desperate, tried to attack Voldemort and ended up dead. That tragedy aside, it wouldn't bode well for me either. Or any one else for hat matter.

So I had agreed. Sometimes I still feel a bit sick about that. It's hard not to with what I've seen over the years. Resurrection of the dead never brings back what you want it to. But being honest with myself all the rituals I had seen were basic, and very primitive. I had the clag a' bhàis to help in this. According the legend it was a supreme object of mystical power. When it was filled with human blood, any one could be brought back to life. No doubt you could bring Jesus back if you wanted.

There though was a large problem with this artifact, this ritual. It required blood, human blood. Enough to fill a cylinder about a foot long. I was grateful at least that it didn't require death, just a lot of blood. It also required quite a few other things, things that I had spent two months preparing and searching for. And now two months later they sat here, quite innocently on my table.

There was a ritual dagger of course. I had bought it in a little magic shop on a back street in the city. That had been simple enough. The dagger itself wasn't overly important, as long as it was made of silver. The real problem had been the preparation that had to be made to it. It had the be cleansed in a clear lake, in the moonlight of a full moon, and left there for a month. This had been one of the main reasons why I had to put off the ritual for two months. I had only just retrieved the dagger a few weeks ago. It hadn't even been the hardest of the ingredients.

Ground bones of a human had been a problem. I am sure that the original users of this spell probably killed people to retrieve their ingredients, but I didn't. And in today's day and age one simply doesn't have to go that far. All I did was purchase a teaching skeleton. I am a teacher after all, that hadn't been too suspicious. It was just greatly disconcerting to sit at this very table, a pestle and mortar in hand, grinding a human finger into dust.

Then there was the chalk I needed. Couldn't have normal sidewalk chalk of course. No everything in this ritual had to be special, purified. I had to actually find a pure piece of calcite, without human touch. That part had been fun. I had spent a rather dirty day mucking about in a quarry up in the north of the state, trying to find the purest piece of white calcite I could, and making sure that it had never been touched by another human. It was fine for me to touch it, since I would be performing the ritual.

But the worst really had been the dirt. I had to fly down to Hawaii, an expense I didn't mind due to the money I was getting from Harry, and go to one of the volcanoes. I had to find soil with a specific composition of carbon in it. It hadn't been really hard work, just extremely tedious. I had a lab taste a vast amount of samples looking for one with the EXACT composition I needed. It had taken three weeks of testing. Though a vacation in Hawaii had been nice.

And now all four things sat on my table. In the quiet of the night I could hear the drumming of my fingers over the oak. The only three things I needed was the clag a' bhàis, the words for the ritual, and the location of the body of one Sirius Black. Harry had the first, I firmly had memorized the words, and the location would come later.

A rather loud bang brought me streaming to my feet, and I rushed into my living room to stare at the large cloud of dust billowing into the room from the fireplace. I waved my hand to try and clear it, and when most of it had settled, Cairn stood in the middle of it, looking surprised to see me, before he blushed and looked away.

I looked down, and noticed that perhaps my shorts and tank top were a bit skimpy for someone like Cairn. He got embarrassed quite easy apparently. I apologized and quickly ran into my room, sliding on my bathrobe, even as I realized that it was too warm for it. But it was better to save Cairn a few blushes then to be hot for a short while. When I reentered the room, he seemed relieved. My lips twitched, until I remembered the time.

"Cairn! It's only three in the morning!"

"Sorry. It's the time difference." He looked around, almost to check and make sure nothing else was in the room with them. It was like he was expecting a dementor to come round the corner. When this wasn't the case, he relaxed and exited the fireplace. "It's the beginning of the month, and Harry wanted to start as soon as possible. You said it was okay didn't you?"

I sighed but had to nod my head. Of course in England it was a suitable hour in the morning, and it wasn't surprising that the boy wonder wanted to get started immediately. Maybe I should have reminded him of the time difference. I knew I should have been worried about strange men showing up in the middle of the night. Cairn certainly qualified as strange, though at least this time he was at least wearing a normal wizard's robe, even if he was a squib. Thank god I had decided against sleeping in the nude.

"It's a good thing I'm not tired." I led him into the table, and gestured for him to sit down. "All those things on the table are for the ritual, I'm perfectly set to perform it." When he reached to touch the dagger I slapped his hand away. He looked a bit like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, so I smiled at him. "Sorry, but they're purified, and can't be touched by anyone other then me."

"Sorry..." He mumbled under his breath, and I couldn't really quite control the urge to pat his head. He reminded me of a dog I used to own when I was a child. It had been a small schnauzer that always had it's nose in places it wasn't supposed to be. At the pat on his head, he looked up at me, a surprised grin on his face. I had to wonder if he ever was shown much affection. It was a little odd to me though, since he was still quite a bit older then me. But in terms of personality, I couldn't shake the idea that he was much younger then me.

I looked around. "Stay here. I'm going to have a quick shower, get changed and then we can leave. All right? Try not to get your nose stuck in anything"He looked a bit confused, not surprising. It was just that earlier impression of my old dog coming to the surface again. I walked out of the room, shaking my head.

When I came back in it was to see Cairn staring into the fridge, amazed at all the foods staying cool in there. He really was like my dog... I pulled him out of it, and sat him down at the table once again. I dropped a backpack on the table. I didn't expect to be in England for more then a day or two. The ritual itself would only take one night, so I had only packed a few clothes, and I now used them to carefully wrap the items on the table and pack them into the bag. Once that was done I smiled slightly at Cairn, who was fidgeting where he sat.

"What do wizards use to keep food in?" I asked, a bit curious. He obviously hadn't seen anything like a fridge before, so that was out of the question.

"Our food is kept in a room... it's magically enhanced to keep certain foods in it cold." He tilted his head. "It's actually a lot like your white box there."

"It's a fridge Cairn." I chuckled softly. "Us muggles do have to get by somehow."

He looked a little lost at that point. "I suppose I'm basically a muggle. After all I don't have any magic, I'm pretty much useless."

I sat down across from him and looked at him seriously. His hair was hidden under a baseball cap again, and his narrow features were looking a little worn. Things must have been hard in his life to look this tired. Perhaps he wasn't even as old as I had assumed.

"Cairn. How old are you?"

"25"

I doubled over, coughing hard at the sound of surprise that had tried to escape from my throat. Instantly Cairn was up and patting me on the back, as he had done in London. I looked up at him, my eyes wide in shock. He was younger then I was, but he looked so old. I surprised myself by reaching out to hold one of his hands, noticing now the unlined skin on it. Narrowing my eyes on his face this close, it was easier to tell that what I had assumed was his age was due to deep stress lines on his face, and the wearied expression in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" It was blurted out before I thought it through. Blushing instantly, I shook my head. "Sorry, nevermind." Anger, or embarrassment would have been expected but Cairn was actually smiling at me.

"Back when I was 15, I was kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, or more exactly his cronies. There was no rhyme or reason for it, it was just the death eaters wanting some amusement. I was kept in a dark room for what I was later told was a month. They tested certain... ideas out on me. I was saved by Harry when he finally came to stop Voldemort. And that is why I would do anything for that man..." While talking about it, Cairn got a distant look in his eyes, but there was also a degree of determination to it. I didn't doubt he would do anything for Harry Potter.

Part of me wanted to ask what they had done to him, but that would have been unkind of me, making him relive something that was obviously extremely painful. Of course it wouldn't have been pleasant to hear about either, but it was sometimes hard to control my researcher instincts.

"It was a part of the story that woman never got a hold of. Not that it would have made good reading for a children's book, the torture of a young boy... I really suspect that Harry actually had a hand in keeping that part out of the story."

I found myself squeezing his hand, trying to offer a small amount of affection for the person I now realized was younger then I was. The story made me want to protect him, I didn't doubt this was exactly what Harry felt as well.

"You remind me of an older sister." Cairn said softly, his face flushed from the touch of my hand on his. I grinned brightly up at him.

"I never had a younger brother. If you want the job, you're welcome to it. Though I have to say I shall expect extravagant Christmas presents."

He laughed, and I felt for a moment there that it might have been the first real laugh that had made it past his lips in a very long time. It warmed me to be able to do that for him. I jumped up and on impulse gave him a sisterly hug.

"So little brother. Should we head back to London then? I don't want to cause Harry to have a hissy fit." He snickered slightly at the idea of his saviour having a fit, but he hugged me back before pulling away.

"Well it is important to get this ritual done soon..." He tried to sound serious, but his lips were still smiling, and for once Cairn wasn't fidgeting needlessly. I tilted my head at him.

"All set to go then." I shouldered the bag and marched purposefully into my own living room, Cairn following after me. I stood by my fireplace and waited for him to pull the envelope out of his robe pockets. He held it out to me, and reaching in I grabbed a handful of the dark powder. "Are we going to the Leaky Cauldron then?"

"No, 12 Grimmauld Place. That's where Harry is living. That is where you'll be staying as well."

That didn't sound too pleasing. From what I remembered of that house in the books, it was old, dirty and filled with nasty house elves and screaming portraits. But I didn't intend to be there more then one night. I took the powder and threw it down, winking at Cairn before stating the name of my intended location and then in a flash I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: As long as some people read this I shall continue bravely on. So thank you to all of you :) But I have to say though that I AM obsessive about this storyline now so I would write no matter what. It's taken a life of it's own. I hope you are enjoying it._

_I also still wonder who people would like to see Harry with. It's a tie between Ginny and Draco. So it seems to be down to the simple question... Straight or Slash? Interesting..._

_This chapter was quite hard for me. A lot of rewrites... so I hope it came out okay. Please enjoy and review. :) _

Chapter 5

I stepped out of a strange fireplace into what could only be described as an archaic living room.

All the furnishings in the room looked as they had come from the eighteenth century, in design and in the care that had been given them. A fine layer of dust had settled over all the pieces. Under the dust though it was obvious that they were al fine pieces, probably worth a pretty penny. But apparently Harry didn't share that opinion. I dusted myself and exited the living room, not waiting for Cairn to follow me.

I came out into the hall way. It all shared the same state as the room I had just been in, though the dust hadn't been able to settle everywhere in hall way, likely due to the fact that people walked through here on a regular basis. The dust had no chance to settle.

My sense of curiosity got the best of me when I noticed a cloth hanging from a wall. My hands started to part it when a horrible wailing came from behind it, which preceded the horrific shouting that then occurred.

"DISGUSTING! A muggle in the Black home!" I parted the curtain a little and stared in horrified shock at th moving portrait of an old woman, regal in her appearance, but who was glaring at me with a ferocity that actually shocked me. I dropped the curtain back into place but she kept shouting at me. Thankfully I didn't know most of the words.

At that point Harry came out of a room across from the one I had exited before and looked rather amused at me. "I see you met Sirius' mother. She's not too fond of people who aren't... well Blacks." He smirked up at me as I quickly ran down to join him. "Luckily for me, Sirius was never a real Black."

I nodded dumbly, even as I sneaked a look at the covered portrait. Without even knowing Sirius Black, I felt tremendous pity for his childhood. The portrait was bad enough, imagine living with the real thing. For once I doubted the ability of a mother to show love. That one I doubted knew the meaning of the word.

"Everything is set then?" Harry looked at me, expectation shining in his eye. There was a flash of relief when I nodded. I thought he probably had expected me to back out after all this time. I had thought of it, but I had promised as well. "Where is Cairn...?" He looked immediately concerned.

I blinked and walked back into the living room, Harry trailing behind me, looking around hoping to see him in the room, but he wasn't there. "He was right behind me at my flat. He should have come through right after me." Confusion was audible in my voice, and I couldn't stop a small spark of panic run through me at the fear I saw in Harry's face. He knew something that I didn't. Immediately I started to worry about the young man who I had basically adopted.

"He might just be playing with my fridge...?" I said, but I didn't sound very convinced, and Harry certainly wasn't. He ignored my comment and headed to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder held in a cauldron next to it.

"Stay here. I'll be right back, with Cairn." He said, a fierce determination in his voice. I nodded at him, and watched as he called out my address and was gone in a flash.

Pacing didn't help calm me down, or lessen the worry, and after a couple of minutes, which I thought were an eternity, I decided to stop waiting. I couldn't stop my mind remembering what Cairn had told me before about his torture by the hands of the death eaters, and it wasn't helping me stop worrying. Waiting is something that I intensely dislike, I'm not very patient. And apparently I'm not very cautious either, since I was now grabbing a handful of the floo powder, and just like Harry moments before was using it to go back to my apartment.

My knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor in my fireplace, uncaring at the dirt covering me now. My hand gripped at the stones on the fireplace, trying to desperately dig myself out of what I was seeing. Stones stayed where they were, and I stayed where I was, staring, horrified at what was in front of me.

During a trip to Africa, I had seen a few simple rituals to bring someone back from the dead. All that had occurred was a few simple twitches of the corpse, before it laid back dead once again. The locals called it a resurrection, I just called it gross. I didn't see the point, but then with so many rituals the point has been lost over the years.

I was amazed though at the temporary movement, that was until a professor at NYU who taught about aboriginal rites and rituals informed me what was really going on. They used some strange mixture in these rituals, and apparently the chemicals that they used caused certain tremors, reflexes to appear in the corpse. I didn't really know what he had been saying, it was all too scientific and technical for me to truly get. Either way it was nothing to be amazed over, there was no person in the dead corpse making it move, instead it was just a chemical causing a temporary, and fleeting, appearance of movement. It never lasted more then a few minutes, but it was enough for those small tribes to think they were accomplishing something.

After I learnt the truth about what was actually going on, I was positive that real resurrections didn't occur. Nothing I had seen would lend itself to proof of that, certainly not a twitching dead person... But I did have a change of thought.

Last summer I went to China to do some research for a book I was writing. I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do it on, but then that was typical of my writing endeavors. I would choose a location, go there, get to know the place and see what was interesting. Then I would take that interesting idea and build a book around it.

In the distant, supposed uninhabited area of China, near the Mongolia border, I witnessed something that I suppose was interesting. But I think perhaps interesting isn't the proper word, it doesn't have the emphasis I would need for what I saw. I mentioned to my translator that I had witnessed a few "resurrections" in Africa and South America, and that obviously none of them were real. My translator agreed but then decided to change my perception. He brought me to a little village, where a girl had just died. The cause had been some disease that I am sure would have been curable anywhere other then there... but that wasn't the point. The point was that this village had what I can assume you could call a witch doctor.

They were going to try and raise her body...

I'm not sure how my translator managed to do it, but he got me the privilege of seeing the ritual. And I did indeed witness it. It was like nothing I had ever seen... Certainly not the mumbo jumbo that had occurred in Africa with their resurrections.

Instead this one seemed more...official I suppose you could say. The girl's lifeless body was centered on a design that had been etched into the floor by the witch doctor. The design was nothing I had seen, some circles, chinese words... I don't know. She was placed there, and then they threw something in the air, and started chanting something. Blood was given and then...

And then my nightmares started...

The girl started to move. Not the twitches I had seen before, but actual movements. Nothing natural, her body looked like what she was, a corpse, flesh hanging off her, the stench of death reaching my nose. I was amazed though by what I saw, and in fact I thought it was a miracle, until she made the noise. Low in her throat a guttural groan came out, a noise that made my body still in an instant. So much pain and anger was in that one noise. Added to the slow, jerking motions of the rotting corpse in front of me, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran out of that room and lost my lunch. Due to that I was banned from that village.

Resurrected corpses apparently can't live for too long. My translator explained to me that right after I left the body stopped moving, all noise stopped. This was part of the reason I was banned for the ritual. Apparently my abrupt departure had disturbed something. So I was blamed for the lack of success. If you can call a moving, moaning dead girl a success.

I couldn't find out what they had done, but in truth I didn't want to know. Perhaps in that moment I lost my ability to calmly dissect facts, witness the strange and unusual. From then on I put myself completely into my teaching job. My occult interests stayed on what I already knew, the safe subjects. This was something I wanted to forget.

But I never forgot. It was the most horrible thing I had ever witnessed... until now.

My throat was dry, numb, clogged by something. I heard dimly, an echoing scream fill the room. My throat wasn't clogged anymore, the person screaming was me. Harry heard me and turned, running over to the fireplace, putting himself between me and the sight that was on my floor. Pulverized meat, the left overs from a deli. That was what lay ahead of me on my living room floor. It was an unrecognizable disease on my home, even as I recognized a leg and an arm in the flesh lying there, a baseball cap lying toppled over to the side.

"God. Aine, I told you to stay at the house." He said it gently, even as his hands dug painfully into my shoulders the nails biting in deep, letting me know that despite the calmness in his voice, his body was anything but. "Aine?" He shook me slightly, and my eyes drifted away from the quivering corpse of what I had to assume had once been Cairn Murkhart. Memories of the failed resurrection I had seen last summer entered my head, added with this, I turned my head and lost whatever contents I had in my stomach all over the fireplace. Harry ran his hand up and down my back as I continued to heave, nothing left though to come up. Finally I stopped, resting my forehead against the cool stone.

"I sent him here this early because I was worried that Voldemort had gotten wind of my plan. That he might have heard about you coming to see me. I didn't want to waste anytime past what I had promised." There were tears in Harry's eyes, one blink and they were running down his face. "But I didn't think he'd come here, risk being found out too soon. So I sent Cairn... a squib. I sent him to his death." He shook his head, as if too erase the memories in his head, turn back time perhaps. Take back what he believed he had done to Cairn.

A hand reached out and grabbed Harry's arm tightly, I realized it was my own a moment later.

"Harry... You had better not blame yourself for this." I whispered, my voice still a little raw from being sick. I didn't like Voldemort before this, but this was getting too close to home. This WAS my home. I had liked Cairn. He might have been too fidgety, and a looked a bit like a weasel, but he had been so sweet, he had looked like a child when he had been looking into my fridge. I knew his childhood had been destroyed by Voldemort, but he still had tried so hard to live on with all that had happened to him. I had been surprised with what I had been told, but his presence had helped calm me with it. Cairn was four years younger then I, but he was still a child, who I had wanted to protect today. I hadn't known him for very long, but I had adopted him as my little brother, even if at the time we hadn't been too serious. It was serious now.

I was only now realizing the reality of this situation, my situation. I was in the middle of a fight with a dark wizard who would kill anyone in his way. He hadn't just killed Cairn. No, he had decimated his body, leaving nothing to even recognize the small man by. Only the torn remains of a hand and leg, a bloody baseball cap, even identified that bloody mass of flesh as what once was a human.

"We need to bring Sirius Black back to life." I croaked out, pulling myself up from the cold floor of the fireplace. I avoided looking at the destruction that was my living room, and instead stared determinedly into Harry's emerald eyes, looking frail and childlike. The tears had stopped running, leaving tracks on his face. I was only two years older then him, but I reached down and pulled him up, wrapping my arms around him like I would have for a child. Today I was acting like the older sister. Some sister I was though, I couldn't even protect one of my 'little brothers'. "I'll definitely bring Sirius Black back to life. And he'll know where the horcrux is. You can destroy it, and Voldemort permanently this time." He sniffed, but stayed quiet in my arms for a few moments, before pulling away, and the fragile child was gone. He smiled at me, once again the young man who had already defeated the dark lord a number of times.

"Of course I will." He turned back to the remains of Cairn, and pulled out his wand. With a small movement, the body was gone, the blood, everything. I swallowed a bit painfully, thankful to not see a reminder of death anymore. "Let's get back to England then. We need to finish this..."

Neither of us had bared the forethought to bring extra floo powder, worry about our friend had cancelled out sensible thought.

"I suppose we could take a plane back to England..." I said softly, still avoiding looking at even the place where the body had been. This caused a small laugh to erupt past Harry's lips. It wasn't a happy sound.

"Hold on to me. I apologize for this, but we have no other choice. I do not have the time to spare on a plane..." He wrapped his arms around me, which I quickly did as well closing my eyes as well. I had no idea what he was talking about, but right now I was not in the mood to argue.

Time seemed to pull around us, and when I dared open my eyes again it was to see the old furnishings of 12 Grimmauld Place. My eyes were open, but all of a sudden the room started to spin, nothing staying in the same place. I dug my fingers into Harry to keep my balance, but I couldn't stop myself from turning away from him, my stomach once again tumultuous, I started to gag again. Whether this was from what had happened or the trip back, I was unsure.

"I'm sorry about that..." Harry led me over to the couch, dropping me onto it gently. Dust rose up from it where I sat. "The first time one apparates causes quite a lot of discomfort." He pulled a piece of chocolate out of his robes, giving me a weak smile. "Remus taught me to always carry some chocolate, it works wonders on most things."

Chocolate melted on my tongue and caused the swirling room to stop, and even my stomach to stop it's upheaval.

"Better?" At my nod, Harry stood up determination set on his features. "Good, then we'll get started."

Just a few hours I might have been angry at being pushed like this when I was so obviously NOT okay. Now though I bared no ill will toward the young man in front of me. A few hours ago I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself into. Now I stood up, firmly aware of what I was going to do, what I had to do and why it had to be done.

Harry's reasons might have been vast, to save the entire world.

I just wanted revenge for one tortured young man who had become my little brother.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay... Well Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy. I'm a little saddened that no one commented on me killing Cairn off. It was really very emotional for me. But I suppose no one else found it so. Heh._

_Oh well Enjoy this chapter. :) The next one might take a few days since I will be busy, but I shall try and make sure it goes up before the end of the week._

Chapter 6

Harry and I sat in the kitchen of this old building. It was in fact the most lived in part of the house that I had seen so far, it looked liked it was used regularly and that someone actually took care of it. Kitchens are always the one room in any place that gives the feeling of comfort, of family. Even in this antiquated building the room gave some comfort.

We sat there, my bag open on the table, all the contents spread out for Harry to see. I was now explaining what everything was for, what had to happen. Harry had removed the clag a' bhàis from his robes, placing it upon the table with the rest of the ingredients for the ritual.

"You know the final thing I need is his body..." I whispered, staring at the wooden object on the table. I fully knew this last obstacle was the hardest. After all Sirius Black's body was out of our reach, behind a veil. A veil which hid a place no one could ever imagine. It wasn't even certain if this old man's body was going to be there, if this ritual was going to work at all.

"We'll be going to the Ministry tonight." Harry looked tired, worn completely through. There was no tears in his eyes anymore, but there was a broken edge to them now. I wondered briefly how many times he had that look in his eyes.

It was only eleven in the morning, so we still had quite a long time before anything would be started then. I had explained to Harry everything that I needed to do, what everything was for. He listened calmly, nodding as I continued on.

"If this doesn't work..." It had to be said again. After all without his actual body, there was no guarantee that this ritual was going to bring Sirius Black back to life. I didn't like reminding Harry about the chance of failure. "If it doesn't work, then believe me. I will help you come up with something else." I smiled slightly at the black haired man sitting across from me. His head came up a bit in surprise, but he smiled in return.

"Harry! Are you here?" A voice called from the entryway, and suddenly a young man appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He had pale blonde hair that framed his face, curling slightly at the nape of his neck. His features were pointed but aristocratic, regal, and he walked into the room bearing evidence to his background, his walk confident. The clothes he wore fit him perfectly, the robes made of expensive fabric. He was probably the most attractive man I had seen before, judging from a purely objective view point. After all I wasn't overly fond of blondes. I didn't doubt that if he came to NYU, Matt Caulder would instantly lose his title. Harry might have been good looking, but next to this adonis, he was just cute.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, looking up at Draco, and I instantly panicked. The tears were back, this time pouring freely from his eyes. Without wasting a moment, the man who I now knew as Draco Malfoy was tearing across the room to kneel by Harry's chair. I was slightly amazed to see a man who had looked so elegant, taking no care to how he looked as he rushed to the black haired man's side.

Surprise over his actions had shocked me a bit, so that I hadn't even noticed that Draco had Harry's head resting on his shoulder while he gently stroked his hand through the raven locks, whispering words into his ear. Harry had started to sob, wrapping his arms around his blonde protector.

Draco looked up and caught my eye, looking at me suspiciously before he obviously decided it wasn't me who had caused the pain and tears. He rose an eyebrow at me, and I instantly started to explain what had happened. At the news of Cairn's death, without the exact details since I still couldn't bring myself to explain what had happened to his body... Draco looked shocked, sick even. His attention was brought back to the man in his arms, who had stopped crying, but who hadn't moved his head from Draco's chest. The look on the blonde man's face was so devastated that I had to look away.

Well a gay hero in a children's book would probably have been a hard sell... Not surprising that this little bit had been left out of the books. I didn't doubt that I was right. Not from the look on the Slytherin's face as he held Harry, nor the way the Gryffindor was clutching at the other young man. It really was a sweet scene. Even if it was heartbreaking as well.

Finally Harry pulled away from Draco, giving him a watery smile, which the other young man tried to return. Worry though caused his smile to falter slightly.

"Draco... This is Aine. I told you about her before." He nodded to me, and I looked at the now standing Slytherin, who was giving me a look that wasn't exactly the most friendly.

"I'm going to avenge Cairn." I said firmly, ignoring the hard look I was now getting. "Being a muggle makes me basically useless, but I WILL bring your Sirius Black to life again. If tonight doesn't work then I will find something else. I promise you that." I wasn't sure why I felt the need to make these promises to the blonde man in front of me, staring at me with such a discerning look. But I did need to explain, maybe because I knew he was Harry's real protector, or maybe it was the fact that I wanted him to stop glaring at me since I too wasn't in the best moods right now. Perhaps it was also the fact that I bore something in common with this man, the feeling of protection for the boy sitting across from me.

At my vehement promise, the Draco's eyes softened a bit toward me. He still appeared a bit wary, but I thought he likely understood my need to make good on my reason for being there. While his eyes didn't glare at me anymore, his face was still hard, no emotion appearing on it. I didn't want to ever be on the wrong side of this one.

"Draco." Harry tugged gently on the blonde's sleeve, bringing his attention away from me and back to the man seated by him. I was amazed at how quickly the hard, emotionless facade was gone. He was immediately open, sympathetic to Harry. "Be nice to Aine." This caused Draco's eyes to flicker back to me, narrowing a bit before Harry's continued speaking brought them away from me. I released the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. "We need her tonight. She's helped so much already."

"Anything for you, love." Draco smiled at Harry. Even not directed at me, it was dazzling. I didn't think I wanted to be on the other end of that smile either, it would likely wipe away any chance of original thought. It appeared to have that effect on it's intended target, since Harry was now looking up at Draco adoration in his eyes. I smiled at them both.

"You're both so cute together." I said it, but then blushed when they both looked at me. Draco looked a bit amused, but Harry was matching the colour in my face. "Sorry. I'm just happy to see that things aren't all bad."

A smirk appeared on the pale blonde's face, reminding me again which House he had been in. "With me around nothing can be all bad." Supreme confidence flowed from him. In any other circumstances I might have found him arrogant, but right now we needed all the confidence we could get. Harry's hand was grasped by Draco's holding tightly to him, and I knew he too needed the feeling coming from the man.

"Good." I stood up, glad my shaking knees didn't cause me to falter. For some reason I did not want to appear weak in front of this young Malfoy. I had my pride after all, and I was older then him.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to avail myself of one of the showers upstairs. It's been a long day... and we haven't even really started it yet." I pushed some of my dark brown hair out of my eyes. There was a dirty feeling clinging to me, needing to be washed off as soon as possible. If things went well tonight, I'd likely be having more showers, to rid myself of the dirt...

"I'll show you..." Harry started to get up, but both Draco and I quickly disabused him of that idea.

"I don't think so, Potter." I shook my head. "You look ready to fall over. Get some coffee, or whatever Wizard drink you like. Stay there, cuddle with your cute little man there." I winked at the two of them, ignoring the look I was getting. "Just relax for a moment. All I need is general directions. I'm sure I can't get too lost in a house like this."

Draco detached his hand from Harry's and walked toward me. "I'll show her Harry. I'll be right back." He opened the kitchen door for me, and led me through, closing it quietly behind the two of us.

"Thank you for that. If someone doesn't tell him to stop, he just keeps going." I could tell that this gratitude was something I shouldn't expect too often from this man, so I grinned brightly at him.

"I realized that soon after meeting him. He does have a bit of a saviour complex. It's rather cute actually." At Draco's measuring look I shook my head. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. I am in no way interested in your man. He's sort of become like a younger brother to me..."

He walked me over to the stairs and spoke quietly. This was likely to avoid waking up Mrs. Black again. "I never worry about Harry in that regard. But I appreciate what you're going to do for him, for all of us. Even if I was, and perhaps still am, completely against using a muggle for the job."

Instead of being affronted at his words, I laughed softly.

"I was worried for a minute, that the Draco from the books was a complete fake. I'm glad to see you've still got that hard ass, bastard in you. Don't worry though, this muggle is the best at the job you've given her. You should be able to understand this at least. Being the best, I will get it done. And you wanted the best didn't you?"

"The bathroom is at the top of the stairs, turn right and it's the last room on the left." He pointed up the stairs. A small smile was all that told me how he had felt about my last comment.

When I finally came back down the stairs, it was feeling the freshness one feels after a nice long shower. I had let the water wash away my anxiety, the worry I felt over what I was doing. Finally I entered the kitchen, my usual confidence exuding from my body.

"I didn't realize you were actually attractive." Draco said drily, sipping at something in the cup in his hands. "Earlier you looked like a banshee. Maybe our shower is enchanted..." He mused this out loud, oblivious to the mirthless expression I was giving him.

"I'll have you know that I am NYU's sexiest female teacher three years running..." I huffed at him, even as I thanked Harry with a smile for the coffee he placed in my hand.

"If I had any idea what that was I might care." Draco continued to drink his coffee, unaffected by the glare I was giving him. "I suppose that's something like the best smile award that Lockhart used to go on about. Pointless and stupid."

Harry was watching all this with a rather amused expression on his face, which alone made me not get angry at the blonde across from me.

"Ah... The statements from someone who has never won an award for best smile, or for being sexy." I nodded sagely, trying very hard to keep the smile from slipping onto my face. My statement had the desired effect, and now there was a decided glower on the Blonde's pointed face.

Now Harry was laughing quietly, but both of us noticed, and turned to look at him. I winked at Draco, who sighed but looked rather glad for the distraction we had given Harry. It was obvious that if nothing else, the one thing that this Slytherin cared about was the bespectacled, black haired boy laughing at us.

"I was wondering something..." I seated myself at the kitchen table, and ignored the pointed look I was now receiving from Draco. Apparently he didn't want me to ruin Harry's mood. "How are we going to get into the Ministry tonight?" This question seemed to pass Draco's approval, since he looked back to Harry.

The young man was leaning against the counter, looking less fragile then you would expect from his overly protective boyfriend. There was no broken look in his eyes, in fact they looked quite bright behind his glasses. Bright and determined.

"We'll simply walk in." He grinned at the confused look on my head. "I'm the man who defeated Lord Voldemort. I got whatever job I wanted. So I actually work at the Ministry, in fact I work in the department of mysteries." His eyes became a little clouded then. "I thought I might be able to find a way myself to get Sirius out. But that damned veil is a mystery to everyone." He growled this out, showing his hatred for the gateway that had swallowed up the body of his Godfather. "They certainly won't question Draco..."

"What he's trying to say is they won't question me since everyone is well aware of the fact that we're shagging like bunnies." He smirked at me. But if he had been hoping to get a blush out of me, he was mistaken. I just laughed at that.

"Anyway..." Harry muttered, his face was certainly a shade of red. "And as for you, I'll just announce you as a guest of mine. No one should be there late at night anyway."

"WE shouldn't be there late at night." Draco muttered, but smiled at the glare he received from his dark haired lover. "But of course no one will care if the Almighty Potter was in the building after hours. After all he would NEVER do anything wrong..." There was a definite roll of the eyes at this, and I covered my mouth to stop the laugh that was threatening to come out.

"ANYWAY..." His voice carried an edge of authority to it this time, causing Draco to keep his mouth shut, but he still had an amused look in his eyes.

"Why is it just us three?" I asked, questioning why there was going to be no one else coming along. All I could think of though was that from reading the seven books about this man, the two people that always accompanied him on his little adventures had been Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. And there didn't appear to be hide nor hair of them. It didn't sit well with me that the friendship between the three had just been an invention for the book.

"I haven't told anyone else what I was planning." Shame laced Harry's voice. "Draco wouldn't even know if he hadn't figured it out." The look on the man's face showed that he hadn't been happy about being left out of Harry's plan; his slightly dangerous plan. "I certainly didn't want to involve Ron or Hermione."

I felt actually relieved to hear their names. So that friendship hadn't been made up for the books.

"The two of them got married about five years back. Hermione just had her second child actually." I knew he was explaining this to me, since I didn't know what had happened after the books, and he must have figured out that my question had pertained to why those two weren't coming tonight. "It's her second boy. There was no way I was going to risk their lives. No way I was going to leave my godchildren without parents. They will stay out of all of this, this time around." There was that determined set to his face again, and I certainly wasn't going to argue with it. Nor it appeared was Draco.

"We don't need anyone else anyway." Draco drawled out, his wand now in his hand, twirling deftly between his fingers. "The muggle here..."

"Aine." I said firmly.

"Whatever. Aine here does the ritual, Harry watches over her, and I watch over the lot of you." His shoulders shrugged, and even that movement had a graceful quality to it.

"Glad we have such a strong protector." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. Draco gave me a hard look, but I just smiled prettily at the man across from me. "I hope you're ready to help me stagger out of the Ministry as well. After all I'm going to be giving a lot of blood tonight."

At this statement, Harry pushed away from the counter, surprise on his face. "No Aine, I know you need blood. But I've already decided that it's going to be mine."

At this Draco was now standing, looking like a lion about to be let loose. "You are not going to give any blood at all! I absolutely forbid it."

Harry was now staring down Draco, who wasn't backing down at all. Emerald met grey in a battle of the wills.

"You can't stop me. It needs to be done. I at least am not going to let a woman do the dirty work for me." He growled at Draco, who wasn't affected at all dig at his ethical standards concerning me giving blood.

"Forgive me for caring more about your well being then a muggle woman I met only an hour ago."

I stood up suddenly, drawing the attention of both the men.

"Sorry to ruin your lovely lover's squabble, but I WILL be giving the blood." When Harry opened his mouth to argue, I put my hand up. "Sorry Mr. Potter. This one time your complex will have to be put on hold. You can't give the blood, unless you can also do the ritual?" His mouth closed and I continued on, confident in his understanding. "The person doing the ritual has to be the one to give the blood. My words, my actions, my blood. All right?"

The dark hair shook as he nodded. Draco looked immensely relieved, but the cold mask dropped down quickly enough when he noticed that I had seen the relief come over him. He really was cute when it came to Harry... If you had told me only a day ago that Harry Potter was involved romantically with Draco Malfoy, I would have been completely against it. Granted the boy had redeemed himself in the last book of the series, even becoming tentative friends with the Gryffindor boy wonder, but that didn't mean I would have thought him suitable. He was still a pureblooded wizard who considered himself above everyone else. That hadn't changed after I met him, but his concern and devotion where Harry was concerned had tipped the scales in his favor. The story of how the two of them had gotten together was one I would love to hear, but I didn't think this was the time to ask that question. One would probably blush, and the other would smirk at me. Neither would likely tell me.

"I'm so glad we got that dealt with. Now as I said I might be a little dizzy after the ritual, so I hope it won't be underneath you to help me out Draco dear." I fluttered my eyelashes at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Aine dear, you do this successfully and I'll carry you out with a bloody parade. Elephants included."

"Can I also have a marching band?" I smiled benignly at him. He just snorted, deciding there was no point continuing on with this little word match.

"Cairn really liked elephants." Harry said, smiling. But the instant the words left his lips the smile disappeared. Even with the light atmosphere there was no forgetting what had happened only hours earlier.

"Who doesn't love elephants?" I smiled calmly at Harry.

The last few hours before nightfall were spent quietly, everyone thinking of what had to be done, and what had been done to them already. There was no forgetting Cairn, his ghost lingered in all of our thoughts, even as we prepared to raise the dead.

A/N: So I hope no one hates me now or decides not to read this anymore purely based on who I put Harry with. It really isn't going to be a big deal to the story, it's like a background deal. In the end I chose Draco since I happen to think he isn't THAT bad after book six (after all he didn't go through with it..) and I really think he'll turn out to be good in the end. After all this story takes place quite a long time after the books end, and people change. Well sort of... Not to mention Draco is just far more fun to write, after all he's never going to be sparklingly good. Don't get me wrong I adore Ginny in the books, and I like her with Harry... but Draco and Harry is an interesting idea to write.

But like I said, it's really a background issue... So please don't judge the story based on just that. But of course feel free to review and tell me you hate the match. I'm prepared for it... Just keep the flames to a minimum please :) Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well no one has flamed me about Draco and Harry so that's a good sign. Thank you all for your continued interest in the story. :)_

_**Inu-AngelZ:** Thank you for the reassurance. I truly hope people wouldn't dislike the story based on a couple, but you never know. I appreciate the mention of Cairn too. Anyway, please continue to read and tell me what you think. I always appreciate it._

_And to everyone else. Please R+R. You know I live or die for the reviews :) Enjoy this chapter. It was my favourite to write!  
_

Chapter 7

The badge that now was pinned to my shirt said, 'Guest of Harry Potter on a mission to bring Sirius Black back to life'. It was rather amusing how correct these badges were, but I had to wonder if this was going to be logged for future viewing, then anyone would know what we had been doing there that night. Harry and Draco seemed unconcerned though, so I suppose I had no reason to be worried. I shifted my bag on my shoulder, and followed the two men through the darkened hallways of the Ministry of Magic, trying not to look too amazed at my surroundings. It was just hard when I had read about this place so often.

"Would you hurry up?" Draco called out to me shortly. There was a tick at his temple, a warning that he wasn't in the best mood at the moment. I didn't doubt that he was carrying the worry for all of us. Or at least he was carrying the worry for Harry. His eyes glanced furtively around the room, looking for anyone that could be hiding. Lord Voldemort I think would have set off some sort of alarm, but then he likely could get past any paltry alarm system. And he likely wouldn't be alone.

This caused me to pick up my speed far faster then Draco's annoyance. Either way, he was just glad that I was moving again instead of gaping at the fountain, or the portraits slumbering on the walls.

The long walk down a simple corridor, opened into a circular room, which once we closed the door started to spin, making me dizzy, the water like floor not helping my head at all. Harry though didn't bear this any attention, calmly walking to a door and opening it with confidence. It spoke of years of working in the Department of Mysteries that without any doubt he had opened the door to the death room. We entered, and I stared at the veiled archway standing on the other side of the room.

When we finally made it to our destination, and he had a quick look around, Draco finally seemed to let out the breath he had been holding since we had entered this building. I wasn't concerned with him though, all my attention laid on that crumbling archway, it's black curtain still in the cold room. Both Harry and Draco looked uncomfortable being around it.

It was then that the voices started to whisper in my head. Nothing intelligible, nothing I could understand. It was like the chatter you hear in a crowded room. The low mumble of too many people surrounding you. I knew now why the two men were so uncomfortable around this archway. I pushed the voices out of my head though, concentrating on my task for the night.

"I still hear the voices..." Harry said quietly. Draco took his hand, squeezing it.

"So do I. But they're just voices..." He sounded sure, but even I noticed the discomfort in his eyes. He smiled confidently at Harry before releasing his hand. "Good luck muggle." He didn't bother smiling at me, just nodding in my direction. I nodded back, and then Draco left the room, going to stand guard for us. I didn't envy him standing in that revolving room.

I unpacked everything I needed, as Harry shuffled nervously, standing as far from the archway that he could manage. I could still hear the voices, for whatever reason that was, but at the moment I was focusing on the ritual. The black tattered curtain, covering I knew not what, was strange enough without adding voices.

"Do they say anything to you?" I couldn't help asking, wondering if I was going to start hearing someone speaking directly to me.

"Sometimes..." Harry left it at that, his eyes going unfocused. Letting the questioning go, I brought out the chalk and started to draw a protective circle on the floor, using oghum letters around it, stating the intention of the ritual, to draw forth someone from beyond the grave. Or in this case from beyond the veil. Once done, I held the clag a' bhàis in my hands, but paused before continuing.

"Harry. Remember what you promised me two months ago." My voice was quiet, but echoed off the empty stone walls.

"I'll do what I have to do." He nodded, a grim expression set on his face. "Good luck."

"Thanks..." I took a deep breath, holding the silver dagger in my other hand. With a quick motion I sliced into the flesh of my left arm, blood dripping from the wound. To my credit, nothing more then a hiss passed my lips. Quickly, I held the hollow wooden object under the dripping blood, and after what seemed like an age passed it filled. My head was spinning though, the room moving uncertainly in front of me. As I swayed I noticed Harry move forward to help me.

"Don't. I'm fine. You can't step into the circle." I tried to smile reassurance at him, but the loss of blood was doing strange things to my head, and all I could manage was a grimace. But Harry stayed where he was, not risking the failure of this ritual. Somehow I managed to take the bones and dirt, and mix them with my own blood before shutting the cap on the clag a' bhàis.

If I wasn't imagining things then the wood was starting to grow warm in my hands, a slight glow covering it. I swallowed thickly, wondering for the millionth time what I was doing. Cairn's face flashed in my mind's eye, and I started to chant the words. My mind focusing hard on who I had to bring back from the dead.

"Caisil-chrò aaruggyr airidh amhas beatha rong saoghal." The Gaelic words passed my lips, and I chanted them repeatedly, flowing into a rhythm, the words dancing in the air around me, even as the clag a' bhàis clutched tightly in my hand began to grow hotter, almost too much for me too hold. As I continued to chant the wooden cylinder in my hand began to emit a bright light, drowning out everything else in the room.

Dimly I could hear Harry's gasp of surprise, but I paid no heed to it. My tongue was starting to grow heavy, the words still coming easily though. But my body was weakening from the blood loss, the continued blood loss since the deep knife wound on my arm was still dripping blood into the stone floor. I didn't know how long I was going to have to continue this. I had no idea how long this was going to take. I didn't know if I was going to make it.

"Harry!" Draco pushed open the door. I don't know who but there are people com..." His speech was cut short, surprised at what he was seeing. A hand went up to his eyes, to protect them from the light that the object in my hand was emitting, the light I was emitting.

I was focused on what I had to say, giving all my attention on the words paying no heed to what was going on around me, ignoring Draco's entrance, Harry's surprise. My mouth was going dry, my limbs felt heavy, and finally I felt my body give out on me. Darkness starting to surround me.

The last thing I saw was a flutter pass through the veil, as if an unseen hand had disturbed the black fabric.

The last thing I heard was Harry's agonized scream.

And with that scream, the last thought I had before sleep over took me was, what horror had descended upon us from beyond the veil. Sirius Black or something else entirely?

And then there was just silence, and the comfort of darkness.

_A/N: The gaelic words she says aren't really a sentence or anything, they're just random words that I thought sort of went, like resurrection, life, bad death... That sort of stuff :)_

_I hope everyone liked this chapter, since it was one of my favourites to write. Please R+R. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Well a complete and resounding thank you goes to everyone who has been reading this and who have reviewed :) It really is fun to write this. I hope people don't mind that it's taking some time to actually get to important points, but I've never been one to cut corners in stories. I don't like to just jump from major plot point to plot point (unless I'm writing fluff...heh) Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always. Please Read and Review :)_

_**RABailey**: Ah. You were my first reviewer, and now you're my first flamer. :) I know you don't like Harry and Draco, but I'm sorry that it has decreased your like of the story. But it's not going to change... I try not to make such a big deal of them though. But if you dislike Malfoy, well there's nothing to do about that. Though it depresses me to hear you say the story has spiraled down into the depths of whatever. Is it really that bad? But I shall agree with you on one thing, I do love Sirius. And he is the reason I am writing this story. :)  
_

_**Rheniel**: Thank you :) I'm glad you like the relationship between Draco and Aine. I try quite hard on that. After all they're both strong characters. And Draco is never going to be NICE. _

_**Inu-AngelZ**: And as always I adore your reviews :) Thank you as always for the positive feedback_

_**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity:** What a long name! Love it though :) Severus and Harry eh? Can't say I'm completely behind that, but it's an interesting idea. Not sure whether I shall bring the good old Potions Master into this story.. We shall see. I'm thrilled you like the story though. _

_**Leeloo77**: Thank you for ALL the reviews :) Happy some people don't hate the Harry and Draco thing. Heh. The ritual was an interesting idea to come up with, but I just took what I knew of other rituals and used that. As for Cairn, well I had to kill him off. Purely because in this story Voldemort isn't dead yet, and I had to make sure people realized that. It's not all fun and games... But I was sad to kill him. He was cute and squirrely. :) And I do like the idea of Rowling as a squib. The poor wizards, having their lives be made into a book. I know I wouldn't be happy about it. Especially if I got no royalties or nothing._

Chapter 8

I woke up, a scream just dying on my lips as I looked around me. Eyes flitting wildly around the room trying to identify everything in it. The old disused furniture, tattered heavy brocade curtains blocking out the sun, an overwhelmingly large armchair in the corner, the bed I was sitting in covered in the only new thing in the entire room; a modern cotton comforter with different shades of blue on it. It all took a moment to register after the horrors in my own mind. The endless stream of creatures in my head that had descended upon me from beyond the veil. The veil, which had hid in fact a horrifying world of half alive, half dead people all shuffling toward me, as the clag a' bhàis broke into a million pieces, hearing Harry's scream and I fell backwards into darkness.

A dream. It had all been a nightmare. A nightmare created by my feverish mind after the ritual. My imagination had gone full speed, preparing me for the worst, even as my body defeated me. I knew I had been sick, my body felt heavy, there was a soft thumping behind my eyes, and the sheets under me were wet from the sweat pouring off my naked body. My left arm was bandaged tightly, but I could still feel the wound beating under the wrappings, reminding me what I had done.

"Oh god..."

I covered my face with my hands, hoping to block out the realization that something might have gone wrong. Something probably had gone wrong. I had used blood magic, a ritual that involved blood was never safe. But to avenge Cairn I had gone blindly on, to help Harry I had thrown all my caution to the wind, to bring Sirius Black back to life I had turned my back on the horrible memories of what resurrections were.

Had Harry killed what had come out? Killing his own godfather, whatever shape or form he had come through as would have been hell for the poor boy. And it would have been my fault. All I could think was that if it had gone wrong, then it would have been my fault. My blood wasn't good enough, the ingredients I had found weren't the best, the words hadn't been said right, I hadn't lasted long enough. I just wasn't good enough. It was a debt I would owe Harry. I had promised to bring his godfather back, and it was something I was going to have to try and do. Even as my throbbing arm, and weak body reminded me of the end game of a blood ritual.

The opening of the door reminded me sharply that I was sitting in this old bed, naked, and my feminine pride brought my hand up quickly, grasping the sheet tightly over my nudity. I didn't wonder at why I was naked. Not with the sheets still wet from the sweat, clothes would have just been impractical and uncomfortable. The only question was who had done the stripping. Strange that even after horrifying nightmares I could still be worried about who had seen me naked.

Grey eyes looked over me with relief, before quickly being replaced with amusement at the tight clutch I was making at the sheets.

"Don't be a prude little muggle." Draco smirked as his eyes traveled all the way across my form. I didn't think he was looking in the way a normal man would, instead checking to make sure all of me was still there, still working. It was very clinical, but the blush still crossed my skin. "Someone had to take your clothes off. So I've seen it all. Believe me it did nothing for me."

Even knowing he played for the other team, it didn't help to hear he didn't find me attractive. Once again it amazed me that I could worry about such a silly thing after what had happened. I didn't care that the cold Draco didn't find me attractive, but really... why did he have to be the one to undress me? I just had a feeling that he was going to remind me of it constantly.

He entered the room, and walked over to the bed, placing the back of his hand over my forehead, telling my temperature. Satisfied that it was normal, he grabbed my left arm, leaving my right one still holding the sheet up, and checked the bandage to make sure the wound hadn't opened.

"You've been asleep for three weeks."

It was the answer to my silent question. It was said in such an offhand matter I almost didn't believe the man. But there was a small worry line between his brows, and his eyes were serious as they looked into mine. He wasn't playing around now.

"Harry has been worried sick about you." He said that crossly, as if it had been my fault that I had slept for almost a month. That perhaps next time I did a blood ritual I would have the decency to wake up quickly afterward. The nerve of some people. I opened my mouth to rebut that look, but my mouth was dry, my tongue heavy, and no sound could get past my throat. Draco looked too amused by half to see my floundering to speak.

"I think I prefer you quiet like this. If only all muggles would just learn to shut up..." He sighed longingly. I wondered briefly if the death look I was giving him was working at all. He still lived, pointed aristocratic features, pale blonde hair, amused grey eyes. So apparently I lacked that skill. There must have been a small flash of pity for me though, because the cold adonis sitting next to me on the bed brought out his wand and conjured up a glass of water for me.

"Drink this. Your throat is just sore after disuse." He pushed the glass into my hands, keeping them on mine for a moment to be sure that I didn't drop it.

I tilted the glass back, the cold liquid sliding down my throat. In only a matter of seconds the water was gone. Quickly enough Draco conjured more water into the glass, and I drank that just as quickly.

"You'd make an interesting doctor..." I croaked out, the throat still a little sore, but at least I could speak now. Amazingly enough a small real smile slid onto Draco's lips at my comment. Not his usual smirk at all, but a rather pleased expression.

"Actually, I _am_ a mediwizard."

I eyed him for a moment, trying to tell if he was just joking, but there was no mocking expression in his eyes, and the genuine smile alone was proof of his honesty. A mediwizard was, in the books, a wizard equivalent to a doctor, so my comment had been spot on. The new information about the icy Slytherin put him into a new light. It was a profession that would likely have been beneath a Malfoy. I could imagine Daddy's thoughts on that matter. But then again when your son is shacked up with bloody Potter, can becoming a doctor really make matters worse? Other then the familial issues surrounding the career choice, it was something I don't think I would have chosen for the Draco Malfoy that I had read about in the books. Excepting that last book, he had been far too fond of hurting people.

"Surprised?" The smirk was back on his lips, likely amused at my expression.

"Not really from you. It's just that the Draco Malfoy in the book didn't seem particularly inclined to help people, especially as something so mundane as a doctor."

The look I was being given would have shriveled any plant, but I just tried to smile in apology.

"My dear muggle. Here is another lesson in not believing everything you read. That woman made me out to be far worse then I was. She did the same thing for my entire house." He drew himself up, looking every inch the lord he was. "I of course have not been the nicest person." The way his eyes were looking at me now suggested he _still_ wasn't the nicest person. "But I was not nearly as vindictive or as evil as I was made out. You'll notice the sudden change I make in the last book to the other side. Rowling couldn't keep me evil, not when I was integral to bringing Voldemort down."

I snorted at that. Of course he would consider himself to be an all important factor to destroying the Dark Lord. Just ignore Harry's involvement completely. Rather calmly, he ignored my little amused outburst.

"Anyway, I was the best student at potions. And one thing that _woman_ never got a hold of was the information that I spent a large amount of my free time up with Madame Pomfrey getting lessons. It was a secret, the lessons and my desire to learn, so _she_ didn't find out about it. Even with the extensive sources she had." He muttered this, angry once again at the woman who had made money off his Harry. He shook his head, shaking the anger for the squib from his mind, going back to his original conversation. "Being a mediwizard was a natural choice, and I quite enjoy having people owe their lives to me."

Now THAT sounded like the Draco I knew and loved.

"Well as I said, you make a good doctor." I twisted and turned my left arm, appreciating the good job he had done on the bandage. "Though I do have to wonder... You're a wizard, why use muggle means to stop the bleeding?"

A frown had settled between the pale brows, and a heated look was in his eyes. Not directed at me, but instead at the wound.

"I tried actually. The damned thing wouldn't take." There was disgust in his voice. Whether it was for me, the bandaged arm, or his own skills I wasn't sure. But he certainly didn't look pleased that my injury had been beyond his abilities as a mediwizard. Using muggle means to stop the bleeding, probably hadn't sat well with him either. "Be careful of that. It's still not completely healed. I don't know why though."

Rituals could likely have side effects. Perhaps this was one of them, that the wound that had brought about the end result didn't heal naturally. The caster perhaps had to keep the pain as a reminder of what had occurred. The thought settled well in my brain. I liked the idea of holding a constant reminder of what I had done. It was too easy to forget sometimes what we don't like, what we want to put behind us. Well if I had to look forward to being unconscious for three weeks, and having a hard to heal wound, then I wasn't going to be performing any more blood rituals in the near future. In any future if I could help it.

Three weeks had gone by! Almost a month...

I had been asleep for most of August, which meant that it was almost Septemeber. And that meant school was starting soon... I had a class to teach, students to help, lesson plans to finalize, an aggressive department head to avoid. Not to mention people might have started to wonder where I had disappeared to. I'd love to stay here in bed for the rest of the month, another month besides, but as much as I would love to just sleep and let my body recover, there was no way I could do that.

Sigh...

Sometimes I really hate responsibility.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Normally I'd put a little more time between chapters, but I've actually got a good headstart on this story and have a few chapters all locked and set. So here's another.._

_I had two new reviews. _

_**InuAngelZ**, well really you're just a sweetheart__. I'm glad you like Aine._

_**IlikeChicken**: I think perhaps I see why anonymous reviews get disabled. heh. This review made no sense to me. Marysue? And her entire name is spelt correctly..._

_This brings up a little point, that I think some people are getting confused by. Aine isn't a made up name. It's celtic. It means joy. I shall be the first to admit I love odd names. Which is one reason I adore Harry Potter because JK Rowling comes up with such nice names, from astronomy, mythology and history and they all have meanings for their characters. Sirius is my all time favourite. Perhaps I'll make my kids life hell and name him Sirius. :)_

_Anyway, please as always review. I sometimes feel like a beggar asking.. Maybe a bribe would work? I'll give you a cookie... Or maybe not. _

Chapter 9

I swung my legs over the side of the bed quickly, wincing at the immediate negative response my body gave me. Being quite the doctor I was used to, Draco shook his head at the sudden movements, trying to push me back into bed.

"You're certainly not fit enough to get out of bed."

At my angry glare, and my insistence to get up, he gave up. That was the Draco I was used to. If you were going to be stupid enough to ignore him, he wasn't about to stop you. Normally I would be more then happy to stay in bed, I enjoyed my sleep, and I was perfectly aware of the pain my body was in at this moment in time. The problem was that I had been out for three weeks, meaning that it was now almost September, and I had classes to teach. My family was likely panicked, wondering where I was. Just what I didn't need to come home to, a police search for my dead body...

I tried to stand up, but my legs proved to be mutinous against my thoughts because they buckled under me, sending me back onto the bed. I ignored Draco's triumphant look, and tried again with the same results. A growl started low in my throat at the blonde's continued gloating.

"No need to get angry. I told you that you weren't healthy enough yet." He tried to push me back, to lie down, but I shook off his hands. There was no amusement in his eyes now. "Personally I wouldn't care if you got up and collapsed, opening your wound and bleeding to death. But I can't let that happen because Harry would care. So I have to care." He sounded almost petulant, like a child who just found out his beloved parent was getting remarried to a harridan, and would have to pretend to like the woman. The thought made me smirk at his predicament. The poor Malfoy probably had to put up with quite a lot being involved with Potter the Saint. It brought a renewed wonder about their relationship to my eyes. The thought of asking how they had got together came to my lips again, but the annoyance in Draco's eyes stated quite clearly he was unlikely to answer any question from me. Especially any on a personal level.

Of course there was also the issue of having to get home, to my responsibilities, my family. I tried once again to stand up again, but a voice from the door stopped me short.

"Aine! You're awake." I looked up, seeing an overjoyed Harry flying into the room, his shaggy bangs flying into his eyes, only to be pushed back with out a thought, the sight of the scar on his forehead made my own arm burn slightly. His joyous expression though turned to concern when he noticed me trying to get up, and Draco looking like hell frozen over. "You can't leave."

This little statement didn't sit well with me. I was two years older then both these men. Granted they were wizards, and could likely do anything they wanted to me. And in Draco's case at least I didn't doubt he would love to do something particularly nasty to me at this moment in time. But I still didn't like being told what I could and could not do. I was a modern woman, even if I was a muggle, and we didn't let men tell us what to do. I started to open my mouth to say just this when my brain registered the worry that had underlined Harry's voice. Something wasn't right.

And instantly the memories of my nightmares poured into my vision, the fluttering veil and Harry's agonized voice, causing my right hand to clutch at the sheets around me tighter even as my left hand dug into Draco's arm, causing him to wince slightly. Had I failed after all?

"Glad to see the hand still has the rudimentary functions." His voice was cold, but I could hear a small tremor of concern under the surface as he pried my hand off his arm.

"What happened at the Ministry?" I asked, my voice quiet, waiting to hear the horrors that had unfolded after I had blacked out.

The two men looked at each other, their eyes speaking even while they were not. They were deciding without voice what I should be told, and how. In the end it looked like Harry had won the silent argument, because Draco looked away, a small displeased grimace on his features.

"We got interrupted at the end. You had already blacked out though... so perhaps it wasn't an interruption. Either way we had no chance to think about who it was. We had to get out immediately. When Draco came running in, and you collapsed I was so certain that the ritual had failed, that Sirius was still lost to me behind the veil." His voice spoke the exhaustion he must have felt, the feelings of failure. My face must have mirrored those feelings of failure because there was a sudden change in Harry's demeanor, a bright smile burst out. "You did a good job Aine. It worked."

I blinked at him in confusion, all I could think of were the failed resurrections I had witnessed, Harry's agonized scream, the heaviness of my body, the interruption. None of that came together for a positive end result in my mind. All I could think of was that they were lying to me, hiding the truth.

"But you screamed... I thought it was because I had failed. Or that I had brought something else back."

He looked slightly amused, like he was looking at a child who didn't know better.

"That was when I thought that your collapse was worse then just blacking out, and that the ritual had failed, or that Voldemort was at the door. But only a moment later that veil fluttered slightly, and Sirius fell through." There was a genuinely amazed expression on Harry's face, like he was still expecting to wake from a dream, to find that this had all failed, that Sirius was still dead. "Because we didn't know who was coming, Draco and I quickly apparated the two of you out. And you've been out ever since. I've been worried."

"So I've been told." I looked sideways at Draco, who was sitting unconcerned on the edge of the bed. I pushed myself off the bed, and finally my legs stayed underneath me, if perhaps a bit too shaky for my liking.

Harry took a step forward, frowning at my standing. The other one though stayed seated beside me, obviously letting Harry do the concerned thing. He had tried to get me to stay in bed, and wasn't about to miss me fall flat on my face when I tried to walk.

"Aine. You really can't leave."

Now I was starting to get annoyed with the black haired man standing in front of me, looking ready to catch me if I decided I couldn't stay up. Just because he was Harry Potter didn't mean he could dictate to me whether I could leave or not. I had made a promise to the two men that I would conduct a successful resurrection, and if they were to be believed I had done just that. That was the promise I had made, my promise to help avenge Cairn. With that out of the way there was nothing that was keeping me here in England. On the other hand I was needed back in America. I had a job at a University to teach students. I didn't delude myself into thinking that my classes were the most important ones they were going to take. Or even the most enjoyable. But I did remember what my parents had always taught me. That one should always live up to one's responsibilities. So across the ocean were a lot of kids who were waiting for me teach them about proper Japanese funeral rites, about Celtic warriors, and everything else in between. Not to mention my job was on the line.

And of course there was my family, who would have started to panic by now. While they were used to me going out of the country over the summer, I always told them where I was going. I had of course left a message that I was going to England, but that was only for a few days. It was possible they had assumed I had stayed longer, but with the start of school and my continued absence, they were going to start to worry if they hadn't already.

"You just said it worked. Your Sirius Black is alive, and since you looked pleased I shall assume he's healthy and fine. Or is there something wrong with him?" I tried to look at him with all the pride and authority I could muster. It was slightly difficult though, my legs were visibly shaking, I was dressed only in a sheet that was being clutched by a precariously weak hand. I was pale from the effort of just standing.

"No, Sirius is fine and..."

His statement was interrupted though by a new voice coming from the doorway, low and amused, causing shivers to go down my spine like fingers caressing.

"He is fine and wondering why you have a sick and naked woman standing in the middle of my bedroom?"

My hand clenched the sheet even tighter around me, shielding my nudity from the stranger standing in the doorway. His eyes looked me over with concern, noting the uncertainty of my stance, though he looked amused at my desperate hold on the sheets. Unlike Draco's course over my body, this wasn't in the least bit clinical. I felt my whole body get hotter, a blush likely spreading over every inch of skin.

This was Sirius Black? This was the man I had read about, the one I had risked my questionably existing soul for? The one who I know bore a scar in testament?

I had thought Draco was an adonis, complete perfection come to life, his face sharp planes and sculpted features. But the older man lounging in the doorway giving the aforementioned adonis a sharp look for letting a sick girl out of bed, he was all my personal sexual fantasies come to life.

There was raven black hair long, clubbed back at his neck giving the appearance of a short cut, only a small amount of gray at his temples. His eyes were flashing steel at this moment, a look of anger crossing the room to the blonde mediwizard who was shrugging unconcerned with the look he was getting. When they turned back on me though, the eyes softened, a silver as they looked at me. The face they were set it was strong, the cheeks high, the nose proud. It was a very good face, one I expected to see in movies, even if he looked a little worse for wear. But after being dead that was to be expected. He carried himself with confidence, like his cousin, except instead of the elegant bearing, it was a lazy, comfortable feeling that he exuded, resting against the door jam. I didn't doubt that the clothes he was wearing weren't his to begin with, but he seemed completely comfortable in them. Unlike Draco who used clothing for the appearance of confidence, this man instead made the clothes fit him instead. But it wasn't the second hand material that drew my eye, instead it was the promise of what was under them.

I flushed at my train of thought. This was Sirius Black. And I was attracted to him. A groan passed my throat.

This was not what I wanted at _all_.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well well well. Another new chapter. So... I can see why people would think this is a Mary Sue fanfic. I suppose it is in some ways. But I shall try hard so that it won't be that bad, heh. But what can I say? If you're doing a story about Harry Potter being real, you have to have a muggle non-canon character.  
_

_**CM Aeris Queen of Insanity**: I still love this penname. :) Well I'm sorry you don't like the story anymore but I adore Sirius, so it's not gonna change. _

_**Inu-AngelZ:** Oohh... I want a M+M and Choc. Chip cookie now..._

_**Leelo77:** Love connection... well perhaps. Not necessarily though. Glad you liked the chapter though._

_**Rheniel:** I'm thrilled that the story is better then most muggle into Harry Potter fics. I try my hardest, whether it always works or not... I hope you continue to read. Any more ideas like me know ;) I love new ideas._

_And as always to everyone. Please review. Maybe I'll try the cookie thing. As InuAngel suggested, m+m and choc chip sounds good, doesn't it? Mmm... _

Chapter 10

It wasn't like I was a school girl with a crush. I was a grown woman, twenty nine years of age, and I was completely capable of being in a room with a man I thought was attractive and being able to keep all my faculties.

That being said I was aware that I had been staring at the man for far too long. A smirk was now on Sirius' mouth, reminiscent of his cousins own smirk, which I could feel coming from the blonde without even seeing it. Harry even looked amused. I was surrounded by men, overly amused men.

My usual feelings of control came back into play, and I quite successfully pushed down my own raging hormones, and stopped the blush from spreading over my body again. I turned a cold eye on Sirius, who was still standing there, smirking. I was growing to hate that expression on any man's lips.

"Mr. Black I presume." I narrowed my eyes at him, my voice annoyed because of his amusement and because of my own rebellious thoughts. "Thank you for the use of your room, but I would like to have my clothes back. Then I would like to leave now."

The smirk was gone from his face. Instead he looked mildly annoyed, likely from the polite use of his last name. I remembered back to Harry telling me at the Leaky Cauldron that his godfather wouldn't appreciate the formal use of his name, and it looked like he had been right. He was likely far more used to women falling over themselves for him. Of course I could easily understand that, and with my knees _already_ weak, it was a distinct possibility for me. His eyes though traveled over my form once again, causing the same shiver. But his eyes were distinctly colder this time.

"I'm sorry. What was your name? I'm perfectly used to naked women standing in my room, but usually I know their names."

My glare didn't seem to affect him, because the smirk was back in place. My attraction for this man was starting to rub me the wrong way. He was certainly not worth the feeling, reminding me of Matt Caulder more then was healthy. They both had the idea that they were god's gift to women. Fine, so I might agree on one more then the other... but that didn't mean I enjoyed the smug attitude in the men I had acquaintance with.

"Sirius!" Harry looked with disapproval and a small amount of surprise at his godfather. "You know her name. You should be more polite, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here." There was stern reprimand in Harry's voice, and I smiled at him in thanks for his championship of me. "Ignore him Aine, he was actually quite worried about you."

"Only because she was sleeping in _my_ bedroom." He said shortly, his arms now crossed over his chest. I blinked a bit in surprise, wondering if he had always been this childish or if it had been a side effect from the veil.

"Are you actually pouting about a comatose woman having slept in your room?" I asked amazed. "Is your brain addled with age?" The look I received was nothing if not annoyed. There was a moment of pride that I had caused the annoyance.

A ripple of laughter erupted through the room, coming from my side on the bed. I turned to eye the blonde Malfoy sitting on the edge of the bed, with a mixture of amusement and irritation. I suppose I should be happy that someone was taking pleasure out of the circumstances. Of course I wasn't completely sure what those circumstances were, or even what Draco found so absolutely hilarious. My foot started to tap in response to his continued laughter, no end in sight.

"Draco." Harry looked at his lover, a considerably vexed expression firmly in place. Whatever the blonde man found funny, Harry wasn't sharing the joke. But at least he knew what the joke was.

"I'm sorry, but they're getting along _so_ well already. The following few weeks are just going to be tremendous fun." A chuckle slipped past his lips, his comments earning him a hard look from Harry, but he just laughed the look off, completely unconcerned. I didn't share his unconcern though. If Harry had been glaring at _me_ like that, then I certainly wouldn't be laughing at anything at the moment.

"Cousin, you're starting to get on everyone's nerves here. Maybe you should just shut up_, now._" Sirius said drily. Apparently he too knew what was funny, though like Harry he didn't find it as hilarious. He was trying considerably hard though to keep the reason from escaping Draco's lips. I was the only one who was being left in the dark, and it just made my foot tap faster. Surprisingly enough though it was Draco who ended my torment, standing up for me, even if he didn't realize he was doing it.

"Honestly you two, she's going to find out soon enough. I am just getting a little amusement from the fact that Black and the little muggle there are already at each other's throats." He nodded in both Sirius and my direction. I cast a quick look at the older man, still standing in the doorway. He looked quite put out by his younger cousin, he turned to look at Harry a look of complete sympathy on his face.

"I don't understand why you're involved with him at all. I can say without a doubt you could easily do better."

"Hey!" I was slightly surprised to see a quick flash of hurt cross over Draco's face at that statement. Make fun of his family, his clothing, his profession, but never pick on his relationship with Harry. "You don't need to understand old man." The hurt was replaced by a sneer directed to Sirius. The older man just shrugged the look off, ignoring him.

"He has his good moments." A reassuring smile was directed toward Draco, calming him down. "Though right now isn't one of them." The smile was replaced by a disapproving look. The smile though had settled Draco down, and he just let the disapproval slide off his back.

I regarded the men surrounding me. There was something they weren't telling me, and instead of filling me in about it, when it so obviously affected me, they were bickering like little boys. Here I was standing in the middle of what I now knew as Sirius Black's bedroom, covered only in a sheet, being harassed by a perfectly delectable man who was getting on my nerves as quickly as he was attracting me, and the center of amusement for another one of the men. They were keeping something from me. I was not in the best of moods.

"Children." I said firmly, authority ringing through my voice, causing the two younger men to look at me immediately. Years of teaching will certainly give you control over people. "I want to know what is going on. From Mr Black's appearance there," I nodded in the older man's direction, "I shall assume that my ritual worked perfectly. So I am certainly not needed here anymore. But I do have a job to do at home. So would you stop acting like little children and please tell me what it is you're hiding from me."

"Mr Black here hasn't actually been awake much longer then you." Sirius huffed softly at the formal use of his last name. "I just woke up a couple of days ago. I suppose being dead will really take it out of you."

Really I guess he was handling his death rather well, but I was in no mood at the moment for his bad sense of humour. I started to tap my foot, which looked a little foolish with my mussed hair, and white sheet clutched around me.

"Yes Sirius here has been out like a log too long as well. I just think he was catching up on his beauty sleep, lot of good it did him though." The blonde haired man said shaking his head.

"Unlike you I don't need beauty sleep to make me this attractive. I just always look good."

The two cousins stared each other down. The two of them were starting to annoy me...

Harry stepped up now and decided to finish filling me in since it was obvious that I was going to find out. A good thing too since neither Draco or Sirius seemed to be able to keep their sarky little mouths shut. I could easily see how the two of them were related now...

"Well after Sirius woke up, he tried to leave... And well he couldn't." It was almost like Harry floundered with what to say.

That was an explanation? I couldn't see how this related to me and why I couldn't go home. How was it my responsibility that this man had problems leaving the area. The tapping of my foot didn't stop, getting me annoyed looks from Sirius who was staring at the offending foot, his eye twitching. I wondered if he was considering the pros and cons of grabbing my leg to stop the motion. Then again that would probably be a little awkward. My fantasies were starting to kick in again at even the idea of Sirius Black's hands on my leg...

"What my dear Harry is trying to say, and being far too cautious about, is that Sirius couldn't leave the area because you were still _in _the area. It looks like that little ritual of yours had some unforeseen side effects." Draco finished up the explanation for Harry. I stared at him for a moment, his smirk annoying me since I didn't find this at all funny. The raven haired boy next to him looked apologetic, and Sirius looked quite furious. Really who could blame him, after all he was stuck here because I was. He was attached to a muggle. I was attached to him.

"What's the farthest we can go?" I asked calmly. Panicking was certainly not going to help me in this situation. I wasn't going to be able to go back to New York, since it was highly unlikely that Sirius would travel there as well. So I was going to have to make do here and figure out a way to detach myself from the dark haired man.

"Well the farthest he was able to get was about 300 yards." Harry smiled slightly, no doubt pleased that I wasn't taking this little bit of information any harder. Whatever he had imagined, it likely included some yelling, some crying, and a bit of a temper tantrum. Obviously he really didn't know me that well. Over the years I have gotten used to quite a few setbacks. I'd say being magically, and possibly physically, linked to a man like Sirius Black was easily a setback. Harry had taken up the task of describing to me what was going on. I was perfectly happy that it was him, the other two were too busy being angry or amused. You could probably guess which one was which...

Well 300 yards wasn't that bad. That was almost a quarter of a mile. Really things could have been much worse. When they had first dropped this bomb on me I was worried it was going to be something ridiculous. All I had been able to think of was that I was going to be attached at the hip with this man. It would have made things like showering very interesting. My brain had certainly gone into overtime thinking about THAT little idea. But 300 yards gave distance enough. The real question was why this had happened at all.

I had performed the ritual perfectly. There was no question about that. Perhaps the clag a' bhàis had been faulty somehow, but I doubted it would have resulted in this. If it had been cracked or fake the ritual simply would not have worked. The only plausible explanation was that I hadn't been informed completely about the results of bringing someone back to life using that particular means.

It was likely to do with the use of blood with the clag a' bhàis. I knew well enough that in other rituals that the use of blood between people tied them together, but that was usually a mutual exchange of the substance. In this case it had been my blood used to bring him back from the grave. I suppose that was a bigger connection then I had realized. Hindsight is 20/20 they say. I suppose I should have realized before that giving my blood in the ritual would tie me undeniably to this tall raven haired man.

Everything being said and done though, it obviously was an amazing ritual judging by the appearance of Sirius Black. There was no corpse like appearance to his body, no jerky movements, he had every memory in tact. So that had been all right. There was just this little side effect. In comparison to the miracle that HAD been performed, this really wasn't that big of a deal... The question though was if any other problems had occurred. Well I had wanted to find out what was under the clothes...

I tied the sheet around me tightly and moved over to where Sirius stood, and with no warning to him started to run my hands down his chest.

"What...?" His eyes widened in shock, a surprised pale blush suffusing his cheeks. I ignored this though as well as the immediate thought that his chest was indeed very, very nice. I rose up on tip toes, peering at him closely, my hands now moving over his shoulders and down his arms. I looked over every inch of him.

"Aine!" Harry exclaimed, looking away from us embarrassed, a definite blush on his cheeks. Draco was laughing quietly, bent over slightly still on the bed.

"Looks like there were other side effects as well. Not that my dear cousin would mind though. A beautiful woman in only a sheet caressing him..." He smirked at the pointed look he got from Sirius, which just proved his point.

I lowered myself back onto the balls of my feet, taking a step back. "You're all rather perverted." I shook my head. "I was checking to make sure there was nothing wrong with him that might have to do with the ritual, at least physically. I need to know that everything else at least worked properly before I try and figure out what did go wrong. Have you noticed anything else wrong?"

"N-No..." Sirius stuttered, before regaining his footing. "If you want you can check the rest." Sirius drawled, his eyes suggesting certain things that appealed to me. This time I didn't blush but let my eyes travel down his long frame before settling on his face, keeping my eyes on him.

"No thank you, recently resurrected corpses don't turn me on." Okay that was a rather large fib. But despite the fact that I was now invariably tied to the man, I certainly didn't want to get tied to him in any other ways, as pleasurable as they might be. At the hard look that entered his eyes, I knew that he hadn't taken too kindly to that comment. "Harry do you think I could have some clothes? I think you've all seen me nearly naked long enough." I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off the man in front of me.

"Some of us saw you completely naked." Draco said innocently. It didn't really work for him. Innocent devils are rare and few between. Sirius snorted.

"I'll bring them right up." Harry said quickly, trying to diffuse the situation. The bomb squad had a happier job in my opinion. I was unhappy to still be there, Sirius was unhappy not being able to leave, and Draco was taking too much enjoyment out of our displeasure. Poor Harry.

The silence in the room was definitely uncomfortable with Harry gone. Especially for me, standing here with no clothes on, in only a sheet. I was feeling mildly panicked about the messed up ritual and it's side effect and I was trying very hard to hide it from everyone else. Just what I didn't need, Draco having more ammunition on me.

Achoo!

And I think I was starting to get a cold as well.

I could only hope Harry would get back quickly with my clothes.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: This story keeps going and going... So long. I hope people don't mind how long it's taking to get places. But oh well. Next week I have vacation so I'm likely going to be writing most of the time, so I'll probably be uploading a chapter a day that week. That'll get it further along. :)  
_

Chapter 11

A rather uncomfortable silence fell over the room the minute Harry left. Well it was silent except for Draco's rather non discreet laughing. He really was taking too much pleasure out of our situation. Actually it was rather a pleasant sound, one I didn't think I would hear. I certainly hadn't expected to hear much laughter in this house. It certainly wasn't built to hold much joy. And Draco certainly wasn't built to either. But apparently other people's annoyance, and pain could make him quite happy. Unless it was Harry of course.

"Draco dear. If you don't stop laughing I will be forced to make your life with Harry rather hard." I gave him a hard look, hoping the threat would stop his laughter. Instead he just smirked at me, oblivious to the menace I was suggesting.

"Didn't you know living with Harry I'm always hard?"

He had to twist the statement didn't he? It was a joke I might have found funny directed to anyone other then me. I ignored the obvious sexual reference though.

"Not surprising really. He is rather attractive." I appeared thoughtful. "Certainly not the young boy from the books. He's grown up rather nicely. Though too bad he's fond of boys." I eyed Draco coldly. "Perhaps he just needs the right woman?" I smiled at Draco, trying to annoy him. True to form though, Draco just smiled and responded in kind.

"Please. Do you really think after having me he'd be able to settle for anything else? Especially an older woman."

"Would you both please stop talking about my godson like this. It's making me slightly nauseous. Especially you Draco." Over by the door, Sirius was clutching the doorway, and true to his word looking slightly sick.

"My apologies Mr. Black. I won't make any more sexual references to Harry. He certainly doesn't deserve it." I chuckled, a rather evil side of me taking a bit of pleasure at seeing the man looking discomforted. "Now Draco darling, do you think you could keep your amusement to a minimum?"

No was the simple reply I got from the still smirking Draco. I sighed, realizing that it was probably completely futile to try and dissuade a Slytherin from taking pleasure from someone else's discomfort. Not that I wouldn't find this situation amusing myself, after all it was almost comical. Except I really would have preferred being attached to anyone other then the man who I knew was watching me from across the room. It was disconcerting to have his eyes on me, especially when I was lacking clothing.

Luckily Harry came back into the room, handing me my clothes, but he didn't look too happy at the moment. In fact there was a distinct worried expression set on his features.

"What's the matter?"Draco asked immediately, his concern for the Gryffindor popping up the second he walked into the room.

"Nothing wrong really. It's just that Hermione's here with the kids." At everyone's confused looks, he shook his head. "No that's great. I love to see them. I love to see my godchildren, but they can't see you two." He looked at both Sirius and I. "If they saw Sirius they would know I had done something. They'd want to get involved, and I will not allow it." There was that note of steel in his voice again. He was really adamant about his protection of his old school friends.

"Easy enough. We go down and make nice with Granger and the little adorable Weasels, these two will just have to stay in this room... Together." Draco said this logically enough, but the tilt of his lips stated that he was enjoying the discomfort he was going to cause. He pushed Harry out the door, "Now you two be nice, and don't leave here." He nodded his aristocratic face at us, and closed the door.

Now it was just the two of us in a room. If I thought my mind was having improper thoughts before, now it was certainly working over time. Of course I was ignoring them though...

"You're all red. Are you all right?" Sirius asked, pushing away from the wall, a small note of concern in his voice as he approached me. I jumped back from him immediately, not wanting to be too close to him, not after where my brain had taken me seconds ago.

"I'm perfectly all right." My voice didn't break much to my credit, but I sounded a little too prudish even to my own ears. "Now will you please turn around so I can get changed?" I needed clothing to cover me if I had any chance of escaping this room without a permanent colour change.

The tall man in front of me stood there for a minute before shaking his head, a grin settling on his face. The broken look in his eyes that I had seen before, was instead replaced by a distinctive mischievous gleam. Of course he wasn't going to turn around... The arrogant bastard. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so mean to him before. Though I doubted playing nice with the man would have prevented this little incident.

Not one to be outdone though I just smiled rather innocently at him before shrugging my shoulders. I certainly wasn't going to drop the sheet in front of him, but that didn't mean I couldn't get dressed. I took my black baby doll shirt and slipped it slowly over my head, settling it over the sheet. Then while still keeping eye contact with Sirius, I took my pair of underwear, rather nondescript cotton ones, and shuffled into them under my sheet. Only then did I drop the sheet, standing in front of a man wearing only a shirt and a pair of underwear.

"I didn't think watching a girl get _into _clothes would be that much of a turn on..." There was a note of wonder to Sirius' voice as he said that, shifting a bit uncomfortably. I smirked slightly, pulling on my jeans.

"It all depends on who you're watching, Mr. Black." I turned away from him then, taking the sheet and placing it carefully back onto the bed, pulling the comforter over it. After all my mother always taught me to make my bed.

"I think I'll take much more pleasure out of sleeping in this bed now. Now that there's a good memory of a beautiful naked woman lying between the sheets, all sweaty..." Sirius had gone over to the bed, sitting on it.

"I am not sweating." I huffed, turning to look at him sitting on the bed, my hands on my hips. I watched his hand was sliding slowly over the material of the comforter. It was far more sensual looking then it ought to have been.

"Not right now of course. But you were certainly sweating when you were sick before, and naked as well."

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was the fact that I had been unconscious, naked and sweating in this man's bed, and he had been awake and in my presence to find this out. My sexual fantasies aside, I wasn't overly fond of the idea that he had seen me naked.

"I didn't check to see what was under the sheets Miss MacKinnion." The look on my face must have said it all, because he laughed at my relief. Forgetting my like, or dislike, of the man I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Did Harry tell you that a squib woman wrote books about his life?" I asked out of the blue. After all Sirius had been dead for quite awhile, and therefore unaware of what had happened in the meantime. Despite the fact that he rubbed me the wrong way already, and we had only really just met, that didn't mean I envied his position. It is a wondrous thing being alive, especially when you've been dead for over ten years.

"He mentioned it." Sirius leaned back on his arms, looking comfortable and at ease. "If I had been around I would have made sure she hadn't written a single word." There was a clear threat in his words, one I was sure he would have backed up. Lucky for JK Rowling he hadn't been around.

"Well yes. That's all I knew about Harry Potter and your world before Cairn contacted me..." I grew quiet when Cairn's name passed my lips, immediately seeing the pointed face, the sad eyes and the childish expression. A warm hand covered mine, and I was surprised to see Sirius looking at me, sympathy in his eyes.

"Harry told me about Cairn. He was a very brave person. I'm sure he died well."

I roughly pulled my hand out of Sirius' grip and turned angry eyes on him.

"You can't die well. He certainly didn't. Not unless you call having your body ripped to shreds as good." I shook my head, no tears in my eyes, I was too angry to cry. Of course Sirius Black would be all gung-ho for dying. After all the way he had died had certainly been reckless and stupid. Had I brought a man back to life who wasn't going to even appreciate what I had given him?

"That's not what I meant." He said gruffly, looking uncomfortable with my anger, but still certain of what he meant. "I'm sure he died to protect you or Harry. That's what I mean when I said he died well."

"Forget it." This was not a subject I wanted to linger on for too long. "JK Rowling certainly got your character down pat. You're egotistical, arrogant, reckless, a lady's man, charming, too handsome for your own good, proud."

"The perfect Black." He smirked. "Without those pesky ties to the dark side." I jumped as he leaned in closer to me, a roguish grin settled on his features. "Too handsome? You _are_ attracted to me."

Ideally I would have kept my cool in this situation, and had a suitably harsh come back to berate Sirius Black with. Instead my body conducted a mutiny against my head. It likely had to do with the close proximity with a man I was fully willing to say I would easily go to jelly being near. Either way my face grew hot, and all I could manage was to look like a fish, my mouth gaping wide open. This just gave Sirius a knowing look as he pulled back.

"Glad to know I've still got it."

That pulled me out of whatever trance like state I might have been in. I jumped off the bed, not wanting to sit next to him any longer.

"You're an arrogant ass. Only an idiot would find a reckless wizard like you attractive. You got yourself killed because you thought too highly of yourself. You left Harry alone and with no family. Why? Because you thought you were invincible! You didn't even die that dramatically. You died thinking you were the hottest thing on earth, when instead you were just a sad old fool!" I panted, too angry to think about what I was saying. This was what I had thought all those years ago when I had first read book five, when Sirius had died. I never had liked his death scene. I had liked his character. I had wanted more from his death then just being too cocky to avoid a spell. But seeing the man now alive, he was still too damned cocky, and I was angry at him for it. I had performed a ritual to bring him back to life. A ritual which left me in a coma for almost a month, and then it had connected me to him for who knows how long. And to make it even worse I had to find the bastard attractive! He had the gall to act like that same cocky prick who got himself killed!

From the livid expression on his face, he hadn't taken too kindly to my angry lecture. He was now standing, his grey eyes dark and spitting daggers at me.

"What the hell would a stupid muggle like you know anyway? You think you have any insight into what happened? Just because you read what was likely a very faulty book? Do you honestly think I wanted to die and leave Harry alone? You're not even important here. So you brought me back to life. What of it? I'm sure plenty of other people could have cut their arm and chanted a few strange words. If it wasn't for the stupid connection we now have, which you didn't even KNOW about, then I would have you back home in seconds. You're more of an inconvenience then a help."

We both stood there, chests heaving over our angry words to each other, narrowed eyes on each other. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut, but neither of us moved from where we stood. It would have been the moment in a bad movie where the two characters started to make out, but this wasn't a bad movie. We just stood there glaring at each other, until the door finally opened and Harry walked in. He must have sensed the mood though since he shuffled uneasily into the room, Draco behind him though started to laugh.

"Well it was either going to be you guys going at it like rabbits, or fighting like dogs..." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd be more amused if you told me you did the first and are now doing the second."

"Shut up, _cousin_." Sirius gave Draco a withering look, a look that was so completely filled with menace that it even wiped the grin off of Draco's pointed features. "Since you're up here I'll assume the Weasley entourage is gone." At Harry's surprised nod, Sirius swept past them and out of the room. I gave a deep sigh of relief.

"What happened in here?" Harry sounded concerned.

"We shared our opinions... They just didn't match very well." I tried to smile at Harry but it faltered and fell off my face. For some reason the argument wasn't sitting well with me. But damned if I was going to go apologize to a man who called me stupid and an inconvenience.

"I need to call my work." I turned to Harry. "And then I need to spend a hell of a lot of time in the library. I am damn well going to break this god awful connection to that man."

"I'll talk to Sirius." Harry sighed. "He'll have to go with you to the library after all."

"Just keep him the 500 yards away and we'll be fine."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Well Well Well... The story of three wells._

_Another chapter... This being my vacation off of work and everything else, I shall be writing pretty much all the time, So I'll have a chapter up every day or every other day. _

_This chapter brings up more about Aine's past and family. I know alot of people consider this story to be a Mary Sue story with the main character being an OC, but since the story is about HP being a reality, it made sense to have the main character be an outsider. I shall try quite hard to keep away from the usual mary sue qualities :)_

Chapter 12

The call to my work was certainly an odd one. What explanation could I give to why I wouldn't be going back to work for at least the first semester that wouldn't loose me my job? It was also made harder by the fact that it was Matt that I had to call. In the end I went with the good old standby of being sick. Though I made it a little more extreme by saying that I had gotten sick while I was researching in China. A doctor's note would likely be necessary, but I didn't doubt that Harry could easily pull off charming me up a suitably believable one.

Disappointment rang clear in Matt's voice as he accepted the excuse. I didn't doubt though that he would quickly enough forget about me the second he saw another attractive woman. He was fickle when the object he lusted after wasn't around. I had only sustained his interest for the past few years simply because I said no to him. There is something about men and getting what they can't have. Especially when that's a woman. It's ten times worse in an attractive man. They always seem to think they _deserve_ everything they want purely based on their looks.

If I thought the call to work was bad, the call home was even worse. There were no excuses that could be given, none that would be believed at any rate. My family knows me well enough to know there would be no chance of me getting sick in China and not contacting them straight away. Not to mention it would have been quite a feat to get sick in Asia, when I had told them I was in England.

My parents were two upstanding citizens. Not a single parking ticket between the two of them. Each understood the laws of their adopted country. After all they had made a concerted effort after moving to the United States from Scotland. Appearances were quite important to them, as was responsibility. Both things they had taught me. People don't take you seriously if you don't look serious. Responsibility is hard but worth the effort.

They were perfectly respectable, except of course for one other thing they had also instilled in me. Their passion for history and things of an, unusual nature. My mother had been a professor at Glasgow University before having me and moving to the United States. On the other hand, my father had been just an ordinary police officer. Even if he had a strange interest in strange things. It had been that which had introduced my parents to each other.

Growing up around crystal balls, ritual daggers, skeletons, geodes; it all made an interesting childhood. Showing that the environment we grow up in indelibly marks us when we are older. I would say they were proud of me when I grew up, even as I had always been proud of them. But I knew they would be downright furious to find out what I had done. Even worse they would be disappointed. While I had shared my parents enjoyment of things occult, I had always gone one step further. I tried to find out how things were done instead of just reading about them. Instead of just knowing, I wanted to see and to try. Being older, and now I could say they were certainly wiser, they knew that the things they enjoyed learning about weren't necessarily safe. I though couldn't be stopped. And that was what had landed me in the situation I was in now. I dreaded this phone call, disappointment, anger, condescension were likely. Even so I also couldn't lie to them. It was just not in me. I guess they had raised their daughter right... enough.

The phone rang until the answering machine picked up. This had been expected. After all my parents never answered the phone, it was likely it would be a telemarketer or even worse one of my father's extended family wanting a loan or a place to stay. In all likelihood one of my parents was home, they would just wait until I announced who I was.

"Mom, Dad. It's highly likely that you're home so would you..." I was cut off by the abrupt termination of the answering machine, my mother's voice blaring over the phone. Her soft accent hard to hear since she was yelling. It was always rare to hear my mother yell.

"Where HAVE you been? You call us and tell us that you're going to England for a few days. That's right and fine. Three weeks later you haven't spoken to us once, none of us can even get in contact with you. Even calling your office got us nothing. I'm well aware you're a grown woman, but even so you have to think of other people. You have responsibilities to those around you after all. We were worried, thought maybe the sidhe had taken you. You certainly have trouble enough following you around all the time!"

I let my mother rant over the phone, knowing well enough that it was best to let her go. She did deserve it as well. But I had to smile at the idea that the sidhe might have kidnapped me. They were fairy folk, elves, and they certainly didn't exist. Though a small voice in the back of my head questioned that logic. Hadn't I just resurrected a dead man, for the sake of a wizard. Who was to say the sidhe weren't real as well. I thought my mother might be pleased if she found out they were real. She still had enough of her old superstitions from home.

"Are you done?" I asked during a pause.

"Are you all right?" She finally asked me, all the anger at my disappearance gone with the one question, worry and concern heavy in her voice.

I considered how things were going for me at the moment. I had performed a black ritual, brought a man back to life, fallen unconscious for three weeks, had a wound that hadn't healed yet, and was now linked to the once dead man. Really the truth was I wasn't all right.

"I'm fine." Well lies like that were in a parent's best interest at a time like this.

"And I know you're lying." She said sternly. I could easily imagine her tugging on a lock of dark red hair, glaring at the phone as if it was me. It's quite annoying that no matter how old you get, how mature, how grown up you act, your parents can still see through you.

"Fine. I'm not all right. I did something you and dad are going to kill me for. I performed a ritual." I grimaced at the hiss I heard over the line. "It was an involved one too. It included blood." I didn't need to wait for the explosion that was going to cause.

"AINE SIOBHAN MACKINNION!"

The full name always precedes the worst talking to you will ever get, at any age.

"I wonder if perhaps the hospital dropped you on your head when you were born. That would be the only way to explain this. To be stupid enough to get involved in a blood ritual. I don't even want to ask what it was for."

I snorted softly. That was certainly a lie. She expected me to tell her what it was for, knew I would do it.

"It was a resurrection. I had a clag a bhais."

The quiet on the other end of the line was ominous to say the least.

"It actually exists then?" There was a note of wonder in my mother's voice, betraying her interest in the knowledge if not the actual practice of the ritual and the relic. She certainly didn't want anything to do with the ritual, but the relic. Well it was something that had been considered just a legend, so hearing one existed. I shouldn't have been surprised at her immediate interest. Of course I also shouldn't have been surprised at her quick change of direction. "A resurrection ritual! Are you daft? I had thought you knew better, after what you saw in China I thought you had gotten rid of those stupid ideas."

"To answer the first question, yes it did exist. But it was destroyed in the performance of the ritual." That wasn't going to go down too well. The idea of destroying a relic was not something mom would have liked. "And as for the second. I think perhaps I am daft, yes."

"What went wrong?" She asked this with a note of certainty, knowing that of course a ritual of this kind could not have come off without a single hitch.

"Actually the ritual went off without a problem. I ended up unconscious though for three weeks, hence why you haven't heard from me." Not to mention the wound that was burning on my arm even as I spoke, but perhaps I'd just leave that little bit of information out of the way for the moment. "I was just calling to tell you I was all right. In case you had called out the police to look for my body." I joked this, but the silence that met the comment suggested heavily that this had been a viable option. Not surprising really since dad was a police officer. He easily could have called out his old friends. "Anyway, I'm going to be staying in England for a bit longer. I'll call you though so you know I'm all right this time.

"And you're keeping something from me again. If this little resurrection of yours went smoothly..." At this my mother sounded skeptical, not that I blamed her. The idea of bringing someone back to life was a bit of a fantasy. "If it went well why do you need to stay over there? You have work to do."

Damn that incomparable pinpoint accuracy of a mother's intuition.

"Well there was a little side effect. I appear to be somehow linked to the man I brought back to life. We can't be more then 300 yards apart."

"Aine, apparently I didn't teach you well enough. Haven't I told you time and time again, when blood is involved bad things happen? You should have easily remembered that using blood binds people together."

"The criticism isn't really helpful at the moment mother." I had since dropped into a chair in the hallway, the phone painfully clutched in my hand. My left arm was starting to burn a little uncomfortably. I considered hanging up and finding Draco, but I wasn't in the mood for another sarcastic session with the good doctor. Mom had a right after all to criticize me as well. "I need to come up with a way to break the connection. Any helpful comments?"

Mother was one of the best people to ask this question to. After all after me, she knew the most about the occult. Though unlike me she didn't publish books and papers, go on lecture tours or hire herself out to people for advice. She preferred low profiles. For her this really was more of a hobby. And I knew she would be able to help me, which she did, quickly listing off a few books that I should look into. It was a bit closer then I had been at the start of the day.

I said goodbye then, finally managing to end the call with a promise of calling to keep her up to date. And of course dad as well, since she would tell him everything the moment he got home. I was just lucky he didn't have the number here since that call would be loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Things okay at home?" Harry had left the kitchen, and was looking at me strangely as I sat on the chair, looking rather pale again. He probably thought it was because of the call, but it was just my body still not up to snuff. "If I had known their address before I would have told them you were all right."

"That would have just made things worse." I chuckled softly, thinking of the image of Harry Potter telling my parents their little girl was in a coma after bringing someone back to life. Not everyday a fictional book character shows up at your door. My parents might have ended up unconscious as well. "They're fine. My mother is just a little displeased with what I did. And concerned over the tie I have with Mr. Black."

"I really wish you'd call him Sirius. He's not a bad man, and he hates the formal name..."

"Too bad my life isn't to make that man happy." The mere mention of the man was making me annoyed. After all the fight yesterday hadn't really endeared us to each other, and today things had stayed just as bad. I had managed to not see him too often, but when I did snide comments abounded. Usually in regards to my previous lack of clothing.

"You two..."

"Are connected for the time being. A short period if I have any say in the matter. Now can I go to the library? Or is he sulking somewhere, refusing to let me go?"

Displeasure was obvious on Harry's face, but he didn't try to argue with me anymore about his Godfather. Of course he wasn't pleased with the way things were, but there was nothing I could really do about it at the moment. The argument hadn't sat well with me, this was true, but I was stubborn. And since there was no movement to apologize from his side, I wasn't going to make the first move.

"No, he'll go as well."

Harry gave me directions to Guildhall library, a local library that had a large collection of historical books and manuscripts. It was probably going to be a better bet then a normal library with mostly fiction books. I don't know what Harry had said to Sirius, but considering the fact that I traveled out of the house, and made it all the way to the library, which was over 500 yards away, then obviously Sirius was following somewhere behind me. I didn't really care where he was, the inconvenience comment still smarted.

I settled myself in at a table at the library, and with the help of some of the librarians, surrounded myself with a batch of books which may or may not hold the answer to mine and Sirius' problem. I don't know how long I stayed there, staring at book after book of what was turning out to be useless information about things that bared no importance to anything I needed to know. The light had started to dim outside the windows, and I wasn't sure when the library itself closed, but I was sure that I would be told by someone, so I bared it no mind and continued to read until my eyes started to hurt.

I felt a tingle go down my back, followed by a surprised jump as Sirius rather unceremoniously dropped into the chair in front of me. He looked rather put out, his brows knit together. Even annoyed he still looked good enough to eat. His hair was coming loose from it's hold at his neck, free pieces curling around his ears. Not to mention the muggle clothes Harry had apparently provided for him looked wonderful. Who would have thought just an old blue shirt, and a pair of normal jeans would have looked so tremendous?

"How long are you going to stay here? I would love to go home and eat." His eyes looked over the table and the large pile of books covering the entire surface. His voice was edged, either annoyance or hunger. Likely both. I had completely forgotten that he couldn't move more then 300 yards from me. So he couldn't go home until I did.

I started out of my daze and realized that he was sitting there across from me, and I was worried. He shouldn't be out in public, should he?

"What are you doing out here?" I looked around, waiting to see a policeman, an auror or worse pop up. I was just happy to know that the Dementors had been disposed of in that seventh book. "You're a fugitive aren't you?"

Sirius laughed at this, a deep sound that echoed through me and caused a rose colour to cross my cheeks.

"Harry didn't mention that I suppose. After Voldemort was killed, and Peter was proven to have been alive all along, I was cleared. Posthumously of course, but the thought was nice. So no scary aurors are going to pop up and drag me away. I know how depressed you'd be if I wasn't around. Wouldn't have my face to stare at all day."

I frowned at him, now angry with myself for wasting even a minute to be worried about the insufferable man. Maybe if I was lucky a rogue wizard would arrive and deal with the man for me.

"Mr. Black you do realize what I'm trying to do here? I know you don't want to be attached to me for the rest of your life." I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly, they ached from hours of reading. It was about time for me to go home, but now that he suggested it I was determined to stay here for the rest of the night.

So occasionally I'm a bit stubborn.

"I don't suppose it would be that bad actually." Sirius mused softly, but a smirk fell on his features at my confused look. "As long as you kept your mouth shut." He had been quite close there to getting back on my good side, but of course he had to go and ruin it.

I opened my mouth to show him exactly what my open mouth would do when he interrupted me. It was a rather surprising question, so I closed my mouth immediately and looked at him considering.

"How did Remus die...?"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Well a chapter a day is my goal for this week! We'll see though... I just want to get it along further, since it's not even to a half way mark... And I think I just heard you all collectively gasp. Yes this story is THAT long. I shall try and keep it entertaining though._

_This chapter is more of the 'Book Seven' backstory. In other words, what I think shall happen, so in this story it HAS happened. Don't you just love the power of writers? Heh..._

_**Inu-AngelZ**: Thanks for the reassurance about the mary sue issue. I too don't think this is one. Granted the main character is OC and has some amazing abilities, but she's certainly not perfect, and everyone won't fall in love with her. :) Maybe a bit of in lust though... That's just fun_

_**Rheniel**: Don't feel bad about not remembering. I just threw Remus's death at the end of the second chapter, that was quite a while back... :)_

Chapter 12

"How did Remus die...?"

An question like that out of the blue. He must have been thinking about this for a while. Not that it was surprising. Remus had been one of his best friends, and the last one left alive, at least that had been how it was right before he had died. Now suddenly Sirius found himself alive again, and Remus was dead. It was like a switching of fates.

I considered my response carefully.

"Don't you think you should ask Harry that? After all he actually knew him."

"That's exactly why I won't. To him it's personal... To you it's just something that happened in a book after all. Not to mention I think Draco might curse me if I asked Harry a painful question." He was leaning back in his chair, watching me. Normally his eyes were sort of playful, but occasionally they looked pained, and broken. This was one of those moments.

I had winced at the statement of it being just a book. It reminded me of the argument we had earlier. As he had said, everything I knew had just been out of a book, including what I knew of him. But he had a point about why he was asking me. There would be no emotional dodging of the question, I would just tell him what I had read. But I did think carefully what I should say, the look in Sirius' eyes was actually heartbreaking. Remus had been his last friend left alive, so to come back and find out that the last reminder of your happy school days was dead. Well I know that must have been hard.

"Well as you would say, he died well." I kept my opinion on the matter to myself. I still didn't think that any sort of dying could be called good. "In the final battle it ended up with him fighting against Peter. It seemed almost like divine intervention. Old friend against old friend..." My fingers were tapping across the hard wood of the table.

The expression on Sirius' face was still broken but there was a fire that burned in his eyes at even just the mere mention of Peter Pettigrew's name. Glad to see that hatred had survived the grave. From the books I could certainly understand the feeling. I don't think anyone could read those books and NOT hate Wormtail. He had sold his friends out, causing two of their deaths and one's imprisonment in the worst wizard's prison, leaving the last of their friends alone.

"Peter had been given a silver hand by Lord Voldemort, and I'm sure you know what silver is to werewolves..." My voice dropped slightly at the anguished expression on his face, looking like he was to blame for it all. I don't know how he exactly came to that conclusion, just that he believed if he had been around it would have been different. I continued on, trying quite hard to ignore the bright eyes in front of me. "Peter killed him, but Remus cursed him with his last breath, taking him with him. If any death could be considered good, I suppose that would be it." Without even realizing that I was doing it, I had reached out to grasp Sirius' hand, squeezing it gently. The tears that were in his eyes threatened to spill, but they didn't, they stayed where they were making his eyes a bright and shining silver, even as his eyes dropped to my hand over his.

I quickly pulled it away, a pale blush colouring my cheeks. So maybe he wasn't a complete arrogant bastard. I was learning well enough that I couldn't let the book make my judgements for me. After all the man in front of me had to be different then the one I had read about.

"Thank you for telling me. Maybe I should go check out these Harry Potter books myself and see what happened." He grinned, the sad look gone from his eyes for the moment. "See how this woman described me."

I snorted softly, closing the book that was open in front of me. "You might not be overly happy with the descriptions. You didn't exactly come out of it smelling like roses."

"Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier..."

I paused in the process of standing up to stare at the apologetic looking man sitting across from me. And he was penitent if the nervous wringing of his hands, and the look in his eyes was any indication.

"You just told me what you thought from what you had read. There was no reason to call you stupid, or tell you that you were an inconvenience, or that any one could have done your job. Harry told me enough to know you were the only one they could find who could do it, who even knew how. So thank you... I really wouldn't be here if you hadn't done it."

Second only to an apology from Draco Malfoy, was the surprise this was causing me. But since he had been mature enough to apologize, it was only right and fair of me to follow suit Of course there was also the fact that I hadn't felt right since that argument. I had wanted to apologize. I had known better. But being stubborn has it's difficulties. I sat back down, sighing softly.

"Look. You only got angry after I did. Granted though I don't exactly think everything I said was wrong, but it was all based off a book someone else wrote. Someone who didn't know you, just like I didn't actual observe you during that time. I can't make any judgement calls off it. I can though say you've acted like a cocky bastard SINCE I've met you." I smiled at him and he just laughed softly in return, a deep rumbling sound that echoed through me.

"That's fair enough. Everyone tells me I'm too cocky. But here's some real info for you, instead of the money making stuff that woman wrote about. You said I died thinking I was the hottest thing on Earth. Believe me that's not true. I hated myself in the end, I was miserable. The only bright spot in my life was Harry, so I went out to save him at the ministry. Everything I did was for him. It just happens to be in my nature to be a bit... cocky. It's a Black family thing... I honestly didn't think Bellatrix had what it took to kill me. But as it was proven, she did, and I was a fool to have let her. I've regretted it every damn day since I woke up a week ago." His voice was haunted, he had the aura of a man who had spent thirteen years in Azkaban, who had been a fugitive, who had seen everyone he cared about be killed, who had died himself. The broken look was back in his eyes, and it was all I could do not to start crying myself. The feelings coming from his were practically overpowering. It was hard not to try and comfort him, in whatever way I could think of.

In the end though I stayed quiet during this little speech from Sirius Black. It was one thing for me to say that he had been an idiot, but it was simply wrong to hear it from his own lips. That broken look was breaking my own heart..

"You weren't a fool. Horrible things happen. Look what happened to Dumbledore and Remus." I said softly, looking him in the eye as he smiled slightly at me. I needed the cocky Sirius back. He was easier to deal with...

"Now I really want to know how Voldemort managed to kill Dumbledore?"Sirius asked, a slightly surprised note in his voice. "Harry mentioned it briefly, but I couldn't believe it. The old man was supposed to live forever."

"Draco was going to kill him. He couldn't do it so Snape did it for him. He had made a promise to your cousin Narcissa." I shrugged gently, saying it all as simply as I could manage, even though the subject matter itself was anything but simple.

Sirius' eyes had widened at Draco's mentioned role. "And my godson forgave Draco? I'll assume he had since they're..." He swallowed around what he was trying to say.

"Since they're shagging each other senseless?" I said innocently. He glared at me, but nodded looking like he found the entire idea distasteful. "They're rather cute together actually. As long as you ignore Draco's exasperating personality. But that aside, Draco was forgiven because he proved he wasn't bad in the end. He went against his entire families ideals to help Harry find where Voldemort was in the end. After that you'll have to ask one of the two of them how they ended up together. Once you do, please let me know. I'm dying to find out how that happened." I grinned.

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, his black hair falling into his face. "I think I shall leave that a mystery unanswered. I'm not overly keen to hear the answer. I shall live in the dark about that." He tilted his head to look at me. "What about Snivellus?" He sneered out the name, a fire burning in his eyes like that when he had heard Peter's name.

"Ah well. Don't kill the messenger." I put up my hands in protest, since I knew well enough that he wasn't going to like what I was going to say now. "He's gone back to teaching potions at Hogwarts." I winced at the expected outburst this statement caused. Sirius had stood up suddenly, banging his hands on the table. Only the sudden appearance of a librarian caused him to sit down again, looking anything but apologetic. The fire still burning hotly in his eyes.

"The slimy grease ball killed Dumbledore and he gets his job back? Did he get an award too?" He sneered as he asked the question.

Well when put like that it did sound a bit surprising.

"He did it to protect Draco. And he did it with the full agreement of Dumbledore himself. The old man as you called him, did what he could to protect one of his students. He knew Draco was planning his death, but he also knew that the boy could be saved. Dumbledore also realized his death was a necessary evil. Snape had made an unbreakable vow with your cousin. It was either make Draco kill, or let Snape do it. The slimy git made good in the end. He helped save Harry and almost died. Because of that, yes he has his old job back."

Sirius sat there, arms crossed, muttering about what I had told him. Despite the redeemed factors, it was impossible of him to think of Snape in a good light. Apparently that feud had survived the grave as well. I doubted the man muttering across from me would have thought good of the old potions master even if he had been the Saviour reborn...

"But you want more details, or even definite facts you need to ask Harry." I shrugged and stood up, collecting my books up. "After all my information is from that book, which you have already pointed out has it's faults. Though Harry told me the major events were pretty much correct."

At my movement, Sirius had also stood, helping me get all the books together. There were certainly plenty of them. Not that any of them had helped too much. Even with my mother's suggestions, I was still finding it slow going. The books around here just didn't hold the information that would be relevant to mine and Sirius's problem.

"Any luck?"

I knew from his pointed look at the old books lying out in front of me that he was referring to the side effect from the ritual, just what had been on my own mind. I shook my head, sighing sadly. He though just nodded at me, not seeming to care at all. Then again why should he, I after all was the one who couldn't go home. He was fine for the moment.

"I always find out what I set out to know." I said confidently.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: So another chapter another day! I'm keeping up with my chapter a day promise! And I'm quite gratified by the good reviews I've been getting. Thank you all very much. **Nesley, YtheFrown2Day, JustbecauseIsaidso** I'm glad you all like the story. Hopefully people continue to like it... If anyone has any random ideas let me know. I'm always interested to hear what other people think. :)_

Chapter 14

"So what do you think of the relationship between Harry and Draco?"

Sirius and I were walking back to 12 Grimmauld Place, the sky dark. The mood was even rather comfortable, neither of us had started to argue with the other one since we had left the library. Frankly since the apologies back at the library we hadn't had any problems. In fact we were getting along rather well. I didn't really want that though, I didn't really want a comfortable silence with the man, hence the explosive question.

He didn't answer immediately, and I glanced at him to see if he had even heard me. From the frown on his face, and the contemplative look in his eyes, he had heard. It was just taking him a little while to formulate a response to the question.

"Well _I_ think that they're cute together and well suited." I said into the silence, not waiting to hear what he thought. All right so I was trying to goad him a little. I wasn't really that comfortable with a quiet and well behaved Sirius Black.

"I have no right to have an opinion. It happened while I was dead. I don't know this Draco at all, I don't know what he did." The answer he gave was far too deep and logical for my liking. I sighed deeply, getting me an amused look from Sirius. "But what you really wanted to hear was that I'm disgusted my godson would associate at all with a Malfoy. I don't care at all that he's gay, it's just his choice of partner." He stopped and looked at me, his eyes piercing grey in the darkness. "That's somewhat true. But I also have seen enough to know that he makes Harry happy. So what else is really important?" He started to walk. The answer had shocked me enough to pause my own movement, and I had to run to catch up with Sirius' long strides.

"Do you want to know what _I_ think?"

"Not especially, but I am confident that you're going to tell me either way." His lips tilted up slightly. His strides had slowed down though to match my own, I wasn't sure he was even aware that he was doing it.

I considered just keeping quiet then instead, but he was right. I did want to air my own opinions. I'm a teacher, I'm used to people listening to what I think.

"I think Harry saw a bit of you in Draco." I paused there, almost for dramatic effect since it did cause the tall man walking next to me to stop and give me a searching look. I knew he had no idea what I was talking about at all. The connection was missing from his mind. "Well you both ended up going against the morals and ideals of your whole family. You were both destined to be on the Dark Lord's side, but you were against it and stood up for what you both believed in. Not to mention you're both vain, egotistical, little bastards." I added in the last part to distract Sirius from the compliments I had been giving him, even if I hadn't intended to.

"The perfect Blacks." He smirked at me. "This time though you forgot too handsome for our own good."

I ignored that little jibe and continued to walk on. See if I tried to be nice to the man again.

"You have a point I suppose." The smirk was wider now. "Are you suggesting my godson had a thing for me?"

"You're impossible." I groaned, deciding that the man was trying to annoy me now. "Draco had it harder. You gave up your family, but you didn't even really like them. Draco worshiped his father, and loved his mother."

There was no response given to this, so we continued to walk down the street, people surrounding us going about their normal business. Muggles going to the store, returning home from work, out on the town. It amazed me, even after only being involved in the Wizarding world for a couple months, how people could live their lives in such ignorance. Ignorance is bliss I suppose.

"I didn't completely dislike my entire family." Sirius said into the quiet.

I stopped walking to turn and look at him again, my eyes searching his face. There was no indication though what he was thinking, his face closed off from any ready interpretations.

"Feel free to tell me to shut up. But what do you mean you didn't dislike them? They were all evil Voldemort supporters."

There was a slight twisting to his lips, bitter and unhappy.

"They were still my family. It's hard to forget that. Not that I didn't try, believe me." His head tilted back, eyes perusing the sky. I couldn't help but stare at him, once again struck by how beautiful he was, especially with moonlight shadowing his face. "I felt responsible for my brother. I cared about him. He just was lost to the rest of the family. Maybe it was my fault that he died. I should have stopped him..." His voice trailed off.

The air had gone decidedly chilly in the late August month, and certainly not from any natural weather patterns. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I've seen your mother's painting. Anyone growing up with that would have issues." I tried to joke, but my teeth were chattering from the sudden cold.

Next to me Sirius' body had stilled, instantly coiled, ready to spring. His eyes had left the sky and were now instead looking around us. Noticing the muggles in the streets, the houses lining the street we were walking on, the dark alleys.

"Sirius...?" I whispered, his posture was starting to worry me. A quick hand motion from him though quieted me. His nose sniffed on the air, much like the canine he could be.

"There's something familiar nearby." His brows knit together so closely they were almost one, frustration plain across his face. "Damn it. My memory... I can't remember what this is."

His wariness, his frustration, the cold in the air... it all started to worry me, even scare me slightly. I didn't want to be out here anymore, so I quietly slipped my hand into Sirius'. The sudden warmth of skin on his, dropped his hackles. Instead he looked down at me in surprise, before apparently noticing the fear on my faces, because his lips smiled slightly.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. My mind has always been a bit forgetful." He squeezed his hand over mind, giving comfort with the small gesture before walking on with me beside him. The air had lost the sudden chill, reverting back instead to the last warmth of the summer night.

I wanted to improve the atmosphere, since it was now charged with a dark feeling, foreboding of things to come. So for the rest of the trip back to the house I chattered on aimlessly. Talking about my job at the school, my parents, my friends, even bringing up the annoying Matt Caulder and his repeated attempts to get me in the sack. I didn't think Sirius was really paying attention though. Every so often I noticed his eyes flitting around the street, looking for something. But the air stayed warm so I wasn't worried.

"So I remind you of this Matt guy?"

I blinked at him, my mouth open about to say something about something that now I couldn't remember. Apparently he had been listening to me.

"You can." I said simply, having already decided that he didn't REALLY remind me of the slimy, pretentious blonde haired professor. "It's one thing I won't miss not going back to school right away, his repeated attempts to trick me into a date and other things. Always following me around..." We had finally arrived back at the grim faced 12 Grimmauld Place. The house certainly looked worse for wear, it could really do with a fresh coat of paint, maybe some flowers as well... But I wondered if the house would even let anyone do that. The paint would probably instantly crack, the flowers wilt and die. Strange as it sounded the house probably liked it's foreboding appearance. Houses can take on the mindset of their owners sometimes.

"It's definitely a good thing you can't go back." Sirius muttered, giving me a quick smile. I blinked a few times at him, trying to figure that little statement out, when the front door opened suddenly, Draco standing looking strangely imposing in the doorway.

Grey eyes moved down, a blonde brow rose in amusement. "It's either dogs or rabbits for you two isn't it?"

My brain didn't get that joke immediately, but suddenly I noticed where his eyes had gone. Straight to my hand which was still firmly in Sirius' larger one. Then I remembered his comments yesterday about us fighting like dogs, or going at it like rabbits. Instantly I pulled my hand away, scarlet suffusing my cheeks.

The grey eyes in front of me though lost their amusement in a matter of mere seconds, looking at us seriously.

"Get in here. We all need to talk. Now." He turned quickly and strode back into the hall, his robes flaring out around him. It was all quite theatrical, I might have laughed if he hadn't been tremendously serious at that moment.

Now quiet, the air serious, both of us entered the old house, following Draco in. He led us into the kitchen. Really it was the only place comfortable enough. Sitting at the worn table in the center of the room sat Harry. He was staring down at a paper in front of him, I could see where I sat the movements on the paper.

"Is that a Wizarding paper?" I asked, amazement in my voice. Imagine moving photographs? Now that would easily earn a muggle billions of dollars if they could come up with something like it.

The boy-who-lived looked up at me, causing a hiss from Sirius at my side. Harry's eyes were a dark green, fractured, worry and despair flowing out of them. His golden protector stood at his side, sheltering the boy beside him.

"It's the Daily Prophet. Come have a look." He waved us over, pushing the paper over to us across from him. I stared down at the picture on the front. People were running, looking frightened, a strange emblem in the sky over them. I didn't quite understand what the picture showed, but the headline was easy enough to get.

"Dark mark appears again. Terror returns?" I mused the headline out loud. Beside me Sirius had gone still at the sight of the mark above the terrified people. I suppose it was worse for the people who really understood what all this meant. For my part I was merely scared _because_ of their reactions. "This never happened before?"

Dark locks shook as he shook his head. With each movement the scar appeared briefly on his forehead, reminding me once again who had caused that. I was amazed once more, it was really not the pleasant looking mark that the pictures on the book covers showed, or the makeup in the movies had presented. It was an angry, livid red mark, it marred his otherwise perfect face. No wonder he hid it with his bangs.

"I knew he had returned, my scar never had stopped hurting after I left school. Lucius's confirmation of a last horcrux merely proved my own nightmares. But no one else had known. Everyone had lived quite a happy last ten years. This..." He thrust his hand out angrily at the moving picture. "This is worse then before."

"Worse? But he's done the dark mark before. How is this time worse? Have people died?"

Draco took a newspaper off the kitchen counter and threw it down on top of the Daily Prophet. This one didn't have any moving papers, I recognized it as the Daily Mirror, a muggle paper. On the front a similar picture of the dark mark appeared. The headline read, 'Strange Fireworks released, Fire burns.'

"He did this in front of muggles?" There was an edge to Sirius' voice, one that matched the looks of the two younger men in front of me.

"Five people died in the fires, all muggles. He's skipped right over doing anything to the wizarding community, and has gone straight to the muggles. Not that they have any idea what's going on. They're too oblivious to think the fire was more than just that, too stupid to know what those 'fireworks' were." Draco sneered at me, but there was definite worry in his tone. "It's almost smart actually. He doesn't have to do anything to our community, since the attacks on the muggles work on both sides. The muggles will be scared, and the Wizards will be scared without him even toughing them."

Well this was certainly worse. Wizards knew what this meant, they knew how to prepare, even how to try and fight it. Muggles... well we on the other hand as Draco put it, are oblivious to this. Not that it's exactly our fault. The wizards do a good job of hiding. So I can't help but feel worried for my fellow muggles.

"Well that's that then." I said firmly. "We need to destroy that last horcrux."

"We?" Draco sounded amused. As if I could blame him, there really wasn't anything I could do to help. The look I gave him though was so completely unamused that for once he even kept quiet, but the grey eyes sparkled with the unreleased mockery.

"So you all know where this last horcrux is? That'll be easy then." Sirius had sat down now, and was listening to us all calmly.

We all turned to look at Sirius as he said this. My eyes certainly showed disbelief. He had been awake for a week longer then I, and apparently no one had even mentioned to him the reason for his resurrection. I whirled on Harry, my eyes burning.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Another chapter up and running. Isn't it just swell?One a day... Though it'll certainly slow down after the weekend when I go back to work. Need to think where to go and how to end this story as well... hmm. Not that I don't have plenty of chapters between now and the end. Heh._

_Right, well enjoy, and as always please read and review. And any ideas throw them my way._

Chapter 15

"Harry!"

"Leave him alone muggle." There was certainly menace in Draco's voice as he protected Harry, but I went blindly on.

"Shut up Draco. Even _you_ realize that this has to be dealt with NOW." I slammed my hand down on the table, making Harry jump slightly. "I brought him back to life for a reason. I expected you to actually do what you said you were going to do! Voldemort is killing muggles. They have no chance against him, and you're what? Sitting on your hands?"

"Good thing we have a the smooth skills of the muggle teacher here. Otherwise who knows what we would have done? I don't know... maybe have been a bit more tactful." The smirk on Draco's face was really itching to be wiped off.

"What are you all talking about?" Sirius was looking wary and confused at the three of us, though his lips were smirking slightly after Draco's comments to me.

It was an interesting thing to explain to the older man. Why we had brought him back to life. He likely hadn't thought about it. After all it had been his godson, who loved him. That would have been the entire reason for him. I could see now why Harry had a problem bringing it up to him. 'Sirius we brought you back to life because we need you to possibly remember something from the past that will help us defeat Voldemort for good this time. Not that we don't like you of course, but if it wasn't for that we might not have brought you back at all.' That seemed a little harsh to say outloud...

I sat down, now quiet like everyone else. They all were likely trying to come up with something appropriate to say while Sirius started to fidget in annoyance at us all. Even Draco was staying quiet.

"Well, I told you already that Lord Voldemort is still around. Well it's because we didn't know about one last horcrux... and well..." Harry was fidgeting himself, looking at Draco for help.

"Lucius told me it had been stolen by someone who had been a death eater but who had left and been killed. The only one who matched the bill was your brother. So Harry here thinks you might have an idea where it was hidden."

"Not that we didn't want to bring you back for other reasons! I mean we all care about you, it's not just the horcrux!" I waved my hands up, trying to not make things worse for Sirius.

He looked at us all calmly before putting his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking. The idea of Sirius crying was so foreign to us all, that Harry and I immediately jumped up to console him, when a soft sound started to come from behind his hands. At first it seemed to confirm our suspicions, but it soon turned into a definite chuckle. I smacked him hard on the shoulder, going back to sit down, muttering about stupid men.

"Sorry. But was that it? You were all so serious and that was all..." Sirius took a deep breath, and gave Harry a pat on the arm before the younger boy sat down still looking worried. "I know Harry loves me." He glanced at me and smirked. "Glad to know other people care as well." I huffed audibly, and looked away. "But I'm not going to cry that there might have been another reason. I'm proud that Harry used the opportunity to bring down Voldemort, instead of just using it for personal means. I wouldn't have been to happy otherwise." He grew thoughtful for a moment. "Though I suppose I wouldn't have been alive otherwise to have been unhappy or not."

Once again I had to say I was sort of surprised at how well Sirius was dealing with this entire situation. He had been dead for over ten years. Well I had to assume he had been dead, the veil was a bit ambiguous, and I wasn't going to ask him particulars. Then he had been brought back to life to a completely changed world (though watching Draco so coldly making fun of Sirius being dead at the moment perhaps not everything was different). And then he was told the reason he came back was to help find something his brother stole. Maybe he wasn't just a charming, reckless, arrogant, bastard.

"So..." Sirius had pushed his chair closer to mine, ducking his head closer so he could whisper to me. "You care about me do you?"

No definitely an arrogant bastard...

"So Sirius, do you know anything about where your brother might have hidden something?" Harry asked suddenly, not nervous now that he knew his godfather was okay with it all. I was just happy to have Sirius' attention diverted from me, since I was trying hard to not get into anymore arguments with him. But sometimes it was a bit difficult.

"Well. Reg and I weren't exactly the model for brotherly love." I wondered if anyone else heard the catch in his voice, but it appeared that it passed everyone's attention. "I'll have to assume he didn't hide it here, you would have found it by now."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. Would they have found it? After all they didn't even know what it was, what it looked like. Was it possible that it was under their noses all this time and hadn't even noticed it. I made this comment, and just got looks from everyone.

"Do you think we're stupid?" Draco said rolling his eyes. "We did a sensing spell on everything in this house, even all the furniture. If there had been something like a horcrux, we would have found it." He sounded like he was explaining this to a two year old. Which I suppose I basically was, at least when it came to anything of a magical nature.

"Leave her alone Draco." I was surprised to hear Sirius standing up for me. "She's just a muggle. How would she have known? It was actually a perfectly sensible question to ask. I was about to myself. If Harry wasn't involved, I would have been worried about your ability to even do a sensing spell."

"Hey old man, I'll have you know I'm just as good as Harry at spells..."

"You can't really call me an old man anymore, I'm only nine years older then you." Sirius smirked at Draco, crossing his arms over his chest. A soft sound passed my lips, a soft laugh that caused the two bickering men to look at me questioningly.

"Sorry. It's just funny. _Only_ nine years older."

"See if I stand up for you again..." Sirius muttered looking at me darkly.

"No, it's just I have a cousin who's only four years younger then me and she calls me an old hag."

Every stared at me hard before Sirius' eyebrow twitched up.

"Jealous."

"Definitely." Harry said, agreeing with his godfather.

"Old hag." Draco snorted, shaking his head.

My eyes were wide and I must have looked more then slightly confused. Did they think I was jealous of my younger cousin? I was only 29, I hadn't hit the jealous middle ages yet.

"Your cousin is obviously jealous of you. You're too attractive to ever be called an old hag." Draco explained, and I flushed slightly. Draco complimenting me was almost cause for a heart attack.

"It's ridiculous. She's obviously angry that her older cousin is absolutely perfect. So she tried to ridicule you to make up for the envy." Sirius said seriously. His words, more so then Draco's, caused me to blush a bright red.

"Smitten." Draco said with a sigh.

"Definitely." Harry was agreeing again, this time with Draco who was looking back and forth between Sirius and I. Surprisingly enough there was a light blush on the older man's cheeks.

"I meant that her cousin thinks she's perfect." He muttered.

"Of course cousin dear." Draco wasn't hiding his snigger at all.

"Leave him alone Draco. He's got a right to have a crush." Harry was smirking now as well. I wondered if he had learned that from the young Malfoy. Well I would have wondered that if it wasn't for the fact that I was more worried about the blazing heat emanating from my face from the conversation surrounding me. I didn't dare risk entering this conversation...

"Can we... Can we get back on topic now?"I stuttered out, trying to get everyone off this subject.

The mood had improved though because of the digression, and while we were all still worried about Voldemort and what he was doing and planning, darkness wasn't surrounding us at the moment. I suppose making fun of me cheered everyone up. Glad I could help in _some _way...

"You know my memory is still a little fuzzy."

Perhaps that was another little side effect of the ritual, but more likely it just had to do with the fact that he had been dead for over ten years. That would make anyone's memory less then perfect. Actually I was surprised that he even knew his own name. We could all forgive a sluggish recall period.

My fingers were starting to tap across the wood on the table. Not that I was annoyed with Sirius, or impatient, I was just nervous. Three sets of eyes settled on the movement of my fingers, moving rhythmically across the grain.

"You have a bit of a nervous habit there don't you?" Sirius sounded amused, but his eyes stayed on my fingers.

"I need to keep my hands busy most of the time..."

Draco smirked across the table, and I opened my mouth to tell him to get rid of it, when I noticed that Sirius was trying very hard to _not_ smirk, and even Harry looked ready to laugh.

"All of you..." I huffed, shaking my head. "Men are all perverts."

"There was something..." Sirius said suddenly, his posture changed from amusement, to wary remembrance. Immediately the jovial atmosphere was gone, and we all leaned forward, expectant for what the older man was going to tell us. "The night he died, I came here to see him. I was worried about him. He had just quit the death eaters, and I wanted to give him my support. After all the parents weren't doing that."

Not surprising really. The Black family, at least the Mother being the only one I had any contact with, didn't seem very understanding. In a normal family it would have problems about school, liking girls, whether or not you might be gay, what college to go to. No in this one it was the fact that the sons didn't want to be homicidal maniacs following an evil dark lord who wanted to take over the world. Next time I saw my parents I was going to tell them the easy time they actually had with me growing up.

Sirius proceeded to tell us what had happened that night. His vivid account making us all see what exactly had occurred that night.

"_Reg! Are you here?" Sirius bounded up the stairs, looking round wildly for his brother. Finally he entered his brother's bedroom, to find his younger brother pacing wildly back and forth in the room. _

_The younger Black had the look of his brother, though at this moment his face was set in an expression of panic, and his hair was long and unruly. The back and forth movement of his body across the room was filled with confusion, worry, and absolute fright._

"_Regulus..." Sirius's voice was soft in the room, trying to calm his brother like one would do with a frightened colt._

"_Do you realize what I've done?" High pitched, and nasally, Regulus's voice broke as he spoke. "He'll come after me. What I did... He's going to come." He looked wildly about at each mention of the 'He'. _

_A step was taken by Sirius toward his brother, before he seemed to realize that a comforting hug wasn't what was needed._

"_You did the right thing though. He's evil, he would have used you and then destroyed you."_

_Bitter laughter floated across the room, Regulus digging his hands into his hair violently. "You really are stupid brother. He IS going to destroy me."_

"_Come with me then. I can protect you, and if not me someone else in the order. Dumbledore..."_

_Regulus's eyes widened, sudden realization crossing over his features at the mention of the old Hogwart's Headmaster._

"_Dumbledore? Yes maybe he could take it... It's possible. He'd know where to..." His ramblings broke off as the younger Black seemed to realize he wasn't alone in the room. "Sirius..." A step was taken, but he stopped, looking around suddenly._

"_Reg... Come with me. It'll all be okay. All right? Of course mother and father won't let you back in here, but... I'll protect you."_

_A small smile appeared on Regulus's face, small but still genuine. "You're the perfect Gryffindor aren't you big brother? I have to talk to Dumbledore." He stepped back again. "When I get back... When I get back..."_

_His confused face, contorted up into a frightened face, and before Sirius could do anything he had disapparated out of the room._

"I assumed he went to see Dumbledore. But he must not have, because he died that night. He was killed, by a Death Eater." Sirius's voice was quiet, and everyone else at the table looked thoughtful. Harry's eyes were filled with concern for his godfather, and I could guess my own held the same expression. "I didn't do a very good job protecting my brother." His laugh had a bitter ring to it.

"Well, if you read into that conversation you had with him. It's possible he was talking about a horcrux." I said sensibly, getting back on topic, and taking everyone's attention away from Sirius's guilt over his brother. "Isn't it possible he went to Hogwart's to talk to Dumbledore, and then died on the way back?"

Draco's fingers were now tapping across the wood on the table. Perhaps my own nervous habits were rubbing off.

"Does that mean we brought back the wrong person?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, looking like he was going to his the blonde man for saying that right in front of the 'wrong person'.

"Draco." Harry's voice was icy. "That's not true. We wouldn't have known about the conversation without Sirius. And it doesn't make sense anyway. If Regulus had given the horcrux to Dumbledore, he would have destroyed it or he would have told me before he died. There's no way he wouldn't have known what it was." A line appeared between Harry's brows, his mind working hard to figure out what had happened.

"All right then. So he didn't give it to Dumbledore, but we're pretty sure he went to see him." Draco sighed, tired already of all of this. "And we can also be pretty sure he didn't have it on him when he was killed. Since father told me it _was_ stolen. So somewhere in between it got lost."

My eyes widened, things clicking into place, even as I saw Harry's face mirror my own.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I still stick that I uploaded a chapter a day. Even though I missed the 22nd, but it's only an hour after the day ended... and I'll upload another chapter later tonight! Really! I promise!  
_

_**Rheniel **and **Inu-Angel Z **, thanks for the reviews and continued excitement. I'm sure people have been wondering where the story had been going, well I finally go to an important point! I like to pop them in every few chapters :)_

_Oh and as for the Witching Hour convention in Salem. I might be attending that, all dependent on money. Though I won't be going all week. I want to meet Charles De Lint! And Tamora Pierce! And the idea of seeing mundane Quidditch is intriguing..._

_Anyway Enjoy the new chapter!_

Chapter 16

"He hid it at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, excited with the answer.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Well he didn't leave it with Dumbledore, and he didn't have it when he was killed. And it's pretty sure he went to Hogwarts that night. He might have changed his mind about seeing Dumbledore. But where better to hide something from the Dark Lord then hide it at the school?" I said aloud everything that was going through my head. "In the first book, it mentioned with the Philosopher's Stone that there was no place safer. Right?"

Draco nodded a little hesitant to be agreeing with me about anything. Next to me Sirius was still quiet.

"Right, then we just need to know where he hid it. Not hard at all." Draco huffed. "It's just a bloody castle with god knows how many rooms."

"Sirius?" Harry called out his godfather's name quietly, bringing the older man out of his thoughts. "You don't have any idea where your brother might have hid something?"

A wry smile appeared on his lips. "You're lucky I could remember that one little memory. Things are still fuzzy up here." He tapped his forehead, looking worried though at his faulty mind. "There were some places I know he went to a lot, but I can't be certain where exactly. It's been too long since I've been in the old school."

Across from me, I noticed Harry's eyes go wide, and a sudden smile cross his lips. He jumped up from the table suddenly, making us all start.

"What is it?" Draco looked up, one blonde brow raised in question.

"I need to go see someone. I'll be back soon." Without another word, the young Potter disapparated out of the room, leaving us all staring at the spot he had just occupied in confusion.

Beside me, Sirius was still quieter then I had grown used to. It was actually rather annoying to me. Quiet Sirius was against type, and moody Sirius was certainly something best left undiscovered.

"So I bet your brother was better looking then you." I said suddenly, trying to raise his hackles. On the other side of the table Draco looked amused at me, a small flicker of understanding, knowing that I was making the comment to bring the older man out of his sulk.

"No one is better looking then I am." Sirius huffed, exactly as I would have expected.

"Except for me." Draco smiled, examining his perfectly manicured nails with an expression of complete disregard.

"Oh he has a point there." I nodded wisely. "Draco's better looking then you. Harry is too."

A pair of silver eyes turned to look at me closely, and it was hard to control the shiver that threatened, but I managed to look back at the older man calmly.

"You just have a soft spot for the boys." He wasn't being moody anymore, crossing his arms and looking put out by the entire conversation.

"Yes I do have a soft spot for the two of them." I smiled slightly at him.

"What about me?" Sirius leaned in closer to me, a veiled expression in his eyes. His arms having fallen to his sides. In the soft light from the kitchen lights he looked at once vulnerable and mysterious. My eyes dropped to his lips for a moment before raising back to look him in the eyes, determined to hold the look.

"You're a sore spot."

I was surprised to hear the deep laughter ringing out over the room, expecting to hear it coming from Draco, but instead it was Sirius being so amused by my comment. Well at least he wasn't sulking anymore.

After a few minutes it became apparent that Harry wasn't going to come straight back. So the only logical thing was to have some dinner, or at least it became the logical thing to do when both Sirius's and my stomachs started to growl. We had spent pretty much the entire day at the library, well I had spent the day there, Sirius had been dragged along, literally...

I chose to make dinner for the two of us, since Draco sitting at the table, his fingers tapping nervously on the wood, had pointed out that he and Harry had eaten earlier. There really wasn't much to work with in this kitchen, but I managed to find some chicken, lettuce and tomatoes. I placed the dinner in front of Sirius and sat down to eat my own portion.

"Aine..." Sirius had the fork positioned near his mouth, apparently right after having taken a bite. "This is quite possibly the worst thing I have ever eaten in my life!" He grabbed a napkin and coughed out the offending food into it. I wasn't surprised by the silken laughter that came from Draco.

"It's not that bad." I ate a bite and didn't see what the problem was at all. A pale hand clutching a fork sneaked over my plate and speared a piece of the chicken. I looked over to see Draco in the process of eating the piece.

The look on his face was one I would have normally been amused to see. His eyes bugged out, and if it was possible his face got even paler. He followed Sirius's example and quickly coughed out the piece of meat.

"What the HELL?" He dropped the fork and quickly conjured up a glass of water, downing it in a matter of seconds. Glancing to my side, Sirius had done the same thing. "That was toxic. Are all muggles taught to cook like this?"

I was still quietly eating my own meal, completely clueless as to what they were all saying. Sure it lacked some taste, but then I didn't have much to work with here. That wasn't my fault. And granted the chicken maybe wasn't cooked completely, and that sauce I had made up from ketchup and vinegar was a bit acidic... But it was what I ate most of the time, and I didn't notice anything seriously wrong.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it."

"Of course." Both men said simultaneously.

A sandwich was quickly made by Sirius, and he happily ate that, though I heard him grumbling about the outside of the package not matching the inside. I ignored that.

"If you get married, do your husband a favour and never cook." Draco said drily, a small twist to his lips indicating he hadn't forgotten the taste yet. He was on his sixth glass of water.

"We could always send her to Voldemort as his chef. That would put him out of commission in no time."

My eye was starting to twitch. No one else had ever complained about my cooking. Though after meals at my house my parents and friends always had to go to the bathroom straight after eating...

"You know I'm going to put you out of com-" My retort to Sirius was cut off as Harry apparated without warning back into the kitchen.

"Next time you plan on leaving, tell me." Draco reprimanded Harry, but the green eyed man just shrugged the comment off, instead looking at Sirius.

"I've got you a job!"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Another chapter._

_Thanks for reading and enjoying. Finally I'm getting them where I want them to go:)_

Chapter 17

"I've got you a job!"

Silence echoed through the kitchen, most likely derived from absolute confusion meeting Harry's statement. After discussing the killings of muggles, the last horcrux, and defeating Voldemort, Harry had ran out to go find Sirius a job?

"I think the Slytherin is starting to infect you with his idiocy." Sirius said, the look from Draco wasn't amused.

Harry waved his hand and took a seat at the table again. "It's not stupid. We figured out that the likely place for Regulus to have hid the horcrux was at Hogwarts correct?" At our silent nods, he continued. "So I got Sirius a job there."

"What in the kitchens?" Draco snorted.

"No as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I just cleared it with Headmistress McGonagall."s  
I heard a combined sound of fingers tapping on the table, and looked down to realize they were my own and Draco as well. I really think I had infected him with my own nervous habit.

"Harry. School season starts in like five days. How did you pull off having her give him a job like that on short notice?"

A satisfied smile settled onto Harry's face.

"She's actually been looking for awhile. No one wants the job with the dark mark having just appeared. It's a cursed position. So I suggested Sirius here."He leaned back in his chair, toying with the fabric on his shirt. "I didn't tell her the truth exactly."

"Which explains why you needed to get me a job. Otherwise you could have just _asked_ to let us look for the horcrux." There was a definite reprimand in Sirius's voice that Harry would go about all this without asking anyone else, or including others. He was acting like a lone hero once again.

"Well the less people who know, the less chance that Voldemort finds out what we're doing."

I snorted rather loudly at this little statement. It earned me looks from everyone at the table.

"Sorry. But honestly Harry. Sirius is alive, which is a large sign pointing to what you're doing. Voldemort of course knows Regulus stole the horcrux, and I'm sure he's also figured out the likely place it's hidden. You're going to have competition looking for it."

A gloom set over the room once again, realizing that what I had said was correct.

"I hate it when the muggle's right." Draco muttered. "But she is. Though I happen to think it's a good idea to send Sirius in as a teacher. He needs a reason to be there, since it's likely to take him longer then one day to find where his brother hid the thing." A smirk had reappeared on Draco's perfect lips. "Though everyone is forgetting something." He pointed at me. "She can't cut herself from Sirius. He goes, she has to. And how are you going to explain a muggle at Hogwarts?"

A twin for Draco's smirk appeared on Harry, his eyes glittering dangerously. I was suddenly quite worried.

"She's going to work there as well."

Silence was once again the norm as everyone digested that little piece of information. Until suddenly Draco and Sirius started to laugh at the absurdity of it. I quickly joined in with them, thinking that Harry perhaps had lost part of his brain in the apparating process.

"Headmistress has been looking for a Muggles studies teacher since the last one left to travel around America discovering the truth behind Rodgers and Hammerstein films."

Truth behind old American musicals... Well that teacher was going to have a problem if she expected to find a whole community in Oklahoma that broke into song about how beautiful the morning was, or about their surreys...

"You mean, she's going to be the Muggle Studies teacher?" Sirius sounded flabbergasted.

"Well who better to teach the subject then a muggle. That's what I explained to McGonagall. She wasn't really pleased with the idea but I vouched for Aine, and explained that I would have of course but a charm on her that would wipe her memory if she tried to tell anyone anything about the Wizarding community."

I narrowed my eyes on the dark haired man sitting across from me, looking rather smug with himself. My brown eyes glittered rather dangerously as I asked my next question.

"Did you?"

"Of course not!" Green eyes had widened in surprise, apparently shocked that I would even think any such thing. "But I had to reassure McGonagall."

"This is ridiculous." Next to me, Sirius had his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to go work at Hogwarts in the hopes that I will remember, or perhaps accidentally fall over the hiding place for the last horcrux. She..." He jerked his thumb in my direction. "Has to work there as well since she can't get away from me. Don't you think it might be a better idea if you went instead? Or maybe just explained to McGonagall what you need?"

"And then she gets involved." Steel echoed in Harry's voice. I glanced at Draco and saw him shrugging his shoulder, indicating that when Harry was like this there was no winning the fight. So don't even try. "You three are the only ones who know. Who are ever going to know. If it wasn't for the damned side effect, I'd have Aine back home safely now."

My nails had dug into the wood of the table, my hands clenching without my even knowing it. Just at the mention of being safe at home. Would I really have been safe at home? After all death eaters had invaded my flat and killed Cairn there. So they knew who I was. They knew likely as well what I was doing, and what I had done. So there was no definite guarantee that when I went home I would be safe either. Strange as it was, I was probably safer in the eye of the storm rather then on the outskirts. And hell if I couldn't go home, at least I could do something with myself. And teaching after all was what I normally did.

"Fine." Sirius sighed, resigned now to go along with whatever Harry thought was best. "By the way, if you didn't tell the truth. How did you explain my sudden liveliness? Corpses are generally not the best teachers."

"I don't know. I had quite a few lifeless teachers in school. Usually gave me time to do my own studying."

My comments were ignored by everyone. Well fine, if they didn't want good humour, then that was their problem.

"Unexplainable. The veil just kicked you out." Harry shrugged. "It is in the Department of Mysteries. You found yourself out of the veil, and came home like you normally would do. And I found you."

That was far too simple to be believed. Though I guess those are the best lies, the ones that are just kept free from too many complications.

"So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. You'll get settled before the students arrive."

A sudden thought came to me, that gave me pause and made me think quite hard. It was something that had certainly occupied my mind while I was reading the books so long ago, and now it was a distinct possibility.

"Do I get to be sorted?"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I do love this whole updating every day thing, it gets the story so far along. Though I do apologize for the smaller then normal chapter sizes, but I wouldn't want to use up what I have written too quickly, and not be able to update. Not to mention the chapters break nicely. :)_

_I'm super happy that people like the way this story is going. I needed to get them to hogwarts. After all Harry Potter is basically about the school... characters are almost incidental sometimes. Every book centers there (hence my refusal to accept that Harry won't go back in Book Seven). And as for the whole sorting thing. Well this chapter sort of explains my feelings on that. But for Rheniel, there IS no reason to be sorted. That's the fun :)_

_This chapter introduces my second favourite character. I just hope I can write them well enough... Well we'll see. I've been excited writing, waiting to be able to get them in here. So much fun._

_---So I noticed a few too many mistakes, so I fixed this chapter :) ---  
_

Chapter 18

"You know there was NO reason for you all to laugh." I muttered as Sirius and I walked up the path to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I had already had my moment of awe back when the castle first came into view. Castles were nothing new to me, I had gone all over the world and seen plenty of them. But this particular one was different, aside from the odd shaped turrets, and twisting architecture that seemed ponderous, it was _Hogwarts_. It was just amazing for it to be standing in front of me. It was amazing to look around me and see what the book had been based on. Reading about it is one thing, but seeing the real thing made things completely different. Being able to see the large lake, that had merpeople and giant squids living in it. To see the Forbidden forest home of centaurs, giants spiders and a large giant. To see the road leading down into Hogsmeade village, where Honeyduke's, Zonko's and the shrieking shack was. As I looked at the overpowering castle, I half expected to see a trio of teenagers flying out of the grounds. I half imagined seeing three youths of varying hair colour causing mischief wherever they want. But that was in a book. The real things were far away living their new lives as adults. It was a little disappointing to realize.

Sirius had laughed at me, seeing the gamut of emotions that had run over my face, but I could see the look in his eyes seeing his old school once again. No doubt there were plenty of memories flowing through his head about his time with the other Marauders here. It was a sobering thought though, since all three other members were long since dead. Maybe having Sirius come to Hogwarts again wasn't particularly a kind thing to do to him.

"Well the idea of a muggle being sorted is just preposterous." Sirius replied back to my first statement, and shifted the bag he was carrying over his shoulder, taking such strides with his long legs that I had to take two to just keep up.

"Well I will be a teacher. It's not that ridiculous."

"A _muggle_ teacher."

Sulking wasn't something I did, but there was a distinct sulk to my posture as I heaved my own bag up the path.

"I don't see why we couldn't apparate."

"You can't apparate within the grounds." Sirius sighed, expecting me to know that. Granted maybe I should have, it had been mentioned in the books enough times.

The rest of the trip up the stone path was quiet. Sirius was deep in thought about something, and I was still focusing on why I couldn't get sorted. I just wanted to know what house I _would_ have been in. Was it so hard for him to realize? I had read the books, and like I'm sure so many other people, I had wondered what kind of person I was. Was I brave? Loyal? Smart? Cunning? Or was I just a hopeless case who had none of the qualities needed to go to Hogwarts.

A sudden back in front of me, broke me out of my thoughts. Even as I collided with Sirius's strong back I couldn't stop the immediate flare of my senses at even the accidental touch.

"Snivellus."

There was enough cold dripping off that one word that I found myself almost frozen to the spot, but my curiousity got the better of me, and I moved to the side to see around Sirius and stared at the object of his hatred.

So _this_ was Severus Snape. The hated potions master, head of Slytherin, double agent in the battle, murderer of Dumbledore, and redeemed hero. All the descriptions of the man in the books had been rather unkind if I was any judge. Apparently the author wasn't overly fond of the man, and like she had dealt with Draco, had painted a rather unkind portrait of him.

His skin was pale, his nose slightly pointed, and his black hair which fell to his shoulders was completely straight. He resembled a dark feathered hawk. Well with that skin, maybe a penguin. But he really wasn't as greasy as I had expected from my previous knowledge, from that book. The hair wasn't exactly shining like in a shampoo commercial, nor was he going to be a spokesman for skin care products. And there was certainly a earthy smell which floated in the air around him, but if he was mixing potions all the time that was to be expected. All in all, he wasn't bad looking. Though I couldn't help but think that he would be more attractive if he wasn't looking down his nose at the two of us, his eyes glittering black orbs in the pale skin.

"Tremendously unlucky that the veil had to spit you back out Black. Apparently it had good taste, for you to have left it disgusted enough to disgorge you." The silken voice was cold, hatred blatant for the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Well we all can't have your cleaning habits to smell like roses." Sirius snapped his fingers. "Wait, you don't _have_ cleaning habits."

A full few minutes of glaring accompanied this little back and forth, which wasn't helping me at all since I wanted to go sit down and put my bag away. I'm sure everyone has heard of the Unicorn and the Lion. This was sort of like that. Just substitute a tired, grumpy dog, and a cold, superior penguin... and well you have an idea of the scene I was looking at.

"If the testosterone can stop flying for five seconds. Can we go inside?"

Two sets of angry eyes focused on me, causing me to shiver whether from having the two men's eyes on me, or from the fact that either of them could hex me into the ground. I should have been worried that the former was the more likely.

A graceful brow rose at me, suddenly aware of my presence. "Who are you?" Sirius could never have accomplished that offhand tone, so completely demanding of an answer but not caring of the response.

"Aine Mackinnion. I'm the new Muggles Studies teacher. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled at him, and held my hand out to be shaken, as I would assume was common courtesy. There was a narrowing of his eyes on me, which flickered from my smile to the hand held out to him.

"A muggle." Snape sneered once he realized who I was, or more importantly who I wasn't. I wasn't a witch, so therefore who cares. "Hogwarts has certainly gone down the drain to let your kind in here."

"Like you should talk. You are a _half-blood_." I muttered, taking back my hand and the offer of any sort of friendship with the man seemed to be unlikely to take root. So the books had exaggerated his disgusting appearance since he was at least moderately attractive, but how a person acts is important, and perhaps that had ben portrayed rather well. Personality is... well... look at Sirius, he was gorgeous but I wasn't going to get involved with him since he acted like a womanizer all the time. Just my luck that the men I met were all either gay, womanizers, or slimy bastards.

"Reading books are we?" He took a step toward me, which only made me react by stepping closer to Sirius. It was an involuntary action, my feet just moved before I could think. I wasn't exactly thrilled with my body's reaction. It was doing this a lot. There was no reason to appear afraid of Snape. And there was every reason to make sure he didn't think I was afraid. Frowning slightly, I stepped away from Sirius and brought my eyes up to look at Snape directly. I don't know if it surprised him or not. His expression never changed.

"Leave her alone, Snape. Or it will be Snipped." His eyes flickered down Snape's body, explaining the point of his threat.

"I was just going to take her up on the handshake from before." Without any preamble, my hand was taken and a rather light, dry kiss was placed on the topside of it. His eyes never leaving mine. For no reason whatsoever I found myself blushing. Maybe it was those usual shivers that were back again. Hopefully Sirius hadn't notice that little slip, though judging by the hard look I was receiving, he had.

"Muggles should be careful at this school. Especially of some people. Women especially should be careful." Snape stood up straight, no trace of any smile on his lips at his words. Seriousness was the only thing I could be certain about him. His warning was to be taken seriously. I grabbed back my hand, annoyed at having let him touch me at all. The flickering of the Slytherin potions master's eyes to Sirius standing next to me, suggested that his warning was related to Sirius in some way. Though I have a feeling it was the women comment that was meant to be directed his way.

"Tormenting muggles. So much like your master aren't you?" The sneer in Sirius's voice indicated his feelings on the warning.

"I'm not a dog like you Black. I don't have a master."

Suddenly Sirius had gripped Snape's shoulder tightly, and had moved in close to him, whispering in his ear. It was such an intimate gesture. One that didn't match the venom laced words that flowed out of Sirius's mouth and into Snape's ear.

"You must know about the dark mark appearing. Your master is back. For you."


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Well this shall be the last of the daily updates. I start back at work tomorrow, so new chapters will go back to being every few days or so. So this chapter is longer then the others. :)_

_**Rheenan**: Ah, the dynamics of him kissing her hand. It made sense when i wrote it... And the threat well Snape doesn't like Sirius, and other things come into play later on... But anyway Thank you for the review. And thank you even more for the comments on Snape. I suffer from a certain problem when it comes to fanfiction, that is quite normal among writers. I tend to find some characters hard to portray correctly. And Snape is one of them for me. I adore him, but his character can sometimes elude me. So please feel free to tell me all your ideas on him :) That goes for everyone. I can always use all the help I can get. _

Chapter 19

Sirius's voice was cold, smooth and threatening, even to my ears and it wasn't even intended to me. A look of panic quickly crossed Snape's face, not to be seen by Sirius, but I noticed it. Fear wasn't just a muggle commodity. There was certainly a flash of fear in Snape's eyes. And I couldn't let this continue. Draco had made me promise.

"_Aine."_

_I turned from the door, about to go out it and meet Sirius who was waiting outside to leave for Hogwarts. I just rose an eyebrow at the Slytherin, and looked at the door._

"_I need you to do me a... favor." Draco's voice sounded displeased even saying the word, much less asking me to do it._

"_Oh. I need to go mark my calendar." Sarcasm dripped from my voice._

"_Just shut up and listen."_

_I muttered that this wasn't going to get me ready to accept doing him a favor. Generally people had to be nice for them to concede._

"_Severus is at Hogwarts. And you probably know enough by now that Sirius hates him. Really, really hates him."_

_My look was unconcerned. While I didn't exactly hold any grudges against Severus Snape after reading the books, I could easily see why Sirius did. The man had after all been responsible, at least partly, for the deaths of the Potters. He had made Harry's school life miserable, and he had killed Dumbledore. It wasn't exactly like Sirius was out of the blue angry with the Potions master. And this was even without him knowing that Snape had been the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy that got his friends killed. I suggested all this to Draco who just shrugged._

"_He's paid for his mistakes. He's protected me, and now I'm asking that you do me a favor and look out for him. I'm worried that Sirius is going to try and do something to him in payback. You're the only one there that might be able to control him."_

_I had to laugh at this idea. There was no way I was going to be able to control a man who was a foot taller then me, and a wizard to boot._

_"I believe your old Head of House is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."_

_This was completely true. If the books were even remotely true then Professor Snape was as capable of destroying anyone who threatened him. My help was not needed, and even more likely it would be sneered upon._

_"That's right. But I don't put it past that dog to do something underhanded. I'm just asking you to keep an eye on him."_

_So I was the spy. And apparently the protector. Neither were roles I had ever expected to play, or thought I was suited for. I pointed this out to Draco, who just sighed softly._

"_Just try." The sincerity in Draco's voice stopped my laughter. After all him asking a favor was a serious issue. It wouldn't surprise me if this was the first time. So the least I could do was agree._

"_Fine. I'll try and keep the dogs from ripping each other's throats out."_

"_Oh I don't care what happens to Sirius." Draco smirked, feeling completely okay with whatever his former head of house would do to Sirius. I ignored the comment though, knowing full well that if anything happened to Sirius, Harry would be unconsolable and then Draco would suffer. He didn't really mean it._

"_You're going to owe me one large favor though."_

I reached out and grabbed the back of Sirius's robes and forcibly pulled him off of Snape, who still had the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Leave him alone Black." I pushed Sirius ahead of me, making him continue on into the castle, despite his complaints about my behaviour. "I'm tired and your little fights are delaying me getting something to eat and a place to sit down." I paused next to Snape, who had regained his icy calm. "The dark mark doesn't necessarily mean he's back for you."

For some reason I found myself trying to reassure the man, even though he had been anything except nice to me. But I found myself quite easily sympathizing with him. After all his former master, was alive. And there was no doubt that there were certain people he was going to want revenge against. And former followers who betrayed him and helped destroy his plans would be high on the list. But this didn't mean he had to think that.

"I don't need your ideas on the matter." With a quick turn, and flip of the robes, Snape moved past me and Sirius into the castle. I was quite positive that Draco had learned that dramatic exit from his old head of house.

Well kindness wasn't always going to be repaid.

"I'm surrounded by enigmatic men."

"I'm enigmatic?" Sirius asked, sounding amused, already having forgotten about the run in with his childhood nemesis.

"No you're just stupid." I rolled my eyes at even the thought of Sirius Black being enigmatic. He was easier to read then a Dick and Jane book. And just as uncomplicated.

"Shouldn't speak to teachers like that."

Ignoring him completely I walked into the castle, but realized the second I was through the front doors that I had no idea where I was supposed to go.

Suddenly a pop sounded in front of me and I stared in shock at a strange creature. It looked strangely like a smaller, more wrinkled version of my grandmother. Had her fashion sense too since it was wearing a tea cozie on its head. Though it smelled much better then old Nana, she had smelled like cabbage, at least this creature smelt like patchouli. Interesting.

"Dobby is to take you up to Headmistress."

"Oh you're Dobby!" I smiled brightly at the smaller creature, now recognizing it as a house elf, though this one had its freedom. "I'm Aine. The new Muggle Studies teacher. I'm a friend of Harry's."

Apparently people didn't normally introduce themselves to house elves, because there was a supremely surprised look on Dobby's face, until I mentioned Harry. I figured that might smooth things over a bit. At my back, Sirius had appeared and was eyeing the house elf.

"You know the great Harry Potter? Welcome! Welcome!" He bounced around excitedly in front of us.

"Yes yes. That's Sirius Black." I pointed back at the man, standing there, a brow raised. "He's a teacher now as well. And he's Harry's godfather."

An awed expression came over the little house elves features, no doubt he knew enough about Harry's godfather and his death. There was every right to be awed to meet a dead man.

"To be near so many people who know the great Harry Potter. Dobby is not worthy enough." Without any warning, Dobby dropped to the floor and began bashing his head into the stones. I was horrified, and grabbed him, pulling him to his feet, even though he struggled a bit. Apparently the house elf attitude still hadn't left him completely. He was too quick to punish himself for the smallest things.

"Dobby!"A commanding voice came from the top of the stairs, and Dobby cringed slightly. I knew the voice well enough by now to know Snape had appeared again. "The Headmistress would like to see them before the students arrive." He sighed, like he was having to do a horrible chore. "I'll take them up."

"I know the way well enough." Sirius's voice was biting once again. True to form though, Snape let Sirius's attitude roll off his back.

"You'd probably get lost. See something shiny and get distracted."

I coughed, trying to not let the laugh that was threatening to get past my lips. But Sirius turned his glare on me, noticing the smile on my lips that I couldn't wipe off completely.

"Well it was funny." I huffed, defending myself. Grabbing my bag, I shouldered it and started up the stairs to meet Snape at the top, who was looking at me suspiciously. Apparently if I had come here with Sirius, then I was expected to take his side in everything. Men...

"Are you coming Sirius? Or do you think it's a good idea to piss off your boss before you even start? Though it might be best to let her know what she's getting into." I stood at the top of the stairs, tapping my foot at the glowering raven haired man staring up at me. He stood silently there, looking torn between letting me win the fight, and getting in trouble. "You wouldn't want to screw things up would you?" He and I both knew what I was referring to. Some things were more important. Though he took a little reminding. A few moments passed and he grudgingly started to stomp up the stairs, reminding me of a little child.

"Have him potty trained as well?" There was an underlying thread of amusement in Snape's voice. Looking sideways at him, I noticed a small note of appreciation for me. Anyone who could make Sirius do what they wanted immediately garnered Snape's approval. Well that would make my job much easier. I didn't want the Potions master on my back the entire time I was here. Though there were certain other things that popped in my head. But those were quickly locked away.

At the Slytherin's statement, Sirius stopped short on the stairs, only a few steps from reaching the top. Well their rivalry was a tad childish. Now Sirius was going to dig his heels in just because Snape had insinuated that I had him controlled.

"Professor Snape. Unlike you he's had his full shots and knows how to use the facilities." I tapped my foot faster, practically choking on all the testosterone that was flying about.

So I had annoyed Snape, but got Sirius to move again. There was just not going to be a win-win solution to this problem. It was going to be a back and forth between the two of them. Make Snape happy, Make Black happy. Or I could just go for the third option...

"Dobby." At my use of his name, a small pop indicated that the small house elf was in front of me again. I crouched down in front of him, smiling reassuringly at him, hoping not to cause another outburst. "Can you show me the way? I think we'll leave the boys to roll around in the mud, or whatever it is they do."

Nodding eagerly, Dobby started to move on, and I followed, fully aware that the men were left standing at the top of the stairs. But they both knew how to get to the office, so I wasn't concerned.

I rather liked the third option. Full on unconcern for either of them.

"Is she normally like that?" I heard Snape's icy voice from behind me, and before I turned the corner and was out of range I heard Sirius's reply.

"Worse."

Well he was certainly going to pay for that one later.

Headmistress McGonagall was certainly a person I wouldn't want to cross. She was the epitome of strict, with her hair back in it's severe bun, square glasses covering dark beady eyes, and the pursing of her lips as she looked me over. I was a teacher here, and at this exact moment I instead felt like a child who'd been caught out after dark.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Headmistress. I'm Aine Mackinnion." I wasn't certain if I should be curtseying or if I should just stick my hand out to be shook. I opted to do neither. She didn't seem the type to want a formal curtsey, nor the type to just shake my hand.

"You're quite pretty."

"Thank you ma'am."

"That's not a good thing." She sighed heavily and walked back around the desk, sitting in the chair behind it. She was now watching me a judging look in her eyes, her hands steepled in front of her. "The students are going to have a fun time with you. And as a muggle, you're not going to be able to stop them." She leaned back in the chair, looking tired. "I don't think this was a good idea, but since my last teacher left abruptly I had no choice. Mr. Potter vouches for you, so that's good enough. Now, weren't you supposed to have my other new teacher with you?" An eyebrow was raised.

"Sirius Black is having a spitting contest with Professor Snape." I smiled at her, knowing that another woman would understand my point. "I didn't think you wanted to wait, so I came ahead."

The sigh that came from her lips then was a knowing one, fully aware of the relationship that the two men had with each other.

At that moment a knock came on the door, and after her terse reply to it, Snape and Sirius both walked into the office. Neither of them looked damaged, so they had apparently controlled their urges to kill and maim one another.

"You're late Mr. Black." McGonagall's voice was cold, but she looked amazed to even see him standing there. "But I suppose after being dead I can let you be late once. Just don't make it a habit."

Flourishing a mock bow, Sirius winked at the Headmistress, a roguish grin set on his features. Behind him Severus stood by the door, apparently unamused by both his superior's, and Sirius's antics.

"You both then know Severus." Now I certainly didn't imagine the strained way in which she had said his name. Apparently Sirius wasn't the only one to hold grudges against the Potions master. "He's the deputy headmaster." That was certainly surprising, she didn't like him but he held that much power?

Sirius snorted.

"Sirius please shut up." I cut him off before he could say anything else that would get him in deeper with Professor Snape. "Headmistress... I was wondering something."

The glass covered eyes focused on me, questioning. My eyes though had lighted upon the old tattered hat sitting rather innocuously on the edge of her desk. I knew that Sirius had found the idea of me being sorted rather amusing, but it was something I just had to know. It had driven me crazy while reading the books, and now here was the chance to actually find out what house I would be in.

"Yes Miss Mackinnion?"

"I know I'm not a student, or even a witch. But I was wondering if I could try that hat on. I'd love to know which house it would sort me in to." I expected Sirius's amused laughter. Mcgonagall looked curious, and I didn't even bother looking behind me at Severus Snape. I could guess he would think it a ridiculous idea.

"I don't see why not."

I smiled brightly at my new boss, and reached out to grab the disreputable looking old hat, placing it firmly on my head. I knew what the hat did, but it was still a surprise when I heard a man's voice in my head.

"_A muggle?" _There was a pause. _"There's a first time for everything I suppose. Just curious are you?"_

I opened my mouth to respond, before remembering that the voice was inside my head, so all I had to do was think my agreement with him.

"_Well then. Where to place a muggle who isn't actually going to be placed?"_

Amused men surrounded me all the time, even a hat was amused with me. This was getting ridiculous.

"_You're not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."_

I didn't agree with that and let the hat know that. After all I was the foremost expert in my field, and I was a teacher at NYU. Of course I was smart.

"_You're smart enough in what you like. But no one would call you smart. Not with grades like those."_

He was referring to my school grades, which it's true were less then brilliant. Most classes I scrapped by with a C. Only in subjects I liked, and thought worth my time did I do any better. History was good, math and science... well suffice it to say I was never going to become a scientist.

"_And though you're certainly brave at times, you're not courageous enough to really be placed in Gryffindor. And you're certainly not patient enough for Hufflepuff, even though you're hardworking at certain things."_

I was beginning to not like this hat. He hadn't really said anything nice about me. I was sort of this, and sort of that, but nothing really one way or the other.

"_I'd say Slytherin. You're certainly adept at getting what you want aren't you? Quite devious for a muggle. That incident in elementary school with the puppy was certainly genius. But too bad about that. You could never be in that house. You're not pureblood, and that's a requirement. I hope I satiated your curiousity little muggle."_

"Unsortable." The hat said into the silence, as I took the hat off and placed it back on McGonagall's desk.

Everyone in the room seemed rather surprised by that end result. Apparently the hat had never failed to sort anyone before, though he also hadn't had a muggle to deal with.

"Well nothing to worry about. It's not like you had to be placed in a house." Sirius patted me on the shoulder, apparently trying to comfort me.

"We had a nice little chat in my head." I smirked slightly. "Apparently I would have gone perfectly in Slytherin. It's just the little problem of my blood." I shrugged, perfectly okay with that result. When I had read the books so long ago, any of the houses other then Hufflepuff would have been okay. I never could get past the idea that 'all the rest' went into Hufflepuff. And the idea of having my emblem being a badger... well it was rather silly. Yellow was not my colour either.

Glancing at Sirius, I could see that he was practically sickened by the idea of me being perfect for Slytherin. Behind him though Snape looked enigmatic about the idea.

"If you're through..." The Headmistress looked was eager to just finish up this meeting. I could say I agreed with her, since at that moment my stomach growled quite loudly. I hadn't eaten since breakfast so long ago. "The students arrive in a week. By then I expect you to get to know the castle well enough that you don't get lost. It certainly won't help you with the students if you can't find your class. This mainly refers to you Miss Mackinnion, since Mr. Black went to school here. I shall also expect a copy of your lesson plan on my desk in a couple days."

Well I was certainly happy that my job as a muggle teacher at a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to go along at least to start, like I was used to. Though the main question was, what was I going to teach these students? What a car was? How to use a blender? How to make coffee?

"Do you have the lesson plans from the former teacher? I'd like to know what previous years have learnt."

She seemed pleased by my serious question, expecting me to have a less then stellar work ethic apparently. Well I had shown up with Sirius Black in tow. I knew without a doubt that he was just going to do his classes off the cuff.

"I'll send them along to you tomorrow. Now Professor Snape shall show you to your quarters."

Well that brought up an interesting dilemma. After all Sirius and I couldn't be more then 300 yards apart. I didn't want to really ask the question, but it was best to get it out in the open, instead of trying to explain why I couldn't make it all the way to my room.

"Um... How close are Sirius's rooms and mine?"

I blushed slightly at the judging looks I was receiving from the Headmistress, and I felt a little ashamed at the dark look I was getting from Snape behind me. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

"The two of you aren't involved are you?" She was definitely not pleased with the idea, not wanting her teachers to get into a relationship.

"Yes."

"No."

Sirius and I spoke simultaneously. When I heard his response I elbowed him sharply in the side, completely unamused by his joking statement.

"We are not involved at all." I glared at him, just daring him to say something else. "It's just that well, there was a little misfire on one of his spells, and now I'm kind of not allowed to get more then 300 yards from him."

"A little fuzzy with spell work after being dead are we Black?" Snape's voice dripped sarcasm. The situation wasn't funny but I had to admit it was always amusing to tease Mr. Black. Even if when I did it, it was for fun. Professor Snape had completely different reasons.

"Well you should probably work on getting that reversed." McGonagall though sounded rather amused at the situation. "There shouldn't be a problem though. Miss Mackinnion, your quarters I believe are down in the dungeons, and Mr. Black's are on the first floor. That should be within this required distance of yours. Severus shall show you down, and Dobby will show you down Mr. Black."

I noticed Sirius about to jump down someone's throat at the mention of being shown my rooms by Severus, or where they were located, so I jumped in before he could say anything. Really the man had no care when it came to a job.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. That sounds fine." My foot found Sirius's shin rather sharply, causing a hiss from the man.

"I've had a small dinner sent to each of your rooms since I assumed you were hungry and tired." She hadn't missed the episode between my foot and Sirius's shin, but apparently she was keeping quiet on the matter, though behind her glasses her eyes sparkled with amusement. That last statement seemed to be our signal to leave, so I said good night and left the room, Sirius and Severus doing the same behind me.

A yawn sneaked its way past my lips, and I realized that really aside from being hungry, I was also quite tired. I couldn't wait to see my rooms, and more importantly my bed. Turning around, I started to ask Severus to show me to my rooms, when I noticed that once again him and Sirius were glaring at each other. Well truth be told Sirius was glaring. Professor Snape was looking bored. Apparently trying to prove that wandless magic could turn the other into a toad.

What was the old saying?

Boys will be boys...

"Would the two of you like to perhaps whip them out and I could measure them for you?" I asked drily. This got their attention, and as I would have expected Sirius looked rather pleased with the idea.

"You could measure mine in private."

"That's disgusting Black." Both Severus and I said at the same time. I shrugged at the Potions master, grinning slightly.

"He's always like that. But he can be rather endearing when he wants to be." I patted Sirius's arm warmly. "Now why don't you go to your rooms, Dobby I am sure is waiting. I happen to be exhausted. So if you can stop having a macho man contest with Severus, he can show me to my rooms."

There seemed to be a moment's hesitation before Sirius sighed deeply and nodded. "Just be careful around him."

It was rather endearing that he thought he needed to protect me. And I suppose he had every right to be worried. After all Professor Snape had killed Dumbledore, no matter for what reasons. A murder was a murder. And Sirius at least was doubtful about his ties to Voldemort. And he just plain didn't like the man. Of course that last one was completely mutual. Snape had enough reason to dislike Sirius for making fun of him during school, and almost getting him killed by Lupin as a werewolf. But the feeling of protection was still rather sweet.

"Of course." Rather impulsively I went onto tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Professor Black."

I walked out of the room, rather sure that Professor Snape would follow after me. He did, and I quickly let him take the lead, showing me down to the dungeons. No one said anything for quite a while, and the silence at least was comfortable. When we finally reached my rooms, he paused at the door looking ready to say something.

"I'm sure you're not happy to be down in the dungeons."

"Of course I am. I've already decided to adopt Slytherin as my house." I beamed a smile at him. I wasn't technically allowed to be in the house, since I was a muggle, but I didn't really care about the rules. He looked surprised by the answer, likely he expected me to want to be in Gryffindor. Most people I knew wanted to be in that house. They were the heroes of the story after all. And dungeons normally weren't the idea living space. "The hat said I would be perfect in Slytherin, and I don't doubt it. Green was always one of my favourite colours as well. This shall be fine." I stopped, looking thoughtful. "I'm more worried that the Slytherin students won't like _me_ being here. After all I am a muggle. Most of them don't like muggles right?"

The question seemed to give the hawk nosed in front of me pause. "A lot aren't fond. But certainly not all of them hate muggles." He seemed to realize that he was being quite pleasant, and his scowl reappeared. "As long as you don't get in their way or mine, it'll be fine. And keep that Black away from here."

At his rather weak threat, I couldn't help the chuckle that went past my lips. "Of course Severus. You can dislike me because of who I am, no changing that. I just hope you don't hold Sirius against me. I'm sure we'll be _great_ friends." I shifted my bag from my right hand to my left, though the movement made my arm hurt. "I promised Draco."

The mention of the former Slytherin student seemed to surprise the Professor.

"What does Draco have to do with this?"

"Well he was worried about Sirius perhaps trying out a little revenge on you." I shrugged nonchalantly, not really worried about anything happening at all. "So he wanted me to keep an eye on the puppy. I'm not affected by him." I paused. "Well not too much anyway..."

"I don't need your protection."

"Like I was offering it." I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that Draco cares about you. He was worried. And to say that about Draco, it means something."

And taking advantage of the ponderous state the potions master was in, and just as impulsively as before and to throw him off a little, I moved closer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for showing me my rooms. Have a nice night." I opened my door, and entered the place I would be spending quite a lot of time, closing the door on a rather annoyed looking teacher.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: So I feel slightly bad. I went from daily updates for a week, and now I'm back to work and I haven't updated in 4 days. Well sad as it is, it's how it will likely be for awhile, only about two updates a week. _

_**blueskiezrusty**: I'm glad you found it funny. I try and make it entertaining to read_. _I'm quite sad the daily updates are gone as well.. but silly need to work and make money :)_

_**Ythefrown2day**: I shall try hard to update a lot.. but well... sorry in advance :)_

_**Leelo77**: Oh that makes me really happy that this is your favourite. Make sure you tell me what would make it EVEN better for you. I'm happy to have Snape in the story as well. He's one of my faves. Quite adorable (that sounds really odd doesn't it?) _

_**Rheniel**: Thank you again and again. As for Snape... Well tell me how to make Snape more... Snapeish... I know I'm not that good at writing him. (Him and Sirius tend to be immature together in my mind..) And Aine will be getting along with Snape. Just to throw a kink into everyone who thought i was putting her together with Sirius from the start. And isn't Slytherin just swell? As for Salem.. well it's unlikely that I can go simply because of the money. But if you go have fun for all of us!_

_Ah 20 chapters already! And I'm not even really nearly done... such a long story I love it! This chapter introduces the other teachers, most are familiar... Please read and enjoy, and of COURSE review :) _

Chapter 20

My waking the next morning found me staring rather confused at some dark velvet curtains that were impeccable, and therefore certainly not to be found at 12 Grimmauld Place. Then I remembered where in fact I was, and what I was doing here. I was in my room at Hogwarts, where starting in just a few days I would be a teacher. It was a situation that even in my more fanciful moments I couldn't have come up with. And I wasn't even seriously there to be a teacher, instead I was there because Sirius had to locate a lost horcrux of Voldemort's so Harry could finally defeat the dark wizard. It all would make an interesting novel. Or a movie.

I started to debate with myself about who would be best to play me in this theoretical picture. As I silently worked this out, I made my way out of bed, and into the bathroom that was attached to my room. Good thing about that too. I didn't want to have to share bathrooms with any kids. The least teachers can get is their own bathrooms.

Once I was bathed and refreshed, and suitably clothed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I had to think of what I needed to do first. And with most normal healthy people in the morning, breakfast was first on my mind. Of course I also had no idea where breakfast was going to be.

"Dobby!" I called out the only house elf name I knew. I couldn't be calling for him every single time I needed something though. I needed to either learn some other names, or more ideally learn to do things for myself.

A small popping sound proceeded the sudden appearance of Dobby in the middle of my living room. The rooms I had been given consisted of three rooms. My bathroom, my bedroom, and the other room. Which I had decided to call the living room, but which could also be called the study since it had a rather nice oak desk in the corner. No television though. I wasn't sure what a muggle at a Wizarding school was going to do for fun. Not that I would have time for any fun. Research, research, research. The connection had to be cut.

"Miss Aine Mackinnion is wanting something?"

I stood for a moment staring down into the house elves rather large green eyes, wondering once again how any of this was possible. The creature standing in front of me was just _not_ supposed to exist. And yet there he stood, shifting nervously from foot to foot, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm sorry Dobby." I knelt down in front of him, going eye level with the short elf. I didn't think it was entirely fair to always stand towering above him. "I don't know any other house elves's names, and I don't know where I'm supposed to go for breakfast."

His face broke into a rather goofy looking grin, and he started to bounce excitedly. Clearly he was pleased to be of use to some one. The grin completed a rather clown like appearance that went well with the large green eyes, and pencil nose, not to mention the clothing he was wearing.

"Breakfast is in the Great Hall. Dobby will take you down. Don't worry about other names. Need anything, just call on Dobby."

It was rather hard not to smile back at his enthusiasm. It was really rather hard to not like the small house elf. He was really quite endearing. I quickly followed him out of my room, and down the dark hallways of the Dungeons, and up some stairs. I tried quite hard as we went to memorize where I was going. I was also trying quite hard to ignore the moving portraits on the walls. After all it's hard to concentrate on where you're going if you're gobsmacked over a walking talking portrait. Doubly hard when they start talking about you as you pass.

Finally Dobby stopped in front of some large doors, so I assumed this was the Great Hall.

"Thanks Dobby." I waved, and he mumbled a response before popping out quickly.

Behind the doors would be strangers who I was going to have to work with now. All wizards, and I wasn't sure how they would all respond to a muggle in their midst. But never one to take a step back from the unknown, I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. It was quite the dramatic moment.

The Great Hall was just that. A great big hall. Huge in fact. Hanging from the ceiling were large banners all in shades of green and grey, thereby indicating that Slytherin had won the cup the last year. I could just imagine Sirius's face when he had seen that. There were four large tables going down the length of the hall, but at the very end, on a dais was one large table where all the teachers sat. All staring at me as I made my entrance. And of course I was the last to arrive. It's really saying something when even Sirius manages to get there before you.

I tried not to run to the table, managing to keep at least an iota of decorum. I saw Sirius, and he smiled rather encouragingly at me, and motioned me over to him, where he had saved a seat. Nice that.

Quietly, and somewhat subdued for me, I made my way over to where he was and took a seat.

"We'll forgive the slight tardiness Miss Mackinnion, simply since you didn't know what time we have breakfast." The Headmistress sat a few seats down from me, and I leaned forward to nod my head at her. "This will be the best time to introduce you to the other teachers at Hogwarts."

She skipped over Sirius and Severus, and quickly said the names and positions of everyone at the table. Some I knew as teachers from the books, some were new to me.

There was matronly Professor Sprout, still in charge of Herbology, as if her name would make it acceptable for her to teach anything else. She smiled at me, and I knew I wasn't going to have a problem with her at least. Then there was Professor Flitwick, so small one could have missed the man. Charms was still his domain, and like Sprout, there was no animosity in his gaze. Though he looked perplexed enough.

Then there was Professor Sinistra, who I didn't know too well from the books. I vaguely remembered a mention or two of the woman, but she never played a large part. She was the teacher for Astronomy and her look matched her position. She wore black robes, and her face was dark. My educated guess would say she was from India, or Pakistan. And the look she was giving me wasn't pleasant. I might have some problems with her.

Someone else who was new to me was Professor Vector. As bluntly as was possible, she was rather nerdy. She looked like every single stereotype I had ever seen of a math teacher. Her gray hair was in a tight bun, wire rim glasses set on her pointed nose. Without even telling me, just from her appearance, I knew she was the arithmancy teacher. That was a class I certainly never wanted to take. She didn't really look at me, so I wasn't worth her concern. Which was good enough for me. I'd rather be ignored.

Two women I certainly remembered from the books were Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince. The school nurse and librarian respectfully. They seemed quite the polar opposites. Pomfrey was rather large, and seemed to just set people at ease. Pince on other hand was cold, and sort of like a human crab. It was hard to explain her. Their reactions to me seemed the opposite as well. Madam Pomfry warmly said hello as she was introduced, Pince barely even nodded. It was a relationship I was certainly going to have to work on though. I needed to spend a _lot_ of time in the library.

Hagrid was a large presence at the end of the table. His eyes were black and warm, seeming to accept me as an outsider much like himself. Being a muggle didn't really help me here, but then I guess a half giant flunk out didn't have much chance of being too well liked at first either. He was still groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but recalling his fondness for painful creatures in the books, I thought I might stay away from his classes. Or at least any that involved things that could bite, claw or blast anything nasty at me.

A completely new face to me was the Ancient Runes teacher. The subject had been mentioned in the books, but the teacher had remained a mystery, never being seen at all. Professor Futhark was in what I would have assumed in muggle terms was his late forties, his hair graying, at least what was left of it. The top of his plate was shiny, only the sides of his head holding valiantly onto the remaining hair he had left. He had a sort of jovial look, except for the dark look in his eyes. It was hard to tell whether the look was directed at me, or at the empty plate in front of him.

Madam Hooch, looked like quite a tough woman. Her yellow eyes didn't look like they would miss anything, which I guess would be quite helpful when dealing with Quidditch games. Those I was looking forward to seeing. I expected from her rather stern expression to have some problems with her, but she said hello quite pleasantly.

The last teacher I was introduced to was a bit of surprise to me. I knew who she was, just not in regards to being a teacher. This placement had certainly happened after the books. Her hair was a rather normal tawny color, and she had dark eyes that were twinkling, though I was quick to notice their direction. Straight at Sirius. She was a pretty young witch. One Nymphadora Tonks was now the Transfiguration teacher. I was surprised at her being here, since the book had made her near inconsolable after Remus's death, since they had been quite involved at that point. With her appearance I was certainly going to have to explain that to Sirius. He wouldn't know that his cousin had a relationship with his old friend. If I had expected a pleasant welcome from anyone it would have been her, but she looked a little wary, her eyes darting back and forth between Sirius and me.

"Professor Binns teaches History of Magic, but being a ghost he doesn't really eat with us often. And Firenze is our Divination teacher, but he is also a centaur, and not really comfortable eating with so many of us." McGonagall explained. "Now everyone please welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers." A polite round of clapping started, and ended quick enough. "Miss Mackinnion, you might want to start to wear robes when the students get here."

I glanced round the table, and sure enough everyone was wearing nice looking robes. I glanced down at my shirt and jeans. It certainly placed me in a different sphere.

"Actually Headmistress, I plan on wearing my normal muggle clothes." Eyes widened behind their spectacles as I spoke. "I'm the muggle studies teacher, and a muggle. There's no reason for me to change my clothes. And frankly I think it would be advantageous for the children to see how muggles actually dress. I've seen some of the clothes a wizard has come up with to look 'normal' in muggle society." A quick image of Cairn wearing his trenchcoat and overalls, flowery shirt underneathe, came into my head, making me smile. "You can all use some real lessons in muggle fashion."

Breakfast appeared before us all, like magic. I berated myself quietly, knowing quite well that it _was_ magic. McGonagall seemed a little thrown off by my refusal to wear robes, but she kept quiet. I could only hope that she understood my reasoning, either that or she was going to wait until later to have a talk with me about it.

British breakfast can take some getting used to, especially if you're used to nice wholesome meals of cereal and toast. A good British meal though consists largely of meats and fats. Plenty of good bangers, rashers, eggs, mushrooms and beans. It was certainly not the sort of meal one has when they're watching their figure. I though was starving. Dinner had consisted of a small sandwich and some crisps. I quickly ate more then any one should have.

When i finished my meal I tried to get Professor Snape to speak to me but it was a task I was doomed to fail. Since he was sitting a few chairs down from me the logistics just weren't there. Of course I could blame it on that, but the truth of the matter was that the man just did NOT want to speak to me. If the dark looks he was giving me were any indication.

As people finished they quietly left, and soon it was just Sirius, Nymphadora and me left at the table, Severus had made sure he was not left alone with the three people who he would least want to be around. I had been far too eager to eat to actually pay attention to anyone else really. That might have been a little rude, but my appetite was not to be taken lightly. Sirius though was happily catching up with his cousin, who was still staring at him strangely. I wasn't sure if it was because she found him attractive, or because he was alive. I rather hoped it was the later, since the former was a little icky for me. They were cousins. And despite rumours about the British family, I was fairly certain that was a no no in this country as well.

"So should I call you professor, Nymphadora, what?" I sipped my glass of water, eyeing the young witch over the rim.

Apparently her conversation with Sirius over breakfast had dimmed her attitude toward me. A large smile lighted up her face, and her hair had suddenly turned a shocking pink colour.

"Tonks will be good enough. I try and make everyone forget my first name, but Professor McGonagall just keeps reminding people."

"But it's such a beautiful name cousin." Sirius had moved his chair back to avoid the expected mock punch the pink haired girl directed toward him. "Brings to mind all sorts of Greek nymphs bathing nude."

"And Sirius brings to mind a large, drooling dog." I said innocently, beating Tonks to the reprimand of his mocking of her name. The statement certainly amused Tonks, who now had her hand covering her face, laughing quietly into the palm.

"Oh poor boy... and you're attached to her as well!"

Apparently Sirius didn't feel any need to keep quiet on that score. My eyes must have been hot on him, wondering the extent of the information he had unloaded on the young witch. His steely eyes on me though indicated with force that he wasn't going to be that stupid. It was the same story that Snape and McGonagall had heard. A spell had backfired. That was the official explanation for something that we could have problems hiding.

"So why exactly is a muggle teaching here?"

It was the question that I didn't doubt all of the teachers were asking themselves, some probably were asking the Headmistress and probably not in dulcet tones. It was a question that I was certainly going to have to deal a lot with, especially when the students arrived back at the school to find a muggle in residence, and teaching them.

"Well I'm friends with Harry. And since we have this connection and Sirius had a job here, I accepted one as well. It's just temporary of course." My fingers were tracing the patterns in the wood as I considered what I was doing in the school, and how long I would be there. I would be home soon if I could cut the side effect, and even if not we would likely leave once Sirius discovered where his brother would have hidden a dark lord's secret object. "It's an interesting opportunity for a muggle like me as well."

"Certainly." Tonks tilted her head and regarded me with great seriousness. I expected some dark and painful question to cross her lips. Perhaps something to do with why her long since dead cousin was sitting there, munching on a banger. "Have you ever seen someone change their nose?"

_A/N: The Ancient Runes teacher was never given a name, so I made up one. But since Rowling tends to like giving names that reflect who the person is and what they do, the name Futhark is from the fact that the first six runes of the alphabet spell that word out. So the old German Runic alphabet is referred to as the Elder Futhark. See I look into these things. :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Another chapter, and the story marches onward. And I really need to say that I adore the HP Lexicon. Really without that site I'd have a lot of mistakes when it came to places and times. I love the books, but I certainly can't remember everything.  
_

_**Rheniel**: Longest review, but really thank you. I adore the long ones (though really I love the short ones too) I'm glad you like Dobby and Tonks. As far as Dobby goes, well I didn't really think it through too hard. I just figured he wouldn't be as manic as before. And Tonks... well I don't really like it when people make her too mature, she's a great character to have fun with or to bring great clarity to a situation. As for Muggle Studies, I'm still deciding what I'm going to do with that class.  
_

_**Leelo77**: I made Leelo jump! There'll be plenty of the triangle that is Sirius, Snape and Aine. It's just fun to play with them. :)_

_**YtheFrown2Day**: Don't feel bad! I didn't mean I had anything against what you said... I just am personally sorry that I can't update more often. It was nice to do it once a day. Thank you though for the compliments :)_

Chapter 21

I stared at one Nymphadora Tonks as she started to quickly go through a procession of different noses. Large, small, pencil like, tomato shaped. Snape's nose, Sirius's, even my own made an appearance. She likely thought the silent stare was due to what she was doing, instead I was just quite relieved that her seriousness has been a red herring to her silly nature. Silly was good. I quickly dropped the silence, and laughed at the different olfactory organs she produced. I even made my own suggestions, asking if she could make her entire face change. She then proceeded to slide her own features into the exact replica of Sirius. It was disconcerting to say the least, and caused Sirius to cough out the half chewed piece of meat.

"Sirius, are you done eating yet?" I asked as he drank some water to clear his throat. His bright haired cousin had resumed her normal face. "If you are, I wanted to know if you could give me a tour of this place."

I should have expected it. Without a moment's hesitation, his face slipped into it's wolfish facade. His grin was roguish and expectant, silver eyes danced as they looked over me. My asking him for a tour was immediately read into as an invitation into my bed. The man might have been sex on a stick, but that didn't mean I wanted to taste that particular snack at the moment. If ever.

"If you can keep your pants on please." A choked laugh came from Tonks. "You know this place, I don't. I could ask someone else, but with our mandatory connection, it's easier to just ask you." I didn't say my other reason. A tour might alight on some locations for his brother to have hidden things. The tour might bring back long since forgotten memories, secret corners, passageways. The man wasn't stupid, I knew well enough that he understood my other reasons for asking him for the tour.

"Sure." He pushed his chair back and stood up. Standing tall next to me, I was amazed at the body next to me. The robes only seemed to accentuate the lines, his hair tied neatly back, his body all laziness and readiness wrapped into one. He was certainly proving to be a difficult dichotomy. At one time the cock sure playboy, at others the vulnerable broken boy. "I can't promise about keeping my pants on."

There were no doubts about which one he was now.

With a mumbled goodbye to Tonks, the two of us headed out of the Great Hall, which Sirius explained as we walked out. Telling me in detail what the hall was used for, all the different great feasts that occurred during the year, how the banners changed depending on who won the cup. It was all knowledge that was useless, since I was already aware, but I let Sirius talk on. He had taken to his task of tour guide quite well, and there was no need to silence him now. There was also the likelihood that his talking was for himself as well. Somehow seeing that the speaking of what the rooms were for as a way to remember things. That perhaps in explaining the sorting at the beginning of the year, that he might remember something that would prove useful to why he was really there.

"Sirius, What's the empty portrait for?" I paused infront of the doors, and looked back at a picture frame that hung on a wall. It wasn't completely empty, instead it contained a room, and a chair, but nothing that would seem to necessitate having it hung prominently on the Great Hall's wall.

"Actually I don't know. That wasn't there when I went to school... or at least I don't remember it. But I'm finding things new all the time, and then later remembering them. You'll just have to ask Tonks or someone about that."

"I'll ask Severus." Sirius snorted at that statement, but surprisingly for him he didn't say anything else about it. Maybe it meant he was starting to mature a bit. We headed out the doors, leaving behind the empty portrait, though my concern over it disappeared the moment we stepped through the doors.

Starting on the ground floor, I was shown rooms that I needed to know about. The staff room was a necessity, where teachers could spend sometime away from other students, or sometimes for some meetings of the entire teaching staff. There was also Classroom Eleven, which housed the Divination class. I was confused by the sudden appearance of a forest clearing as the door opened, my senses being overwhelmed by the sudden change in environment and climate. Sirius though reminded me who the Divnation teacher was, and that a centaur needed an environment that they were comfortable in. Filch's office was a definite place I needed to know. Mainly from my desire to avoid the place at all costs. I wasn't looking forward to meeting the school's old caretaker. Though I was curious about Mrs. Norris, how any cat could be that bad was beyond me.

Other places on the Ground floor proved to be less desperate for me to know. Such as the broom cupboard, where Sirius told me about some clandestine meetings he had while in school. He delighted in the telling, until I rather calmly kicked him in the shin, my look telling him to get on with it. I didn't need to know about ever single girl he had snogged in the cupboard.

The first floor proved to be more important for me to know intimately, since it held both my classroom and Sirius's. The defense against dark arts room had high ceilings, windows lining one of the walls, and raised at the back of the room was door which Sirius indicated was to his store room.

"Sirius you are going to do a lesson plan aren't you?" I walked around the quite bare room, thinking how different it must have looked with all the different teachers of the subject. Sirius though hadn't had any time to put his own, stamp, on the place. He regarded me with one eyebrow raised. "I just can't picture you planning out your teaching for a year."

"I'll put something down, though I doubt I'll even remotely stick to it. Old Moony was the one for plans and lists and the such. But I'll certainly keep old McGonagall happy. She's my boss after all."

We moved then to my class room, and it was certainly different from Sirius's. One large circular window was cut into the wall, beaming down light into the room. The teacher's desk was placed at the front, and four lines of smaller desks were lined in front of it. It was strikingly similar to was I was used to in school. In the back right corner was a door, that upon further inspection proved to be my office. Probably from the former teacher of the subject, random muggle objects laid strewn all over the office and classroom. A telephone, a bicycle, a car engine, an umbrella. Such mundane things all points of great interest for some wizards and witches. It made me laugh softly, as I inspected the old bicycle. Certainly an early model. Teaching this class was going to be interesting. I was likely going to have to do a real overhaul to the course as well. I doubted Muggle Studies was ever really dealt with too seriously.

"You're going to have fun with this." Sirius had noticed the soft laugh, looked pleased at the sound actually. He was playing with a little stuffed bear, squeezing it in his large hands.

"It'll definitely give me a new outlook on my normal life. Imagine being a foreign species."

The tour progressed from there. The first floor also contained the History of Magic room, McGonagall's old office which Tonks now occupied, and the location of the old hospital wing. On up to the second floor showed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which Sirius chose to stay out of. I doubted this was based on it being a girl's bathroom, instead based off a need to not meet with the perpetually depressed ghost. I though made a note to go back later, just to see the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. I was here at Hogwart's, I certainly wanted to see all the places of interest from the book.

The second floor also held one place I had already seen, the entrance to the Headmistress's office. And down the hall was Sirius's office. It was quite bare, like his classroom, but I didn't doubt that soon enough he'd have a large comfortable couch in there, random books on the shelves, pictures of his old friends lining the large fireplace's mantle.

Third floor; charms classroom, forbidden hallway, trophy room, hospital wing. I was rather surprised when with no trouble remembering, Sirius recalled the location of the secret passageway to Hogsmeade behind the Humpbacked Witch's statue. So not all of his memories were being blocked, or fuzzy to his view. Though this memory of his old marauder's discovery of all the places secret in the school was a good one, there was no reason to not remember.

Fourth floor; the only thing of real interest on this floor was the large library. It took all of Sirius's pleading, pushing and guiles to get me to leave the enormous room overflowing with books. And all on things I had an interest in. It was possible that the solution to our problem was in there as well, but Sirius demanded to finish the tour. And he was right, I needed to know where everything was.

Fifth and Sixth floors flew by, nothing but bathrooms, corridors, the arithmancy and ancient runes classrooms.

Seventh floor though held Professor Flitwick's office, the old Divination classroom, the Gryfindor entrance and most interesting of all the Room of Requirement. It didn't take much cajoling to get Sirius to show me how it was used. Right across from a rather silly looking picture of what looked like some tubby little teletubbies prancing about to the direction of a strange looking man, the room was supposed to be. Sirius had me walk back and forth in front of it three times, thinking hard on what I needed.

All I needed at that point was to see how it worked. So after three times I turned to look at the wall, and saw only a blank wall.

"It only appears when you really need something. So it's not surprising it didn't show up. After all you're just curious, not needy."

I was a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. At some point when I knew what I needed I'd certainly be back to make sure that the room did in fact work the way Sirius had explained. I wondered briefly if I could make it have a television and radio for when I was bored. Plain old muggle devices...

"I bet you used this to meet all your girls didn't you?" My snide comment brought a small blush to the older man's cheeks, indicating that what I had said was in fact true. I definitely didn't want him bringing me to the room and being in charge of the requirements. I didn't need to see the type of room he would think of to try and romance a young girl. The fact I was 29 didn't really matter in this case.

Leaving the failed attempt to get into the room of requirements, the last part of the castle pointed out to me were all the towers. We didn't bother going up them all, not needing to do anymore walking then we had already done. Moving around the castle was practically a five mile jog in terms of exercise for me.

We took a leisurely trip back down the floors, and this time I looked around at all the strange things, the moving staircases, the portraits that spoke and walked off, the random ghosts floating everywhere. Sirius made sure to remind me of certain things on the way down. 'Don't step there, you'll get stuck'. 'Watch out for that painting, the knight is a little balmy'. 'That door isn't a door, it just likes to pretend'.

"Aren't you going to show me the dungeons?"

We were now back on the ground floor, and judging by Sirius's growling stomach it was already time for lunch. That tour had taken about four hours...

My question seemed to surprised Sirius a bit. Like he didn't think his lack of attention to the lower levels of the school needed any explanation.

"The only things that live in the dungeons are snakes."

"And me."

He looked somewhat abashed at my statement. He never did think before he spoke, already forgetting that my own rooms were down in the dungeons. I never really thought I looked like a snake, though my skin might not have been as soft as I would have liked, I didn't think it was really scaly.

"You know you are going to be a teacher, so you need to put this little grudge against Slytherin behind you. You can't play favourites." I said this sensible thing, even though I knew quite well I wasn't going to follow my own advice. Ever since I had started teaching I always had my chosen students. Sometimes the students were even surprised. I liked to pick the ones who hated my classes the most. It was fun to tease them.

"I don't plan on playing favourites. I just plan on making the bad students suffer. It's not my fault that they're all going to be from Slytherin."

I snorted at his stereotyping, even though I knew that he knew more about the subject then I. But it wasn't possible of an entire house of students to be bad, right? I'm sure quite a lot of the people he had gone to school with might have not liked Sirius, but that didn't mean they then started to hate all Gryffindors. Of course, that might have been the case if they had been Slytherins. Really the little feud was quite impenetrable.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: So I read somewhere that you're not supposed to respond to reviews in the story... but I don't see the harm for it so I won't stop. After all people don't have to read my comments. :) But I won't reply in this chapter... Though thank you all for reading and reviewing. Yes, the Slytherins and Gryffindors certainly will be interesting to write... _

_I will say this though, Rhennan you were my 50th review! Thanks. Such a nice milestone... :)  
_

_Oh as for continuity problems... right, really sorry about that. It IS 300 yards. But to begin with it was 500, but I decided to lessen it to make it a bit more interesting... just looks like I forgot to change it once... Sorry about the confusion. But also thank you for pointing the problem out to me. I truly DO appreciate it.  
_

_This chapter might be the last for a few days. Busy at work and such... But a week at most. Anything more then a week and I shall never be forgiven, by myself most of all. Really though... nothing too long. And here we have it.. another chapter. And as always please Read and Review :) I'll give you a REALLY large cookie. _

Chapter 22

Lunchtime upon us, we walked back to the Great Hall. I was just pleased that this time I didn't have to follow anyone,  
quite sure in this one place at least, that I knew where I was going. Of all the places I had seen I had made sure to definitely remember where the Great Hall was. After all that was where I had to go to get food. And that was an all important factor for me.

"Feuds are really silly you know." I pushed open the large wooden doors, and was rather happy that at least this time I wasn't the last one to get to the food. In fact Snape and McGonagall were the only ones there yet.

"Feuds can be good." Sirius huffed, his eyes firing up at even the mere sight of the Slytherin.

I ignored him and without a second thought I headed up to the dais and plopped down in the chair next to Snape, whose lips twisted unpleasantly at me. Perhaps that was what he called a smile. I doubted it was what he intended, but I chose to assume it was a pleasant expression.

"Severus, what do you think about feuds?"

Apparently the formality of breakfast this morning was gone with lunch, since the moment I sat down, food appeared on the plate in front of me. I grabbed a piece of bread, twisting it and stuffing it into my mouth. Chewing, waiting for the hawk nosed man to answer the question.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I'm just curious what you think." I shrugged my shoulders. I smiled brightly at Sirius, who was eyeing me with distaste. Not that I was trying to cause trouble or anything... but teasing Sirius _was_ fun.

Sirius had dropped into a chair in front of me, displeased at my choice of seating. The idea of eating near the Slytherin certainly wasn't doing much for the canine's appetite, since he barely poked at the food that had appeared in front of him. Instead he was putting all his effort into glaring at me, and probably more specifically my choice of questions.

"Why are you asking about feuds?" Next to me Severus was watching me carefully, judging. His eyes flicked to Sirius, and I'd be blind if I didn't see the smirk that tugged at the thin lips. Displeasure at answering my question, obviously didn't beat the pleasure at seeing Sirius's discomfort.

"It's just a little argument that Sirius and I are having."

"Feuds can be interesting, intriguing."

"How exactly do you think a feud can be interesting?" My eyes were wide, and I tried to look innocent, but it was a far reach for me. I was trying to goad the two men, there was no innocence at all about my line of questioning.

"Between the people on both sides of the feud, a bond can form, against something they all perceive as evil, wrong, unjustified." Black eyes glittered, regarding me thoughtfully. There was that shiver again... but I ignored it.

"That's funny. It's amazing to hear you and Sirius agree on something." It was quite hard to keep the amusement out of my own voice. Of course I was teasing the two of them, but perhaps if I showed they had something in common the feud would cool.

Deep lines appeared between Severus's brows, he glared at me hard, black eyes practically glowing. "MacKinnion, just eat your lunch and stop meddling."

I chuckled softly, doing as I was told, bringing a silver spoon to my mouth, sipping the hot soup carefully. Staying quiet not because of his statement, but because I was just amused he had noticed what I was doing. Not to mention the few lines of communication he had with me, rather pleasantly, before he realized, or the fact he had dropped me to the level of just using my last name. It was a bit of an improvement over muggle.

"Let her alone Snivellus. I don't know why she would want to talk to slimy git like you but if she does, you can damn well let her." Sirius glared at Severus, before turning his eyes on me. My brown ones met his grey. "And you, _don't_ talk to him."

My mouth twitched with a hidden smile. It was rather amusing that Sirius could get angry at Snape for not talking to me, and then with me for talking to Snape. He really couldn't figure out what he wanted to say or not.

"Black cover your mouth before something flies in and takes nest." Snape had pushed back his chair, scraping the stone as he did so. "My speaking habits are not yours to analyze." With a flourish of well timed robes, a sneer and long strides, Severus stalked out of the hall.

"I really do wish you two would act like teachers." McGonagall sighed into her coffee, sipping it as she shook her head. "I feel like I'm 30 years back dealing with you two."

"The boys certainly like their feud."

"You're not helping either Miss Mackinnion." Her gaze was certainly displeased, and I flushed slightly at the deep look. So maybe I would cut down on my goading of the two men. Though I was only trying to improve their relations through the subtle and devastating use of inciting arguments. If they could just air their issues... well either they would deal with them or just kill each other. Maybe I shouldn't be trying it, death was perhaps more likely with those two.

"I'm really sorry about that Headmistress." My eyes drifted down, trying to at least appear apologetic. Bespectacled eyes regarded me and I should have known she wouldn't believe the innocence inflected in my voice.

"I sent the old teacher's lesson plans to your room. I suggest you spend some time in your room, alone, going over them." Well that was as subtle as a giant working at a 9 to 5 job in a cubicle. I smiled and nodded though, as she got up and left.

"Why do you feel the need to actually speak to him?" I blinked to find Sirius's face inches from my own, leaning forward, steel piercing into me. He looked curious, but sure enough beneath the surface was that fire that always roared when Severus Snape entered the conversation.

"Sirius we might be connected in a rather annoying physical sort of way, but until I discover that we're also mentally connected, you will not be hearing all my dark secrets."

"Is there a reason you think talking to that snake is a dark secret?"

"Well I'm sure you would consider it a dark secret if I liked him." I knew quite well the reaction this statement was going to cause. Grey eyes turned stormy, widening in his face. His face grew somewhat ashen, before promptly going bright red in anger.

"That... That's just wrong! He's a Slytherin! He's all sallow, cold and unpleasant. No one would like him. It'd be like making love to a corpse!"

"Sirius what _are_ you thinking?" I sighed, drumming my fingers on the table, trying to keep my voice down even though Sirius wasn't following suit. More teachers had started to appear for lunch, and I certainly didn't want to start any rumours at my new job. Just what I needed. The muggle is playing two teachers at once, fooling around behind each of their backs. Once again I found myself growing increasingly annoyed with the raven haired wizard. "I meant that I liked him. Not that I wanted to rip off his clothes and back him into a wall in the privacy of his office, and then see if he's cold and unpleasant _all _the time." Not going to do it. It was an interesting thought though.

"I thought you liked me." Sirius's voice practically whigned, his eyes looking up at me like a little child's. My fingers were starting to dance hurried over the surface of the table. It was either tap them, or curl them into a fist and punch the man for annoying me so much.

"Sirius... I may occasionally want to rip your clothes off as well." Hopefully the compliment would distract him from my use of 'as well'. "But I'm not going to." My tone was firm while saying this. "And when I was referring to Severus, I meant I like him as a person. And if you must know I speak to him because I can understand him."

I glanced down the table and was happy to note that the other teachers seemed at least to be oblivious to what we were saying. The argument we were having wasn't exactly one I wanted other people to hear. Who I wanted to rip the clothes off was preferably a topic best left unknown to most people. I was fully capable of letting those that needed to know, know when it was necessary. Like when I was in the process of ripping their clothes off...

"Understand slime?" Sirius snorted. He didn't look too pleased, but his eyes had softened from their earlier steel. He likely felt gratified hearing that I at times wanted to see him naked. The man couldn't go on living if women didn't find him attractive.

This argument was on it's tail end, and I wasn't about to restart the ignition on it by going on and defending Severus not being slime. That would just get Sirius going again. And I couldn't even really come up with much to defend the Potions master anyway. After all he really had been practically slime to me since I had got here yesterday. The only reason I didn't think he was slime was based on the well tuned female instinct. And the facts were that he had saved Harry in that seventh book, and Draco had vouched for him.

"I am going to go to the library. Do you think you can stay within 300 yards of it?" I stood up as I asked the question. Not that I was even really asking, more like telling the man. The argument had lit a new fire in me for cutting this little side effect of the ritual. Once school started I would have more to do, so now was the best time. McGonagall couldn't be displeased with what I was doing. I might not be staying in my room reading nonsensical explanations for why people knitted. But there couldn't be much of a problem with staying alone in the library trying to solve a problem. She herself had told me to deal with it.

Quiet, thoughtful eyes regarded at me, before Sirius stood up as well.

"That's fine. I'll spend some time in my office. There should be less then 300 yards between the fourth and second floor."

We both left the Great Hall together. Sirius had his hands deep into his pockets, and was trying very hard to not ask something. His brows were knit together and his bottom lip was between his teeth. The man was really quite easy to read sometimes.

"Out with it." I sighed, ready for something thoroughly annoying.

"If you want to rip my clothes off, does that mean that you like me?"

I wasn't about to tell him that in fact I did like him. That if the man of my dreams was made into flesh that he would likely _look_ like Sirius Black. Personality might be a different issue though. I certainly wasn't going to tell him that he needed to stop biting his lower lip since it was drawing my attention to how absolutely kissable the lips were. It would all just make his ego grow some more. And there was of course the fact that I wasn't going to do anything on my little infatuation. The after effects would be too annoying to warrant the pleasurable beginnings. Sirius post coitus would be too thrilled with himself.

"I like you Black. But believe me when I say I plan on _never_ sleeping with you." I patted his arm fondly as we reached the second floor. I didn't want him to pout after all. "Being friends with a girl I'm sure will be a new experience for you."

His expression had traveled far from joyous to amused to sullen. Apparently being friends with me hadn't been the first idea he had. I waved at him though and moved up the stairs to the fourth floor and the library. I had left the man behind, but that didn't stop my mind thinking about him as I walked on.

He had a point about my conversing with Snape. There really was no reason to keep pushing the man into speaking to me when he didn't really want to. I quite instinctively though knew that Professor Snape was not evil, or affiliated with Lord Voldemort anymore. Draco might have been a stuck up little obnoxious snob, but I happened to trust the git. He trusted his former head of house. And had charged me with the job of watching over the slimy twit.

The man wasn't even slightly nice to me. And I was watching out for him, and defending him to Sirius. The former Gryffindor might have been a pain in my ass, but he was still more of a friend to me then Snape. And I defended him to my friend. How the world works...

So the reason battling forth in my brain was the answer to the question, why?

I had told Sirius the truth before. I happened to like the man. Though the reasons for that were even more complicated, and quite possibly based off fiction. My ideas on liking the man had come from reading those now cursed Harry Potter books. Professor Snape had always been an enigma in them. And I had felt an affinity for the man. He had been seduced by the dark arts, even as I had been seduced by similar things. We had been more curious perhaps then either should have been in our situations. And sometimes we regretted the results afterwards.

He was also an intelligent, dark, sarcastic individual who spared no thought to other people's feelings. Though if the books had been correct, he had risked his own life for his students. So there was a bit of courage thrown in there. Hell there had to be courage if you were planning on double crossing the most dangerous and dark wizard of all times.

So my brain had come to a conclusion.

While Sirius Black might have been my ideal man in the flesh... Severus Snape had the personality of my perfect man. I had always been a bit twisted in the type of guys I liked. This was certainly an interesting development. Interesting and potentially very dangerous for me.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Well I guess there was no reason for me to worry about it being a week before the next update. Had a bit of time to write some more surprisingly..._

_Thank you to everyone who is reviewing the story. It's quite gratifying, and useful at times as well. Everyone please continue to review and tell me what you think (good and bad) I like getting ideas as well. It's interesting to see what everyone else thinks should happen._

_Ah on that idea... I've had some people ask me who Aine is going to end up with. Since there has been numerous indications that she likes both Severus and Sirius. What an interesting question... too bad that I'm not going to answer it of course. Heh. Aren't the boys fun though? I shall also continue to apologize though for my characterization, of Snape especially. Really I try and write him as close to IC as possible... But in these original stories sometimes it can be hard. So try not to kill me in case he does something OOC. :) _

Chapter 23

One of the first situations I had to deal with was Madam Pince's apparent dislike of me on sight. Seeing as how she was the librarian, and I wanted to spend quite a lot of time in the place, her dislike for me had to change. In any normal library I wouldn't give a care whatsoever to whether or not I got along with the people who worked there, but this was certainly a different case. The books in this library weren't all the normal open-the-book-happily-read-then-put-it-away type. No if I picked the wrong one I could get attacked, or sucked into a story with lots of spiders.

If I were Sirius this would probably be no problem. He'd just saunter in, a rakish grin planted on his face. He's probably then promptly hit on the poor woman with some cheesy line like 'You look tired. It must be from running through my dreams all night'. Okay maybe not that cheesy but he'd be able to charm her into giving him whatever he needed, making her like him instantly. Say anything else about the man, but he had undeniable charm. Being female I might have some charm, but none that would work on the female librarian.

Hell even Severus could get what he wanted with no problems. He'd just breeze in, demand what he wanted, probably threaten a little, and he'd walk out in five seconds with everything he had asked for. It was unlikely anyone was going to stand in his way, not when he wanted something. It was close to my own personality, but I didn't think I would be intimidating at all to Madam Pince. One sentence sounding even slightly threatening and I'd probably have a toad's head.

Walking into the library, I was once again amazed at it's size. It wasn't even just the vast amount of space filled with books that gave me an excited little shiver, it was knowing that almost all of them were filled with things I didn't know about. It was a veritable cornucopia of information about and surrounding what I loved most. I felt like that kid in a candy store who can't decide where to go, and just ends up staring at all the things they want.

She must have had a sixth sense, because five seconds after I walked through the door, Madam Pince was upon me. Her face was pinched into a scowl at me, and I tried to smile to lighten her up. Suffice it to say she looked anything but lightened.

"Is there something I could help you with? Did you get lost?" The last question was said with a certain sense of sardonic humour.

"No. I meant to come here. This was the place I was the most excited about seeing. I love books. I don't normally see this many in one place. It must be really hard to keep track of them. But you probably do a wonderful job with it. It looks impeccable in here. Best looking library I've ever seen. Actually I want do some research as well, you couldn't possibly help me locate some books about spiritual connections resulting from spells and rituals could you?"

So charm and fear aside, it turns out that I had one ability that worked well with Madam Pince. Complete and total brown nosing. After dealing with students who treated the library as a place of exile to suffer while wasting their free time doing homework, she was surprised and rather happy to have someone who wanted to be here. Well I assumed she was happy, it was hard to tell behind her vulturelike appearance. But she helped me find some books, so that was a good enough sign.

I was led over to a section of books in the back. It was rather similar to what I was used to, which was a comfort in a way. Though the organization was based around things I didn't know. My hand reached out to take a random book off the shelf but a piercing voice stopped my hand just centimeters from touching the spine.

"Don't touch that!" Madame Pince's lips were pursed even closer together, and she didn't look too pleased with me. Apparently I was only allowed to touch the books she said I could. "Some of these books are dangerous. That is one of them."

With no flourish, and without me even seeing her pull it out, all of a sudden an old fashioned feather duster appeared in the older woman's hand. The handle was made out of a solid dark coloured wood, the feathers were grey and brown. With a small flick of her wrist, Madam Pince moved the feather duster. I thought it was a little odd for her to be dusting right then and there, and almost mentioned that I was still hoping to get some books. Good thing that I didn't say anything though, since that small flick of her wrist caused a few books to dance off the shelves, and float over to a nearby table.

"Your wand is your feather duster?" I must have sounded amused since I was given a rather stone cold look. "That's really rather practical. Good idea." I covered my first statement, and the look cooled a bit.

"These books are fine for you to touch. Don't touch anything else though." The vulture like face brooked no nonsense on this subject, so I just nodded along. "You do, and I really won't care what happens to you."

"What books are these?" I walked over to the table, gently trailing my fingers over the binding of the books. Dust covered a few of them still, showing that this was the first time they had been off the shelf in a long time. Age had yellowed the paper, and cracked the binding, and the titles on the covers were hard to read. Dark eyes followed the movements of my hands, judging me from what I was doing.

"A few books on ancient magic and rituals. You should find everything you need in those books." Walking away, the librarian left me alone with the 'safe' books on the table.

I poured over the books, reading each one carefully. And I knew from the first page of the first book that I opened, that Madam Pince had chosen these particular books for me because they were easy enough to understand for a muggle. There wasn't much about the wizarding world that would need explaining. These books were all about principles, theories behind some spells and rituals.

Even though I knew that Madam Pince most likely knew everything in these books, she wasn't entirely right. Everything I needed wasn't in these books. They were certainly interesting, and some had ideas that were worth looking into, but none even mentioned the clag a bhais, or any other object that could be used to bring the dead back to life. In fact the books were sorely lacking in anything related to resurrections. Could I really be surprised though? After all Madam Pince had retrieved these books from sections that any student could get to, and bringing the dead back to life was likely to be a taboo subject. My solution was likely not to come with any direct links to that wooden cylinder that so changed my life. If there had been a book on it, then Harry would have been able to find a wizard to deal with his problem. Instead he had come to me... My knowledge on it had been limited at best, and hadn't been found in books.

This lack of perfect information wasn't too bad though. While I wasn't finding out too much about mine and Sirius's problem, I was certainly learning plenty that I could use when I got back home. I could write a book on spiritual connections resulting from spells and rituals, there was certainly enough new information in these books. Of course I was likely going to not be allowed to do that...

"I wonder if Harry did put a spell on me..." I mused out loud, wondering once again if the young man with his messy hair had actually not trusted me. Draco I was certain didn't, so it was likely that he may have done it. Could someone tell when a spell had been placed upon them? Was there a tingle, or a glow, or was it just normal? I really should look into that.

As for my problem with Sirius, this was going to take more time then I would like it. And now there was a new problem that was going to pop up. How exactly I could get books on the subject matter I needed without looking suspicious? I couldn't very well just go up to Madam Pince and ask to see books on resurrections, or the clag a bhais , if she even knew what that was. That would be a large glaring sign to what I had done when one added Sirius and his sudden excursion back from the dead. So imperfect knowledge was going to have to do for the moment.

When it had finally gone dark, I felt a slight tug at the center of my being. It broke me out of the concentration of research. It was something new, something I hadn't experienced before but I still knew what it was exactly. Sirius wanted to get somewhere that wasn't within the 300 yards. Since it wasn't really that strong, he obviously wasn't desperate in what he wanted. It was almost like he was just reminding me that he was there. I was suddenly hungry.

"Madam Pince?" I walked over to her desk, carrying the books I had been reading. Now normally I would have put them back where they had come from, but I had the distinct feeling that it was probably safer for me not to. "These were quite helpful. I need to have some dinner now, but I didn't know what you wanted..." I shrugged the armload of books indicating I didn't know what to do with them.

She jabbed her finger at a corner of her desk, and I placed them there carefully. The top one though I picked up again.

"Would it be possible for me to borrow this one?" The aged red book was titled 'Spells and Rituals that Bind' by Allegra Montevich. It was the only one of the stack of books that I hadn't had a chance to read, and the title at least suggested that it would certainly be worth my time to peruse.

For quite a while all I got was a stare from the woman. Made me worried that I might be her dinner. But she brought out her feather duster, and made a pass over the book with it. I must have looked curious, since she answered my question without it even being asked.

"I put spells on the books to be sure no one ruins them. They're in my care."

"And you have to protect them. I understand. I once got right angry at some kids at school because they were destroying some books. It was just not right since they were ripping pages out, throwing the books around. The librarian was useless. Didn't even get them into trouble. I got back at them later though." I smirked, remembering the looks on those girls faces at the prank I had pulled on them. They certainly didn't think about ruining anymore books.

The story did much to bring the aged librarian over to my side. She actually looked somewhat fond of me as she handed the red covered book over to me.

"Madam Pince. It's time for dinner. Why don't you come down with me? I'd like to know a bit more about these books..." I gestured to the room behind me, encompassing all the thousands of books. In truth I might have been trying to butter the old woman up. Still I also _did_ have respect for what she did and why she did it. She saw herself as the protector of these books, books that couldn't look after themselves (disregarding the books that could, like that monster book of monsters I had read about in that third book). It was certainly a hard put position, not with most children and adults, not caring about the books.

Her acceptance hadn't been something I expected, but she actually stood up after giving me a strange look. The look had made me quite certain she would scoff at my offer of friendship.

"If we don't get down in time we might have to sit next to Professor Vector. The woman only talks about numbers, and her cat."

I laughed softly, and followed the older woman out of the library, commenting on my own experience with people and their pets.

"I once knew this girl who kept a photo album of her cat..."


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Hey if anyone went to the Witching Hour in Salem, MA let me know how it was. I couldn't go... but if you met a Snupin obsessed girl named Rebecca that would have been my friend... :) I wonder how the quidditch went... I really wanted to meet Charles DeLint and Tamora Pierce too... oh well maybe some other time. If they do it again next year I shall try and go. :)  
_

_Here's another chapter! And right after the last one too! Though neither of them were too long, but the next one will be much longer so I don't feel that bad._

_Anyway, Enjoy. And Review... you know if you don't I will just end up in a fetal position, rocking back and forth in the corner wondering where my monkey went... monkey... MONKEY!_

_Oh dear... I'm in an odd mood at the moment. Time to end the author's notes. Ciao_

Chapter 24

If I had a list of mission objectives, then appeasing the great library monster was one of the first ones. And I could now safely say that making friends with the librarian was checked off. Though perhaps using the word friend was a bit liberal. But I try to be an optimist in these types of situations. More often then not I'm a realist, or a cynic, but for this. Well Irma spoke to me without the cold, aloofness that had been our original encounters. And the fact that I was even told her first name pushed forward my idea that I had made friends with the vulture like guardian of books.

All through my first dinner at Hogwarts (I didn't count the sandwich and crisps I had in my room the night before) I discussed with her the books, and the library in general. She made sure to tell me plenty of stories of the hoydens who attended the school, and of their complete disregard for books. It gave me a sense of the students I would soon be teaching, though I was certain to take what she told me with a grain of salt. After all she _was_ a cranky old woman. And all the students couldn't be the spawn of Satan come to earth to rid the world of the joys of books. Granted after my own experience with the prepubescent population, a large portion of them were likely related to the devil in some way, shape or form.

The aged librarian was actually pleasant enough. Surprisingly so. The glimpses I received of the woman from the book made her out to just be a thorn in the heroes sides. In actuality though she just took her job very, very seriously. While reading the books I had almost considered her a villain. She wouldn't let them into the restricted section to get the books that they needed to save the day. Of course I was an omniscient reader. I knew what they needed that book for, but she didn't. Frankly she was protecting them from books that would harm them. She'd never let any of the students know that. Actually I don't know if she realized she was helping the students either...

"You can make some surprisingly good choices."

I looked sideways at Severus who was accompanying me down to the dungeon. Not that it had been planned or anything. We both just happened to have rooms down there, and both had left the hall at around the same time. That's just how things worked out. Up until now he had been quiet enough for me to assume that he had forgotten about my presence or at least was trying his hardest to ignore me. The quiet though had been pleasant enough, I didn't feel the need to speak to him to fill the gaps. It was different then with Sirius. With him it was talk, or he would say something to annoy me. Or even worse, he'd get thoughtful, introspective, even depressed..

"I try to make good choices all the time. But what are you referring to? I doubt it would be my delightful wardrobe." My 'delightful' wardrobe got a pointed look that basically said all that he thought of muggle clothing.

"Judging from who you arrived with, I doubted your ability to choose suitable people to converse with."

"Who I arrived with? His name is Sirius... I know you're smart enough to pronounce the syllables. It's just three of them... come on. Say it with me. SEAR-e-us. Not hard at all." I paused at the entrance to a corridor that would lead to where my own residence was. It was just down the hall from the potions classroom.

The look I was receiving was lacking the amused quality I had been going for. In fact I was fairly certain that his estimation of my intelligence had just gone down, which is hard since I don't think he thought much of my brain at all.

"You really are a half-wit."

"Well at least I can remember people's names." I snorted softly. There was no offence to be taken at the insult. In fact I was wondering at that moment when Severus was going to realize that he had actually stopped when I had, even though he should have been going on to his own quarters.

"I have no trouble with names. There are just some I feel aren't important enough to say."

I whistled softly.

"You two... I shall admit defeat tonight. But I swear I shall break this feud apart!"

Either a miracle had happened, and Professor Snape actually looked a little amused... or he had heartburn. It was entirely likely that it was the second option, but far more pleasurable to think a crack had appeared. Even if it was less likely...

"So you approved of me befriending Irma then?" I asked, getting back onto his original statement. "I didn't think _you _would be friends with anyone here."

That was something that had permeated my ideas from reading the books so long ago. That the high, aloof, cold, demanding Potions master would not dirty himself with or be friends with any that worked at Hogwarts. After all there had been the idea that he was still working for Voldemort, and therefore would be considered better then the blood-traitors and mudbloods that were working here. On the other hand, he wasn't working for Voldemort, but he was still usually a smug bastard, and not the type I ever imagined to sit in front of a fire, having tea and chatting with his fellow colleagues. The very idea of it made me laugh. Unlikely for me I happened to do that out loud and in front of Severus.

"I don't care what you think."

"What does it say about me I wonder, that I try and talk to you all the times I have?" I mused softly, ignoring his own comment completely. There was no reason to take his insults too seriously. I was beginning to get quite a good handle on the man. Most of the insults and the threats were weak, almost out of habit. Granted there were times he needed to be taken seriously. His hatred for Sirius was certainly real. As real as the fear I had seen on his face when he had been threatened with Voldemort's return.

"That you have rare instances of true enlightenment."

There it was. An actual tugging at his lips. The man was actually almost smiling. Certainly it wasn't an actual smile, not even close to one, but one has to take joy out of the baby steps before the leaps and bounds.

"Oh Severus. That was almost a joke. And you almost lost it for a second there." I reached up and poked his cheek, which was cool to the touch. So the man didn't just appear cold... "There was almost a smile there."

I brought the hand back quickly tucking it behind my back, trying to look too innocent to kill or hex into oblivion since that was the direction Professor Snape's mood was taking him.

"Note to self... Don't tease Severus."

"Professor Snape." He corrected, a bit late though since I had been calling him by his first name from the start.

"Severus." I said impishly, enjoying teasing the man. I had no real cares for my life.

"Now I think it's you who can't remember names."

"So Severus. Do you think people start to fit there names?" I didn't want to lose any limbs in the near future, but if you haven't tried teasing a stick-in-the-mud potions master, then you really don't know what you're missing. "After all your name likely is derived from the word severe isn't it?"

The man stared at me, likely deciding which end to start from. Either I would lose a leg or an arm first. I wasn't very good at hopping, but then I didn't really want to lose an arm either. So many essential things require both hands.

"You're name fits your attitude. Though I wonder what you would look and act like if your name was perhaps something like... Chuck." I blinked, thinking over what I had just said. Now I was looking at the hawknosed man and seeing him as one 'Chuck Snape'. Fits of giggles erupted past my lips, and it was so bad that I was soon bent over trying to get my breath back.

"Are you through?"

"Sorry..." I took a few deep breaths and stood up straight, trying very hard to put the correct name back on the man in front of me. "You probably wouldn't have made a very good Chuck..."

"And you? Do you think you fit your meaning? Brilliant and happy?"

The giggles stopped. Not many people would know the meaning of my name, meaning that either Severus had a baby names book hidden under his bed, or he knew some gaelic. Really the man had a few things hidden up his sleeve.

"Well it depends on which brilliant you think it reflects. I'm not brilliant in definition of intelligence. But as far as bright and shining like a star. Well I do try my best. I just have a sparkling personality. I try to be happy as often as I can, but I usually end up sarcastic and obnoxious."

Severus grunted softly at that, agreeing with my own assessment that I was obnoxious.

"Do you think I'm brilliant and happy?" I leaned forward, peering up at him earnestly.

"You... Your name should be Claoidh." He coughed into his hand.

A grin settled on my lips. While my own personal handling of the Gaelic language wasn't a hundred percent... I knew enough to know that claoidh meant annoy and vex. It also happened to mean torment as well, which Severus was almost definitely going to know for himself. The real question became in what way I was tormenting the Slytherin head of house.

"Oh Severus. Am I tormenting you in someway?" I fluttered my eyelashes, going for the exagerrated flirtacious behaviour that I was sure was going to cause that tick on the side of Snape's jaw that he got when he was really rather annoyed.

"I never gave you permission to use my name." He decided to ignore the point of my question, instead going back to the earlier argument. I sighed, somewhat annoyed that I hadn't gotten an answer to that question. My curiousity had been poked to life again.

"I'm a dimwitted muggle. We don't know better. We call EVERYONE by their given names. Your name is Severus. So I'll use that. And anyway, I _am _a teacher as well. It wouldn't be fair if I had to call you by your title. That's just for students." I huffed softly, displeased with the idea of being treated like a lesser being while I was teaching.

"You're not dimwitted."

"Aha! A compliment! It IS cracking!" I smirked. "You know if you like you can call me Aine. That would be the fair thing."

He grunted, and one could take that as a 'Yes I'll use your first name' or a 'There's something wrong with you that all the doctors and psychiatrists in the world will never be able to fix'. It was up in the air which option it was.

"Well this has been fun. Good night Severus." I grinned at him, waved and turned down the corridor, heading to my own rooms before I ended up pushing things a little too far. I wasn't too tired, but the Headmistress had told me she had sent down old lesson plans. I was certain that spending an hour or so reading some antiquated ideas on how muggles used bicycles to churn butter, or other nonsense, would easily put me to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Another chapter, and this is a nice long one... I've always wondered if people prefer more chapters, but shorter... or longer chapters but more time between updates. Oh well, I wanted to do a nice long chapter with stuff actually happening. Imagine that... shocking isn't it? I think I managed to guilt myself into a long chapter since it's been almost a week since the last update.  
_

_So everyone who went to Witching Hour, I hope you all had fun. My friend went, and she said she had fun and got a lot of Snupin artwork done and met a girl who looked just like Snape (Apparently she REALLY looked like him, like almost jumping her)... I wish I could have gone and met the Harry/Draco fans... Apparently it was good though since she plans to go next year, in Las Vegas... Must be good to travel across the country :) _

_So I have also discovered that I am a review whore. I want more reviews, more more more, even if they're just one word... good...bad... (though if it's bad I would like to know why) And to get more I thought I'd bribe my readers. Isn't that horrible? Yes I am a horrible person... oh well :) If I can get ten reviews for this chapter I shall go back to doing one chapter a day for at least a week, if not it'll stay the normal 1 to 2 updates a week. I don't expect 10 reviews, but I thought I'd try the bribe. _

Chapter 25

The lesson plans proved to be more interesting then I gave them credit. So much so that night turned into day before I realized it. When I finally went to bed it was early morning, and I slept through breakfast. Briefly my brain wondered if it was bad form to miss breakfast with the other teachers, but I was too tired to really worry about it. Perhaps it was something I wouldn't do when school started, but before the students arrived I wasn't too worried about appearances.

When I finally opened my eyes it was with the idea that I still hadn't slept enough. It was a problem of mine, my predisposition to sleep most of my life away. Willpower was really all that kept me from going back to sleep. Glancing at my wristwatch on the side table, told me that it was eleven in the morning. Not nearly enough sleep.

Despite my own personal wish to sleep again, I got up, showered and retreated to my desk where I had finished writing the lesson plan I had to give to the Headmistress today. The students were arriving in just three days, so it would be best to give the Headmistress my lesson plan as soon as possible. It was going to be an experience for those students as well...

While my stay at this school was hopefully going to be short (if Sirius got his act together), that didn't mean that I wasn't going to take the job seriously. I had a responsibility to my students, even if I hadn't intended to teach here before. But I was here now... and they were certainly going to get a rude awakening having a muggle as their Muggles Studies teacher. This year was going to be taught in a manner that in no way resembled the previous.

A knock broke me away from my concentration. Opening the door revealed a house elf, not Dobby, but one I had never met before.

"Hello?"

"Miss Mackinnion. The headmistress wants you down in the hall now. Thank you."

With no warning, and quite a loud popping noise, the house elf disappeared.

"Uh... Thank you." I shook my head, saying it to the empty air.

A grumble ran through my stomach, making me realize I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before and it was now noon. I grabbed the finished lesson plan, and headed down to the Great Hall, deciding to drop off the plan at McGonagall's office before, even knowing that she would be in the hall. It was likely she wouldn't want work while she was trying to eat.

The halls were rather quiet, except for the chattering portraits and the random ghosts that wandered past. That was something that was still taking time to get used to. Magic, fine. Evil Dark Lords, okay. Talking portraits, whatever. Walking and talking incorporeal beings... well that was still a bit odd. Though it was oddly liberating, now I knew I had been correct all those years saying that ghosts existed to my friends in school. Though I doubted that I could prove it to them.

When I walked into the Great Hall I was greeted to the sight of all the teachers once again sitting at the table. The sight was slightly surprising, since lunch was rather informal, and people just came in whenever. So it was rather a coincidence that everyone was there at the same time. Apparently this was a mandatory lunch.

"Well I guess I wasn't asked down here for my sparkling personality."

"If you can sit down Miss Mackinnion I can finish what I was saying." McGonagall said, ignoring my statement completely. I took the free seat which happened to be next to Madam Pince at the end of the table. I leaned over to the librarian to ask what had happened, but the look from the Headmistress quelled that idea so I sat straight in my chair and tried to look attentive. Though really all I was looking for was the food...

"There was another attack."

_That_ explained Sirius's worried look when I walked in.

"Who was attacked?" Professor Fulhark asked from the other end of the table.

"Once again it was just muggles. But that doesn't mean the parents of our students aren't worried. Even though no wizard or witch has been attacked, the Ministry is taking this very seriously. With the start of the school year we will have an auror on duty at all times at the school. Despite that though I expect you all to be absolutely heedful of any danger. I know that with the dark mark appearing, and muggles having been killed, some... rumours have been circulating. Whatever the cause is though, I expect complete attention from you all. Frankly the ministry believes that the rumours are unfounded. The likely answer is that some muggles are copying what they read in that book."

The minute the Headmistress had finished talking and sat down, immediately a cacophony of sound erupted with everyone discussing what they had just heard.

"Just muggles? Some muggles copying the book...?" I said softly into all the noise. With all the noise I didn't expect to be heard, but maybe it was the look on my face that caused everyone to quiet down. After all there was no way that I couldn't look exactly as I felt.

And that was absolute, supreme anger.

"Let's be on our guard for the bad people, but don't worry too much since he's just killing muggles. That is if it is_ one_ guy doing it. After all it's far more likely that it's some gung ho teenagers killing people like they read in that Harry Potter book. "

"Now Miss Mackinnion that's..." McGonagall tried to speak, but I wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Don't make apologies Headmistress. I know full well that none of you care if a few muggles die. But I do care. And yes I'm biased, being one of the unimportant subspecies of muggle." So perhaps I was being a little irrational. If I thought about this I would fully realize that McGonagall didn't mean anything malicious, that none of the teachers here meant anything. It's human nature to not worry unless it involves you. When Voldemort was killing wizards and witches, that caused panic, but killing muggles was almost a world away.

I never was one to be rational in moments of distress.

"Aine..." Sirius started to try and calm me down from where he sat half way down the table.

"Your outburst is uncalled for." Professor Sinistra sneered out, her dark face angry. Next to her sat Severus who was quietly staring me down from the other end of the table.

"Uncalled for or not, I'm disgusted by all of your attitudes. A _wizard_ is out there killing people not a bunch of teenagers playing a horrible joke. Granted the dead are not your people but still..."No more words came out of my mouth, my throat having closed at all the horrified stares I was receiving. I stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Staying any longer would likely result in my immediate dismissal from the staff, which would ruin Harry's plans. I was trying to think at least slightly. But at that moment I couldn't help but think that I was the only person standing up for the entire muggle population.

"Aine!"

Sirius came running up behind me as I stalked toward the dungeons, grabbing my arm to stop me from going any further. He was out of breath, showing that he had ran quite hard to catch up with me.

"McGonagall didn't mean anything. She just means that the ministry is taking this seriously, even though no wizards died."

"How kind of them..."

"You're being a little illogical about this."

"Of course. I'm just a muggle."

"And that was stupid. I didn't mean that."

"How can they not think that Voldemort might be alive? How can they just think this is a bad joke that might happen to have resulted in a few deaths?" It was a preposterous idea to me. Of course it was Voldemort. Did they actually think that we had fireworks that shaped out the dark mark? Their knowledge of muggles was really bad if they believed that, or that fireworks lasted more then a few seconds.

"Of course they don't think he's alive. Only Harry and Draco knew about that horcrux, and us now. "

I snorted.

"Can you blame them? They've been blissfully unaware for the last ten years, thinking that their hero, Harry Potter, saved the day and destroyed the bastard. So is it that hard to understand that they might prefer to believe in a prank rather then the return of the worst evil they've ever encountered?"

"A prank? It's killed people, and you call it a PRANK?" My voice rose as I spoke.

"Other people call it a prank. Don't try taking this out on me." His eyes narrowed at me, the silver eyed turning to steel. "You're blowing this out of proportion and acting like a child."

"And you're an insensitive lout." Eyes narrowed at him, and his face grew stormy in response. There was no surprise that Sirius was now returning my anger in kind.

"I was _trying_ to talk to you. If I had known you were going to act this irrational, and bite my head of for even attempting to discuss this with you, I wouldn't have bothered."

"Why don't you go do something useful Professor Black. Go write your lesson plan, or better yet go find where your damn brother hid that horcrux." I turned and ran down the stairs, or more correctly I stomped down the stairs. Once I was in the dungeons, my steps slowed and things started to appear more clear. Yelling at Sirius hadn't been the right thing to do. He had just been trying to help. But I couldn't get around the idea that while people were dying, the wizards were more worried about themselves then anything.

I should go apologize to Sirius, but the two of us couldn't do that. It didn't really suit our temperament. Though maybe tomorrow when my temper had cooled, I would offer the olive branch to him. Or maybe not. After all he had referred to the deaths of muggles as a prank. If it had been wizards it would be a horrible crime, a problem that HAD to be solved. But my kind... Damn I had joked before that I was like a subspecies. Now though it was seeming like a reality. And I was still quite fuming about it.

A knock at my door broke me out of my thought process. It was probably Sirius come back to rub it in some more. Maybe this time it would be that the deaths were all faked by the shifty muggles, and now the 'dead' people were laughing it up in a bar somewhere...

"Sirius would you PLEASE take your wand and stuff..." I threw the door open as I said this, but my threat drifted off into thin air as I stared helplessly at Professor Snape. His perfect black eyebrow was raised at me in question.

"Mistake me for that dog again, and I will not be responsible for what happens." He walked past me into my rooms without asking for entrance, but I let him walk in. Not that I really could have stopped him, but I could have tried to. Frankly though I was too surprised to see him here to really do anything at all. "Though I would love to know what you wanted him to do with his wand. I have some ideas of my own, but I would appreciate a different perspective."

My lip twitched at the joke

"I'm quite sure that your ideas are far more creative then my own. But please _do_ come in." I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "Really Severus are you sure you can trust yourself alone with me in my room?"

"That doesn't need a response." He turned and looked at me, his dark eyes piercing into me. "Do you normally have psychotic episodes like that at meals?"

My eyes went hard looking at him, standing by the fireplace like the lord of the manor. He was going to be just as annoying as Sirius.

"My episode..." I paused, annoyed at the word usage though psychotic episode did seem to adequately what had happened, if not my mindset. "It's best not to talk about that. After all we want to try and stay on good terms don't we?"

An eyebrow rose, arms crossed. "I'm not too worried about keeping on any terms with you."

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel loved." I snorted. The other eyebrow rose at that statement. He coughed quietly into his hand, looking a little put out by that comment.

"McGonagall didn't mention that the muggles that were killed, were killed in the process of a break in." He paused letting me think about that. It was a random subject change from my outburst. "Who ever it was that killed them..."

I cut him off at that point, a sharp bark of laughter being heard. Who ever? Of all the people in this school, Snape was the one who knew with an absolute certainty who it was that was doing the killing. My derisive laughter rolled off his back though and he continued on.

"Who ever killed them, did so while breaking into a school, in New York City."

That certainly stopped all reasonable thought processes from forming in my brain. Why would Voldemort kill people in New York City? And even more important was why he would want to break into a school.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Severus was watching my reactions carefully, expecting something from me at this information. There was something that he knew, something he was waiting for. It should have been impossible. He shouldn't have known where I came from, that information wasn't common knowledge here. There was the possibility I suppose that he knew about me from my books, but as Matt liked to point out so often, they weren't exactly widely read. And Severus likely didn't read muggle material too often.

"Other then muggles are being killed by a wizard and none of you care?" I started to tap my foot, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. The potions master was digging for something. I didn't want him to come up with any treasure.

"So it won't concern you to know it was New York University that was broken into. More particularly the history offices of the school..."

Damn, he definitely knew something. When he was digging for something, he was about as subtle as a bulldozer.

NYU had been broken into, by Voldemort? That was too close for comfort. The only thing he could possibly be looking for at the school was now at Hogwarts. Me.

"Severus. You're a smug bastard. If you know something, you could just tell me instead of digging for it. It's a little beneath you. Yes, that is the school that I normally teach at. Isn't that an amazing coincidence." I sighed, walking over to chair by the fireplace and dropping into it, strangely exhausted for the middle of the day. I never thought news could tire someone out before, but now it was a fact. I was tired from just hearing about events. "Do you know the names of the people who were killed?" I asked wanting to know if I knew any of the dead. First Cairn had been killed in my flat, now possibly my coworkers had been killed. Harry's reluctance to involve a muggle was starting to become crystal clear.

"No. After all they were just muggles." A smirk played on Severus's lips as he threw back McGonagall's original words to me, the words that had started my fit earlier. I wasn't angry hearing them anymore though. Strange as it perhaps was, the Slytherin was actually making a joke.

I regarded the dark haired man from where I sat. Certain things were playing across my mind, things that were trying to be solved and answered. He knew more then I had thought, and certainly more then Sirius would have thought. Draco would probably be the one to say, '_Professor Snape would have figured it out ten minutes before you stepped off the train. There is no way you can fool him.' _But would any of them be happy about what I was thinking about doing. The thing was that he knew something, I didn't know to what extent though.

He was reaching, which meant that he didn't know everything. I could easily play the silly girl, and get him off my back. I would just have to watch my steps perhaps a bit more carefully. Even more so, watch Sirius's. It wasn't exactly a pleasing idea.

Though aside from the notion of telling him what was going on, there was also the case of my connection to Sirius. It would certainly be more helpful to have someone helping me out, someone with knowledge about the magical side of things. Sirius was good at magic off the cuff, but studying and research... that wasn't his strong suit.

"Sirius is going to kill me..." I pinched the bridge of my nose, already expecting the headache that was going to occur.

"There's a higher likelihood of being killed be a trained kneazle house pet."

"I brought Sirius back to life with a clag a bhais."

There was no use beating around the bush with this sort of knowledge. There was no real reason to tell Severus. But I happened to trust the man. This was part of the reason I knew Sirius was going to be pissed off. It was the truth though. Call it woman's intuition, a sixth sense, or whatever you would like. But I knew that Professor Snape was certainly not working for Voldemort, nor was he out to kill or rule over anyone (excepting perhaps the more talentless of his students). Sirius was never going to believe that Snape was trustworthy.

There was no great look of surprise that appeared on his face, proving that he had at least suspected what I had just told him. The man didn't lack intelligence, so the idea of him falling for Harry's simple story of Sirius just 'falling out' of the veil was a bit silly. But when I had said clag a bhais he had looked a little surprised. Well if he knew even a tenth of what I did about that object, then that look was to be expected.

"I realized someone had to have been stupid enough to bring that canine back from the dead. I had though thought it was more likely to have been the saintly Potter. And where in the heavens did you get a hold of a death bell?"

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. For some reason I had been out of the running as far as bringing the dead back to life. "Why couldn't it have been me to resurrect Sirius? I'm not without any talents you know."

He sighed, like he was dealing with a child.

"I just had thought you were smarter then to do a dangerous ritual like that." I opened my mouth to respond that of course I was smarter, but he cut me off. "Take the compliment when it's given Mackinnion."

"Fine..." I uncrossed my arms. "I didn't get the clag a bhais. Harry had it. Not sure how he acquired it, and it's likely I wouldn't want to know."

I was being regarded with an ambiguous look now. There was no way that I could tell what he thought about me, even though he had made it clear he wasn't very fond of what I had done. Though there was a chance that was to do with _who_ I had brought back to life. The same reaction would have been likely if it had been James Potter who had walked into Hogwarts.

"Harry had me bring back Sirius because he might know where the last horcrux is. His brother stole it."

At this Severus finally looked surprised.

"There was another one? And Regulus took that one... That was stupid."

"I think it was rather brave actually."

"As I said, it was stupid. He died. And what good did it do except prolonging his master's life? If he hadn't stolen it then Harry would have likely found it before and destroyed it. Regulus probably stole it for that purpose, to help his lord. Too bad for him the gesture was misconstrued."

I desperately wanted to deny that possibility. But there was nothing I could back up my refusal with. It was just for Sirius's sake that I wanted to think some good of Regulus. Saving Lord Voldemort, having his brother back in the role of evil Death Eater, would be horrendous for Sirius to deal with. The theory was actually rather sound, excepting Sirius's memory of the last time he saw his brother. But even that could be read into, that he was afraid of being killed, for stealing not because he was trying to bring down the dark lord.

"You're a very negative person, you know that?" I huffed out, slouching in my chair and glaring at the dark haired man who was now leaning against the fireplace mantel.

"Realistic my dear."

"So I told you pretty much everything. Are you going to betray my confidence?" Woman's intuition or not, there was the possibility I was wrong. After all it could just be cramps and not sixth sense at play.

The quiet lasted too long, and I shifted nervously under the heavy gaze. Shiver ran up my spine as I felt the eyes travel over me from head to toe.

"And who would I betray you to?" A small smile had actually appeared on his thin lips, and I found myself staring at the strange thing. I broke my gaze away from his lips and promptly brought it back up to look into his eyes.

"Well you might tell other old Order members. Harry doesn't want everyone knowing since..."

"He's the hero and he can't have more people in the spotlight."

I rolled my eyes at that little statement, since it was ridiculous, and the Potions master knew that well enough by now.

"He'll probably want to curse me when he finds out I told you. But I had my reasons..."

"And those were?" There was blatant curiosity in his voice.

"Well there was a side effect from my ritual bringing Sirius back to life."

"You mean that ridiculous spiritual connection you two have, from one of his spells backfiring..." There was definite sarcasm in his voice as he said the end of that, making me see that he had never believed that Sirius and I were connected by any accident. That was likely one of the biggest clues to what we had actually done.

"Ah... So you don't think he's that incompetent!"

"Of course he is. But when added to his coming back to life rather suddenly, certain connections could be inferred."

"Well... whatever." My brows knit together. "Well I need some help severing the connection, my knowledge is rather limited on the subject of actual magical connections. I know that the blood was the cause of it. And the wound I have won't actually heal properly." I pushed up the sleeve on my left arm, showing Severus the reddish flesh that had knit together again, but still looked weak, like at the slightest provocation would open up once again. "I trust you, and I know you would be the person best suited to helping me find a way to get rid of Sirius."

I smiled at him as I said this last, putting it in a way that would cause the Slytherin to empathize with me. Getting rid of Sirius wasn't what I really meant, more my mandatory connection with him that limited my movements and kept me going home. Though the idea of being connected to Sirius was likely to give Severus nightmares for weaks, so he would be more inclined to help if made it sound like I didn't want to be around the animagus.

"You need my help?"

I sighed, nodding my head. Why the man was repeating what I had already said was beyond me.

"And what do I get in return?" His voice practically purred as he asked this, and my stomach twisted upon hearing it, the shivers back in force. The question was too intimate in it's nature for me not to read into it. Random fantasies flew through my head. I shook my head though, needing to get back on track and in focus. I leaned forward and smiled brightly up at him.

"I won't tell Sirius that you burst into my room while I was changing and saw me naked."

Severus's eyes went wide, a pale blush creeping over his white skin.

"I never did that!"

"Of course you didn't. But Sirius wouldn't know that. He'd believe me." I tapped my forefinger on my chin, looking thoughtful. "For that matter, everyone else would believe me as well. Your reputation would certainly be ruined. Imagine all the teachers thinking that you would try and force yourself upon a poor defenseless muggle." My eyelashes fluttered innocently. "Of course if you promise to help me I swear I won't tell about your dirty habits."

For more moments then I could count, Severus stared at me hard. Only then did I think that he was a wizard, and could and likely would, curse me with something suitably horrible for even thinking about threatening him. Though he certainly couldn't kill me, but there was likely a memory charm he could do to make me forget about threatening him. It would have been interesting to see the debate raging in his head at this exact moment. Hex her, or agree with her. Probably a rather one sided argument.

But I was shocked. More then just shocked, I felt like I had been run over by a ten ton lorry and survived, been selected to be the next Miss America, had Matt tell me he was sorry for being an ass for all these years. Since what I was seeing was just as unlikely as any of those things.

Severus Snape was smiling. Not a sneer, not a grimace, not even a smirk. It was a full, complete and amazing smile. It wasn't full teeth, or bright and beaming, but it was shocking because it was genuine. I was so dazzled by the expression that I almost missed the compliment that followed the look.

"You would have made a surprising Slytherin."


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Well I didn't get ten reviews for that last chapter, but seven is great (of course I adore any review I get). But can't reneg on my deal though, so no daily updates, though if I get three more for that chapter I'll be happy to do the daily updates. I had intended to do good sized chapters each day as well. Oh well, it looks like most of you prefer long chapters less frequently, then shorter ones sooner. I shall endeavour to keep everyone pleased. :)  
_

_This particular chapter isn't super long, but that's simply because the next one is like 4000 words, didn't want to combine the two._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really am fueled by reviews. After every review I get I feel like writing. Soooooo... everyone... keep that in mind. The more reviews I get, then longer and more frequent the chapters will be. Not that I'm hinting at anything... well... maybe a little. :) _

_Oh and to those who wondered... really don't worry, Aine shall start teaching soon. Only like one more chapter after this and then the students arrive. Sorry if it has seemed long but when I started to write this I was determined not to just skip to the major plot points. I wanted to make sure the story got developed, and that the characters were as well. So while it may be a long story, I do hope it is worth it. Please though, tell me if you think it's getting off track... :)_

Chapter 26_  
_

I was on my way to see Sirius. It was now after dinner, and here I was on my way to see the man against all my own personal ideas. I could be the greater human being, and go to apologize for my having gotten angry at him earlier even though all he had been doing was trying to see if I was okay.

But quite frankly I'm not that great of a person, and I still was stubbornly annoyed with Sirius for calling the outright murder of muggles a prank. Right, so maybe he hadn't been calling it that himself, but stating what other people thought. And so therefore my entire reason for being angry with him was moot...

I had been trying to convince myself to stay annoyed with him, but in the end the logical side of my brain was telling me that there was no reason to be annoyed. In fact I had just convinced myself out of the annoyance.

All that aside though, that wasn't why I was making a trip to Sirius's room. No this trip could entirely be blamed on one egotistical Potions master. It could be blamed entirely on him and his inability to keep his mouth shut about certain things...

"_Severus..."_

"_Professor Snape."_

"_I just told you something that may end up with me being transfigured into a rat, and you're still going on about that? It was a secret! You weren't supposed to know! Do you get that?"  
_

"_First, I don't think Sirius could transfigure a bag into a paper hat. Second, is it really counted a secret if I knew before you told me?"_

"_You suspected... that's all. Now shut up about the protocol of what I need to call you. You can NOT tell Sirius that you know. He doesn't have to know... and if he does he'll not be happy about it."_

_I was tapping my fingers along the arm of the chair I sat in. The Professor was still standing by the fireplace, his fingers steepled in front of his face looking thoughtful about what I said. Perhaps he would actually show a little compassion to his former rival._

"_You want me to not tell him that I know, because it might hurt his feelings?" An eyebrow rose in my direction. "There doesn't appear to be any **real **reason to keep him in the dark about this."_

_My fingers dug into the wood, glaring at the man standing nonchalant in front of me. Of course he didn't see a problem telling Sirius, causing a blow up of epic proportions. After all Sirius being angry with him was nothing new. The problem was that I was going to have the Gryffindor man angry with me, and the headache was something I wasn't looking forward to. So I was thinking a bit selfishly, but there was legitimate reasons._

"_I don't want him to know because he hates you. He doesn't trust you. He thinks that you are working for Lord Voldemort." And the mention of the name, the normally implacable potions master winced. "He finds out that you know, he'll assume that you shall inform your master. Not true I know." I raised my hand, cutting him off before he even had a chance to say anything. "The point though is that I need him to concentrate on finding that horcrux."_

"_I will let him know that I know." A small smirk appeared on his face. "For no other reason then it's the right thing to do."_

_I snorted._

"_I could tell everyone you tried to attack me."_

"_You already used that one up getting me to help you with your involuntary desire to stay in Black's company."_

And now I was on my way to do a little damage control. It was either let Professor Snape tell, or do it myself. Neither choice was really a viable option in my opinion, but I had been boxed into a corner by that slimy git.

Letting Severus do the breaking would just result in more problems. After all he would put it in the worst way possible, and likely he wouldn't do anything to calm Sirius about his supposed allegiance to the dark lord wizard. Instead he would mock, taunt, tease, and aggravate Sirius. Now if I told Sirius... Well he would still be pissed off, incredibly so. But I could at least make him see that this could be helpful in the long run. After all Severus was a Slytherin, and Regulus had been a Slytherin. So where Sirius couldn't go...

Not that I expected Severus to offer up much help...

So now I had to go and give myself a canine sized headache.

Sirius opened his door looking ready for bed, though thankfully fully clothed for bed. There was no way I was going to trust myself in his room if he was going to be less then fully clothed. Rather tempting I have to say just having the bed nearby. I have to say though that given some thought on the matter, I would have assumed that the man would have gone to bed sans clothing... Or perhaps that was my own furtive imagination.

The look he gave me as he opened the door though was less then pleased, rather annoyed really.

"Have you come to yell at me like a banshee again?"

My eye started to twitch. I was no banshee, nor did I yell like one. But I couldn't get into a fight with him over that again. I only had enough patience for one argument this night, and that one was the lesser of my two worries. A banshee though? Really... My skin was not green tinged, nor was I in any way skeletal... could lose a few pounds actually, so I really wasn't a banshee in any appearance. And if he was suggesting my voice had any banshee like quality... Right, have to tell him about Severus, not focus on the screechlike qualities of my voice.

"Look I'm really sorry about that. I understand..." I swallowed my urge to stubbornly cling to what I thought earlier. "I understand you didn't mean anything malicious... So I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He had moved further into the room, which was done up in all red and gold colours, obviously a tribute to his favourite house, his own house. Not answering for a moment, he dropped into a chair by the fireplace, a large overstuffed red armchair.

"What do you want?"

At my surprised, and frankly outraged look he smirked slightly.

"I haven't known you very long, only a week really but in that time I have realized your deadly stubborn. You only apologize after you have been apologized to. Not to mention you looked like you had swallowed a skrewt when you said that."

My nose wrinkled, and my brows knit together as I huffed as his rather apt conclusion. So he wasn't that thick headed, despite some very compelling evidence to that case. I muttered softly, mainly about annoying thick headed canines, and walked over to sit on the couch in front of the fire.

"Sirius... I have something to tell you. It's not easy to tell you but I'm going to have to." Going to have to tell him, or risk having a full blown fight break out between two old rivals.

Whenever anyone starts a conversation with that line, things just go downhill from there. Sirius looked immediately concerned though and moved from the armchair to sit on the couch next to me, peering intensely forward at me.

"Is everything all right?" He asked earnestly.

"Why couldn't you have been like that before? Instead of treating the murders as unimportant because they were muggles." There was a degree of compassion in the silver eyes. I hadn't been paying attention before, had he had that look before?

A groan came past his lips, and he leaned back into the couch, rolling his eyes towards heaven.

"I believe we've been over this already. I didn't mean that I thought it was unimportant because they were muggles, but that other people would think that. Why are you taking this all so personally?"

" Personally? I AM a muggle, how much more personal could it possibly be? And apparently I'm the only one who cares at all about muggles." I paused, thinking that sounded a bit silly since after all I was a muggle, and therefore I should care about myself. That wasn't all that was getting me worked up though. It was what Severus had told me earlier, that the second attack had been a break in at NYU. It was possible that _I_ was what they had been after, and so the conclusion would be that whoever had died, had died because of me. I wasn't angry, I was feeling guilty.

The logical side of my brain broke that down quickly enough, saying the only one at fault for a person's death is the person who causes said death. Not to mention if I was going to blame myself for their deaths, I could go steps back and blame other people. I could blame Sirius for being dead, or Harry for wanting me to bring him back. There were plenty of people to blame, but it doesn't help at all placing blame on people. Well except blaming Voldemort,blaming him was after all a given. The bad guy of the story is always the center of the blame.

"Okay, okay. Nevermind." I shook my head, digging a hand into my own brown locks. I was starting to feel a little stressed. What I wouldn't give to go back to New York and teach a class of future stock brokers and corporate CEOs. Hell at this point in time I was ready to go back home and teach a class of preschoolers who knew only to poop in their diapers, and how to eat crayons. "I'm tired, stressed, and frightened okay? You might be used to fights with evil wizards who want to kill you, but I'm not all right?"

Without saying anything Sirius had slipped his hand over mine, squeezing it gently. Warmth flowed from his hand into my own. I looked up from my intense perusal of the crimson carpet to find his face a mere few inches from my own, his eyes silver and flowing an intensity that I had yet to deal with before. My face grew hot, and the old shivers went down my spine. Being this close to this particular man was a fantasy come to life, but not a good idea.

"Sirius..." I said his name in an attempt to stop where this was going, to stop what I perhaps did want to happen, but which was inevitably going to lead to a whole lot of trouble.

Moving my lips though really hadn't been a good idea, because now his eyes were watching them. I was frozen still as he moved in even closer, time seeming to have frozen along with me. He paused only a few inches from my face, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. There was no way that I could allow Sirius Black to kiss me, but my brain and my body were at odds once again. I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it was going to cause trouble but my body didn't recognize those arguments. Instead all it saw was the way his hair was loose and falling into his eyes, how those eyes were shining silver, eager and passionate. All my body saw was his lips, all I could feel was the hot breath, all I could smell was Sirius's own distint scent of cinnamon and fragrant wood.Damned if I could stop this thoughl. And even more damning was how I realized I was leaning into him, ready to accept his kiss.

Fate though sometimes has it's useful moments. Even if it was such a cliched use of fate as a knock on the door...


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: A nice new long chapter. Since people have told me they prefer longer chapters that's what I'm going to do. I have to say I prefer doing less frequent, longer chapters. Takes a bit of pressure off me to update more often._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I adore you all. I have to say though that an interesting point was brought up when someone suggested she choose Severus. Is she going to choose anyone? I'm the writer and even I don't know... that aspect of the plot sort of grows on it's own. But the point was valid that she certainly has more in common with the Potions Master then Sirius... but physical attraction also has a strong case too. Good case of head vs. heart... or more correctly mind vs. lust... heh. Even I'm looking forward to the end and resolution of the whole scenario._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and as always I love hearing everyone's thoughts on the story :)_

Chapter 27

Fate sometimes has it's useful moments.

A knock sounded on the door, and the noise broke me out of the coma like state I had just been in, making me jump off the couch suddenly very eager to get away from the man's lips. Sirius sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, and if my hearing wasn't mistaken, he was mumbling 'almost' over and over again. He got reluctantly up off of the couch and moved to the door.

I moved back onto the couch, crouched on top of it peering over the top watching as he opened the door, almost like I was using the couch as a barrier between the man and me. If I was lucky it was Severus here to tell Sirius all the details of what I had told him. If I was unlucky then it was Severus here to tell Sirius all the details of what I had told him, and that he had seen me naked, effectively cutting out my blackmail to get him to help me.

Instead of a hawk nosed Potions master sweeping in like he owned the place, I watched as a flurry of brown hair flew into the room latching onto Sirius and knocking him back a few steps. I sat up a little straighter a bit in confusion, and as much as I hated to admit it a spark of jealousy, looking at the young woman who had her arms tightly around his waist. The jealousy though died down at the absolute disarray appearing on Sirius's face. He was as in the dark as I was.

"Sirius! You're alive! Harry told us as much but..." Her voice was filled with unshed tears, and amazed disbelief.

I then noticed the young man standing in the doorway, a bright smile plastered on his freckled face. When added together with his bright red hair, then there was really only one family that the man could come from. He had to be a Weasley. All right, so there are plenty of red haired and freckled men in the world. But I wasn't just jumping to conclusions, after all he knew Sirius, and was at Hogwarts and knew Harry. Adding two and two together this time came to four. The age also named him as Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend.

So the unveiling of the young man, still standing in the doorway made me look more closely at the young woman who now had disentangled herself from Sirius, and was wiping away a few tears from her brown eyes. If that was one Ron Weasley, then this had to be his wife and mother of his two children, Hermione Granger. Well probably Hermione Weasley now. I almost choked on the laugh that threatened to spill out at _that_ name.

With the discovery of their identities I ducked back down behind the back of the couch a bit, peering over the top and watching the reunion from my impromptu bunker. Though judging from Sirius's still confounded look, he hadn't been able to put two and two together, he was still coming up with three...

"'Mione luv, He hasn't seen us for twelve years, don't you think he might not know who we are? Though more correctly the last time he had seen us we were just 15 years old." Ron walked into the room and held his hand out to Sirius, the smile still stuck on his face. "How's it going mate? How was being dead?"

It was rather nice being just an observer since the two new arrivals hadn't noticed me yet at all. One couldn't really expect them to since there was a living miracle standing in front of them. No one had ever looked better after being dead for so long. I took a perverse amount of pleasure from accomplishing that.

"Ron Weasley? Hermione Granger?" Now things were clicking with Sirius, and he was looking at the young man and woman like he was now remembering them. "Wait... Harry mentioned you two had gotten married, so it's Hermione Weasley now isn't it?"

I couldn't really blame Sirius for being a little slow, after all except for the whole red hair and freckles thing, I wouldn't have placed them either. The movie representations for the two had been quite a bit off.

This Ron was better looking in my opinion, though no one would ever say that he was going to win any 'Best looking Wizard' contests in any reality. But unlike the version I had grown used to, this one wasn't as goofy looking. Instead he had filled out, growing into a young man who perhaps wasn't exactly mature looking, but didn't look like he should be working as a clown either. His clothes weren't second hand rags anymore either, instead plain well worked clothes that just showed that he had grown up and was doing rather well on his own (or with help from his ever clever wife...).

Now Hermione on the other hand, and meaning no ill will toward the girl, even though she _had _just hugged Sirius... was not as attractive as the girl who had played her in the movies. Though that casting I had always thought had been a bit off, Hollywood going seemingly more for attractiveness then to match all the characteristics of the character in the book. This young woman was rather plain looking in a purely objective way. Her brown eyes though sparkled with intelligence, and the smile she had made her face shine. It was a face with character, even if it wasn't going to fit on the cover of Vogue, or Wizard's Weekly. I rather preferred the reality to what the screen had chosen. I was gratified too that the brown hair was still rather bushy, though tamed a bit by being pulled back with a simple hair band.

Now it was Sirius who was hugging the girl, and my eye twitched involuntarily, he then moved and clasped his arms around Ron in a warm greeting. I hadn't thought that he had been particularly close with these two Gryffindors. It had always been my thought that they had been Harry's friends, and that was the only real connection. I had never really thought much more about it. But as I had been told many times (usually by Draco...), there was a lot that the books had missed. The Order had been headquartered at his family's house, and Hermione and Ron had been there quite a bit. And Hermione had been involved in saving Sirius's life back in that third book. Now that one had always been my favourite. I had loved that hippogryff... I wonder what had happened to that bird... The idea crossed my mind that it had settled down with another hippogryff in the North of England and had raised many hatchlings, or whatever a creature like that had... eggs, or live babies? It was an idea worth possible further investigating...

"Sirius mate, we're not interrupting anything are we?" Ron had finally noticed me, and raised an eyebrow at me peering over the couch, causing my cheeks to pink slightly realizing that I had basically been hiding from them. Common courtesy suggested that I should have greeted them as well when they had entered the room, or at least made myself known. But it was far more interesting to watch silently. The red haired young man's voice suggested that there had been something indecent going on when they arrived. Remembering the close call before their knock only made my cheeks redden more. "Not that I could blame you." This off hand compliment just made the red darken. Hermione didn't look put out at her husband's admiring statement, she just rolled her eyes.

"Not really no." Sirius's smirk suggested though that he was thinking about what had almost happened as well, and that he considered that something had certainly _almost_ happened, and given the chance he'd finish it soon. "Hermione, Ron, this is my fellow professor, Aine Mackinnion. She's teaching Muggle Studies this year. Aine, these are Harry's old friends Ron and Hermione."

I waved at them from my position on the couch, not really wanting to move from the spot. Hopefully they would just take it as embarrassment at being found in Sirius's room. Though really that wasn't what I wanted anyone to think either.

"Muggle Studies, really?" Hermione was regarding me carefully, and I couldn't help but think I was being judged in some way. "I wanted to teach that, but I could never get a job here."

Inside I winced, so I had the job she had wanted. Though the very idea that she wouldn't be given the job seemed utterly ridiculous. After all she was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age, the one who could do any spell put before her, and with her muggle parents a perfect choice to teach the subject. Some of my thoughts must have showed on my face since Hermione gave a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spend the evening glaring at you. I had wanted the job but the old professor Lilikins wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. By the time she had decided to wander off to America I was happily situated at the Ministry in the Muggle Affairs department, so it all worked out rather well. How did you get the job?"

I was still crouched on the couch, not moving a muscle, even though I was being spoken to from the other side of the room. It might have looked rather silly, but now I was comfortable and not about to move. Judging from her question, she had heard some things from Harry but certainly not everything, including anything about me. Well telling her a bit about me was certainly not going to cause too much of a problem.

"Well who better to teach Muggle Studies then a muggle?" I smirked slightly, but it became a nervous smile as Ron and Hermione looked at me, mouths agape. "Okay, maybe a muggle born wizard would have been better... But I needed the job, and Harry was nice enough to get me the position..."

"That's ridiculous!" Ron whistled. "A muggle teaching a bunch of teenaged wizards... I remember what Fred and George did to their teachers." He paused for a second. "Of course you won't have them to deal with, so you're lucky there. But every year has the students who want attention by playing jokes, and sometimes they're dumb enough to do it on their teachers."

"Are you saying your brothers are stupid?" Hermione rose an eyebrow, an amused quality to her voice. Ron just scoffed at the question.

"If they were stupid they wouldn't be making more money then everyone at the Ministry combined." He voice lowered there. "Not that it would be hard with our salaries. But still, a muggle with wizards? Even a harmless joke could be serious to someone who can't do magic. It's a ridiculous idea. Muggles wouldn't know the first thing about teaching wizards." He smiled slightly at me. "No offense or anything."

"None taken..." I smiled, rather amused by the whole conversation.

"I think it's rather a brilliant idea actually. The students need to learn to interact with muggles." Hermione smiled reassuringly at me. "While a muggleborn wizard might be able to handle the students, they still are influenced by their new surroundings and situation. A muggle is always a muggle. And McGonagall would flay anyone alive that messed with a muggle at the school. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Oh I'm not worried about that in the slightest. Actually, I'd be more worried about Sirius over there..." I nodded at Sirius who was looking surprised at my suggestion.

"I will be a fine teacher. I'm sure all the students will look up to me with awe and respect."

Ron and I both snorted, and Hermione had to cover her mouth, likely to hide a rather amused grin. This all caused Sirius to get rather sulky, but he got over it quickly enough, offering both of his guests seats. He himself took a seat next to me on the couch, but I made sure to scoot down to the end, not wanting to sit too close to him. This movement didn't pass by unnoticed, but he just smirked slightly.

I sat on my end of the couch and played the rather quiet observer. It was quite fascinating watching Sirius chat so animatedly with these two young adults who he had last seen as rather feisty, adventurous fifteen year olds. It was like seeing a whole new Sirius as he conversed. His eyes weren't broken or haunted, and for once he wasn't being flirtatious or being a trouble maker. He was just talking to two people he hadn't seen in a very long time, at least in their standards of time. I really should ask him how time had passed in the veil.

My eyes followed all the movements of Sirius's hands. Watched as his hands brushed back his hair out of his eyes with little concern to how it messed it up even further, watched as his hands moved back and forth as he talked excitedly with Hermione about her children, or with Ron about how Quidditch was going. The slender fingers were circling patterns in the red fabric of the couch. Fascinated, I couldn't break my gaze away from watching the older man. Until of course he noticed my constant perusal, the pleased smile made me take my eyes off him immediately, noticing that Sirius hadn't been the only one to be paying attention to where I had been looking. Hermione looked thoughtful, and Ron looked like he was about to laugh.

Adamant not to be caught staring at Sirius again, I instead kept my eyes firmly on his guests, trying to act attentive to the conversations, though frankly all I was wondering was what I was going to do when they were finally gone and I was alone with the man again. I still had to tell him that I had blown our cover with Severus, not that it had been the best cover in my opinion. My attention though was brought sharply back to the conversation going on around me as Sirius almost destroyed one of Harry's imperatives, to keep his friends out of all this.

"Sirius..." Hermione was leaning forward in the chair she had curled up in, her brown hair falling over her shoulder. "I'm thrilled that your back, Harry is at the happiest I've ever seen him but..." Her voice stilled for a moment, her eyes going serious. "I don't understand how you are here with us right now."

I knew Harry would have explained to Hermione exactly the same thing he would have told everyone else, that it had been a mystery as to why Sirius came out of the veil. She was as subtle as Severus in her digging though, and it had to be as obvious to Sirius as it was to me. She was skeptical of what Harry had told her, wanting to know more information on what had happened. I didn't think that she was distrustful of what her old friend had told her, just that she thought she could find out something secret from the source.

"Oh, you can thank Aine here. She's the entire reason I'm here right now." Sirius had a bright smile on his face as he answered Hermione.

My foot whipped out and kicked Sirius hard in the side, he grunted in response. So apparently Hermione's rather obvious digging was actually rather subtle for Mr. Black... As subtle as my own kick, which I was now playing off with the innocent school girl act.

"I'm sorry Sirius dear, my foot fell asleep." I giggled, even though that felt like it set me back 10 IQ points. I smiled at Hermione and Ron, who were looking at me like I was a bit crazy. "Just ignore Sirius. He's been flirting with me shamelessly for a while now, and his latest try has been to say that I'm his reason for living. It really is rather flattering."

Ron's blue eyes seemed trusting, believing my coy tittering, but Hermione still looked a bit skeptical. Next to me Sirius was looking rather shame faced, a blush on his cheeks realizing now what he had almost done.

"Well that's certainly true." Sirius laughed, recovering immediately from the slight slip. "And really could you blame me?" His arm was now lazily draped behind me over the back of the couch, his body closer. Normally I would have kicked him again, pushed his arm away, but now I had to just laugh quietly following through with the made up story. Next to me Sirius looked rather pleased with where the situation had gone. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if he had contrived all of this to give him reason to get closer without me hurting him.

I sat quietly, not moving for fear of accidentally touching the man next to me, but I watched as the conversation started up again, this time staying far away from where Sirius had been these last twelve years, and how he had managed to come back to life again. The Weasley couple were pleasant company, but I had to say that I was rather thrilled when they had to excuse themselves and go back home to their kids.

"Aine, can I speak to you?" Hermione pulled me off to the side, out of the hearing of the boys. I put on a well placed smile, even though I was expecting to find it falter in the next few seconds. "When you're teaching the students, just remember this. You may be the muggle, and they the wizards, but you have the best card up your sleeve. They all care about winning the house cup." She grinned at the suggestion she was making.

I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. Advice was far better then what I had been expecting.

"I don't know what you and Sirius are doing here, but be careful. I know Harry is up to something and won't involve me because of the kids... but if you need any help just contact me."

I watched as Hermione Granger said goodbye to Sirius, promising to visit again with the kids, and then push her husband out the door before he started up about quidditch again.

Perhaps I should tell Harry about what Hermione had said to me. It would likely be something that he would want to know, that even despite his own caution his friend had begun to suspect him. Actually it was rather naive of the usually intelligent Potter to think that his super intelligent friend wouldn't notice things...

"What did Hermione say to you?"

I blinked at Sirius.

"She has some suspicions." I tried to look at him sternly, but I couldn't keep the amusement from my eyes. "Of course your little slip didn't hurt at _all_." I rolled my eyes.

"Well... It got me closer to you, with you having nowhere to go." He smirked slightly, and my eye twitched in response. The man had some devious qualities.

Quickly I moved away from him and curled up at the end of the couch again, glaring at Sirius as he sat down as well, making sure he knew well enough to keep his distance this time if he intended to stay on this particular piece of furniture.

Issues with Hermione and her inkling aside, there was still the original purpose of my visit.

"Sirius... My original reason to be here."

Curiosity shone in Sirius's eyes, and he looked strangely attentive.

"Well...Severus." At even the mere mention of the Potions master's name, the curiosity died and anger flared up in his gray eyes. Though that could be because of mentioning the man, or my use of his first name. "Professor Snape knew about you being raised from the dead and our connection."

There was a certain quality of rage that hung around Sirius after that little statement. It occurred to me that he wasn't beyond the option of storming out of this room right now, marching down to Severus's room and beating the crap out of him. When it came to Severus, I didn't think that Sirius would bother with magic.

"Well he sort of knew... but I told him." I grimaced at the look I was receiving now. It was exactly as I had imagined it would be. The rage that had originally been directed at Severus Snape, was now partly aimed in my direction. There was a certain amount of betrayal appearing in Sirius's face, his face hard, his eyes even harder. "Don't get too angry with me. I know you hate the man, but I trust him. He's not working for Voldemort. And I needed some help researching how to sever our connection."

His eye was twitching, his fingers digging into the material of the couch.

"You..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A few minutes passed as I sat there, fidgeting nervously in the silence. Finally he broke into the quiet, his own voice almost inaudible. "You told him everything didn't you? The ritual, our connection, the horcrux?" At my mute agreement he sighed. "Harry wanted no one to know... and who did you tell? The one person who is the most likely to prance off to the dark lord and tell him everything."

I snorted, unaccepting of that conclusion. The image of Severus prancing anywhere was enough to make me want to laugh, even if the situation didn't warrant it.

"You hate Snape, I know that. But he's not evil. You're going to have to trust me on this one." I stopped there, waiting, letting him even try to tell me that my trust wasn't worth it. When he stayed quiet I continued on. "He's a smart man. He had already put two and two together, he suspected what I had done. It was either tell him, or let him continue to dig around. And if he had done that then someone else might have started to pay attention."

"Harry is not going to be happy." Sirius sighed, the rage cooling off a bit. "Hell, I'm not happy."

"When it comes to that man, you're never happy..." I huffed softly. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Now it was his turn to huff at my remark.

"You don't have to like him, you don't even have to spend anytime with him. All you _do _need to do is promise not to try and kill the man."

"I wouldn't try." Sirius gave a particularly nasty smirk with that comment, apparently finding the idea of killing Severus funny. I couldn't find it too amusing though, not when I was actually worried he might be a bit serious. No bad puns intended...

"Yes, right. Anyway. I shall deal with Severus, so you can just continue looking for that horcrux. Like you _have_ been doing. Haven't you?" My eyebrow rose in question, and Sirius coughed into his hand looking a tad bit quilty. "Sirius...? You have been looking right?"

"Yes... But..." His voice dipped a bit. "My memory isn't working the way I want it to. Sometimes I find myself going in circles in this place..." His face was vulnderable, weak, but he forced a bright and sunny smile onto it. "Don't worry though. I think once the students are back and the place is alive again things will get better."

I didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to be said, nothing could be said to make Sirius feel better about the holes in his memory. I didn't know what was keeping us connected, and I had no idea what could be causing this problem either, or if it was even part of the same problem. He had been dead, that could be the problem, or it could just be age getting to him... It was actually a good thing to have involved Severus, if Sirius couldn't do the job.

"Do you want to know something amazing?" I grinned at the man, changing the subject seemed the best idea. "I actually manipulated Severus into doing what I wanted. And when I did it the amazing thing was that he smiled. Not a smirk, or a sneer. A full blown smile. It was like seeing the statue finally crack. I think I should mark it down on my calendar. It's certainly unlikely to happen again. Really the man should learn to do that more often, it softened his face, actually warmed it up a..."

Somehow Sirius had moved faster then I had been able to notice, being so distracted by my own conversation on the Professor's smile. Now I had a completely different distraction, making me see stars, my body going cold and hot in a space of a few seconds. Sirius's lips had covered my own, warm lips pressed to my own which felt cold in comparison, his breath mingling with mine. My wide eyes stared into his silver eyes, unable to blink or look away. Ages past, or seconds, my brain had lost the function to tell time until finally at last he pulled away, a small smile on his lips, and not a glimmer of guilt or regret on his face.

"Why...Why did you do that?" My voice cracked as I said the words, my tongue licking my lips and catching a lingering taste of cinnamon.

"You looked too happy talking about Snape's smile. I couldn't help it." He pushed himself off the couch, holding a hand out to me to help me up. I ignored the offer and stood up on my own, now realizing fully what he had done, and not too pleased that he had. Pulling back his hand, he looked a little regretful of my turning down his offer but he shrugged and smiled. "Consider it your payment for me not killing Professor Snape. Now, I need to get some sleep the students arrive in just five days and I have a lesson plan to finish and a horcrux to try and find. Good night."

He didn't see that I left, just walked into his bedroom and closed the door, leaving me standing rather awkwardly in the middle of his living room, cinnamon still clinging to my lips.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: It's been a week. Since everyone seemed to prefer longer chapters this is likely to be normal. But at least it's nice and long and important stuff happens. _

_Thank you Tish for the review of the last chapter. As the only reviewer I feel free to respond to you :) While she certainly thinks Sirius is attractive, Aine doesn't like him just for that. Though it's certainly true she has more in common perhaps with Severus. They're both interesting choices... but I have to say relationships are not definite so who knows what will happen. _

_I hope people liked the appearance of the Weasels.. I mean the Weasleys :) It was an event that had to occur, since with a dead man coming back to life everyone was going to find out. No one else who cared about Sirius is really around. _

_In this chapter the students arrive, which I know people have been waiting to happen... It's only been 28 chapters...heh. Please also remember I am terrible at poetry so the Hat's Song... well try not to judge me on that too hard. And with students means some more new characters._

_Anyway, please review the story. This chapter took so long for me to get finished since I didn't really want to write too much... I want to write when I get reviews. Not trying to blackmail or anything, it's just a fact. Not to mention it helps me decide where to go based on what people think. So no cookies this time, but more reviews, faster updates._

Chapter 28

To say that I was avoiding Sirius over the next five days, would perhaps have been a misstatement. I wasn't avoiding so much, as taking great pains to not be in the same place as him. The two things are completely different. One means that you're embarrassed, the other means that you just don't want to see someone.

My great pains became so blatantly obvious that everyone noticed and remarked upon them. After all Sirius and I had arrived at the school together, and had seemed to have gotten along so remarkably well that days of avoidance and silence was like a marching band on the grounds trumpting knowledge to everyone who could hear.

Headmistress McGonagall made a point of asking me point blank if we were starting a feud of our own, which while our business, it was not allowed to interfere with our teaching. Nymphadora, or Tonks as she made the point every time she saw me (though I still admit to amusing myself by aggravating her with her real name), was concerned about her cousin. She made a concerted effort to bridge the gap between us, even though she had no clue as to what the fight was about or if there even was one. Though rather astute, she knew it would have likely been Sirius who had started it. And Madam Pince rather surprisingly suggested certain things that I never would have thought a lady of her age and personality would have even known about. Though I was surprised after finding out that she read some rather racy novels. My own personal suspicion was that she was planning an ambush on Mr. Filch, but the mere thought frightened me enough to drop the idea.

Now Severus took a rather blatant amount of joy from the situation, even if it was subdued, or as subdued as he was capable of.

"Are you of all people avoiding?"

I was sitting in the staff room when Severus asked me that question. It was finally the day that the students were supposed to arrive, and frankly I was in the middle of a panic attack. Now I hadn't been deluding myself or anything, but now, finally it was hitting me that I was in completely new territory. And that territory included people with the ability to turn me into a horned toad. I have nothing against amphibians, but it is hard to teach as one.

"I never avoid."

"Well then, you are particularly talented at being in a different place from Black at all times. I have to say it's a talent I would rather like to acquire." The Potions Professor was standing in the doorway of the room, a slight smirk on his face. "He's rather good at it as well."

That was true. While I had tried rather hard to not be in the same room as Sirius, he had also appeared to be trying something along the same lines as me. It grated on my nerves though. After all I was the one who had the reason to be annoyed, I had been the one who's personal space had been violated. Sirius had no reason to avoid me...

"This isn't about me knowing certain things." Severus stated the facts simply, not hesitation or question in his voice. Once again the damned man was seeing behind the veneer. I hated it when he did that.

"I have to say I'm amazed that you know anything." There was bite in my words, my problems with Sirius, my panic over the students arriving, and the overlying problem of Voldemort making me snap at the man. And while he was trying to goad me into revealing something, he didn't deserve my bad temper. "No, this little game of hide and avoid isn't at all about you... entirely."

I remembered Sirius's explanation for the kiss. Severus had been inadvertently responsible for this mess. All because he had to smile. But I didn't blame him. No, that was all Professor Black's problem. He got unexplainably jealous about my enjoyment over seeing Severus's mask crack. It had been a nice smile though...

"The students will be arriving at around 5 o'clock. Hagrid will be going to meet them and bring the first years in the boats over the lake. The other students will take the carriages so they arrive before the first years and can get settled for the sorting. All teachers need to be in the Great Hall to greet the students at 5:30. You are not the head of any house so you don't have much that needs to be done at the moment. Just stay out of trouble. If you can."

"You, Sprout, Flitwick... and who are heads of house?"

"Professor Tonks took over as the head of Gryffindor."

So I had only a few more hours to prepare for the possible destruction of my entire life. Really I love students... not necessarily children, but I like teaching them. I was likely worrying unnecessarily over this. In all likelihood nothing bad was going to happen. They might have had an edge over me, but I was still a teacher and they wouldn't use that edge, not if they wanted to win the House Cup.

My eye started to twitch when I started to remember the books and the descriptions of some of the pranks the students had played, or the attitude of the Slytherin house members toward muggles. Panic was a natural response in this situation.

"No one cares at all about Muggle Studies. The teacher is practically useless." Severus said drily before sweeping out of the room in a typical theatrical way, his robes flaring perfectly around him.

Lips now twitched up into a small smile. Severus Snape had actually tried to comfort me. It was done in a way that most people wouldn't have realized it, most would have taken it as an insult. Instead I realized that in Snape's own way he was trying to reassure me that the students weren't going to make a big deal over me, since I was teaching a class that most didn't even have to take since it was an elective. In fact I could likely go the entire year never even meeting some of the students.

The thought caused my panic to go away, instead the stubborn dragon reared it's ugly head inside of me. I was a teacher, and magic or not these students were going to be under my influence. Everyone knows that if you show any fear in a class, you'll get torn down with no warning, your body flung aside and the replacement wheeled in. All in a matter of a few seconds.

To coin a cliched phrase, I was going to show them all who was boss. The ones in my class and the ones that weren't. Since I was going to be here I might as well take the opportunity to not just teach what a pencil was for, or why a pair of bunny slippers wasn't supposed to be worn in public, but to also teach that muggles were not subspecies. Not necessarily meant in a literal way, but I was going to kick a little ass. Put some respect for us normal non magic users into them, or if that failed then perhaps I'd try some fear.

Seating at the start of term feast proved to be an interesting development. One that I was certain that the Headmistress had constructed herself. If I didn't know better then I would have thought that she was trying to stir up the pot a little but that seemed to be against her nature.

On McGonagall's right was Severus, and next to him was Sirius, and next to him... well I couldn't avoid him forever now could I? There was though the choice of turning to my right and talking to Professor Sinistra all night, but the look she was given me as she sat down suggested that if I tried then I would be sporting a new scaley look sooner then I had anticipated. Or I could sit up straight, stare ahead, and not open my mouth for anything other then food and drink. That idea though was not in my nature, it was too much like retreating.

"Sirius..." I leaned in toward him, stopping when my mouth was just a scant few inches from his own ear. Whether it was the close proximity, my breath near his ear, or just the fact that I had actually spoken to him, he tensed up at just the mention of his name. "Try and keep your mouth off of me in the future." My smile was rather open and friendly to the casual observer, but I knew that Sirius would see the steel in it as well.

"I can only promise to try Aine." Sirius grinned at me, apparently forgetting in just a few seconds that he had also been avoiding me for five days. My nails started to tap on the wood of the table. Suddenly I had the bad feeling that I had just been cornered into making the first move...

"Severus you have my permission to turn him into whatever you would like when the mood takes you." I muttered this angrily over Sirius's head to Severus who at least appeared, to not be paying attention to our conversation. But his eyes had a distinct hard appearance, and he looked rather too eager to comply with my suggestion. Though really, when wasn't he eager to turn Sirius into all matters of disgusting creatures.

The two professors had made a great deal of effort to maneuver themselves so that they were as far as possible from each other at the table. A great feat indeed since they were sitting next to each other. Each one though had moved their chairs in the opposite direction leaving a good foot and a half between their chairs. It had the adverse effect of causing Sirius to be too close to me though. I was going to take immense pleasure in elbowing him 'accidentally' during dinner. It wouldn't surprise me if the Headmistress didn't do the same thing to Severus.

"Snivellus shouldn't you be out there preparing to frighten the first years into premature old age with just the sight of your greasy skin?"

"Severus." I corrected Sirius automatically, but flushed slightly at the look I got from the Potions master.

"I don't lead the first years in. That job belongs to your cousin. She seems to be rather capable of bringing herself to their level."

I wondered if I should just push my chair in between the two of them, since a fight was likely to break out if the growls from Sirius were any indication. One should never insult his family members, at least not the nice ones. Though with that man and Severus, anything could set them off. But somehow no chairs went flying, Sirius stayed seated and his growls ended.

Taking the lack of fighting as a miracle, it gave me the time to take a few deep breaths and think about what was going to occur in likely only a few minutes.

The Great Hall was decked out rather festively to welcome the students back, as well as the new ones. Banners of each of the houses hung over each table, though green and grey were the majority of the banners indicating that Slytherin had one the House cup last year. Indeed Professor Snape had pointed out to me that his house had actually won the cup for the last five years in a row. Before that he said, a note of surprise in his voice, that somehow Hufflepuff had managed to win for three years. I had to share his amazement. With no offense meant to the Badger house, I just could never imagine them winning an essay contest, much less the house cup.

There was still the random empty portrait that hung on the wall. It was an anomaly that I had forgotten to get cleared up after my tour with Sirius. I knew that the portraits in the Wizarding world could move and talk, and ever run off and disappear to other pictures of themselves. So that could be the case with this one, but if so then the person in the picture was having a long visit somewhere other then here. I had yet to see anyone in it in the week I had been at the school.

I was in the process of leaning behind Sirius to ask Severus what the deal with the portrait was, when the doors opened and in poured the Hogwart students happy to be back for another year of learning. I sat up straight and immediately went into my teacher mode. No matter how long it had been, and with the things surrounding me it had seemed far longer then reality, no matter the time it was amazing that the old instincts flared up without hesitation. Appear strong, confident, but still friendly and approachable. It's a hard balance. You want the students to like you, but you certainly can't let them walk all over you. I didn't think the sweat on my brow was helping the image.

As I watched them walk in, their school uniforms the perfect British school stereotype. It reminded me instantly of the pictures I had seen of my own parents when they were children. The only difference here were the robes each student wore, reminding me that the students walking through the large wooden doors were so different then my parents. Though perhaps not entirely. The only real difference were the subjects being taught. But the environment surrounding the teaching was rather similar.

Watching them all pile into the hall I scanned the faces, trying to remember faces and associate them with the houses they proudly displayed with their ties. It was hard to stare at Hogwart's students and not expect to see a lightning scar among the bunch of them. I couldn't help but wonder as I looked at the youthful faces, which of these students was the Harry Potter of their year? The Draco, or Neville? Hermione or Luna? None of them of course could have lives with situations even close to their book counterparts, but ever year has it's troublemakers, its bullies, its golden child, its know-it-all. Frankly I was looking forward to teaching these students, and coming to conclusions on who fit those roles.

The sight of Sirius and I at the head table caused some students to pause in their progression to the tables. No doubt wondering about the identity of the two new teachers. From what I had heard they were old hats at getting new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, but getting two new ones was certainly a new experience. Briefly I wondered if there was someway they could tell just by looking at me that I was a muggle. Then I remembered that I had made it perfectly clear to everyone that I was never going to wear robes, instead opting to wear my normal muggle clothing. So in that respect it would be pretty easy to play the game, 'Spot the Muggle'.

"Are you excited to see the sorting?" Sirius had leaned in close to me. Not that he had to go far since he was still being childish, his chair still as far from Severus as possible.

"Sort of. Though watching an old hat yell out House names isn't as much fun as talking to it in your head." I shrugged.

The noise in the hall was rather less then I had expected with so many students in one place, and many excited to see each other after a summer away. Perhaps it had to do with the current that was running under the surface, a current of barely concealed fear. My history with school had been depression at going back to school, wanting to be out in the sun and spending time with friends, discussing with people everything you did over the summer. These students though were quieter, more subdued. It was undoubtedly due to the dark mark appearing, and the deaths of muggles. No matter how the ministry was trying to spin this, people were still fearing the worst. Especially students going to the school Voldemort had attacked.

"Severus..." I leaned back to be able to speak to the man around Sirius who would be unable to answer my question. "Are there students missing?"

The Slytherin head of house leaned back, his face impossible to read at my question. A small sigh though slipped past his lips and he nodded tightly.

"Rather astute. Yes, there are..." He paused before finishing. "There are a few students missing. Some parents like to coddle their children."

My lips twitched slightly and I sat forward to scan the faces again. Now that I'd identified the problem it was easier to notice the anxiety, fear, and even a slight amount of excitement on some faces. The tables seemed emptier then they should have been, even without the first years in the room yet, making me realize there were missing students. Now many people after reading the books might have assumed that the Slytherin house table would be the most gutted, all the students staying home to join their dark lord. The fact though was that no table looked emptier then the last. So Severus had been correct, the parents were likely just protecting their children. Though my cynic's nature understood that any real villains wouldn't have stayed home, they would still be here.

"You don't have any feelings at all do you Severus?" Sirius gritted out, not pleased with the other man's comments. "They're not coddling their children, they're protecting them."

Just what I needed on the first day of school, the boys to start feuding again...

"Protecting them from learning properly I suppose." Severus's voice was calm and cool, Sirius's though was the opposite as he responded.

"You should understand why they're afraid. If he comes back then he might target the school. But then you would only be afraid of that if you were innocent. If you're in league with him though then I suppose there _would_ be no reason to worry."

Well that was a statement that was certainly going to start an argument.

"Boys. If you can't keep your arguments to the privacy of your own rooms, then please at least make it more entertaining for the students to watch. We could try dressing you both up in gaudy uniforms... make it like those wrestlers." My fingers were tapping on the wood fast, showing my annoyance easier then anything else I could say or do.

Not that he would have necessarily understood my comment, but Severus did look mildly amused by the feeling behind it. Even if I had basically been making fun of him. Strangely enough the man had no problems with me mocking him, as long as I included Sirius in that mockery. On the opposite hand though Sirius looked annoyed, embarrassed and ready to let me have it when he was interrupted with the door opening. Tonks led the way into the room, her hair a bright red, dress robes fitted well to her body, behind her about 24 young boys and girls followed her dutifully.

Everything was new to them, and they looked around in awe at everything. Amazement at the enchanted ceiling, anxiety at the sight of the teachers lined up at the table (probably specifically for Snape, since at that moment he had put on his best glare for them), timid smiles for the older students they might have known. They were led to the front of the hall, right in front of our table. I tried to put a calming smile on, but apparently a teacher smile wasn't really too calming at all. They stood nervously, shuffling their feet, as Tonks moved ahead of them and stood by a stool where the old Sorting hat was placed.

And then I had to stare as what should have been a lifeless hat started to sing... Sometimes I really wished I carried earplugs with me.

_This year I shall keep this short,_

_to keep you on your toes._

_This castle shall become a fort_

_to save you from your foes._

_I was made to sort you_

_to help you make some friends_

_by dividing you into houses_

_with this I hope to mend_

_I have no say over what I do_

_but let me tell you this_

_things are about to happen_

_so unite or you will miss,_

_fear returns, few remain_

_those that do beware_

_So stay in your old houses_

_but try to think and care_

_or else the stones will fall_

_and make the dark mark's call._

_To Gryffindor you'll go_

_if bravery is what you do_

_you save all that you see_

_and that's the oldest key._

_To Ravenclaw you'll fly_

_if smarts is what you try_

_you read and read and read_

_That's all you need to feed._

_To Hufflepuff you'll strive_

_with hard work and good drive_

_Justice is what you know_

_it's the knowledge that you stow._

_Finally to Slytherin, you'll achieve_

_if power and ambition is what you believe_

_Deception is just a routine_

_but the ends can justify the means_

_Dark times lie ahead_

_but all of that aside_

_enjoy the sorting and feast_

_or the teachers will have to chide_

_Muggle next to wizard_

_everything will have to change_

_but for now just have some fun_

_and forget the hat that is too strange._

Broken clapping broke out at the end of the hat's song, though it was certainly a nervous sound. My own hands were too numb to do more then a weak touch to each other. The song was sung out of key, but that didn't take away the general idea of the hat's song. It was a distinct warning, and no one had liked it. Even Snape was scowling at the hat like he had never seen it before, McGonagall was looking shocked though not really surprised, and Sirius's eye was twitching and his hand was curled into a tight fist. Tonks was laughing at the song, trying to make the first years at ease, playing the song off as a normal one.

"Well now that it's done..." Tonks smiled at the students, holding a list in her hand. "We shall start the sorting then. I'm sure everyone else would be happy to start eating now. So first off... Lilac Artha."

A rather pretty Indian girl strode up to the chair and sat down, rather properly as well. Her dark brown hair was arranged perfectly and it didn't look she looked too pleased to have the old ratty sorting hat placed on her head, but Tonks of course gave her no choice and dropped the hat onto her head. It was only there for a matter of seconds.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, while the other tables just clapped politely. Miss Artha got off the stool, a proud smile on her lips, proceeding to her table where her newly acquired house mates were sitting, and who congratulated her as she sat down.

Severus and I both clapped politely at the sorting of the girl, but Sirius next to me just grunted at her placing in his least favourite house.

"Professor Black..." I leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear. "Try not to scowl so hard at the students, you might start to look like Severus."

He just huffed softly in response, but immediately the scowl faded from his face, a smile replacing it, his body already relaxing. I sat back in my seat, once again rather amused at the man sitting next to me. He was rather simple to manipulate at times, but his uncomplicated nature was one of the reasons I happened to like him.

I watched avidly as the rest of the sorting took place. I clapped as everyone was sorted, though I have to say I was a little less avid when Hufflepuffs were announced. Really I have nothing against them. They're very loyal and hard working... but I just can't see ever wanting to be in that house. I mean a badger?

The hat usually only took a few seconds to announce which house each of the students was to be sorted into. I knew rather well though that it had a tendency to speak to each person when they had it on, but with so little time it wasn't speaking to too many people. Though there were two students who took much longer then the rest.

A rather pleasant, happy looking boy took his place on the stool. As Tonks had said his name was Kerstan Faust. Other then looking good-natured, he was rather normal looking with black hair and a sprinkling of freckles crossing his nose. When he took his place on the stool, he looked a little nervous but then almost all the students had looked anxious (except those that had then been placed in Slytherin...).

It took I'd have guessed, about 2 minutes for the hat to finally yell out that this student belonged in Gryffindor. During those couple of minutes though everyone started to look a bit worried. The teachers were fidgeting, and I was worried that my own experience of not being sorted was going to happen with this poor boy. So I was frankly enormously relieved when he was finally sorted. Sirius next to me was overjoyed, though not surprising really considering which house he had been placed in.

Cain Montgomery was fair haired and rather the opposite of the pleasant looking boy who had taken so long to be sorted. He was looking rather displeased to even be here. Just like Kerstan, the hat took a while to reach a decision.

"Slytherin!"

The young boy's face didn't change at all, no nervousness or anxiety on his face. He didn't even seem to noticed how long it had taken him versus most of the other students. Instead he just pushed off the stool and strode over to his table where he ignored the congratulations of his fellow house mates.

Comparisons occurred immediately in my mind. Two boys had stood out to me in this sorting, one from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin. I couldn't help but think about Harry and Draco. For what reason though? There was a happy looking dark haired Gryffindor boy, and a fair haired, displeased looking Slytherin. Comparisons were simply physical.

"I don't like that boy." Sirius muttered under his breath. I had to roll my eyes at that, after all he had been thinking that about every student who was placed in Slytherin.

I had to say that I was rather hungry by the time the sorting was finished, so I was further disappointed when Headmistress McGonagall stood up to say a few words before we could eat. I recalled in the books that Dumbledore had done the same thing. His words though had always been odd, strange and most importantly...few. Somehow I doubted that McGonagall was going to be similar.

"Welcome to all, whether this is your first year or your seventh. For those returning I shall apologize for repeating what you may have heard before. Certain things still apply from year to year. The forest is completely off limits to ALL students. I realize that in the past it has become... fashionable to journey into it as part of a test, but it is a dangerous place. If you're not killed in the forest, your punishment when I find you after will make you wish you had been."

That made my eyebrows raise, and I noticed all the first years seemed suitably frightened by the threat. The older students though seemed unconcerned, some even rolling their eyes. What this little test was intrigued me. Knowing what I knew about the forest, it wasn't called Forbidden for no reason. Any place with abnormally large spiders, a giant, and aggressive centaurs was certainly not high on my places to visit, even on a dare. Granted a giant and centaurs I felt I could deal with, but anything with more then four legs I just felt rather uncomfortable around. Uncomfortable as in, I would be running in the opposite direction from it. But children always seem to think they are invincible, always testing their boundaries, so hearing that some were brave enough to venture into the forest didn't surprise me. Undoubtedly it was mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins... the former due to their unbearable tendency to dive into anything, and the later due to their usual need to prove they were better then the rules. I just couldn't picture students of the other two houses to do anything so stupid.

"We also have two new teachers, as I'm sure you've all noticed by now. Taking over the now vacated position as teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts will be Sirius Black." At his introduction, Sirius had stood up and swept a rather elegant looking bow to McGonagall before taking his seat again. His name had caused a certain current of chatter amongst the students. It shouldn't have surprised me, he had been touted as one of the worst criminals for ages hadn't he? Not to mention being Harry Potter's godfather, and of course the one little fact of his apparent return from the dead.

"As well as Professor Black, we have a new Muggle Studies teacher, Miss Aine MacKinnion. Now something you should all know is that Miss Mackinnion is in fact a muggle herself, the first muggle teacher we have ever had."

I stood up at my own introduction, smiling brightly at the students in front of me. If I had thought they had been surprised to hear Sirius's name, hearing my own introduction had been more surprising. Being more surprising then a man come back from the dead was slightly flattering... There appeared to be some in the Great Hall who were less then pleased that they would have a muggle teacher on the premises and who were making their displeasure audible. Many seemed just surprised.

"Quiet down." The Headmistress's voice held such absolute authority that immediately the hall quieted down so that no one was speaking anymore. "Whether she is a muggle or not, she is a teacher and therefore will get the same treatment as all the other teachers. If I hear about _any_ incidents otherwise, then I will be very displeased." The eyes behind the glasses sparkled dangerously, and even I worried about how I treated myself. The woman had an iron control over this place.

"As I am sure most of you are aware, there have been reports of some unsettling things happening."

My eye twitched as she started to speak of the events, already expecting to hear things I wasn't going to like.

"While the ministry is adamant that these events hold no threat to the students, I am aware that some parents hold different opinions, hence our lower numbers this year. Since we want to make sure you will be as well guarded as is possible, the Ministry has decided to place an auror on duty at all times."

Apparently he or she was not on duty in the Great Hall since I didn't see anyone out of place. It wouldn't have made much sense if they had been here anyway. With all the teachers here, there wasn't too much need for greater protection.

"Same as every year, there are certain things that are banned from use within the grounds. The list for it is on show in Mr. Filch's office. Now I expect everyone to do their best this year as in every year previous. Quidditch shall begin next week. If you're interested in trying part contact your head of house. Keep in mind though that first years are not allowed to play, with very rare exceptions."

Likely that had to do with the more famous rare exception of Harry Potter. Must be hard to enforce the rules when everyone knew about someone who had broken them and gotten away with it.

Sighing, my fingers started to tap across the wood even as my stomach made quite an audible growl. She was now going on about some very boring rule concerning exactly what kind of quills could be used. Since I was not really a quill user, the entire topic was boring me. I didn't think that I was the only one feeling that judging by the not so subtle yawns from most of the students, and a few teachers.

"Minerva, you're boring the children. I think I might be seeing some wasting away waiting for food."

My head snapped up and I stared at the once empty portrait on the right far wall, where now an old man sat calmly smiling benignly at the Headmistress who was rather a deep shade of red. Next to me Sirius looked with strange recognition at the portrait. I only discovered who he was when one of the students reacted to his presence.

"Dumbledore! Where _have_ you been?"

"Young man, where a man goes is his own secret. But if you must know I have been at a rather delightful party in the portrait of Bacchus Delight. Even the monks made an appearance at it."

A party in a painting called Bacchus Delight, with my limited knowledge on that Roman God, that must have been one hell of a party. Especially if it had kept him away from his own portrait for the week that I had been here.

"Albus, what I say in my speech is not boring." McGonagall said a little displeased with the critique. "But I suppose I can let everyone eat." With that she sat down and still miraculous to me, food appeared on the table. Rather eagerly I tucked in, too hungry to care too much that Dumbledore had appeared.

Once my stomach was suitably filled, I leaned across Sirius to get Severus's attention, my curiousity flaring up once again with the disappearance of my hunger.

"Why is his portrait in here?" I nodded in the direction of the old Headmaster, who was now chatting with one of the ghosts. "I thought they had place it up in McGonagall's office up with the rest of the former Headmasters?" I should have paid more attention during my own visit to that office, I might then have noticed the lack of presence by the most famous Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It was his own request." Severus placed his fork down, not that he had been too enthusiastic while eating anyway. For once Sirius wasn't glaring at Severus for even speaking, instead he was interested in what he was saying. "He wanted to be around the students. His original request was to somehow be placed at the Quidditch pitch, but McGonagall was firmly against that. She thought he might be distracting during games, or risk his portrait being stolen. So he's in here. Now he can irritate us more often."

I sat back once again, finding the answer to be rather in place with my own knowledge of the eccentric Headmaster. He had gone to great lengths to protect his students, including the incident of his own death.

At the end of the feast, the prefects led the first years back to their dormitories, leaving the teachers to go back to their own rooms on their own volition. I watched as the first years followed out, dutifully behind their prefects, or at least most of them did. The fair haired boy who had taken so long to be sorted hung back a little longer. A wrinkle appeared in my brow when I realized that I was getting a lingering stare from the boy that was quite a bit unsettling, the hair on the back of my neck raising. The feeling broke off though when the Gryffindor first years started to exit the hall. The boy, whose name was Cain, quickly left to catch up with his own house.

"Tomorrow classes start. Excited?" Sirius had stood up, and now stood waiting for me to follow. During the unnoticed incident with the student, Severus had already gotten up and was now making his way out of the hall. As if I ever would have expected him to wait for me to finish.

"It will certainly be an experience. For the students as well as me."I joined Sirius standing now, and together we headed down from the dais toward the doors. "I don't have as many classes as you though since first and second years don't take my class." Saying that I felt a little relieved that I wasn't going to have to deal with that rather unsettling boy.

"I'm looking forward to my first year class with Gryffindor. The students I saw were interesting looking." His smile turned to a frown though. "Too bad the class is with the Slytherin first years as well."

"Sirius, try and at least attempt to be fair to them." I glared at him as he rolled his eyes. "You're such a child."

"But you adore me." Quickly he bent down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before dancing away from me. "Good night."

"I told you to keep your lips away from me!" My voice cracked a bit as I yelled that out, having to control my own urge to smack the man.

"I said I would try darling." With that last statement he strode off, leaving me by the stairs to the dungeons. As I descended them, I couldn't help my feet from stomping with a rather annoyed reaction to the man, as was starting to become a normal habit. All I wanted was to go to bed now and get enough sleep to prepare for my first day teaching.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Another chapter. It seems it really will be about one a week now, but they're all nice and long. So hopefully no complaints._

_Also with students having been introduced there has been some talk about them being like Harry and Draco... Other then some purely aesthetic similarities, they will be nothing alike. I doubt there will be a great feud other then the normal Slytherin VS Gryffindor one. This story can not just be the books with different names... Sorry if that disappoints anyone._

_Oh, and please everyone leave me reviews. I feel like I'm begging... but really, I need more feedback on the story. I would love to know what everyone thinks, what's working or not, where it should go or where it shouldn't. If you write reviews already, believe me I love you... now the rest of you... Think of it as early Christmas presents :) _

**Chapter 29**

Five seconds after entering my room, a knock sounded at my door, halting my own dreams of a good night's sleep.

"Now Sirius, your lips come near me again and I will tear..." I opened the door, expecting to see one Sirius Black, instead a rather too amused Draco Malfoy stood there.

"My cousin has been rather busy with his lips has he?"

Just as Severus had done, Draco just walked into the room not even bothering to wait for permission. Not that I could have refused either of them entrance.

"Draco, you know I love spending time with you and your delightful insights, but I start teaching tomorrow and would love to slip into my pajamas and just go to sleep."

"Aine, while most men might enjoy hearing about your sleeping habits, it does nothing for me. Though I would have imagined you as sleeping in your all together. If I wanted to imagine." He took a seat on a chair by the fireplace, making himself comfortable for what I was beginning to worry was the long run.

"Despite your obvious love of my company, and our week apart, your reason to be here is...?" I stayed standing since I wanted to make it at least appear that I was ready for his exit.

"You know about the second attack."

I couldn't stop my foot from starting to tap. This subject was quickly becoming taboo for me, instantly raising my ire.

"Draco, if you've come to tell me another theory on how the muggles killed themselves, I might be forced to see if I can actually fit a wand up certain orifices."

Draco's smile was rather kinky at that statement, and I closed my eyes figuring instantly what I had said was certainly not a threat to the man. If anything it was something he might have suggested himself.

"Actually, Harry was rather worried about you. It's an anomaly undoubtedly, but one I was sent to check upon. I'm working on stopping that..."Of course that was utter bull. No doubt Draco secretly adored Harry's far gentler nature.

Now I had basically given up on the young man's quick departure from my room, and resigned myself to a lack of sleep by sitting down on the couch across from Draco.

"Severus told me that the muggles died in a break-in at NYU. It's connected to me isn't it?"

There was a flicker of surprise on the blonde's face.

"He shouldn't have told you that."

"And I probably shouldn't have responded by telling him that I raised Sirius from the dead, and that we're here looking for a missing horcrux."

Now there was definitely a lasting look of surprise on the pale face, which quickly dissolved into anger at my choice.

"You..."

"Oh don't try to get angry with me over something you would have done yourself. You don't want to keep this a secret from everyone, that's Harry's choice. You know and trust Severus, and given a choice would have asked his advice. And in my own defense as well, He had already guessed what was going on. It was either tell him or let him continue digging."

My little mini rant quieted whatever it had been that Draco wanted to say, just proving that his anger had been pretty much a token response. It had been the response that Harry would have expected from him had he been there, but the reality of it was that Draco wasn't that angry, at least not in my choice of confidante.

"So Professor Snape knows now. Sirius must have been pleased with that."

I snorted softly in response to that.

"Sirius is rather... displeased, but I explained that I needed Severus's help to break our connection, and that he might be able to help find the horcrux since he can go into the Slytherin rooms."

"The Professor offering to help is... surprising."

"Well there was some threats made..." I left it at that, not really wanting it to get around that I had threatened the Professor with nudity. Draco raised an eyebrow at that, but I stayed muted on the subject.

"Sirius had a visit from the Weasels I hear."

"And you aren't going to get off topic." I narrowed my eyes at the blonde's pointed face. "I need to know more about the break in at NYU."

There was no point in trying to get rid of him fast anymore, so I might as well take the opportunity to find something out. Severus's dislike of muggles had made it hard to find anything specific out. Draco was quiet for a while.

"I don't remember the name's of the people who were killed. They were killed in the history department though, so yes it is possible they were killed in some connection to you. The more likely explanation though is that they were just chasing where we had been. After all they had certainly known that Harry was in contact with you after what happened to Cairn."

The mere mention of the poor man caused a pain to start throbbing behind my left eye, and feelings of anger to flare up. The ministry and everyone was saying this was all a giant prank, they would have changed their minds if they had seen Cairn's mangled body.

"So there is no reason for you to worry. After all what would a wizard want with you?" I raised my eyebrow at that since after all Harry was a wizard who had needed my help. "They were likely just looking for the clag a bhais."

Skepticism was all that I could manage for that comment. It seemed unlikely that they would have broken into NYU for the clag a bhais. After all they would have known what it was for, and with Sirius's return from the grave, they must have realized that it had been used.

"No worries at all then. We should just have a party then."

"Sarcasm really does actually suit you..." Draco pushed out of the chair he had been sitting in. "Harry wanted me to check on you, so I did. I though am curious, with the students now having arrived did you notice anything worth note?"

I filled him in on the sorting this evening. Telling him what I could remember of the Hat's Song. Also making mention of the two boys of note. Draco didn't seem too concerned with the hat's predictions of trouble, after all that was a given knowing what he did. He did though take special interest in my descriptions of Cain and Kerstan. Personally other then the length of their sorting, there wasn't much to either boy, excepting that one instance of Cain's unnerving stare. But I was a muggle, it was entirely possible he had never really been near one before.

"I would ask Sirius to keep an eye on those two, but I don't think he would be very objective. Not when one is in Slytherin."

"I will keep an eye on all my students."

That was the upstanding teacher thing to say.

"Well just contact us if you find anything." Draco had moved to the door, but he paused with his hand on the knob. "I doubt Sirius has found anything concerning the horcrux?"

"His memory is still coming back to him... He thinks it might be better now the students are back."

"I don't know why Harry even bothered sending him here, you'll likely have better luck." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you go visit Severus." I smiled brightly at Draco, who just looked at me like I had two heads. Apparently suggesting to a Slytherin that he should go 'visiting' was out of the ordinary. Images of Severus and Draco chatting about old times was certainly an odd thought. But I thought it was one that should be done. The Potions master needed to speak to someone who didn't think he was out plotting with Voldemort the downfall of the Wizarding world.

"Good night Professor." Draco slipped out the door and I took a deep breath, waiting a few seconds before I got up to go to bed. Just in case anyone else decided that they wanted to speak to me about muggle deaths, horcruxes, kisses, or my lesson plans. When no more knocks came on the door after a few minutes I deemed it safe to move once again. With a great amount of pleasure I got up and slipped into my bed, quickly falling asleep.

Waking early has never been a thing of mine. I would love to sleep until the world ends and beyond if it were possible. So my choice to be a teacher was a little surprising since the job dictated that one had to be awake usually around 6 or 7 in the morning. Though being a college professor I had been lucky to occasionally be able to sleep until 8 or 9. Anyone trying to get in contact with me over the weekend would find it nearly impossible since I slept until noon at the earliest.

The second day of the Hogwarts term though saw me awake at 7 o'clock and down in the Great Hall for breakfast at 8 o'clock. Students were already eating breakfast, and about half the teachers were already doing the same. On the wall though Dumbledore still slumbered quietly, soft snores coming from him and the occasional mumbled names of candies. Apparently being a portrait meant you didn't have to keep the same hours you would have when you were alive. The man, or portrait-man, must have been a heavy sleeper though since the hall wasn't exactly quiet. Really though, did portraits have to sleep? I guess it was to recreate the person as close as possible...

I wondered what had happened to Draco after our little chat last night, wondering if he had spent the night here somewhere, or if he had quickly made it off the school grounds to apparate back to where Harry was. Since I didn't see him at breakfast I assumed he found it hard to be away from his little love bunny for too long.

"Heh... Love bunny..." I laughed quietly at that thought, getting me some very odd looks from the students around me. I shrugged the looks off though and sat down on Severus's right. He grunted and I took that to be a greeting, likely the closest I would get to one anyway. I should ask him if Draco had actually done what I suggested, but the appearance of a plate of eggs and toast in front of me distracted my attention, that of my stomach at least.

"Severus. Did you have a nice little visit with Draco last night?" I smiled at the sour looking Potions master after I had finished my breakfast. Perhaps I wasn't the only one who wasn't a morning person, but teasing always seems to make me rather chipper in the morning. At my question I got a rather annoyed look. Rather similar to all the looks I tended to get from the man if memory serves me right.

Sirius had come up to the dais in time to hear me ask my question.

"Draco was here last night? Was Harry with him?" He took the seat on my right and with no ceremony started to stuff his face full with the food in front of us. Ah, manners...

"No Harry wasn't. Draco was just visiting." I shrugged, not really wanting to get into specifics. If I told Sirius that I knew about NYU being broken into, that would cause him to worry. I had a general feeling that he would hover if he was worried. A hovering worrier was not something I needed or wanted. "Right Severus?"

Narrowed black eyes met my own brown ones. Professor Snape stood up and walked down from the dais without answering the question. He really was moody in the morning, and strangely that was taking into account his _regular_ moody nature.

Having finished I got up to go as well, wishing Sirius as much luck as possible with his first classes. No doubt he was certainly going to need all the help he could get, as much luck as the students were going to need in his class. I quickly caught up with Severus, ignoring the odd looks I was getting from the students as I practically sprinted out of the Great Hall so early in the morning, wearing my normal muggle clothes. Rather an odd sight I suppose during breakfast.

"Severus." I grabbed hold of the sleeve of his robe to stop him. Perhaps not a good idea judging from the scowl I was receiving. "I get that you don't like having people interfere in your business, but I was just concerned is all. Having a talk with Draco might have been helpful for you... After all you're not exactly surrounded by people fighting to get your attention."

"You seem to be more then eager to crowd me." Severus snapped, black eyes glittering dangerously. Normal people might have taken a step back at this point. I was normal, but I was never smart.

"I'm only eager since I like you."

My smile and comment must have thrown him off since he actually took the step back.

"Really?" His voice was dry, and calm. No evidence at all of any discomfort despite the step he had just taken.

"Really Sevvie." I grinned impishly and went on tiptoe giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Teasing people is something I have always taken quite an amount of joy in. This amusement has certainly landed me into quite a lot of hot water over the years. There was the time that I had pretended to be dead, resulting in my mother nearly having a heart attack, and my father grounding me for life (the sentence had later been commuted to a month, no allowance, and all the chores). Teasing boys had always been fun as well, though this only happened with ones I was friends with. Never would I have teased Matt, it would have just given him ideas. Of course kissing someone will certainly give them ideas. But judging by the storm that was appearing in Severus's eyes, the ideas he was getting didn't involve anything nice and fluffy. Unless by Fluffy you meant a certain three headed dog with large, sharp teeth and particularly nasty breath.

My attention though was diverted from the fuming Potions professor, when my eye caught a flash of fabric from the side. I turned and saw a student watching us from the side. On his way to having breakfast he had certainly had an interesting morning show.

I recognized the boy as the cheerful looking boy from the sorting who had been the cause of my momentary worry. His name had been Kerstan Faust, an interesting enough name that I was unlikely to forget it. He smiled sheepishly at us, looking rather embarrassed to be finding his teachers kissing in the hallway. At least to his eyes that had probably been what it had looked like. A quick peck on the lips was certainly not a kiss in _my _eyes.

"Kerstan." Saying the boy's name brought Severus's attention away from me to the small boy. The full on affect of Severus's doom and gloom attitude was apparent immediately since the young Gryffindor looked mildly frightened. Without even thinking about who I was doing it to, I punched Severus's arm. "Professor Snape needs some lightening up sometimes, as you can see. So nothing that happened here needs to be told to anyone." He understood immediately, and nodded, retreating to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Not surprising with Severus still glaring at the spot he had occupied.

"You hit me." Now his full attention was back on me, and while the doom and gloom had retreated a bit, it was still rather an unnerving look.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. But you were frightening the poor boy." I turned back to him, a rather worried smile on my face. I was in no way afraid of Severus, nor did I think he was going to hurt me. But he was still rather an imposing figure, and someone I really shouldn't be crossing. It was just my bad luck that he was also _so_ much fun to tease. It was actually rather addicting in a way.

"You kissed me." The statement was simple, no real emotion in his voice. He could have been talking about linoleum and it would have sounded the same. It really made a girl feel special.

"I wouldn't really call that a kiss." I shrugged. "If you want I could show you a real one." I fluttered my eyelashes, once again reverting to my horrible habit of teasing him.

"Like the one Black gave you?" Severus was still fuming, though now I suspected it was in a different direction. I was rather surprised he had known about that. It wasn't like I had run down the halls shouting that I had been rather surprisingly kissed. Maybe Severus possessed great powers like telepathy so he knew what I was thinking at all times.

"I am not a psychic."

"Aha!"

He rolled his eyes at me, a rather normal gesture for him.

"I heard your discussion with him at dinner last night. It's not hard to figure it out when you warn him to keep his lips off you."

Well there went the far more interesting theory of telepathy. Though that idea was far more frightening in other ways. Someone's deepest and darkest thoughts should never be open for people to read. Not even just thoughts, but fantasies. If he could read my mind then he could then find out about that interesting little fantasy of mine including him, some leather, and some fur lined handcuffs. Good thing for me he wasn't telepa-... Damn... He had been lying.

There was a small smirk on his lips, though that looked a bit forced judging by slight blush crossing his cheeks. The man was a master of that magic that could see a person's memories, whatever it was called. My memory wasn't good enough to remember all the odd words in those books. I quickly repeated my earlier movement, this time putting far more effort and passion behind the punch I gave the man's arm.

"Read my thoughts again and I be using those handcuffs in an entirely different way that you will _not_ enjoy." I hoped at that moment he was getting my emotions and memories, because my mind was being rather vivid about what I would do to him if he tried it again. I turned and stalked off, heading up to my classroom to prepare for my first class ever at Hogwarts, and thinking of as many possible ways to kill a wizard.

My first class was a combined class of third year students. Muggle Studies wasn't the hottest class in the school so I only had one class per year, meaning that I only had five classes, all of which had combined numbers from the four houses. As I looked at the students sitting there patiently waiting for me to begin though, I realized that there were absolutely no Slytherin students. I shouldn't have expected differently.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies." I stood in front of my desk, leaning back on it. "You're all actually the luckiest of my classes. You're all coming in fresh, with no experience in this class. Therefore my changes won't come as much of a shock to you. My teaching style will be... practical. You will certainly learn some theories, but more importantly you will be learning how to use things, not just why. Any questions?"

Third year students are not as confident as the sixth and seventh years, nor though are they still complacent and cautious like the younger students. So I shouldn't have been surprised that the first question I got had nothing to do with muggles in general, or how I was going to teach the class, instead it was directed at me personally.

"Why is a muggle teaching here?"

The question everyone was asking. I was almost hoping that someone would ask me about raising Sirius from the dead. At least that would have been interesting. No, this question had been one I had been expecting from the start. At least it hadn't been framed insultingly, that I too had been expecting.

"A muggle is teaching here, and by the way my name is Professor Mackinnion, because this is a muggles studies class. A wizard teaching this class is along the same lines as me teaching you all Transfiguration. Someone who cannot do something should not be teaching others that which they can not do for themselves. Rather simple."

Not simple enough since the questions didn't stop there.

A bright looking Asian girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand instantly, confidence in the gesture. In this class at least this undoubtedly was going to be the 'know-it-all'.

"But aren't muggles not supposed to know our world exists? How do you know? Normally when a muggle finds out too much their memory is charmed."

"A wizard has already put a charm on my memory preventing me from discussing what I know."

That didn't stop the girl's questions from coming, since the second my mouth closed her hand was in the air once more.

"What is your name by the way?"

"Michi Tsuroda. Why would you want to work here anyway? Isn't teaching us about your own people a little boring?"

I stood up straight, pushing away from the desk.

"Not in the slightest. It's always interesting to view another perspective. And the only teacher's lesson plans were diverting. Now, issues about me aside, does anyone have any question about how the class will be taught."

I could see that Miss Tsuroda wanted to ask another question, but it wasn't about the class so she kept her hand down, though I could see her warring with the urge to raise it and keep asking questions. No one else raised their hand though so I concluded the Q&A segment of the class.

"Right. What I am going to teach you is knowledge that will help you if you need to ever pass as a muggle." I heard a few snorts in the back of the class, likely from students who deemed the likelihood of what I had said as zero to none. "Since I am not a witch you're all going to be helping me out in this class."

I went behind my desk and took a seat.

"Now how do Wizards contact each other?"

No one ever wants to answer questions on the first day of class, so it wasn't surprising that not many raised their hands. It was also not surprising that Miss Tsuroda had been the first one to do so. I pointed at one of the other students though, a nervous looking Hufflepuff, one who hadn't raised his hand.

"Your name and the answer please."

"Michael Dillon. And we normally use the Owl Post."

"Right, you write letters and then send them to the person using an owl." I nodded at the answer, understanding it well enough, though personally it had always sounded a little backward. "Now muggles, we actually do things rather similarly. We write letters and send them to people, but we don't use owls. Instead there are muggles whose job it is to carry letters to people."

This seemed rather simple and straightforward to me, but to people who had never seen a postman, it was rather odd, and I had to field quite a few questions that if I had asked to my teachers would have gained me a session with the guidance counselor.

Why would someone want to carry letters around?

Doesn't that one person get tired having to deliver everyone's letters?

Aren't you worried that the person will read the letters?

How does the person carrying the letters cross over to other countries?

And my favourite, How had they failed in life to end up with such a crappy job?

I dutifully answered all those questions and the many more that sprang from the answers to them. It ended up with my first class being devoted almost solely to the discussion of Postmen and their possible displeasure with their jobs. It wasn't surprising anymore that wizards never knew anything about muggles, if it took one class to teach them such a simple thing, then I wasn't going to impart too much knowledge on them.

I dismissed my first class with the assignment of writing exactly what each of them thought about the idea of people carrying the mail, with specific guidelines against just saying owls were better.

The rest of my first day of classes was pretty much empty. With only five classes, I only had one a day. It left me plenty of time to go to the library and study, or perhaps even try and find the horcrux on my own. They were rather practical ways to spend my time, ways that I _should_ be spending my time. But after the break I found myself entering Sirius's classroom right before the start of his class.

"I'm bored..." I whigned out, dropping into a seat at the front of his class. "You look a little stressed. How was your first class...?"

In fact he looked more then a little stressed, his face was rather pale and he was taking a sip from a glass. I rather doubted that the liquid in it was of the H20 variety. His grey eyes narrowed on me at my rather obvious amused question.

"Children at evil demons... If Voldemort wants to win easier, all he has to do is enlist the help of those creatures and he'd find himself King of England in no time at all."

"Sirius dear, you know they're not all that bad. Who did you have first off anyway to frighten you this badly?"

"I am not frightened!" His voice growled, as he slammed the glass back on the table. "They're just... not trained properly." My eyebrow raised at that, the canine apparently thought that children should be trained. "I had fourth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. I don't think I did any actual teaching. They spent the entire class grilling me about my past..."

I stretched my body forward over the desk in front of me, draping my arms over the front, an amused expression on my face. It made my not so productive first class seem like the greatest one ever. Sirius was not a teacher. Given a chance to guess his future career, this had the likelihood of being my last choice. Instead I would go with something like, police officer, rock singer or sexy stripper... So maybe he could be a sexy teacher stripper...

"Were the girls giving you moon eyes the entire time?" I attempted to make my voice as neutral as possible, completely and totally uncaring. Really I was.

"Rather, yes." Sirius muttered. "That wasn't the problem though. It was all the question about how I had been dead, when I had been a criminal, how I had gotten out of Azkaban. Plenty of questions about Harry as well." A smile slid on this face. "A few of the boys asked me about you as well."

I snorted at that. School boy crushes were the last things I needed right now. I had enough crushes of my own to keep me occupied.

"You need to take command of your class Sirius. I'll stay and watch your next one, and jump in if you need help." I sat up and stretched. "What else am I going to do? I have too much free time with only five classes."

"If you could do magic I'd let you take most of my classes." He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. I ignored the voice of my mother telling him that it was bad manners to do that. "What was your class like then?"

"Well it was my easy class, the third years who have never had Muggle Studies before. Though I spent the entire class explaining what a postman does."

"What's a postman?"

I stared blankly at Sirius before dropping my head onto the desk, muttering about the incompetency of past teachers at this school. When he continued to prod me about what a postman was, I just answered in a rather nonverbal way.

"You know I have absolutely no idea the significance behind stick up one of your fingers, but I don't think it's meant to be too kind."

Narrowed eyes met his grey ones, judging whether he was kidding or if he really didn't know. I decided it was likely not worth my time to even figure it out.

The doors opened in the back of the class and students started to enter the classroom. Judging by their ages they were first years, and their ties named them Gryffindor and Slytherin. Well this was certainly going to be an interesting class to sit in on.

I stood up and smiled at the students as they entered, though noticeably only the Gryffindors returned the smile. Grabbing a chair I dragged it over to the wall to stay out of the way of the students. My presence was generally accepted by the Gryffindors, though little Kerstan Faust looked a little embarrassed around me, due to his witnessing that little impromptu kiss with Severus in the hall.

Slytherin on the other hand wasn't so accepting. Being only first years though they weren't vocal about the thoughts on the muggle teacher, but the glares and stares I was getting said enough. That boy Cain was still as quiet as he had been before, I don't think I had seen him speaking to anyone in his house. I found myself watching him rather carefully. Draco had asked me to keep an eye on the two boys who had stood out at the sorting, and they were both in this class of Sirius's.

Kerstan was generic. It's rather a rude thing to think, but it was true. He was chatting with some of his house mates, laughing over something. There was no presence around him, nothing to suggest any spectacular destiny at all, or anything strange going on. The length of his sorting was probably the same as my own experience. He had probably chatted with the hat. Ever since I had seen him get sorted into his house, I had seen him talking to everyone around him. That hat probably hadn't been different.

The other boy though... It was odd to see such complete opposites. Out of the two boys this was the one I needed to keep an eye on. Now I had sort of adopted Slytherin as my own house, so I wasn't going to suggest that just because this fair haired boy was in that house that there might be something sinister going on. But honestly the track record of my favourite Snake bearing house was a little grim. The main thing though was how long his sorting had taken, while with Kerstan I could believe he had spoken to the hat, I doubted that this one would have said a single word to the old thing.

"Sit down." Sirius's voice held a rather strong amount of authority, perhaps older students would have noticed how uncertain he appeared and would have jumped on that, but these youngsters dutifully closed their mouths. Even if the Slytherin students's expressions were anything but dutiful.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Black. In this class you will learn how to defend yourself against the dark arts..." Sirius frowned slightly. "As the name of the class would suggest."

This little slip caused the students to laugh softly, and me to roll my eyes slightly. He was already losing his grip on the class.

"During this first year we shall go over some of the less dangerous dangers including cornish pixies, kneazels and doxies."

A first year Slytherin boy in the back of the class raised his hand, and immediately I winced knowing what was coming. It wasn't that hard to guess, not with the boys sitting on either side of him covering their mouths to stop their laughter.

"Yes?"

"How exactly did you kill thirteen people?"

Slytherins certainly didn't pussy foot around... Sirius didn't look too surprised at the question, he had likely had a similar one in his first class.

"I didn't actually kill any of them. I was cleared of that, so I can't actually answer that question."

I resisted the temptation to just bury my face in my hands. That was a question that didn't need to be answered, actually it shouldn't have been answered at all. I really wish that had been the worst it was going to get, but Sirius didn't understand that he needed to understand the question period needed to end. Immediately another hand raised, though this time it was at least a Gryffindor, which meant Sirius was a bit more open and friendly.

"I thought you were dead."

Of all the questions, that was certainly one that didn't need to be answered. His teaching of the class basically made it a 'Duh' question.

"Yes, well the rumours of my death were greatly exagerrated." Sirius smiled, trying to play off the answer as a joke.

"No, you did die. It even said it in that book, you fell through the veil and died. There were no rumours that were exagerrated." The girl asking the question wasn't trying to be rude or anything, her face was straightlaced and deadly serious as she spoke. She just didn't understand the joke he had been making, wanting a straightforward answer.

"Yes I know..." A frown appeared on his face. "Of course I know that I died, and somehow I am alive again."

"What, you don't know how you're alive again?" A rather smug Slytherin at the back of the class asked that question, a smirk on his face. It was rather similar to the smirks of Draco and Severus, making me wonder if that was the first thing all Slytherin students were taught their first night.

_Welcome to Slytherin. Now everyone imagine you just saw your cook drop food on the floor, now imagine your worst enemy eating that food without any knowledge of where it has been. What expression would you have? Yes! That's it. There's the Slytherin smirk._

"Of course I know how I'm alive!"

Sirius was rising to their baiting.

"Professor Black is well aware of how he is alive, but it's far too sordid to tell first years."

The students stared at me as I spoke, the Slytherin boy who had asked the question was glaring at me for stopping Sirius from answering. I really should talk to Severus about teaching his house some better manners.

"Professor, being the ignorant muggle in the room, what exactly _is_ a kneazle?" I innocently asked the question. I didn't know what a kneazle was, but the real reason to ask was to get Sirius back on track. He needed to concentrate on actually teaching instead of letting his personal life get hijacked by the students.

"Actually Professor, I was wondering how dangerous kneazles are myself. I have a friend who has one as a pet." This question was made by Kerstan, helping me get the class back on track. This rather thoughtful gesture earned him a smile from me, and Sirius's eternal love and gratitude. That boy was never going to have problems in _this_ class.

Sirius radiated a grateful aura, thrilled to have the attention off his past. Thrilled as well to not have to try and dodge the questions anymore. I noticed that any time Sirius started to flounder, Kerstan would ask a question that would jumpstart him. I sat back and listened attentively as he went into great detail over what kneazles were. Now all Sirius had to learn was how to do this without me jumping in to save his ass.

When the class finished, it was with a greater knowledge of strange cat like creatures called kneazles. Not to mention the rather qualified answer to the question of whether Sirius could teach a class...

"So I failed the test didn't I?"

The two of us were walking down to the Great Hall for lunch after Sirius's rather abysmal second period class. Granted it wasn't all that bad. I could think of plenty of other things that could have gone wrong. He could have killed a student... Not to mention, even if the students hadn't learned anything, I know knew more then I ever wanted about the Kneazel's mating habits...

"You have a strong personality Sirius, the problem is that you also have a strong temper. You flare up too easily. They're just kids but you let them get to you in the same way that you would let your enemies. It's just that you need to keep control of the class, don't let them change the direction."

Sirius was shuffling his feet down the hall, not overly pleased that he hadn't done a great job. He had expected to be great at this from the start, because after all he _was_ Sirius Black. The amazing Black certainly isn't afraid of a bunch of children. The stupendous Sirius would be able to do this with both hands tied behind his back, a blindfold on, and a enraged giant beating his head. But almost no one does this well from the start.

"The first time I taught any class... Well it was when I was still in college. I was doing a stint as a student teacher in a high school... It went far worse then yours. I ended up spending my entire first class period talking about my failed relationships. Since I wanted the students to like me, I let them walk all over me. Turns out a parent found out that I had been telling her kid about my romantic entanglements. I didn't go back to that school to teach again."

In hindsight that entire incident had been rather amusing. Having an irate mother come to school to discuss with you and the principal her displeasure that her young daughter now knows too much about the best ways to break up with a guy who just isn't good enough in the sack. It really was a good thing that I was a student teacher, since if I would have been fired from teaching permanently. Good learning experience though...

"Guess I can't discuss me relationship with you then with my class..." Sirius mused thoughtfully. "Was hoping to get advice from the students."

"There is no relationship." I muttered, immediately blocking out the memory of that one kiss.

I quickly found myself up against the wall, eyes wide staring up into Sirius's grey eyes in shock. He had moved too fast for me to keep up with, and now I couldn't move. Not with the hard stone against my back, or with the equally hard arms on either side of me.

"It's not that I haven't been trying..."

Really up this close his eyes were like liquid silver. I couldn't help but feel they were flowing all over me. Concentrating on those eyes I missed the fact that he had moved in closer to me. Only when his lips touched mine did my brain smack me back into consciousness. I jerked back hard, which unluckily for me brought the back of my head in to contact with the very hard stone walls of the school.

"Damn."

Sirius moved back, and I didn't miss the amusement etched on his face at my predicament.

"Did you see stars when I kissed you?"

"You are such a..." I cut myself off though when I realized we were being watched. Looking to the right I saw poor young Kerstan standing dumb struck in the hallway. His face was a bright red, and his mouth worked soundlessly, trying to apologize when he saw me.

"I'm sorry! I keep seeing you in these situations... I really won't tell anyone about this or the other time. Really." He backed away slowly, before turning and running down the hall out of my sight. All this before I could even say anything at all.

"That boy is going to start thinking I'm a tramp..." I mused softly, sighing about my destroyed reputation as a teacher. Luckily I didn't have him in any of my classes, but if he did ever tell anyone then everyone in the school would know. Though I didn't think he was the kind to gossip too much. At least I hoped not.

"What other time?"

Well today was just going from bad to worse... and it wasn't even half over yet.  



	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: So I was reading someone else's story and they stated that if a story has 40 chapters and 150 reviews then it's a terrible story. So what does that make my 30 chapter, 79 review story? Apparently a really really REALLY terrible story... It's a little depressing. Oh well, I have come to terms with the lack of reviews... but thank you to the few people who do actually review. I of course shall continue writing even if no one cares :) I'm stubborn like that._

**Chapter 30**

"What other time?"

I turned back to Sirius, not because of the question, but at the cold chill I felt hearing him ask it.

"Other time?" I fluttered my eyelashes, playing off the question with the innocent girl ploy. Maybe I should have remembered that ploy never really worked too well for me. Really, it appeared that I wasn't too innocent looking.

I found myself back up against the wall again, this time a tight grip on my shoulders kept me from moving. The longer, slender fingers dug into my skin making me wince slightly. It was likely that I was going to have some bruises later on. Gone were the fluid silver from before, now it was the heated steel. Professor Black was not happy. Of course neither was I. No one likes being pushed into a wall... At least being kissed was a pleasant outcome. This didn't look like it was going to end up pleasantly.

"You kissed him didn't you?"A growl came out from his throat, rumbling low and menacing. _Him _could only be one person to Sirius. "You actually kissed Snape." Seeing no disagreement in my eyes his eyes got colder, a darker aura surrounding him. "He's dangerous, he has no feelings. He's a shell of a human being... What are you playing at Aine?" He seemed to take my continued quiet as a by your leave to get louder, angrier. "You're messing around with me and him? What is going on?"

A surge of anger coursed through me, and somehow I managed to find enough energy to push the man away from me, pulling his grip off of me. Sparks flowed out of my eyes at the man still fuming in front of me. How _dare_ he say that I was playing around with him. As if he was the center of my universe and everything had to do with him. _He_ had kissed me twice, not the other way round. He was the one expecting me to jump into bed with him. I had never suggested it. He had absolutely no right to judge what I did, or even who I did it with. His own feud with Severus had nothing to do with me. And anyway it hadn't even been a real kiss with Severus.

"I'm going to have bruises..." My voice was low, quiet, calm even. It didn't match what I was feeling on the inside, but I needed to make him understand what he had done. That he had hurt me.

At my comment he looked instantly contrite, opening his mouth to apologize, but I cut him off.

"I did indeed kiss Severus." The apology pretty much died there. "That is none of your business, so I will not discuss that with you at all. I consider myself Severus's friend though, so on his behalf I shall say that you're wrong. The man of course has feelings, nor is he a fiend." I rubbed at my shoulders, wincing at the throbbing in them. "As for messing with you... It's fairly apparent that yes, I am attracted to you. But I have made no moves on you. That was all you."

"And Severus?"

"I'm attracted to him as well." I saw the argument in his Sirius's eyes before he even opened his mouth. "Don't even say it Sirius. You hate him, I get that. Believe me we _all_ get that. But he has good qualities. Different ones from you. Hence how I'm attracted to you both." I sighed, getting weighed down by all this. "Believe me Sirius, this is not exactly what I planned. I just want you to find this horcrux so Harry can defeat Voldemort fast and then I can go home."

"After breaking the connection between us." Sirius said softly, and I wondered if he meant that two ways.

"Yes, and Severus might actually help with that." He heard that in two different ways as well... "I see now that I have been perhaps... a bit too flirtatious with you and Severus. I promise to stop that now." I smiled slightly, hoping that he would accept the olive branch, so we could go back to being friends.

"I doubt you could just stop with Severus and continue with me?" There was a joking quality to his question, and I sighed relieved that this whole incident hadn't caused our relationship to be irrevocably damaged.

"Or maybe the other way round?"

"I suppose both then..." He sulked softly, but the air around him had lightened considerably. In that moment when the air around him had darkened, his eyes getting hard, I could see the scary escapee from prison that had frightened people so long ago. Sirius might act the fool now, playing around with women but he was someone to avoid crossing.

We walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence, neither of us really having anything to say. Well that is to say, we had nothing that we could say out loud. I didn't doubt that inside Sirius was having a serious argument with himself about what had just come to light. Not to mention I'm sure there were plenty of situations in which Severus came to great harm playing out in his head.

For my part there was nothing to say. I was starting to realize that I had indeed been playing with the two men. Not that it was something I had set out to do, at least not in such a serious way. It was one thing to tease them both, but for Sirius at least it had been heightened to a whole new level. Could I say that I was unaware of what was going on? Not really no. In fact I had liked the flirting. But it was making me forget some important facts. I wasn't here for fun, I wasn't even really here to teach. I was here because Sirius had to find the horcrux, and I was basically distracting him. So now it all had to stop. I could just be happy though that it wasn't being ended in a way that left Sirius and I as enemies.

Walking into the Hall together greeted both of us with the sight of so many kids happily eating their lunch. And at the teacher's table sat the thing that had so shortly been a cause of contention between Sirius and I. Not that the thorn in Sirius's side would ever show any concern about the effect he was having on the other man, or would he notice the effect he ever had on me.

"Hello everyone." I smiled at everyone as I took my seat, noticeably Severus stayed quiet, but if my eyesight was still good then there was a faint blush on his cheeks. That kiss from earlier certainly had thrown him off. The man really needed to get kissed more often if that small peck on the lips was actually flustering him.

Sirius threw a nasty glare at Severus as he took his own seat. I don't think he even needed any problems with me to cause dissension with Snape. It was almost just a traditional gesture for him. Go to lunch, glare at Severus, sit down, eat the food...

"How was your first class dear?" Professor Sprout sat next to me, a friendly open look on her motherly face.

"Oh, it was fine. It's still a little surprising to be teaching things that are so mundane to me, but overall it was quite good. Though I still have older students to deal with, those might be harder."

"No problems with the students then...?" There was almost an expectant worry in her voice, such that she assumed that something had happened and if not then something bad _was_ going to happen.

"Nothing more then your usual poking and prodding of the new teacher. They were testing me to see how far they could go. I'm pretty sure that _I_ at least passed the test." I shot Sirius a look, and he just coughed into his hand, looking a little shameful.

"Well that's good..." The tone of Professor Sprout's voice indicated that she at least wasn't trusting the students continued good intentions. At some point I was going to come up with a problem, and I didn't doubt that the problem likely had a name. One thing you learn as a teacher is that every school has certain, almost stereotypical students. Apparently I hadn't yet come up against the 'troublemakers' or even the 'bad boy'. Though after a class with Miss Tsuroda, I didn't doubt I had met the 'know-it-all'.

"Do you want to know the names?" Severus asked from down the table.

I opened my mouth to answer. It certainly wasn't everyday that Severus actually offered help to me, and as such it was basically a miracle. I really wanted to comment on that, tease him a little, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a twitch appear on Sirius's temple. I remembered the argument, and my earlier promise. There was going to be no more teasing, or flirting, even if it had been innocent... enough. And for me who had a problem keeping the teasing out of my normal conversations with Severus, that just meant limiting my contact with the man.

"No thank you Professor Snape. I think I shall work out whom everyone is on my own."

Black eyes widened, and for a moment I saw just a flash of something before he started to scowl once again. As much of a miracle as it was for Severus to offer help, it seemed it was more of a miracle to him that I turned him down. It really did kill me though to see that flash of what might have been disappointment. But in the long run it was far better to keep everyone on good terms, and Sirius is just too hot tempered enough with out me giving him more reasons to blow up.

After eating I slipped off on my own, and headed to the library for continued research on my own personal problem. I had read every book Madam Pince had given me on Spiritual connections and so far none of them had produced any viable result. I had tried a few, with Madam Pince's help when it came to magic, but the results had varied from nothing happening, to one incident where my hair turned a rather pukish shade of green for a day (luckily before school started...). All that particular incident had accomplished was giving amusement to all around me. Snape had mocked, Sirius had laughed, and Tonks had suggested far easier ways of changing my hair colour if I was so inclined. Headmistress McGonagall had merely suggested that the particular shade of green didn't really suit me.

Since I had gone through all the spiritual connection books, I was now reading just about everything I could get my hands on. Just in case any of them held a clue to what I could do to solve this. Everything and anything was fair game. Books on famous wizards in case a wizard or witch had a similar problem. Books on beasts and monsters in case one had a talent for connecting to people. Books on potions in case amazingly one could be used as a cure. I even read an entire book on wizarding fashions in case somehow clothes were the answer...

I must have looked rather amusing to all the students who came into the library (or being serious the five or six who came in, after all it was the first day of classes). Here I was a muggle teacher, with absolutely no magic, unless you counted my sparkling personality... and I was spending the entire afternoon of my first classes in the library surrounded by piles of books on magics that I could never use. Really it was rather futile, and actually if I had thought about it before I would have realized it was also a mite bit suspicious.

"Professor?"

The voice was rather small and timid, and even before looking up I could have guessed it was a first year. And upon doing so I saw that it was the particular first year who seemed to have a habit of walking in on me doing odd things.

"Mr. Faust. Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to...to apo-apologize to you." He was fidgeting, moving anxiously back and forth on each foot. His face was a bright red, not surprising since he was apologizing to his teacher for seeing her in compromising positions not just once, but twice.

"Oh dear. Kerstan, you really don't have to apologize." Shaking my head I closed the book I was reading. "After all it was my fault, not yours."

"Still... I'm sorry." Kerstan seemed to lighten up considerably after me taking the blame, his voice was more certain. His eyes moved over all the books on the table, and he looked confused. "Do all teachers study this hard for classes?"

I glanced at the books and saw them from an outsiders viewpoint. Here I was sitting at a table surrounded by piles of books that made it almost hard to see over. It certainly did look like I was working hard.

"No not all teachers do. You've had Professor Black's class haven't you?"

The young boy with the dark hair laughed at that, and once again I wondered if this young boy was the Harry Potter of this age. But thinking things like that are foolish. Gryffindor, happy, dark hair... that doesn't make you Harry Potter. It can't. It was highly doubtful this boy had any events in his life to match any of Harry's. Nor would I want him to have had any.

"I do hope his classes improve." Kerstan said softly, at my sharp look he blushed slightly. "For his sake, not mine. The Slytherins will tear him apart if not."

I nodded at this rather correct statement.

"Kerstan, do you know that boy Cain Montgomery? He's in Slytherin." The boy was friendly enough that I didn't doubt he would have learned everyone's name. At my question he looked a little surprised but nodded, the gesture was hesitant though.

"You know about him already then, do you?" His voice was low, and nervous, like he was telling a dark secret. My eyes widened at the comment though.

"Well no I just wanted to know if you knew him... but now you're going to have to follow up on that little statement." I gestured to the seat across from me, and slowly Kerstan sat down in it, still fidgeting.

"Well I assumed as a teacher you would have known already..."

My look indicated that was certainly not true.

"Well...it's just a rumour that's been going around. Of course someone should never trust rumours. But really... It's just that the thing is Cain's father was reportedly a death eater. Not that it was proven, but he died suddenly around the same time as that last battle."

My eyes were certainly large now. If Draco wanted me to look out for things that might be important, this was certainly one of them. Not that a parent's beliefs necessarily translated into the son' beliefs. After all Draco would be the first one to point that out. His father had been a death eater, and he had managed to turn away from that destiny. But that could be also placed upon the help he had gotten from Harry that last year as well. I didn't doubt that without Severus and Harry, Draco would probably be dead or in Azkaban now.

As for Cain, I was not making a judgement but my eyes were going to watch him far more carefully now.

"You're certainly right, people shouldn't believe rumours."

"He isn't helping with his attitude either. I haven't seen him say more then two words to anyone, teachers and fellow Slytherins included."

"Well you're a nice kid. Maybe you can become friends with him." My suggestion brought a look of distaste to the young boys face.

"He's in Slytherin..."

"And of course being a Gryffindor you wouldn't be afraid of what other people might say." I lifted an eyebrow at the dark haired boy. A deep sigh erupted from the boy, looking beaten already.

"Of course Professor."

"Thank you Kerstan." I smiled up at him, giving him a rather blatant dismissal which he happily took and bounded away from my table.

Tapping my fingers on the table relaxed me a bit, and helped me think. So young Cain Montgomery's father had been a possible death eater. It was a bit of a coincidence that with the return of Lord Voldemort, a son of one of his death eaters was now at the school at the same time that Sirius and I were here looking for the all important horcrux.

I looked down at the book I had been reading and realized that my heart wasn't in the research anymore, not for today at least. My own personal problem was going to have to wait.

I waited outside the Potions classroom at the end of the day, before dinner. As the students poured out, I got a few strange looks. Once the classroom was empty I walked into the room.

Severus was looking rather disgusted at a pile of different coloured vials on his desk. Apparently the Potions work hadn't gone too well since there were colours varying from brown to red to an interesting shifting purplish black. Knowing next to nothing about potions I still knew that you wanted all the potions to be the same colour to indicate that everyone had made the same thing. I don't think I would have wanted Severus's job, not if this was any indication of the student's potential in the subject. Not that I could personally understand the problems, after all didn't they just have to follow the directions on the board? It seemed rather simple to me. Sort of like following the directions on the back of a box of cake mix. Do everything right and you have a lovely two layered, chocolate covered golden cake. If you didn't, then you had more trash to throw out.

"Going well?" The smirk on my face was entirely out of habit. I couldn't have controlled it if I tried. Even with the glower I was getting from the hawk nosed Potions master at that very moment. It wasn't my fault. It was just amusing, and my face reacted before my brain thought about it.

"They're all just incapable of learning the art of potion making." He sneered out, looking away from the pile of mismatched colors on his desk to look at me cooly. "Can I help you Professor MacKinnion?"

"I would assume potion making would be like cooking. I bet you're probably a wonderful cook Severus." I smiled brightly, before the smile faltered. My brain reminded me that I wasn't supposed to be flirting with him anymore to avoid further troubles with Sirius. "Never mind. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about one of the Slytherin first years."

At my comment about potion making and cooking, Severus had looked surprised, now he just looked mildly annoyed. It was in general his normal appearance... He looked about ready to throw me out, so I thought it best to just hurry on before I found myself outside, wondering about the bruises I would have on my delicate derriere (If you keep telling yourself it's delicate, you too will believe it).

"Cain Montgomery. Do you know anything about him?"

A perfect black brow raised in my direction. There was no answer, at least not verbal. Instead Severus dug through the vials on his table and held up the one which was an interesting shifting colour between black and purple.

"Cain Montgomery is like that vial?"

So using sarcasm on Severus wasn't necessarily the best idea. Really the man didn't seem to appreciate the finer points of humour. Not if his grunt was any indication, or the look of disapproval on his face.

"I was indicating a likeness to what was in the vial." His voice took on the quality of a teacher. This was likely the way he sounded when speaking to his students. At least this would have been the way he sounded when talking to students if he was actually ever patient with any of them. It kind of made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that he was actually even trying to explain any of this to me.

"All right. I understand that, but not being a witch you will have to explain that a bit better to me."

"I'm referring to the colour. The boys shifts."

I tilted my head to look at the man, hoping that the change of view might help me understand that little ambiguous statement a bit better. Shifts? How does a boy shift? Was that a wizard term that I wasn't aware of? Sort of like teleporting or apparating?

"Well judging by the rather succinctly confused expression on your face I suppose I shall explain a bit more. Cain Montgomery goes back and forth. He seems to be rather unreadable."

"Wait, wait, wait." I held up my hand, shaking my head, trying to take a moment to think that through. "Are you saying that the almighty Professor Snape can't read one of his students? Even more so, one that's in his own house? I think I'm a little disappointed."

There goes that eyebrow again.

"I suppose you have better insight?"

"Well..."

I smirked again. Really I swear that it's not in my control most of the time.

"You should have known this, but I heard from young Kerstan that Cain's father was a death eater."

A distinct gloom cast itself over Severus's face. He stood up and started to pace back and forth across the front of the room. Thinking myself at least slightly intelligent, I stayed where I was in the back of the class. Generally gloomy teachers are best at distances, sort of like Monet paintings or shows involving clowns and watermelons. That advice taken doubly so when that gloomy teacher also is a wizard.

"Didn't you know his father?" Really I was taking my life into my hands by bringing up his past.

The question though made Severus stop his pacing and stare at me, as if he was just remembering my presence in the room.

"No, I didn't know any Montgomery." He ran an agitated hand through his hair, a gesture I hadn't seen him do before. Really I didn't think the nervous act really suited him too much. He would likely kill me if I said it, but it was more of a Sirius thing to do. "Just because I didn't know him, didn't mean he wasn't though. _He _had many followers that were secret."

Well there was no need to ask who he was referring to there... But there went my confirmation on the rumour. Now it was still speculation as to the connections of Cain's father.

"Well I probably don't have to tell you, but can you keep an eye on him just in case? It's too much of a coincidence to have a possible death eater's son here at the same time we're looking for something important."

Severus started to walk up the aisle toward me, and even before I had a chance to even think about it, my feet had already taken a few steps backwards. It's an instinctual desire to flee before a predator. And if this man was anything, he was certainly a predator. But I stopped the movement and stood my ground. He stopped just in front of me.

"You have no real proof that he is involved. You have no real proof that his father was even a death eater. It's just a Gryfindors word against a Slytherin." He continued walking up toward the exit, stopping next to me once again. "Do your dirty work yourself. It's time for dinner."

He wasn't going anywhere. If I didn't know the man better I would say that he was actually waiting for me to go with him to dinner. That though would be entirely out of character, almost like a nice thing to do. But the fact of the matter was that he was waiting.

Now I could go with him, entirely as professional working friends. Not a sight of flirting at all. It was of course possible for me to be around Sirius and Severus without teasing them. That wasn't the problem. No the problem was that the more time around the two of them and it wasn't becoming an issue of wanting to tease the two of them, but something else. I couldn't help my contact with Sirius, but Severus I could. Limited contact was likely best in this situation

"I'm not too hungry."

That was a lie. I was starving. The house elves were certainly going to be getting a visit from me.

Severus certainly looked disgruntled at that statement, as if he had been expecting me to hop up happily and run off to dinner with him. That would have been true just a few hours ago, but since the incident with Sirius... well I wasn't about to add any more episodes to that little feud. Even though I really was jumping on the inside at Severus's 'invitation' to dinner.

"If I find anything out about your connection with Black, I'll let you know." At my surprised look, he huffed. "I wouldn't want to have to deal with the students impressions of me after hearing that I supposedly attacked you."

"Ah."

And here I thought the world had been sucked into a negative space where everything was opposite. In this special world Severus was actually helpful, loved kitties, wore pink and was best friends with Sirius.

No more words were said, and the man swept out of the Potions classroom. He was on his way to the Great Hall where he could partake of the tables overflowing with food... While I on the other hand was relegated to asking for leftovers from the kitchen. And why? Because Sirius had to be a little baby about my relationship with Severus.

It was with a great degree of sulking that I stomped out of the classroom myself.

That night I had an interesting dream.

Severus and Sirius were playing tug 'o war with a giant stuffed unicorn. In the background Headmistress McGonagall actually had her hair down (which was really the most shocking thing in the entire dream), and was dancing with the portrait of Dumbledore. Harry and Draco were dressed up as bunnies, and not surprisingly, were cuddling up together. There was also a large donkey, that somehow how looked exactly like Mat, without actually looking like him at all, as is the way in the dream world.

It was all fairly normal, as far as dreams go. Not the weirdest one I had ever had either. That dubious distinction went to a particularly odd dream involving a bunch of neon elephants bouncing around on large rubber balls. That dream I had written off due to some bad curry my mother had made the night before. If Sirius and Draco had been right about my cooking ability, I didn't doubt that I had gotten the talent (or lack there of) from my mother.

At some point in the dream though, things took a dark turn. Everything faded out, or more correctly it seemed like I was pulled out of the dream, pulled so far away that everything else got smaller and darker.

The horizon was now dark, misty, rain falling hard on everything. In this dream world I felt controlled, confined and frightened out of my mind. It was an odd turn, especially since I normally regarded darkness and rain rather fondly. The thought of the two didn't scare me, or make me sad. Quite the opposite instead. But in this dream, I was scared.

Something was coming.

And that was when I had woken up, luckily for me. Touching my cheeks I could feel the warm salty tears on my cheeks. Never before could I remember having a dream that affected me so much. And what I remembered, there hadn't been too much to it. No large monsters, or embarrassing situations. No, instead this was entirely based off the feeling in a dream. With the day dawning, and sleep slipping off me, the dream was already beginning to disappear, but the horrible feeling stayed with me.

Cold water fell down on my head, and still I couldn't help the feeling of desperation and depression that was clinging to me. It made my body heavy, my skin sticky and clammy, and suddenly I felt an incredible urge to cry. Something was wrong with me.

I retreated from my shower, knowing that it wasn't going to help like it had in the past. The clear water wasn't going to wash anything away. Wrapping a towel around myself, I walked back into the bedroom. It was rather lucky that I decided to cover up.

Now, I'm not sure exactly what the protocol is for when a house elf sees you naked. I'm sure with normal ones it wouldn't really be that much of a problem, for you at least. For the house elf though they would likely find the hardest thing in the room, and bang their heads against it in apology. The elf standing in the middle of my bedroom was of course Dobby, lucky or not. Being freed gave him some new insight on situations.

An enslaved house elf (for want of a better word) would consider walking in on their master or mistress naked as a horrible offense, and would punish themselves accordingly. Dobby on the other hand was a freed house elf. So therefore he didn't need to punish himself for my sake.

Of course that didn't stop him from finding the hardest thing in the room, which happened to be the stone wall, and was now as I stood there banging his head rather painfully against it. He may have been freed, but all that did was give him a normal person's insight on the embarrassing situation. Just imagine what would have happened if I had been naked, and not wearing a towel...

"Dobby!" I pulled him away from the wall, a feat in itself since the little guy was far more powerful then his small demeanour might have led you to believe. "As flattering as it is that the sight of me in a towel makes you want to bang your head against a wall... Is there a reason you're here?"

The question caused the large eyes to blink uncertainly at me, before the small elf jumped up, and pulled out an envelope. I thought for a second to ask where he had pulled it from, since he wasn't exactly wearing anything with pockets, but I thought better of that idea. It was likely a magic thing... and those were things better left unasked.

"A letter arrived for you Miss. Here. Dobby is sorry he intruded. Sorry."

I was worried that he was going to start banging his head again, but instead he just nodded the bruised looking head and popped out of the room. If ever there was a magic trick I would have liked to have learnt, that was it. Being able to get places so easily would have been useful. I could have scared the crap out of my students back home too. Never would have known where the teacher was...

The letter that had been thrust into my hand was over all a rather normal looking one. The envelope was white, normally shaped, and made out of what I assumed was normal paper. It was addressed to me, one _Professor_ Aine Mackinnion at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry. Small indentations indicated that it had been sent by Owl post.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I cracked open the envelope and pulled out the paper from within, opening it and starting to read what had been sent to me.

_Dear Aine,_

_Should I have started the letter with dear? I wasn't really sure. I don't write too many letters anymore. _

_Anyway, Draco has informed me that you are fine, and dealing well with the reported attacks. I'm sorry that I couldn't come see you myself, but there were some things that had to be dealt with at the Ministry. Hopefully he wasn't too rude to you. He informs me that he was the epitome of gentlemanly behaviour, but that just means he didn't try to kill you. Learning to take everything he says with a grain of salt took me quite awhile._

_The real reason to write is that he also told me that you have informed Professor Snape about everything. _

_Do you know what a howler is?_

I flinched a bit reading that bit, but calmed down when nothing was screamed out at me. And anyway those things supposedly screamed from the opening.

_I'm sure you do. I considered sending you one of those, but that wouldn't have been very sensible for keeping this all a secret. That you told him of all people... I think it was a mistake_.

So the feelings between the Professor and Harry hadn't been cleared up that easily. Not that one can really blame Harry, Severus had treated him rather harshly while at school.

_Draco though has enlightened me to the... upside of letting Professor Snape in on this. _

A snigger made its way past my lips. Sometimes my mind really did live in a gutter. There _were_ ways of persuading that didn't include handcuffs or beds... But they weren't nearly as fun.

_Don't tell anyone else. Frankly you're only there because of the problem you and Sirius have. Otherwise I would have you home in America right now. You're in rather a lot of danger at the school, so I would like to at least know you're taking care of yourself and being careful. At least try to. And while you're at it, look after Sirius._

_I've been in contact with your parents as well. I thought it best to give them a place to contact you, so they've been writing my place and I am now passing the letter on to you. _

_Keep Sirius working hard. I need that horcrux now. I don't want to push him... but it's getting worse. _

_Harry_

Really... Somehow in the letter it had gone from me not being able to really take care of myself, to having to look out for Sirius. Out of the two of us he was the wizard, the one with the wand who could easily deal with anything that came his way. But here, the muggle, was the one being asked to look after him. Apparently I looked far stronger then I thought, since Draco had basically asked me to do the same thing with Severus. So Harry didn't want to push Sirius, but it was okay for me to do it. It looked like I was doing his dirty work so the godson could keep his relationship with his Godfather all nice and fuzzy and warm.

I'm in a lot of danger at the school? I reread the letter again, my brows furrowed together at that point. Sometimes I wondered at the intelligence of the boy wonder, after all was I safer at home? Hadn't people been killed at my school, in my department, likely by death eaters looking for me?

I flipped to the next piece of paper, and stared at my mother's perfect script. All right, so Harry wasn't exactly thinking correctly, but it had been considerate of him to contact my parents. After all it wasn't like I could use the phone to call them. Muggle contraptions are few and far between here.

_Aine,_

_Should I be concerned that a young man named Harry Potter contacted us about you? That can't be his real name can it? He seemed nice enough, but he must get a lot of ribbing if that IS his real name. Are you getting involved with some strange crowds over there? Not that I should be surprised by that after that stupid incident with that ritual._

_I hope you're getting that situation solved. Make sure you try and take a look at Freidrich's book on Spirituality in Rituals. There might be something there to help in case you haven't fixed it. In situations with blood it tends to require blood to break what was done. You could try performing the ritual again, or perhaps in reverse?  
_

_The Harry that I spoke to let me know that you're doing some work over there. Of course he didn't tell me exactly what or where, just that you were teaching. I shall think that this has to do with the person you're connected to. Why you're working when you should be solving the problem... I don't know. Just be careful. I don't know if you know, but some people were killed at NYU in your department. So actually it's a good thing you're over there now._

I was safer here... Two different views from two people. Perhaps the truth of the matter was that I wasn't really safe anywhere. If I was at home I might have been killed in that attack as well. The flip side though was that if I wasn't over here there might not have been an attack at the school. So being at the school was safe enough for me now... It was one of the safest places apparently, but judging by what happened in the books it wasn't as safe as people assumed.

_Your father is not pleased with you, but he wants you to be safe. He's a little suspicious of the break in at NYU. I probably don't have to tell you that he's been having his friends at the job looking into it. Things aren't really as they've been portrayed in the press. It was a little suspicious to us that the break in was your department, right after you did something so stupid as a resurrection. _

_So we don't know what's going on, but be careful. _

_And in case you get involved with anyone while you're there, just be sure to be careful._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Trust my mother to warn me about protection during sex while writing a letter to me about murders and resurrections. And she didn't even know that there were any men in my life... When I got home I was going to have to have a talk with her about her view of my personal life. Sadly enough for me I wasn't that promiscuous. The way things were going lately, I certainly wasn't going to have to worry about any of that while I was here. The really sad thing was that it was entirely of my own making...

It was a little worrisome though that dad was looking into the break in. The worry was that it could bring the trouble to their door. After all if the death eaters had broken into the school to get at me, then my parents were certainly at risk. I noticed a last piece of paper under my mother's letter.

_We're keeping an eye on your parents. You've got no time to worry, just make my cousin find that horcrux faster and this will all be over. While you're at it, keep him away from Professor Snape. I'm looking into the backgrounds on those two boys you told me about, just keep an eye on them and send us anymore information you get. It might also be a good idea to keep your lips off anyone and concentrate on what you're doing._

Draco really was an ass sometimes... Though in his defense he had at least reassured me about my parents. Though the likelihood was that he hadn't realized he was doing it. For him it was entirely about what was important to him. The fact was that was Harry, and it just happened that our welfare was important enough to Harry so therefore was important to Draco.

I had expected worse from Harry after hearing about my little discussion with Severus. But he at least wasn't as close minded about the problem, at least not with Draco doing the pushing. There was a great deal of relief that accompanied the letter. Having Harry angry with me was something I had worried about. Draco I could deal with, hell I expected it, but Harry was someone I wanted to keep on my good side. I doubt he'd be too happy with the way I had been teasing his Godfather.

I realized I had been sitting only in a towel, reading letters, for a good 30 minutes. I still needed to go have breakfast. Today my class wasn't until after lunch, but that didn't mean I could just stay shut up in my room all day. Not to mention my stomach would not allow that. I got dressed, and rather lazily swept my hair up into a ponytail. After all who really did I care to make an effort for.

As I passed out of my rooms I spared a moment to realize that the letters had swept the nightmare from my mind, and the feeling of dread was gone. In fact I barely could even remember what I had dreamt about. Except Headmistress with her hair down... that was something that was going to stick with me. I wondered if I could get her to do that for real... It might cause a shock for the students though. But I needed something fun to pass the time.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N:_**_ Well I hope everyone has seen the new Harry Potter movie. I saw it last night at midnight... If not, hopefully you get to see it soon. It was a lot of fun. Funnier then I thought it would be, and an enjoyable 2 and 1/2 hours. :)  
_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Really. There was a point where I considered stopping this story due to the review/chapter ratio... but everyone is right. The number of reviews doesn't necessarily mean anything. **BUT** that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Cause if you're reading this it's the nice thing to do. :)_

**Chapter 31**

"Sirius you don't look too good."

I was walking with him up the stairs to the first floor and our classrooms. It was true what I had said though, the man hadn't looked at all good when I had walked into the Great Hall. Indeed his appetite seemed to have been missing, barely even touching any of the food on his plate. His pallor had been ashen as well, bags under his eyes.

"I'm fine, just pining away for you." He smiled at me, stopping to reach playfully toward me.

I smacked his hands away, huffing softly at the idiotic behaviour, but I couldn't avoid the inevitable smile the slipped on to my face. Apparently I wasn't allowed to flirt with him, but that didn't mean he couldn't do it to me. As if I would ever expect him to stop.

"Now Sirius, just remember today, don't let the students get the best of you. It's your classroom."

The two of us stopped at the top of the stairs, students streaming past us to get to their classes, some of them pausing to say hello to the two of us before hurrying on. Sirius's robes were a bit askew so I reached out to fix it. I suppose it was a habit that all women have, probably a genetic impulse to help when we have children...

A few students who were walking by at that time sniggered, shouting out that we looked like a married couple. That rumour was going to fly now...

"Children are so endearing aren't they?"

My eyebrow rose at Sirius, finding that comment rather silly from him. Just the day before he had been spouting the evil nature of all children. They certainly got on his good side when helping his own agenda though. And at this point the agenda involved me.

"Go teach your class now." I muttered, pushing him in the direction of his classroom, waiting a moment to watch him saunter off feeling rather proud of himself. Hopefully Sirius's second day of classes would be a vast improvement over the first.

As far as my hopes for the day went though... Well everyday I managed not to get cursed I considered a triumph. And if some of the students learnt a little bit about muggles and practical uses of some muggle artifacts, well then it was just a stellar day.

Unlike Sirius and a good number of the other teachers though, I had a limited number of classes. Muggle studies really wasn't the most popular of classes, there were certainly no students queuing to get into it. This lack of classes was mainly due to the fact that the class was an elective starting the student's third year. Sirius and Severus each had mandatory classes so their days were full, something I'm sure that Sirius at least would love to trade me for.

My class for the day was going to be a combined one of fifth year students, but it wasn't until after lunch so I had the morning to bum around.

I could go sit in on Sirius's classes again. That was an amusement in itself, watching as Sirius grappled with his own students for control. But spending more time with Sirius was tending to give him the wrong ideas. Though technically I suppose the ideas themselves were correct, I just didn't want him to have them.

Going to sit in on Severus's class was also thrown right out by my logical brain. Not that I was necessarily sure that it would be too amusing. I didn't doubt that Severus would run a tight ship when it came to his classes, and there would be no room for much enjoyment. Though I was curious how he actually did teach, not just the wholly unflattering descriptions I had gotten from the book. Somehow in that respect I didn't doubt that the book had been rather close to the mark...

There were no other teachers I felt especially comfortable with to sit in on their classes, though I'm sure most of them would have welcomed me happily enough. Perhaps once I had gotten more used to the school, and with more time.

The other option to spend the morning was the most suitable; to study in the library. The very thought though exhausted me. Studying was something that was normally an enjoyment, but since resurrecting Sirius and discovering my strange need to stay too damned close to him, I had spent too many hours reading books. Not that the books were even helping me as it was. Excepting some exciting new opportunities in hair colours, I hadn't learnt anything to help me. What I wouldn't give for a computer connected to the internet. Magic was amazing enough, but the internet was something else entirely.

In the end I chose to just wander around the castle. In the week or so that I had been here, other then my tour with Sirius, I hadn't really had much time to actually look around the enormous castle. My experience with the tricks and deceptions of the castle were strictly speaking, non existent, so it was with great care that I started to make my way around the castle.

It was on the extremely annoying trick stair that I had my first run in with the castle's resident poltergeist. Taking advantage of my foot being stuck in the middle of a stone stair, I was the perfect target for the bucket of water that rained down on me.

"Peeves!" I growled out, water dripping from my hair, nose and every other place on my body. The cackling spirit floating above me hadn't introduced himself, but there was no need for him to have. With the possible exception of some of the students, no one was stupid enough to throw water on a teacher.

"The widdle muggle is all wet."

He flew in circles over my head, his horrible voice cackling. Poltergeists were not pleasant creatures at all. At that moment I thought even a banshee would be better company. Even Matt Caulder at the school's christmas party after quite a number of drinks was more pleasant than this thing. And that was saying a lot since Matt got... touchy when drunk

"This widdle muggle is plum tired of you after only a few minutes." Choosing to ignore one of the most excruciatingly annoying creatures on the planet I instead concentrated on getting my foot out of the stair.

It was as I was doing this that I noticed a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly enough to see someone dart round the corner into a hallway, a flash of blonde accompanying the black of their robes.

Those robes had been student ones, and it was now the middle of class time so whoever it was in all likelihood was skipping class. So occasionally students might have free periods, but that didn't register in my brain as a probable situation here. Whoever it had been had made sure to avoid me. After all they couldn't have missed me, not with Peeves cackling around me and my foot part of the stairs. The teacher instinct kicked in at full blast. Aside from the need to impart knowledge of the younger generations, there is also the desire to make their lives miserable for doing all the things we ourselves likely did as children. Of course we say it's for their own good, but usually it's just because we got caught for it ourselves.

I started to quickly follow after the elusive student. Only when my face met the stone floor did I remember where my foot was.

"The muggle can't even walk!"

"Peeves, did you know that this muggle knows some cleansing ceremonies that can rid places of ghosts and poltergeists?" I managed to pull my foot free, likely the adrenaline from my anger toward the damned spirit. I let the mild threat hang in the air, somehow I doubted that it would be taken with much gravity.

But Peeves wasn't my main consideration at the moment. I jumped up and peeled round the corner, running in the direction that the boy had gone. I skidded round a corner, only to back track quickly as I came upon the student.

Cain Montgomery was standing in front of a door on the third floor. In the chasing I hadn't noticed that we had ended up in the forbidden area of the floor. I stayed close to the corner, daring to just peek around at the boy. I wasn't exactly sure why I was hiding from him. After all he was in the wrong here, there was no doubt in my mind that he was skipping a class and on his second day as well.

But the other reason I was at this school trumped my feelings as a teacher. Keeping an eye on him and seeing what he was up to were more important that schooling.

Something suspicious was going on. There was no doubt about that, not judging by the way Cain was looking around him making sure no one else was nearby. It was lucky for me that the Marauder's Map was not something that had been replicated and sold to all the students here. I considered for a moment asking Harry if I could borrow it if he still had it, it could be useful keeping any eye on some people. Teachers as well as students...

I was musing to myself the joys of being able to tell where Sirius was so I could make sure he was doing his job, when I noticed that Cain wasn't there anymore.

Well my future career as a glamourous spy had just fallen through...

I sprang forward from my, if I was really honest, absolutely terrible hiding place and threw open the door in front of which the young boy had just been standing in front of. All that greeted me as I opened the wood door was an empty disused classroom. Old furniture like wardrobes and desks covered by sheets lined the walls, chairs stood piled upon each other in the center of the room, dust clung over everything even seeming to cling to the very air. The boy was no where in sight, in fact it looked like no one had stepped foot in this room for a very long time.

While I had been distracted Cain had mysteriously disappeared. Though perhaps it wasn't that mysterious. My mind had distracted me long enough that he might simply have walked away from the door and disappeared around the corner. There was no point in looking now, there would be no sight of the boy anymore.

I sighed, and the displacement of air caused dust to stir up in front of me. It made me remember 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius might find the room rather similar, though whether it would be in a good way was unlikely.

Dust made me leave the room quickly enough.

The question was what Cain had been doing, or really _if _ he had been doing anything. On the one hand he had been skipping class, acting strange and in an odd part of the castle. But on the other hand it was his second day in a very large castle, he might have just been understandably lost. Sirius would have taken his placement in Slytherin as a point against him, for Severus it would have been a mark in his favour. I though was trying to be as neutral as possible in the matter. That first night he had undoubtedly been staring at me rather strangely, but even that wasn't anything to suggest there was something sinister about the boy. It could have been curiousity about a muggle, or even a school boy crush, or just malice directed toward a muggle.

As for the issue with Cain's father... well that hadn't even really been confirmed. And even if it was true, that meant really nothing. A boy can not be held responsible for his father's actions. Draco was a perfect example of this.

"I'm starting to think too hard about this."

I frowned, rubbing at a sudden ache in my head, my eyes closing against the throbbing feeling.

Voldemort, horcruxes, Regulus, Severus, Sirius... perhaps the weight of things was starting to get to me. Despite my love for the occult and experience with certain rituals I was really beginning to realize I was in over my head. But damned if I could get out. Did I even want to? My curiousity was far too great to just back away from everything with a 'Sorry, did my best'.

The throbbing had subsided, making me realize that I was still standing in the hallway in front of the empty room. I glanced down at my watch seeing it was nearing lunch time. Deciding that my desire to roam the castle anymore had faded away, I made my way back to my own room to change from my still damp clothing. I was careful around the trick stair, and looked around for Peeves, not wanting to get a second dousing from the annoying spectre. The few students I saw on my way down to my rooms gave me curious glances, though they apparently thought that it was normal for a muggle teacher to be roaming the castle wearing soaked clothing.

I was really going to have to work on my lesson plans just in case they really did think muggles liked to wear wet clothing.

A change of clothes certainly helped improve one's mood. At least it helped calm me down before I went down for lunch.

At the teacher's table Sirius looked even worse then when I had left him this morning, even though I would have thought it impossible. His colour hadn't gotten any better and now he was rubbing his temples, his eyes closed, his food laying untouched on his plate.

"Hard classes?" I slipped into the seat next to him, speaking softly.

"Eh?" He looked up at me surprised, a small smile on his lips. "It's nothing. Just had a problem with one of the students in my class enchanting one of his fellow classmates into a rather large pink bird. It made such a racket that I got a headache, part of it is still lingering." His smile widened further. "Rather neat trick actually that... Something Prongs and I would have done at school."

I was really just glad that his eyes didn't deaden at the memory of his old friend, in fact it seemed to perk him up a bit and he finally noticed the food in front of him. The way he was digging into it made it hard to believe he had looked rather sick only moments before.

So some kid had enchanted a classmate into a pink bird (likely a flamingo). It seemed that Sirius might have located the troublemaker of the school. I wondered briefly if I wanted the student to be in my class, or if it perhaps would be safer without them. Dealing with a large bird gone amok might be rather difficult without magical means. I rather doubted that I was capable of wrangling any large feathered or furred animals.

After a few minutes Severus came up to the table and took a seat at the other end of the table, as far from Sirius as possible. I moved out of my chair, and moved instead down to the table to sit next to Severus.

I was quite sure I didn't imagine the heated glare I felt coming from Sirius as I did this. Some things had to be discussed with the Potions master though.

"Severus, can I talk to you about some thing?" I kept my voice low so none of the other teachers could hear us, though at the moment the table was only half filled.

"Speaking to me again are we?"

Pure ice dripped from his voice making me back up slightly to look at him strangely.

"I wasn't aware that I had stopped speaking to you, or in fact that you ever _wanted_ me to." The frown on my face was mirrored by Severus's own frown.

"Of course I don't." He muttered, his voice harsh. "What do you want?"

I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. I needed to discuss what had happened without causing more problems. Of course Sirius would likely have been hurt that I didn't want to tell him first, but the fact was that Severus was his head of house and would be better suited to keep an eye on Cain.

"I found Cain Montgomery skipping class. He was on the third floor near the forbidden area."

I had expected Severus to join me in my adamant acknowledgment that this was suspicious behaviour, instead though he just huffed softly.

"Then take points away from his house. What are you bothering me with this for?"

"Don't you think it's odd? He was acting all suspicious..."

"Your company is putting blinders on your sight..." His eyes looked past me to stare maliciously at Sirius who I'm sure was doing the same right back. "Just because a student is in Slytherin and skipping class, doesn't mean he is a death eater."

Now I huffed angrily.

"I am well aware of that you stupid git." My hand had reached out to pull on Severus's robes making him look at me. "You know as well as I do that what is going on has to be taken seriously."

I released my grip on his robes, a pale blush on my cheeks as I realized that the students were gaping at Professor Snape and myself. For his part though Severus looked a little shell shocked at the close contact.

"I don't mean to insinuate that Cain is a death eater." My voice stayed pitched low. This was really a conversation I should be having elsewhere but I was too anxious to wait. "There really isn't anything else for me to do here you know. All I can do to help is encourage Sirius, and keep my eyes open."

My voice sounded hurt even to my own ears. Really when you got right down to it I was absolutely useless. As Harry and Draco had both pointed out, they didn't want me here. Without that side effect, I would be home, possibly dead though... but that was something best left not to think about.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Severus muttered softly, keeping his eyes on the plate in front of him. He actually looked a little embarassed.

"Thank you." I beamed a smile at him. He glanced up but quickly dropped his eyes again. I got up again to go back to my original seat. It was time for Sirius management...

"You're not supposed to flirt with him anymore..." The man hadn't even tried to lower his voice when he said this.

"I was discussing work with him." Stressing work, and eyeing him dangerously seemed to keep his mouth shut. Whether he understood what I had meant by work, or if he was just worried I was angry with him, I wasn't sure.

"You've dazzled a good number of the boys with that smile..." He wore a lopsided grin. The man was simply mercurial, his mood changed faster then young girl's crushes.

Curious, I looked up at the students and noticed more then a few of the boys staring at me curiously. After my years at NYU, I had come to recognize the signs of young men's crushes, and apparently I had gained a few admirers. Who knew the smile would work that well? I wondered if it had the same effect on Sirius and Severus...

"Well maybe that will mean they'll do their homework." I shrugged carelessly, eating the sandwich that had appeared on my plate. "Severus is going to keep an eye on some things for me."

He looked ready to ask the question of what he was keeping an eye on, but his mouth closed before the words came out. A few seconds passed before he tried again, looking a bit more careful and cautious. Good thing for him too, I would have been rather angry if anything malicious had come out of his mouth just then.

"What is Professor Snape keeping an eye on?"

He gained points for saying Severus's name with almost decent civility.

Yes there was a point system going on... The two were rather neck and neck.

"Just some things only he can watch out for."

I was loathe to tell the dark haired man looking at me so closely exactly what those things were. There was no doubting Sirius's thoughts on the matter. Cain's house would have damned him in Sirius's eyes already. So I hadn't told Sirius at all about my thoughts on the boy, certainly not about his father. There would be no surprise when Sirius would jump up ready to detain the boy and question him, knowing he had to be up to something. The animagus was a good man, brave and loyal certainly... but he had certain predispositions... and one was the unflinching belief that all Slytherins were bad. A slight exception might be Draco, but I doubted that even. It was highly more likely that he ignored his presence out of love for Harry.

Grey eyes looked rather annoyed at me. A slight amount of hurt could be seen in them as well, thinking that I had something I could tell Severus but not him. He didn't say anything further on the matter though, and this actually seemed to worry me a bit more then if he had.

"I've got class now..." I stood up, brushing myself off of any crumbs that might have fallen on me. "Good luck with the rest of your classes Sirius. I'll see you at dinner."

All I got was a grunt from him as I left. As I left the hall I felt hard eyes watching me. Likely Sirius though still angry that I hadn't confided something in him.

My second class ever at Hogwarts was a class made up of fifth year students. Once again it was comprised of all the houses except Slytherin. I rather doubted that I was going to find a single student from that house in any of my classes. There was going to have to be a discussion with Snape about his house's refusal to learn more about the muggle world. It was for their own benefit after all.

I should have been more nervous for my first class, but instead it was this one that I was dreading. This was the first class I was going to have where the students would have had previous experience in Muggle Studies classes. Here was where I was going to have to battle to change their already skewed perspectives on my kind. After reading the lesson plans left to me by the rather flighty Professor who proceeded me in the job, I knew I had my work cut out for me. Apparently the class seemed to have centered largely around how to pronounce the names of muggle artefacts (incorrectly I might add) and why wizards did things so much better. Really the class hadn't really been too good at actually fostering the idea that wizards and muggles were basically equals.

As the students entered the classroom I could see that I wasn't the only one who was a bit nervous. They looked rather apprehensive to have a new teacher, especially one who was what they were studying in the class. If they had even a fraction of intelligence they would have realized that the curriculum was going to change. The smart ones must have known that what they had learned before wasn't going to cut it with an actual muggle. Undoubtedly the students who had chosen this class as an easy elective, were seeing their nights free of homework flying out the window.

"Hello." I was perched on the front of my desk, my feet swaying in the air. My muggle clothes always seemed to stand out most when I was teaching the class filled with 20 students who all wore black robes. I really was actually dressing down for this teaching job. When I had been at NYU, I had always wore suitably respectable teaching clothes. Here though I wore normal everyday clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. Matt would not have been pleased, but McGonagall didn't seem to notice much difference between muggle clothing, or she chose not to care that I wore jeans.

"This will be your third year taking this class, and I'm sure you're all very bright indeed. Now what is a bicycle?"

My question was met with absolute silence.

"Television?"

"Pencil?"

I thought that crickets might have effectively demonstrated the dead quiet I was receiving with each question. Not to mention the nervous blank looks I was getting.

"Fan?"

"Telephone?"

Finally someone slowly raised their hand.

"Professor, I think you mean a tellyfun? That's what they use to talk to each other over long distances. Can't speak through fires." The young man was a brunette from hufflepuff who looked rather amazed that people didn't all see faces in their fires.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly. "It is in fact telephone. Not tellyfun. That is a completely separate idea involving joy of TV." I slipped off the edge of the desk, stretching slightly. "Your education has been abysmal to say the least." I sighed, and they all shifted in their seats. "Hopefully everyone was able to obtain the book I required for all fourth year students and up."

They all immediately pulled rather large looking books out of the bags.

The only book I had required the students to purchase had been a normal, everyday dictionary. It was the most practical thing I could think of for them understand certain muggle only words. Half the words they would know, everyday language like cat or desk, but things like telephone or pencil were perhaps unknown territory. There was no need to try and use wizarding textbooks on muggles. I had seen a few, left over by my predecessor. All they had done was go over the theories of how certain machines worked. An idea that proved useless because these students had no history of learning the theories for the machines. It didn't help to know why a telephone worked. They were never going to have to make one from scratch. They just needed to know how to use one, what it looked like, that they weren't supposed to expect to see the person's face on the surface.

"Your homework..." Immediately groans rose up from the class. First class with me and already I gave them homework. I'm just a great person..."Your homework will be to go through the listings for A through H. I want you to write down all the words you don't know. You will be going through the entire book, but I didn't want to kill you the first week. And don't try and cheat on this... I will be testing you on any words I don't see circled. So just randomly circling things won't help you too much."

There were measuring glances of the book sitting in front of them. I don't think they thought I was too kind to just give them A through H. After all one third of the book was still almost 300 pages. But a good part of that would be things they would know, I didn't spare a single moment for guilt. I was determined to leave Hogwarts after giving the students a bit more hope of surviving around muggles.

"Any questions?"

In fact other then the one Hufflepuff answering my question, the entire class had been rather quiet.

A lanky red haired girl from Gryffindor, stretched rather comfortably in her chair in the first row stuck her hand into the air.

"Yes? Your name?"

"Chauncey Cooper." She smiled brightly at me, eyes twinkling. Of all the students she seemed the least concerned with how things were going. "I wondered do _you_ think that the run of muggle murders that have been happening have any connection with the dark mark appearing?"

I leaned on the desk, my arms crossed in front of me, judging the girl sitting so nonchalantly in front of me. Her eyes weren't twinkling anymore, instead they were considering, and a bit serious. She appeared to believe there was a connection, and was waiting to see what I was going to say. Well I could either tell the truth, or do the appropriate teacher thing of sweeping it under the rug. Severus would have told her to shut up... Thankfully I'm not at his level just yet.

"Well I wasn't aware that there was a run of muggle murders." I rose an eyebrow at that. "Muggles have a tendency to kill each other quite often for silly things like love, money, power... I'm sure that wizards have done as much... certain ones in particular."

Quiet met that statement. All of them, even with their young age would have heard of Voldemort and what he and his followers had done, but like so many young people living in times of relative peace, that information did not concern them.

"Well there have been some curious deaths of muggles." Chauncey continued to speak, apparently not wanting me to wiggle out of the question with some of my own.

"Well Miss Cooper. You want my own personal opinion as a muggle involved in the wizarding world?" She shook her head eagerly. "Well my personal opinion is that yes, the events are connected. That the dark mark was obviously put up by wizard or wizards unknown, and that the same people killed muggles. Whether this was done with a purpose, or just to scare your community I don't know. The fact is that the muggles don't care, since as I said we have death all the time, and it's unlikely any muggles will consider magic a factor. So if the aim is to frighten you all, well then the best thing for you all to do is not be scared." I stood up straight. "And that means doing your homework on time, and with as much ability as you possess. Now anymore questions?"

No one raised their hand this time, and Chauncey in the front row seemed adequately appeased by my answer. I set them to starting their homework for the rest of the period, and I along with all of them seemed rather thrilled when the class was over. I stopped Miss Cooper from leaving though, calling her over to my desk.

"Is there a reason you were so interested in the muggle deaths?"

Her blue eyes shined at me, and she smiled brightly.

"I adore any and everything to do with muggles Professor. My parents think I'm odd, but I don't care. I just have always loved everything to do with their, I mean, your world. I've even taken out subscriptions to loads of muggle papers."

My eyes widened at this. So this girl at least hadn't taken this class as an easy elective. No wonder she hadn't look displeased with my presence or the homework. She was actually enthused that the teacher was a muggle.

"You're rather bright aren't you?" I smiled slightly. "Most of the adults here don't believe there is a connection at all."

She snorted at that. "Poppycock! Oh... sorry Ma'am."

This amused me so much that I laughed. I had students swear at me at my other job in the US. To hear a student say something as tame as poppycock, and act so contrite about that was the funniest thing ever.

"It's just that... They don't read the muggle papers like I do so they don't realize that these deaths are odd, even for muggles." Her face was bright red.

"Well you should head off to your next class Miss Cooper." I patted her on the back. "If you can do me a favour... while you're reading your muggle papers, can you continue to keep an eye out for anything odd. Let me know when you see anything."

The red hair bounced enthusiastically in acquiescence before she practically bounced out of the room.

I spared a moment to wonder if Harry would be unhappy with me telling a class that I thought muggle deaths were connected to wizards. Even more importantly would McGonagall become displeased with me. Death glares from that woman I'm afraid would _actually_ kill me. In the end though I was okay with what I had said. There was no point in hiding the truth from students. I wasn't going to be stupid enough to say Voldemort was alive, that would get me kicked out of the school. Or that there was a horcrux here, that would get Harry so riled up I wouldn't want to be alive to see it. But there was no point trying to pretend the dark mark appearing was a joke. The kids weren't stupid after all.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Well I absolutely adore the new ability to reply to reviews, so everyone who reviews I shall happily respond to! Even the bad ones! Though I of course will not be mean :) All reviews are good ones._

_I hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving, and hopefully you didn't spend too much time out with the hordes shopping. Heh._

_Enjoy the new chapter. And please, review. I love reading them, and it's just such a nice thing to do. Little presents for me. :) _

**Chapter 32**

When the weekend finally came the students, and likely the teachers were ready for the break from each other. Though all of us had plenty of work we should have been doing, the students their homework and the teachers their corrections and lesson plans. Suffice it to say that most of the students weren't really paying attention to what they needed to do. Not to mention some of the teachers weren't either...

"Sirius... Do you plan on working at all?"

The two of us were searching some of the upper level corridors in search of any sort of hiding place. I was fine, I had already set my lesson plans for a few weeks in advance, and I had no papers to correct yet.

"I'll have you know that I finished everything I needed to."

I snorted, deciding that in all likelihood he had not given any homework or tests to the students, therefore making him free from any real work to do. The man had a talent for getting by with as little effort as possible. Still, he amused the students enough that they were seeming to like him. Not to mention his lack of school work to do left him free to chase after what we were really here for.

At the moment he was peering behind a peculiar picture of a nurse dancing with an ogre, who happened to be wearing a rather formal tuxedo. The woman seemed rather outraged that Sirius would be so rude as to look behind her painting. It was rather shocking, some of the things coming out of her mouth. I had to hurry the students along the hall, telling them that Professor Black and I were just doing some regular inspections... and that they should never remember anything they heard coming from the portrait.

A flash of black and blonde caught my eye once again, and I saw Cain Montgomery heading down another hallway. Throwing an apology over my shoulder to Sirius, I ran to catch up with the young boy.

"Mr. Montgomery? Can I have a word with you?"

"Professor Mackinnion. What do you need with me? I'm not in your class..."

I don't know what I had been expecting. Perhaps a new little Malfoy... Draco 2.0. Likely a snarky reply, a sneer, a well timed roll of the eyes maybe. Instead he seemed rather different. There was no overwhelming confidence, no image ruling the world, no sneer, not even a smile. His voice was soft, his eyes avoiding my own.

"I don't think I need a reason to speak to you, you don't even have to be in my class. It's the privileges of being a teacher."

I put my hand on his shoulder and steered him down the stairs, level by level, until we came to the third floor and my own office.

Truth be known, I didn't really like spending too much time in the office. There really wasn't much I could do to decorate the place, not like I had easy access to stores, or magic to conjure things. Instead it was still filled with the things the old teacher had left behind. A telephone, a wide array of spoons, plenty of used pencils all with their tips broken (strangely the teacher seemed to have never discovered pencil sharpeners), and a particularly old bicycle. I didn't think I would be able to do a class on bicycles... this one was so old I don't think I had any chance of riding it.

"Professor... I was on my way to the library to study..."

I winced immediately. Studying in the library... on a weekend. That was so unnatural. Granted it was good that he was learning, but it just seemed so vastly, pathetic. It was true that I had never seen the boy speaking to anyone, but there still had to be _some_ people in his house who he had become friendly with over the last week. No one can shut themselves out completely.

"Mr. Montgomery, I commend the studious attitude you have, but this is important." Now the only thing was how to word this...

The young blonde boy had sat down in a chair across from my desk, and I took my appropriate place behind the desk. He didn't seem particularly nervous, despite being called into a teacher's office for no real reason. Aside from his avoidance of direct eye contact, he was otherwise calm. With his already odd behaviour I had been expecting some twitching, or fidgeting at least.

"Are you going to ask about my father?"

Well that solved the problem of having to ask the question.

"Actually, it was part of my thought process yes..." I tilted my head in confusion. He knew I had wanted to ask about his father being a death eater, other people must have asked already, and yet he didn't look the least bit perturbed or depressed. It was like someone was asking him the time.

"I don't discuss my father with people. Even teachers."

There was little emotion in that response. I was beginning to wonder if aside from magic, if perhaps human like robots existed as well.

"That's fine. I am certainly not going to be the one to talk you into spilling your history to me. I'm just a bit concerned about you. I haven't seen you speak to anyone. You said you were going to spend your weekend in the library. I just thought I'd let you know that you could talk to me if you so wished. Or Severus." I paused, perhaps Severus wouldn't be thrilled at me offering him up as a guidance counselor, but since he was there head of house I didn't really worry too much.

There was no lie in my being concerned over the boy. I certainly was concerned. I was just neglecting to tell him that I also wanted to keep an eye on him since his behaviour was a little odder then the norm for an eleven year old boy.

"Thank you Professor. I'll keep that in mind. Can I be excused now?"

There was no way to know if he was happy or not with my offer. I nodded, and he quickly left the room.

Really, I had dragged the boy down here on a whim. After noticing him quite a few times I felt it about time to actually speak to him. Of course I hadn't realized I would pretty much be the only one talking. He was as untalkative as a teenager, so he had a good head start there. Hopefully though he would, at some point, choose to talk to me or Severus. After all I had basically adopted Slytherin as my house, and if nothing else he was a Slytherin. While there were plenty of circumstantial evidence against him, I was optimistic that Slytherins were not always the enemy. Just played them on TV...

"You offer to help me look for..." Sirius voice dipped as some sixth year students ran by us. "The horcrux. But then you just run off. Sometimes I wonder if you even want to find it."

He should have judged by the hands placed on the hips, the narrowed eyes, and the general aura of malcontent that he should have stopped there. Sirius though if nothing is a _very_ brave man.

"Or perhaps you don't want to find it because you want to spend more time with me?"

One of Sirius's weak points is this one spot on his left side, just under his rib cage. If hit just right then it pretty much just brings him to his knees. It's an entirely useful thing to know, especially during situations like this where he really deserves it.

"You really were asking for that." I tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for Sirius to stand up straight again.

"There was something that I was asking for, sort of similar to that in terms of loss of breath... just without clothing."

"So have you found it yet?" I chose to ignore his little joke, my foot tapping faster.

"I'm looking for the last remaining horcrux of the dark lord... and you expect me to have found it in the short time you were gone?"

I was just glad that he was speaking softly, after all we didn't need the entire school to know what we were doing. What it looked like was suspicious enough... It looked like we were searching for something after all.

"Sirius, there has to be something you remember. Some place your brother would have hidden things." I sighed, tired of all of this already.

Sirius responded with a sigh as well, leaning against the stone wall, his body tense. His appearance was one of somebody who looked exhausted, as if he had been put through the ringer more then a few times.

Perhaps I shouldn't push him. After all this must have been hard for him, asking simple questions wasn't going to make him remember anything. This must be particularly hard for him, after all it did have to do with his dead brother. The one that he thought he had failed...

Across from me a sudden light seemed to go off in his head, because Sirius had pushed away from the wall, looking like he finally had remembered something.

"I need you to go talk to Snivellus."

"Severus." I frowned, the reply coming out without me even thinking about it. I wasn't sure where he was going with this. What did Severus have to do with the horcrux? He better not be suggesting that he was in with Lord Voldemort again...

"Whatever. I need you to get in on his good side, and maybe he'll tell you something that will help me find the place my brother hid the horcrux."

All right then, that made a little bit of sense. Regulus had been a Slytherin, and so was Severus.

"How is Severus going to know anything about it? Other then both being Slytherins."

"He's evil, he's in with the bad guys. Of course he'll know." Sirius waved his hand at this, making it seem that what he had said was so completely obvious to anyone with any brains. Really the man just could NOT think well of Severus. For the rest of eternity he was going to hate the man completely.

"He's reformed." I muttered.

"Whatever. Reformed, _right_. Anyway he might know of some Slytherin hiding places. You know I can look everywhere in this damn castle but one place. The slytherin rooms are off limits to me."

"Why don't _you _go ask him?" Not that I expected any sort of civil conversations between the two. But there was really no harm in trying to help mend the bridge between the two. Okay, maybe there was a harm... after all they could hex each other to eternity. Actually that certainly was a likelihood.

"Of course. 'Snivellus, do you know any places one of your master's servants would have hidden something? I don't want to ruin any of their plans, but I thought it'd be nice to hide something as well. My old coinbank needs a safe place...' That'll be easy."

"I said he's reformed." My patience with the dark haired man pacing in front of me was wearing thin. I wondered if he was this annoying as a dog. Somehow I doubted it, too bad he couldn't just go around in his canine form.

"Whatever."

It appeared he wasn't actually paying attention to anything that I said. Not that I should have been surprised. Whenever it had to do with Professor Snape, he came across as deaf to anything to went against his won opinions. The idea of Severus being reformed was so way out there for him that what I said was just not getting through to him. But it said something for how desperate he was that he was willing to ask for help from the man he hated, even if it was through me and not personally.

"And Regulus wasn't a servant if he stole something as important as the horcrux." I said, going back to his suggested opening line to Severus.

"I_ know_ that, but I was just saying what it would sound like to Snape. He thinks that Regulus was the dark lord's servant."

So that was slightly obvious. I hadn't told Sirius that Severus had suggested that exact thing... That Regulus had stolen the horcrux to preserve his lord's life. If that had been true, it certainly had worked. The dark wizard was still alive because no one had known that there was an eighth horcrux, or where it was. Sirius didn't need to think about that though, it was far better to just believe that he had been doing right by stealing and hiding it.

"You speaking to him will likely sound like a braying donkey." I joked, smiling slightly at the twitch that appeared on Sirius's temple.

"Are you saying that I sound like a donkey?" He moved closer to me, making me take a step back.

"No I'm saying that Severus will find you annoying and your voice will therefore transform into a farm animal to him."

"But yours won't." He sounded skeptical, and slightly amused by the whole conversation.

"Didn't say that, but more likely I'll be something cute like a baby chicken." I shrugged, fluttering my eyelashes innocently.

"Why are we talking about farm animals?"

"I have no idea Sirius dear." I shrugged again, deciding not to mention that he had asked the question. The man wasn't overly fond of being the root of problems, or at least being told that he was.

"You need to talk to him, you're the best chance of getting him to talk. No attractive woman would like him. I'm sure even the idea of a woman speaking to him will give old Snivellus the jollies for a month." He snorted, but then looked absolutely disgusted that he had suggested anything sexual about the Potions master.

"Putting aside the fact you just said the jollies... Severus is not that desperate. He has no problems with women I'm sure." I smirked slightly. Unlike Sirius, I had no problems thinking about Severus and perverted things. And it was fairly amusing that Sirius had used a word like jollies.

Wait a second... Sirius knew that I was attracted to Severus, which meant that he had just insulted me as well.

Sirius snorted.

"He's attractive in a certain way." I narrowed my eyes at the dark haired Gryfindor.

"In a girls-would-rather-gouge-out-their-own-eyeballs sort of way I guess." He was smiling openly now, knowingly trying to piss me off. Can't say that it didn't work.

"You're an arrogant bastard. Just because all the girl students have crushes on you." I huffed.

"Are you jealous darling?" Now it was his turn to flutter his eyelashes innocently. Innocent on Sirius strangely works...

"The mere idea makes me want to throw up. We're getting off topic now." I muttered softly, even though there was a small ring of truth to it. I didn't like the fact that all the girls liked him.

"The mere sight of me makes you want to strip me naked." I snorted at that stupid comment of his. It wasn't the _mere_ sight. "But anyway, make nice with him."

"Sirius, I _already_ make nice with him. You've forgotten that I try and talk to him all the time."

"Why is that by the way?"

"I happen to like the man. I told you this already." My arms were now crossed over my chest. Hopefully he would drop this line of conversation. Normally looking like hell frozen over would shut any sensible man up, but apparently the animagus was not so sensible since he just continued on.

"Yes you did mention that but whatever for? He's not as attractive as I am." He said this was supreme confidence. The man certainly knew that women found him attractive.

"It's an intellectual thing honey, you wouldn't understand." I smiled slightly, reaching out a hand to pat his cheek softly. It was something an older woman would have done to their grandchild after being asked if Santa existed.

"I am not stupid." He muttered softly, crossing his own arms and looking rather like a sulky grandchild actually.

"Never said you were. It's just my reasons for liking Severus are intellectual. You just can't understand someone liking someone else for reasons other then the physical."

For Sirius everything was physical. He liked me because I was attractive. Not that it was the only reason, I'm sure. If I asked him he'd likely come up with half a dozen other reasons, but when you came right down to it, how I looked had been the initial reason and the one that was the most important. Everything for the man was physical, how he dealt with people, problems. If he had a fight with someone it would be with blows, not words.

"That's just a nauseating idea."

I blinked up at him in confusion.

"I didn't say anything disgusting."

"The idea of anyone liking Snape..." He shuddered dramatically.

"You're an ass. I don't think I want to even help you with this. You can go ask Severus yourself."

I turned and started to walk away from the infuriating man. There was no way I was going to stay and argue Severus's attractiveness or my own attraction to the man. Honestly, sometimes even speaking to Sirius was like going to the dentist for a root canal.

Before I got very far though, Sirius had caught up and grabbed my arm, successfully stopping my progress.

"Fine _fine_. Severus Snape is one fine piece of ass that any girl would be lucky to get." He paused. A particular tinge of green on his face."I think I'm going to be sick."

"I think I might as well after hearing you say that. Strange... normally I love the idea of two attractive men together. But that one I think is going to haunt my nightmares." I raised my hands into the air, trying to physically stop the images from entering my mind. " I'll help you if you promise never to say anything like that again."

"You don't have to ask twice. Just see if you can get him to talk about places where a Slytherin student would hide things. My brother after all spent most of his time down there. I'll try everywhere else, I'll go over everything twice even, with a fine toothed comb. But I don't think it will help. He was a Slytherin, if it's not down there, it isn't at Hogwarts."

The look on Sirius's face was unhappy, like he wasn't too pleased that it couldn't be him to find the horcrux. He looked less then thrilled at having Severus help. He looked practically depressed that Regulus hadn't told him what he was planning on doing.

"So the plan is for me to seduce Severus and..." I threw this out there since I knew something like this would snap Sirius out of his sulk. Getting the man angry is the fastest way to cheer him up, well that or offer to sleep with him. I wasn't that desperate yet.

"No one said anything about seducing!"

"Well I figured if I was there I might as well have some fun..."

"That's really not funny." The grey eyes were hard, and he looked rather serious at that moment.

"But Sirius, don't worry. I still find you drop dead gorgeous." I laughed softly, patting his arm comfortingly.

"But you won't sleep with me! But you will with old snake skin?"

This little joke had taken a rather serious turn.

"His skin is not scaly." Defending the man certainly did come naturally. "And I said nothing about sleeping with him. Seducing doesn't necessarily mean nudity."

It was typical of Sirius that if I said seduce, to him that meant have sex. He apparently didn't watch American television. We're quite good at suggesting things without actually doing them.

"The fun kind does." He was pouting again.

"That is why I would never sleep with you Sirius. Your mind is far too centered on the act of sex. Afterwards I get the feeling I'd be forgotten about." I sighed, now it was me who was practically sulking.

"I wouldn't forget about you. You're special." His eyes had widened at my comment, looking surprised that I would even suggest anything as crude as that.

"Probably the only muggle you'd have slept with. That's special, sure." I snorted.

"Of course not! I've slept with TONS of muggle women."

Men sometimes don't realize when they've said something that has dug their hole even deeper. Sirius being a man is exactly like that. He had just dug his hole all the way to China with that one little statement. If there's anything a girl loves to hear, it's that the bloke has slept with TONS of women. _Really_. We love that.

My silence apparently clued Sirius in on the mistake he had just made, because his mouth opened and he tried to work it for a few moments, but nothing right came out. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Okay so maybe not the best thing to say. But do you really think that sleeping with Snape would end any differently then you think it would with me?"

Not really a good apology. All he had basically done was try and redirect my anger toward someone else. In this case Severus.

"Strange that the two of you would have something in common. You'd both drop me soon after the act was finished. For you the 'fun' part would be over, and Severus would likely kill me for making him do something he never had wanted to do in the first place."

Not that I had thought about this all that much. It's just that I knew both their personalities pretty well by now. For Sirius, sex was fun. For Severus, well it didn't happen that often. He didn't really like me too much anyway, so if something _did_ happen it would likely end with him cursing me to oblivion for making him do something he hated. Really my confidence had taken a severe blow since coming to this school.

"I'm telling you I wouldn't forget about you." Sirius huffed.

"Well we're not going to find out one way or the other, so oh well. I shall try my hardest to find out where Regulus could have hidden this horcrux." I shook my head, annoyed that I had let the conversation go so completely off topic. "In fact why don't I just go talk to Severus right now about this?"

I started to stalk off again, but Sirius's hand on my arm stopped me again.

"Don't do anything stupid..." His voice was soft, gentle even.

"The only stupid thing I could do would be to actually believe you." I growled out, pulling my arm away from him and angrily walking off down the hallway.

Sometimes I really let certain things get to me. Sirius, it seems, was something that always got to me. There had been no real reason to get angry with Sirius. I should know his personality well enough by now to know he hadn't really meant harm by anything he had said. It was just starting to get frustrating. It's difficult knowing that you like two men but you can't do anything about it. And in the case of Sirius, at least the feeling was mutual. But outside interferences had to be taken into account. He had the horcrux to find, and I wasn't even sure how I really felt about him aside from physical attraction. Not to mention he wasn't really a long-term sort of person.

I found myself down in the dungeons without even having thought of it. It was a weekend so there was no reason for Severus to be in his classroom, but that probably wouldn't have stopped him. Thinking of him sitting in his own room relaxing was a little difficult to comprehend. It was an amusing picture though. Severus wearing a smoking jacket, in front of his fire, drinking scotch...

So I tried his classroom first, and as I thought he was sitting behind his desk, doing some work of some sort. I was still rather angry so I slammed the door behind me as I entered the room, causing him to look up an annoyed expression on his face at the disruption. When he saw it was me though his expression softened a bit, a curious look replacing the annoyance.

"What's wrong?" His cold voice asked the question with no hint of any emotion, but for some reason I felt the compelling need to tell him what had happened.

"Sirius is a... bloody git." I muttered, thinking that the insult wasn't really strong enough but in my tempers thinking isn't really a strong suit of mine. "He thinks that just because I'm attracted to him, and vice versa, that we should immediately hop into bed together."

Severus had put down the quill he had been writing with, standing up and coming around the desk to stand in front of me. He looked annoyed again, but when one is mentioning Sirius around him that is to be expected.

"Anything else?"

"He's angry with me as well because I like you." I huffed, glaring to my side at a cabinet filled with potions ingredients. If Sirius had been in the room I likely would have kicked him.

"So the canine has problems with you speaking to other men?" There was a trace amount of amusement in Severus's voice.

I snorted at that, if only that was the case.

"No. He has a problem with me speaking to you. He hates you. He hates you, and he hates that I like you."

"So according to Black you can't have friends?" One black eyebrow rose in question.

"No." I sighed softly. "He doesn't like that I'm attracted to you. That's the problem. While I don't think he likes that I consider us friend, that he can deal with. It's the fact that you're competition for him that irks him." I shrugged.

Both eyebrows were raised at this comment, a startled look in his eyes. Severus looked more then slightly surprised. I started to wonder if I needed to be a bit more obvious with men in the future. I suppose telling them outright is really the only way to assure that they know you like them. It looked like Severus really had no clue, other then that I chose to speak to him.

His rather pale appearance seemed to have gotten worse, before a very light blush crossed his cheeks. Well it's quite nice to know I can make a man like Severus blush a bit.

"He thinks you're evil, that you're scaly, that you're a horrible person who'll sell us all out." I grew angry even thinking about it. It's one thing to hold a grudge against the man, but he should have believed in me since I trusted him.

"Do you think he's right...?" Severus's voice was quiet, silky even.

"Of course not!" I muttered angrily, shaking my head vehemently. "Sirius is just coming up with any excuse to hate you. He was even going on about me getting hurt if I got involved with you. As if he should talk, it would end badly with him as well!"

While I had been talking, Severus had moved closer to me until he was standing only a few inches in front of me. Cool hands came up to my cheeks, and I blinked up at the man in confusion. Before I could say anything though his lips descended upon mine.

Now Severus is normally described as cold, icy, frozen really. Everything he does is deliberate, determined, and smooth. So I had expected the kiss to be quick, cold, and relatively unfeeling.

I was surprised though when the warm lips smoothed over mine in a gentle and warm way. The kiss wasn't as impassioned as Sirius's had been, it wasn't as needy and hot. Instead it was rather soothing, and with it I felt my anger fly out the window.

He pulled back, a small smirk on his lips. It really was a Slytherin trait that...

"You told me that the first kiss wasn't a real one." He turned and walked back around his desk, leaving me staring at him in utter disbelief that he had done that at all. For a moment I wondered if I should jump on him and show him exactly what I meant by a real kiss, but I didn't think I should push my luck really.

Well there went my whole 'don't flirt with the boys' idea.

"You know..." I licked my lips, as I did that I saw Severus's eyes flick down to my mouth before returning to my eyes. Well he wasn't completely ice cold then. "Making out with you wasn't the reason I came down here. Or even to rant about Sirius."

The silky eyebrow rose again.

"We need to find the horcrux that Regulus stole. Sirius is looking everywhere he can, but when it comes right down to it his brother was a Slytherin. He doesn't know anything about the Slytherin rooms. You though are a Slytherin as well. Can you help us out?" I pleaded softly, knowing fully well that a request like this was a lot to ask Severus. In general he didn't really want to help people out.

"I'm already looking for ways to help you disconnect from Black, and keeping an eye on the Montgomery boy. Now you want me to tear about the Slytherin areas to find a horcrux you're not even sure is here because Sirius can't do it himself?"

"I know you don't want to help Sirius. Think of it then as helping to get rid of Voldemort. After all you'll never get rid of that mark until he's gone." I gestured to his left arm, and he placed a hand over the place where the mark was. The wound on my own left arm was starting to twinge a bit. "You could always do it for me?" I joked.

"Fine."

My eyes widened. Really despite my good arguments, I didn't think he was going to agree, at least not this fast. Actually I thought I was going to have to blackmail him again.

"Thank you Sevvie!" I smiled brightly, running around the desk and jumping on him to give him a crushing hug. He was startled by it, but quickly pulled me off him, a displeased look on his face. I though was still smiling up at him. I reached up, pulled his head down, and planted a rather sloppy kiss on his lips.

"You're the best Sevvie."

He moved a step away from me, a little fearful that I was going to do anything else to him. He ran a hand through his hair, making sure it wasn't mussed up, and tugging on his robes.

"Don't call me Sevvie. It's Severus or Professor Snape."

"Well at least you're giving me a choice now." I winked at him. "Now I shall return to the search with Sirius. Really he'll be happy you agreed."

"Thinking that makes me want to take it back now..." Severus muttered, sitting down again.

I laughed, not worried at all. Once he agreed to do something he would do it. Honour really was important to the man, so he wasn't going to go back on his word.

"I'll see you around Severus." I waved and ran out of the classroom, newly energized to deal with Sirius and look for the horcrux.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: I love the reply to review option. So be assured, if you write a review I shall reply with thanks (whether the review is good or bad)._

_Now read and enjoy the new chapter. And do I have to keep saying this?_

_Please review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease._

**Chapter 33**

We didn't expect to find the horcrux, and as we expected our search of the castle that weekend came up with nothing. The lack of results made Sirius rather a surly person to be around. After all it meant that he wasn't even going to be the one to find the horcrux. Not to mention that it rested on Severus's shoulders... a place Sirius never wanted to rest anything.

I was optimistic about our chances of finding the horcrux now that we had Severus helping as well. Not surprising though, Sirius was not as optimistic about our chances. In fact he thought adding Severus's help was going to worsen our likelihood of finding the dark lord's life line. It was rather amusing though that he thought this now since it actually _had_ been his idea to get the Potions master involved. His mind had been changed though likely from my enthusiasm for Severus helping us out. The man was positively green with jealousy sometimes.

Severus's help was something, that I atleast, wanted but it worried me occasionally that I was putting too much on his shoulders. He was helping me find a way to break my connection, he was keeping an eye on Cain, and now he was searching the Slytherin area for the horcrux. So I was determined to deal with the first issue as much as possible.

Which meant vast amounts of time spent in the library while not in class.

A sudden visit though interrupted that vast amount of time.

"Hermione?"

I had opened the door to my rooms when a knock broke my attention away from the book I had been perusing. It wasn't like I was missing much though, the book was pretty much a dead end street. Though I now knew particularly well how to charm a tree into changing colours. Well if I knew how to do magic, then I would be sure to make a purple tree.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Hermione asked the question sincerely, waiting to be invited in. It made a rather nice change to have someone actually wait for me to let them in, instead of sweeping in like Draco and Severus.

"No no. I was just doing a little reading..." I paused, recalling that I wasn't supposed to let Hermione know too much about what was going on. Harry was very protective of his friends, especially Hermione and Ron after they had just had their second child. In fact he might not even like that she had even come to visit me. Perhaps I should have changed my story, said that she was disturbing me but it was nice to have someone visit me.

The young woman entered my room when I stood back from the door, offering her a place to sit on the couch. While she got comfortable I started to rack my brain to figure out what possible reason she could have to visit me. To visit Sirius would be expected, but she had only met me once. Perhaps I was starting to become suspicious and paranoid around here, but I couldn't help but think that Hermione Granger was here for a reason that was likely not to do with how my classes were going.

"So how are your classes going?"

Okay, so maybe I was paranoid...

"Rather well actually. Despite everyone's worries so far no student has turned me into a chicken."

My offer of tea was turned down by my impromptu visitor so I settled in on the armchair by the fire, waiting for her to let me know what was going on.

"Well that's good. Being turned into a chicken is never a pleasant feeling."

"I somehow find it hard to believe that you would have ever allowed anyone to do that to you."

A soft laugh came from the young woman.

"Of course not. Ron was the one who got turned into a chicken. His brother Fred decided that his squawking was better suited to a bird then a human. I have to say though he did make a rather adorable red feathered chicken."

The image that entered my mind made me laugh along with her. After all picturing a large red squawking bird running around like it had just it's proverbial head cut off was rather amusing. I doubted that it was actually a human sized bird, but that just made it more amusing in my head.

"Thankfully I haven't had that pleasure yet. Poor Ron though... You of course transformed him back immediately didn't you?"

"Of course..." She paused, looking innocent. "Pretty much."

"Of course." I smirked slightly.

"So how are you and Sirius getting along?"

That was a loaded question if ever I heard one. I regarded the brown haired girl sitting so innocently across from me. There was a tilt to her lips, an amused look in her eyes, so it was likely that she was at least partially aware of certain things between Sirius and me.

If this was the reason she was visiting me, then I have to say that I was relieved. My romantic entanglements, or lack thereof, were certainly easier to deal with the deflecting questions about Sirius's miraculous recovery, Voldemort's return, or any muggle deaths.

Not that I wanted to talk about my personal life either...

"We get along fine..." My eyes were narrowed at the woman, showing my displeasure at having her get involved with my business.

"I've been staying in contact with Sirius." Apparently she ignored my discomfort with this line of questioning. She brought her head up, looking me directly in the eyes, her own gaze clear and direct.

"That's good. I'm sure he says we're getting along fine as well." I said it with forced assurance.

Actually there was a possibility he said other things entirely. Things including his possible feelings for me, and mine for him. They might not have all been kind either. He had accused me in the past of playing with him, perhaps he had told Hermione this. Perhaps this was why the young woman was visiting me now.

"He's wounded you know." It was a sudden comment, strange and it caused me to dig my nails into the wood of the chair hard. She didn't mean physically..

Of course I knew that he was wounded, that he was a broken man on the inside. He did well to hide it around people. If you didn't know better you would think him a simple playboy, the only ideas in his head how to get into trouble and not get caught doing it. And to be sure those were parts of his personality, but the thing outweighing everything else was the complete and utter despair that hung over him. Sure he smiled, flirted, laughed, and it covered it all up, but anyone who knew him even me, in the short time I had known him could tell. His time in Azkaban, the deaths of all those closest to him, and his own trip beyond the veil had shattered him inside. It was going to be a task for those that cared about him to put the pieces together again.

The look I was getting from Hermione, the question in her eyes, indicated that she thought me up to the task. As far as I thought though, I lacked the moral fibre to really accomplish it. When I looked away from her, unsure of the answer to her silent question she sighed softly.

"Ever since I met him, he was like a wounded dog. Sure he kept barking, and putting up a fight, but it was all just quickening his death. He was Harry's godfather, so he was important to him and through that he was important to me. But aside from that he was a good man, a proud and brave person who I grew to know the summer before my fifth year. And then he died... and we all mourned. But he's alive again, given a second chance... by you."

My eyes snapped back to her face immediately, looking to see what she meant by that. There was no doubt that she knew the truth, but she ignored my surprised expression, going on.

"He cares about you, and when I saw him with you it was probably the closest I saw to the wound healing. I'm not asking for anything, just don't reopen the wound. Please."

"I like Sirius. But I am not going to get into a relationship with him, not because you want me to be his therapist and piece him back together again. And anyway I have rather a few problems when it comes to love..."

A brown eyebrow rose in question at me.

"Well, Sirius isn't the only person I've grown... close to here at Hogwarts." I didn't know why, but I felt a pale blush across my cheeks.

"Professor Snape right?" Hermione shook her head, a confused look on her face.

"Don't you start too. He's not that bad of a person. I get enough of the 'he's evil' talk from Sirius."

"No, no. I won't say that. I know that Professor Snape is really a good person, just really deep down. Really deep..." She shrugged slightly. "It's just a bit hard for me since he did make my school years rather... hard. It's difficult to see him as a man."

"Can't say I ever had that problem."

This little comment caused Hermione to gag across from me, a shudder going through her. It was fairly obvious whose side she was on.

"Well I didn't come here to tell you who you should..."

"Have sex with?" I grinned, filling in the blank.

"I was going to say date." She was now blushing brightly.

"Well I am 29 years old, at my age it tends to be more of a question of sex then going steady." I had pity upon her and changed the subject. "So why did you visit me, if it wasn't about my sexual habits with Sirius and Severus?" I had pity, but I still liked to tease people.

"It's about that break in to NYU." Immediately her manner was efficient and businesslike. My own changed to match her, the teacher sliding into place, listening. "I work in the Muggle Affairs department. I keep an eye on situations, make sure wizards aren't doing anything to the muggles. So I have of course been keeping a firm eye on odd things, and that break in counted. Now the ministry does admit that it was wizards who did it..."

A heavy weight lifted off my heart, glad to see a spark of responsibility being shown at the ministry. Their disregard for it earlier had caused me plenty of sleepless nights, wondering about what had happened, who of my own colleagues had suffered at the hands of a dark wizard.

"But they refuse to see something vital. That the attack had the stamp of Voldemort all over it." Hermione took my sharp intake of breath to mean my own surprise at hearing the Dark Lord's name. "Not to worry, of course he's gone. Harry dealt with him as I'm sure you know from those horrid books. But I'm concerned that someone else might be trying to do what he had done."

So certain secrets were safe still. For a moment I considered telling her that the truth was that he was alive, that the deals didn't have the stamp of Voldemort on them because of a copy cat, but the real deal. My choice was made though by the fact that telling Severus had gotten be in a bit of trouble, but telling Hermione would have likely gotten me killed my Harry, or as good as.

"Do you know who died?" I took this chance to find out exactly who had died at my school.

"I would have thought someone would have told you." She looked puzzled.

"Well, Sirius didn't know and as for Severus and Draco... well they weren't overly concerned with the names of dead muggles." I muttered softly, shaking my head at the habit of most Slytherins to disregard muggles.

"There were three killed. A Simon Lucas, Matthew Caulder and a Tricia Lindwold." She listed off the names with great concern, watching me carefully to see my reaction. "There wasn't much to distinguish who was who apparently..."

I knew that well enough. Images of Cairn, or what was left of him, flashed in front of my mind's eye. Torn flesh, blood every where. Just the memory caused bile to rise in my throat. The look of nausea on my face gave Hermione the wrong impression. She took my discomfort, the pain on my face to indicate that I had known or cared for the names she had listed.

She was right though, I knew them all. Simon Lucas had been campus security, and Tricia Lindwold was a fellow history professor. Then there was Matt Caulder... I should have felt something from his death. He had been my boss... but he had also been a thorn in my side. It was always sad when someone you know dies, but when people pretend to care... Well, I hated when people lied to themselves and others when people they didn't like died. I of course didn't want the man dead, but I wasn't going to cry 'Why?' to the world.

But my distress over memories of Cairn gave a good enough impression of depression over the deaths at NYU.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione reached out a hand to place warmly over my own, comforting.

"Thank you." I slid my hand out from beneath hers, giving a small smile. She knew nothing of how Cairn had died, I wasn't sure even if she had known him at all so there was no way I could explain why I had looked pained, why I had been sad.

"I have to say I find it a little odd that you come into the Wizarding world as a teacher here, and then your old school gets broken into and people killed by dark wizards." The comforting girl was gone, and in her stead was the smart, perceptive young woman. This woman knew well enough that coincidences were not likely to be the answer here. This was one of the smartest witches of her age, or any age.

I took a deep breath, preparing my story, figuring out the looks to give.

"Do you... Do you think that it's my fault that they died? It was the university I worked at after all..." My hand came up to my mouth in horror. "Were they looking for me and killed them because they were angry that they couldn't find me? Were all their deaths because of me?"

So maybe I was laying it on a bit thick with the surprise and dismay. But it was believable, because there was truth in it. I did think it was my fault that those three people had been killed. There was no way that it was a coincidence that Voldemort had broken into NYU, it had been to do with me... So the horror was true and real.

"Of course it wasn't your fault!" Hermione said, her voice suddenly loud. "It's possible though that you might be connected..."

"I don't see why." I shook my head, trying very hard to look the innocent.

"How did you bring Sirius back to life?"

The question was expected but still sudden with the asking.

"Hermione... You should know there are always reasons that secrets are kept."

I didn't want to lie to her, try and blind side her with confusing arguments or reasoning. On the other hand I could not tell her the truth. As far as I was concerned she was already walking a dangerous line, getting to close to what was going on. And Harry wanted to keep her safe, for the sake of her children.

She didn't seem too pleased with my silence on the matter.

"So Hermione, Harry told me you have two children. What are their names?" A change of subject might clear the air, and in my own experience asking mothers about their children always helped matters, especially when they were rather new parents.

"Faith and Remus." Hermione smiled fondly, thinking of her own children.

"Remus?" I blinked, a slow smile appearing on my face. "Sirius must have been thrilled to hear that."

She nodded.

"He was a great teacher, and he became our friend." Hermione sighed, a sad smile now on her face. "But yes, Sirius was rather... taken aback when he heard we had named our boy Remus..."

He would deny it, but there had likely been tears in his eyes. Remus Lupin had been his last link to his happy school days. Peter had betrayed him, Lily and James had been killed, all he had left was Remus. When he had died it had been knowing that at least Remus was alive, so to be brought back and find that his last friend was gone now... it had destroyed Sirius, opened that wound wider.

"It was probably a good thing I didn't tell him little Remy's middle name..." Hermione chuckled softly.

"You gave him Sirius's name as well didn't you?" I smiled fondly at the woman.

She smiled brightly, nodding at my question. "My little boy's full name is Remus Sirius Weasley."

It was an interesting name, sounded a bit odd really, but it was such a beautiful thought. Really it was the greatest honour to give those two people.

"He would have had a fit." I laughed, imagining what Sirius would have done. Likely he would have blushed, then joked it off, and probably been holding back the urge to cry, in the end he probably would have crushed Hermione to him with a large hug.

"Close enough to one. Thought I might have to resuscitate him. Not sure Ron would have appreciated that." There was a small smirk on her lips.

Not sure I would have appreciated that either.

"You're not going to tell me how you did it are you?" She was all seriousness once more.

"No."

Too much was at risk for her, and hearing about her two children made me more adamant about following Harry's wishes.

"Well it's my job to keep an eye on things, so I won't give up about this." She narrowed her eyes at me, and I knew quite well that she wasn't exaggerating anything. "I'll let you know if anything else comes up about the break in."

She stood up to take her leave.

"Was anything stolen?"

She paused at the doorway, turning to look at me carefully.

"One office looked like it had been turned upside down."

There was no need to ask whose office had been searched, stolen from. I racked my brain to try and remember if there had been anything in my office to warrant a search, anything I would be worried about being found. Nothing came to mind.

"Be careful Hermione. You need to take care of your kids, don't dig too deep in any of this. Copy cats can still be as dangerous as the original."

The smile she gave me was rather fond, making me relieved that she wasn't holding a grudge against me for not telling her everything.

She left then and I sat back down, thinking hard.

Was there really any reason for Voldemort and his followers to break into NYU? To kill people, or search my office? Sure I had brought Sirius back to life but what could that matter to powerful wizards? I could see them trying to kill Sirius, but the person who brought him back to life? There was no reasoning there.

And searching my office? I had nothing important there, merely some papers, old artifacts and my awards from the boys stating me as the sexiest teacher. Maybe Voldemort wanted to feel sexy and stole those...

"Irma? I know I've pretty much gone through all the books in here... but do you have any idea what else might work?"

A week after Hermione's visit and I was trying desperately to break my connection to Sirius. His job was to find the horcrux, and I had even managed to get him Severus's help as well. My job though was to solve this problem. After the visit from Hermione, I wanted to get out of here.

The break in had been deliberate, and I was involved. As little as I may have known the people who had died, it had been my fault their families were now grieving. Despite Matt's shortcomings he must have parents somewhere crying over their loss.

So now I wanted to get out of this situation. Perhaps it was dangerous of me to want to go back home, but I doubted that I would be involved once I was out of this place. It was selfish enough, but as far as I figured I had helped out enough. I had brought Sirius back to life.

The question I asked Madam Pince was almost a desperate one, and the look the old librarian gave me suggested that she recognized it as such. Now while I had been looking to Madam Pince to help me, I hadn't actually told her why I needed books on these subjects.

Even though most of the students thought she was just a crazy old bat who hated them (which was actually really rather spot on...), she wasn't stupid at all.

"Aine, I don't think the library has any books that will give you the solution to yours and Mr. Black's problem."

I stared at the woman for a few moments before giving a heavy sigh.

"Am I that obvious? Does everyone in this school know now? I told Severus and the Headmistress... but everyone else was supposed to not know." I shook my head, looking earnestly at the woman. "Don't tell Sirius please. He's already annoyed with me for giving out secrets too much." That was certainly true, every once in a while he would bring up me telling Severus all the secrets. I didn't need him getting on my case for letting Madam Pince know.

She didn't answer, just waved a hand at me , giving a soft huff of annoyance. I shouldn't have worried about her, she wasn't the type to go telling people all her secrets, she was far too private for any of that.

After a sigh of relief, she waved me over to her desk and handed me a large brown leather book.

"I thought you said you had no books that could help?"

"The library doesn't." She huffed angrily. "I've been trying to get McGonagall to improve the library for years." She patted the book in my hands, a loving gesture. "This one is from my own personal library. It's the closest thing to a solution I think you shall find in any books that I know about. Good luck."

I eyed the library which was actually rather full of students studying and doing papers for their classes, some of which I didn't doubt were doing papers for my own. One fourth year boy gave me a particularly displeased look over the top of his dictionary. I don't know why though, I had only given his class an essay on pencils and pens and the differences between those and quills, wanting detailed descriptions, usages and kinds.

Due to the rather sensitive research I was doing, and not in small part because of the angry looks I was getting, I chose to take the book that Irma so thoughtfully had let me borrow back to my own room to look over.

"Professor!"

My retreat to my room was halted by the sudden appearance of Miss Cooper running toward me down the hall. Her brow was covered in sweat indicating that she had been running for quite a bit, apparently to catch up to me. She looked almost excited.

"Miss Cooper, is everything all right?"

She stopped in front of me, taking a few minutes to breathe in deeply. After a few deep breaths she stood up.

"Professor, you wanted me to tell you if anything interesting happened." She held out a paper to me which I took in my hand and unfolded it. It was just a normal muggle paper, the Daily Mirror, and on the cover was an article on a break in at the British Museum in London. I looked up from perusing the article to raise an eyebrow at the red headed girl in front of me.

"There are plenty of thieves in the world Miss Cooper. I hate to say it about my kind, but we muggles seem to like to steal."

"Well you wanted me to tell you anything odd. I thought a theft like this would count as odd." She blinked, looking a little crestfallen at apparently jumping the gun.

I frowned slightly and looked down at the article again, and my suspicious nature reared it's ugly head. She was right, a break in at the British Museum was something that was rather odd, especially in conjunction with the break in at NYU.

Rather shamefully I was actually hoping this break in _was_ connected to Voldemort. It was with selfish reasons as well. I had no connections to the museum, so this had nothing to do with me. Which would indicate that the NYU break in was a coincidence.

"Thank you Miss Cooper. Can I keep this paper?"

She nodded. There was no indication that she was going to leave, waiting for me to give her some praise for the good work.

"Miss Cooper, have you finished doing your Potions homework?" I smirked slightly at the twitch that appeared in her eye. I knew for a fact that Severus had just laid a heavy load on top of his fifth year students. What reason? Apparently one Ravenclaw student had suggested that Severus looked like an albino toad... When he had mentioned it to me, I had almost missed the punishment given over my own laughter.

Immediately Chauncey ran off down the hallway, and I turned and made my way back to my room, ready to try and figure out two problems. The pesky connection issue, and the possibility of serial break-ins committed by Death Eaters.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Well I intended to have this uploaded a few days ago, but I was having a problem with the document manager... Sort of got it fixed. :)_

_So here we have a new chapter. Enjoy._

_And I shouldn't have to say it every time but... Please Review this story! Really... It would make my Christmas. You don't want to ruin Christmas do you? _

**Chapter 34**

"I absolutely love that Kerstan kid"

My eyes flickered up from the book I was reading, or more correctly with Sirius in the room the book I was _trying_ to read. Sirius had perched himself on the edge of the desk in my classroom, and was twirling his wand rather lazily over his fingers. I wondered briefly at the safety issues of doing that. I didn't want to be on the wrong end of him accidentally setting it off. Were wands like guns? If you dropped one did it go off?

"And why do you love Kerstan?" Realizing that for the moment at least the book Irma had given me would have to wait, I shut it and placed it back on the desk. Smiling grey eyes met my own, his lips slanted.

"He just reminds me of someone." As he shook his head, dark hair flew into his eyes which he pushed back. "Maybe it's me? Imagine it, a little me running around the place"

"Well luckily for the world you haven't started to reproduce yet." A dramatic sigh slipped past my lips. The idea of a little Sirius running around was actually frightening. The child would cause enough trouble to bring the British to their knees, only to have them thank him afterwards. Though when the image of a little Sirius entered my head I couldn't help but admit to myself that he would be absolutely adorable.

"Well we could always work on that." The twirling of the wand had stopped, and instead Sirius had ducked his head in close to me, the silver eyes heated. It was rather obvious the direction his mind was wandering, not to mention the direction his lips were going.

"So you love Kerstan because he reminds you of yourself?" I asked the question at the moment just before Sirius's lips touched my own, causing him to pull away with a heavy sigh. I chose to ignore the disappointed look in his eyes. It flickered away from hurt to a smile, and he was back twirling his wand and smiling at me.

"That must be it. He seems so familiar to me, though I can't really place it"Briefly I wondered if this was a problem with his memory, if the boy was sparking some old memory that was slipping from his grasp. Or if it was just that the boy reminded him in some small way of himself or one of his old friends, and he just couldn't decide who it was.

"He does look like you." It was true to a certain extent. Kerstan Faust had black hair, and his eyes were light at least, though I couldn't really remember if they were grey or blue... Indeed if I were looking for similarities even his nose and chin bore a slight resemblance to Sirius. It was his happy manner though that really reminded me of Sirius.

"Not as attractive as me though." Sirius snorted.

I chuckled softly, as vain a comment as that was, it was also true. Kerstan was a happy boy, everyone got a long with him, but he was in no way going to be a looker. But that was of course not important.

"Maybe he's your long lost cousin or something"

The comment had been intended as a joke but Sirius's eyes darkened considerably, and the wand stilled in its motion. Inwardly I winced, most of Sirius's family had been rather negative with the few exceptions of Tonks, her mother, Draco and some of the very distant family.

"I don't think so." Sirius slipped off the desk, his back turned to me.

"Maybe he's your son? After all you had plenty of opportunity to get some poor woman pregnant." I smiled as I said this, but there was enough of a bitter sound to the question.

Any sound of jealousy in my voice always immediately perked Sirius up. It was like proof that his flirtations were working on me. When he turned around he was smiling brightly.

"You should know well enough that there is no way that I could have produced an eleven year old boy when I was dead. Unless Kerstan is almost twelve, and then I would have had do have..." Sirius looked confused, staring at his fingers trying to count out the months on his hands to see if it was even possible. Frustrated he finally gave up, dropping his hands down to his side. "It's not important anyway since I didn't have sex with anyone after getting out of Azkaban. For that matter I hadn't with anyone since _before_ going in."

I was rather amused that it took him that long to remember such an important factor for having a son.

"You're not playing favourites in your classes are you"

"Of course not!" At my hard look Sirius flushed considerably. "All right... so maybe a little in my first year Gryffindor class"

Well that would explain how Gryffindor was doing so well in the points total, or why Slytherin seemed to always drop after having Sirius's class. Though everything balanced out after a Potions class.

"That Montgomery kid creeps me out as well. He doesn't speak much, but when he does it always sounds so obnoxious." Sirius muttered.

"Is he doing anything strange?" I asked eagerly.

Sirius regarded me curiously.

"Why are you so concerned with that boy"

I pursed my lips, thinking about the quiet, well-mannered boy. I didn't want to tell Sirius that I had suspicions about him, or that his father had likely been a Death Eater. Telling him all that would have just resulted in Sirius's favouritism getting worse. On the other hand he had every right to know about anything like this.

"Well Sirius... Take into account that this is entirely based off rumours and such, but Cain well... according to what I heard from Kerstan, it's going around the school that Cain's father was a Death Eater"

A few moments passed by without Sirius saying anything, just regarding me quietly, so I continued on.

"Not to mention it took a while for him to be sorted. But that doesn't really mean much since it took a while for Kerstan as well. So I just tend to keep an eye on him"

"Well he's obviously a spy"

I rolled my eyes at this simple conclusion.

"Sirius, he's an eleven year old boy. I highly doubt he's spying on anything other then possibly on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team"

"He's suspicious"

"Even more so now that I told you about his father?" My brown eyes narrowed on him. "Of course people always are exactly like their parents, eh"

He didn't reply to that, but snorted.

"So did you come here just to annoy me so I can't do any reading, while also telling me about your new adoration of certain students"

"Oh no. I wanted to see if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. It's the students first trip of the year"

I tapped my fingers on the table thoughtfully, watching as Sirius shifted from foot to foot under my stare.

"Are you asking me on a date Sirius"

"No!" He muttered. "It's just that you've never been there, and while we're there you can play good teacher and keep an eye on the students." He paused in his explanation. "Though it can be a date if you want it to be"

Really sometimes the man could be rather adorable. Especially when he was so obviously nervous.

I stood up and leaned in to Sirius and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It'll be fun I'm sure. I've always wanted to see a Wizard's village. But it is certainly not a date"

Even at my refusal of it as a date the smile never left Sirius's face. Apparently just the acceptance of the offer was enough for the man. Not surprising really, he probably had asked the question with the assumption that I would automatically turn him down since after all I always protested my liking of him. But really I did want to see a wizarding village.

Even though it was certainly not a date, that didn't mean I wanted anyone to get the wrong idea about it. Especially certain potion masters... Though the likelihood of the man caring at all was slim to none, he would just be annoyed that it was Sirius. Unluckily for me though the person I was going with happened to be Sirius, and he was just too proud of himself to keep his mouth shut for too long.

"I hope it'll be a nice weather for our date Aine"

"Where do you want to go first in Hogsmeade"

"We can share butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks"

"You can feed me chocolate from Honeydukes"

All of these comments from Sirius were followed by a kick from me, as well as a heated reminder that this was not a date. It didn't help matters either that every time he felt the urge to practically yell about our 'date', it was when Severus was nearby. The man was really rubbing this in his face.

"Sevvie!" I grinned, coming up to his desk in his classroom where he was busy scowling at the students latest attempts at making some sort of potion. My greeting somehow managed to make the scowl deepen.

"Severus, or Professor Snape. Not Sevvie"

I waved off the reprimand, still rather enjoying the fact that he let me call him Severus at all.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us today"

My offer stemmed from a particular need to make sure that the man did not think it was a date between Sirius and me.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your date." He sneered that last out.

"It's not a date as you are well enough aware of." I muttered, perching myself on top of one of the student's desks. "You should come with us, it would be fun"

"Particularly fun to watch Black and me on the verge of killing each other is it"

I pursed my lips unhappily. Of course there was always that little problem to deal with. After all it was entirely naive of me to ever think that the two of them could ever be within a five foot radius of each other and not want to maim and destroy the other.

"Well you should still come. After all it's really the only chance you'll ever get of coming to Hogsmeade with me. After all you know well enough that I can't go there without Sirius"

"You're under the misconception that I want to go there with you." Severus kept his eyes down, picking up a pile of papers and starting to shuffle through them making many scratches on each paper. Likely some poor students' reports. He seemed in a rather foul mood at the moment, so their grades were likely going to suffer because of it.

"You know, I might have gotten that misconception after you kissed me." I muttered.

Now I was annoyed with the man. He kept switching back and forth between like and dislike for me. One of the good things about Sirius is that he at least was open about his feelings. He liked me, and I knew that. He didn't try and hide it or anything. Now Severus on the other hand was completely opposite of that. In fact I didn't know if he even liked me a little bit, or if he was just humouring my presence. I slipped off the hard desk I had been sitting on to make my way out of the classroom.

"When your connection to Black is broken you won't have to have him around to go to Hogsmeade"

I turned and regarded Severus with great interest after that comment. He wasn't looking at me or anything so I couldn't see the expression on his face. He was still focusing entirely on the papers in front of him. I smiled brightly though, because that was such a Severus thing to say. Never admitting to wanting to do something, but getting it across after all.

"Sevvie, it'll be a date then"

He looked up, eyes widening slightly, the only visual show of any shock at hearing what I had said. I waved at him, and dashed out of the room to go meet Sirius. He wouldn't be too thrilled if I was late because I had been talking to Severus of all people.

"You're late"

I sighed as I walked up to Sirius who had a red and gold scarf wrapped around his neck, a heavy black jacket keeping him warm. The weather had turned rather cold for this trip. With October almost over the weather was starting to frost a bit, and as Sirius admonished me for being late I could see his breath on the air.

"Sirius. This is not a date. So it shouldn't matter that I'm late... And by the way I'm only two minutes late"

He snorted at this but of course didn't dispute it, since he knew well enough that I was right.

Together the two of us walked down toward the Hogsmeade station. It was the first time in like two months I had been able to leave the castle really. I couldn't even really go round much of the grounds because it pushed the limit of how far I could go away from Sirius.

"So how big is this village anyway?" I had stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket, a scarf wound round my neck to try and keep the warmth in.

"Why exactly are you wearing a Slytherin scarf?" He ignored my question, and looked sideways at my scarf. Ahead of us Hogwarts students were walking down to the village as well. They all kept looking back at the two of us, before whispering. Really there had to be so many rumours about us amongst the students.

"I needed a scarf to wear. It's cold out." Personally I thought it was slightly obvious that it was cold. After all the man was wearing a heavy jacket, and a scarf of his own. But I didn't think it was the fact I was wearing a scarf that had his hackles raised, but more the colour of said scarf.

"But Slytherin?"

I fingered the tassels on my scarf, a slight tilt to my lips indicating my mood.

"I happen to like green and silver. You know well enough that it's my adopted house anyway"

This little statement started up a typical argument between the two of us. The joys of being in Gryffindor versus the slimy nature of all Slytherins. Of course this was an argument all in Sirius's head since he didn't really let me say anything against his precious house. Not that I had anything against his house either. I just happened to prefer green and silver... Not to mention I don't think that Gryffindor really needed any more praising. After having Harry Potter in it, it had enough people praising it to the roof.

"Where did you get the scarf from anyway"

I considered telling him that I had borrowed it from Severus. That would have pissed him off to no end. "I asked McGonagall for a scarf. She gave it to me"

The first sight of Hogsmeade, buzzing with energy, really made me smile, halting our little argument immediately. The first sight of the castle had surprised me, giving me a sense of awe. For this little village though there was no awe, but it was filled with so much vigour that it just made me happy. Everyone else as well if the student's bright grins and hurried movement was any judge.

"So what do you think of the place"

"It's spectacular." I grabbed Sirius's arm and for the next couple of hours proceeded to pull him along to places I wanted to see. I basically acted like a little girl on her first trip into the big city, pointing with excitement at things that Sirius must have thought were normal enough.

Finally we ended up in the Three Broomsticks, two butterbeers in front of us. I was busy humming to myself, and playing with a cup that turned into a little bird when I tried to drink from it, but then turned back into a cup when I put it down. Sirius had bought it for me at Zonko's since I had amused myself with it so much.

"Having fun?" The smile on Sirius's face was warm. I just nodded enthusiastically as I sipped my butterbeer. The drink really did grow on you. It was something I would certainly miss once I went back home. Maybe I could arrange with Harry to send me some on a regular basis.

"This place is really great. It's hardly even like a village, more like a tourist place. Never been to a place like this..." I tilted the bottle back, swallowing more of the amber liquid. This village was of course home to people like any village would be, but walking through out it, the feeling was more like an amusement park. It was perhaps a little biased on my part since I was visiting on a school visit. It couldn't help but feel exciting with the influx of students. Visiting on a normal day would be interesting.

"So any luck?" The question asked was quiet, but I still couldn't help the glare that I directed in the Gryffindor's direction.

"Do you really think this is a suitable place to discuss this Sirius"

He sighed dramatically, not thinking too much about my cautious nature.

"It's fine. We won't use any large words. Have you figured anything about our problem"

I tipped the bottle back, finishing my butterbeer. "Well actually... Irma..."

At my use of the librarian's first name, Sirius couldn't help the laugh that made it's way past his lips. Though at my distinctly displeased look, the laugh turned into a hacking cough.

"Irma was nice enough to lend me a book to read. I haven't had enough time to finish it because you tend to like to interrupt me." At this statement, Sirius had the decency to look a bit ashamed at least. "It looks promising though. I'll likely finish it within the week"

I had wanted to finish reading the book long ago, but work had actually started to pile up on me. It was completely my fault of course. Despite the fact that this job was completely temporary, I was giving out homework like it was my normal teaching job. Every week I had plenty of papers to grade, and classes to plan. Really I perhaps should have lightened my own load to make it easier to do the other things that I had to do. But I couldn't drop the ball. Really when you got right down to it, I wanted to make sure that when I left the students at least knew a marginal amount more then when I first arrived.

The latent psychologist in the back of my head reared itself asking me a question that I had personally been doing a wonderful job of avoiding. Was I avoiding finishing the book, because really I didn't want to break my connection to Sirius Black?

Of course that entire idea was ridiculous.

I mentally killed the latent psychologist in my head, and smiled reassuringly at Sirius who was regarding me with curiousity since I had been quiet for quite awhile.

"So any luck with you"

"Of course not." Sirius snorted softly. "I'm not going to find it. It annoys me like always, but it's up to Severus to find it"  
Despite Sirius's previous declaration at the safety of discussing such matters in a bar, his voice dipped as he spoke so only I could hear what he had to say. And even I had to lean forward a bit to do so clearly.

"Oh Sirius... Does it really matter who finds it, as long as it's found?" Sometimes it felt like I was dealing with a grade schooler. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Poor little Sirius." I smirked, snaking my arm out and stealing his butterbeer while he was busy sulking.

"Hey!"

The mood was light, but quicker then a blink of the eye it changed. Across from me Sirius went from jokingly trying to grab back his drink, to straightening suddenly. His eyes widened with surprise, his hand held still over the table. He didn't move for quite a while and I was starting to feel rather uneasy.

"Sirius? Is something wrong"

He slowly straightened, all the while his eyes started to dart around the room, a sort of panic flowing through him.

"Do you... Do you not feel that"

His voice cracked as he finally spoke, and it felt like I had been waiting an eternity to hear his voice so I jumped slightly as he said the words. Now that he mentioned it, the room felt more enclosed, the air seemed tighter, and it appeared to have gotten much darker. A quick glance at the other people in the room though suggested that we were the only two who felt any change.

Before I could reply to his question, Sirius had jumped out of his chair and was now tearing out of the bar. He slammed open the door and raced out in to the approaching night.

Part of me wanted to stay seated in the warm bar, safe from whatever it was that had panicked Sirius so suddenly. Really when you got right down to it, I am not exactly a brave person. It was one of the reasons the hat didn't think he could sort me into Gryffindor.

In the end though my own worry over the man pushed me out of my seat. I quickly set out of the bar, ignoring the questioning looks from the remaining people. Luckily there didn't appear to be any students left.

While we had been drinking, night had started to descend upon the village. Most of the students were back at the castle, or were now heading back up. I couldn't see Sirius around, which caused me to panic slightly. My head was starting to throb painfully, the wound on my arm matching the beat in my head. It was the worst that it had hurt since we had arrived at the school. The unnatural darkness was still swarming around me, an unnatural effect since there was enough light around for me to see.

Finally I saw the top of Sirius's head going around the corner and I chased after him, finally catching up to him as he was now stalking back and forth in front of the shrieking shack. He wasn't chasing after, whatever... he had been chasing after.

"Sirius..." I approached him carefully since he looked like a stalking panther, ready to attack. He jumped slightly at the touch of my hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"There was that feeling... I felt something I recognized." He was frowning in concentration, trying to remember where he knew the feeling from, how he recognized it.

"Well judging by the fact that you look like you're ready to kill someone... I shall assume it wasn't a good thing you recognized." I sighed unhappily. My nice day out had taken a rather menacing turn. "Sirius... did you feel a peculiar darkness surrounding you?"

At my question Sirius finally turned to look at me, shock and worry etched on his face. At that moment he looked older and more worn then was normal. This must have been close to how he had looked upon escaping from Azkaban.

"You felt that too?" Sirius sounded almost overjoyed to hear that he hadn't been the only one experiencing it. For a moment there he must have felt an overwhelming amount of loneliness, but I had lightened the load a bit.

But I was worried by my own experience. No one else in the Three Broomsticks had felt what we had. Their faces would have shown some sign, instead the only time they had looked startled was when Sirius had ran out of the room. The implications of that were profound since it meant I had been the only one to notice what Sirius did.

"Sirius..." I held my right hand out and with my left quickly pinched my skin on my hand causing me to wince slightly.

"Ow!" Sirius frowned and started to rub his right hand. After a moment the gears started to turn in his raven haired head, his eyes jumping to my face. To satiate his curiousity he pinched his own hand, making me yelp. His eyes widened, as if my own test hadn't worked but he believed his own.

I sighed heavily and turned away from Sirius, starting to pace back and forth myself, muttering to myself that I hadn't noticed this earlier. Not that I should have been too surprised, without a large injury or being present for one, there was no way for either of us to realize anything. If Sirius stubbed his toe, all I would feel was a pain in my toe. There would be no reason to associate that pain with Sirius.

"We're connected..." His voice was soft, surprised.

"We already knew that Black." I growled, getting angry for no real reason, except my own failure. This new information drove out of our minds the earlier problem, the terror that both of us had felt, that familiar feeling.

"So you feel anything I do?" Sirius asked curious. He looked ready to test that theory out again, but my narrowed eyes staid his hand.

"To a certain degree apparently..." My voice was tired. I had dealt with having to stay within a certain area from the man quite well I thought. Now I was feeling his pain and fear. It wasn't a wonderful thought.

This could perhaps explain some of the strange dreams I had over the past two months. Of course with that thought my worry for Sirius grew, overshadowing my worry for my own safety. My dreams quite frequently over the past months had taken dark turns, I had felt enclosed, scared, at a complete loss as to what to do. Upon waking I had always assumed it was my own mind that had created the dreams. After all I was in a singularly frightening position, knowing off the Dark Lord's reappearance, having people I know being killed, and looking for the one thing that could stop his return to power. But if these dreams were Sirius's... then he was far more fragile then he was letting on, more fragile then Hermione could even have guessed.

"Sirius... I think this goes to our dreams as well. At least to strong ones"

My suggestion brought a panicked look to Sirius's eyes, suggesting that he was remembering the dreams he had been having.

"I think we should go back to the school..." His voice wavered slightly between his usual confidence and doubt. It was like always a shock to the system to witness a vulnerable Sirius. When he started to walk away, I quickly caught up to him, striding next to him trying to match his long steps. Without another word I slipped my arm into his so we ended up walking up to the castle arm in arm.

"Sirius..." I finally broke the silence.

We were standing in the entryway to the castle. It was the point where we would each go in different directions; Sirius to his room, and me down to the dungeons to mine. My voice stopped him from moving off to his rooms. He seemed trapped at the sound, caught between two different needs. One to escape quickly, the other to stay and try to fix something.

The hall was empty of students, everyone was likely in the Great Hall having dinner. I was happy at the silence in the hallway, after all this was a personal moment. One that needed to occur, and one that needed to be free from ridicule from obnoxious students.

"You're having those dreams every night." I made this guess. Personally I hadn't had the dreams every night, but that didn't mean that our connection necessarily meant that it transmitted to me each night. At his curt nod, I let out a deep sigh.

I hadn't realized how deeply things had affected the man. His death, his friend's deaths, the regret over his brother... It was all resulting with him feeling shut in, enclosed in a horrible dark place that he had no chance of escaping. Even in his dreams he was trapped. I remembered back to Hermione's words. She had said that Sirius had a wound that never healed, that perhaps I could help with that. At the time I had wanted nothing to do with it, worried over my own ability to do anything. Now though faced with the problem head on, I just wanted to help this broken man.

"Don't worry about it Aine. It's not a big deal. Everyone has nightmares..." There was a forced cheer in his voice.

I snorted.

"Not the same one every night"

"It's nothing to worry about." Sirius's voice grew hard, not wanting to continue with this conversation anymore. "There's nothing you can do about it anyway"

I pursed my lips, regarding him carefully. Well there was something I could do... but it was going to change things quite a bit.

Moving up on my toes, I slipped my hands over Sirius's cheeks. There was a faint feel of stubble over the skin which was hot under my palms. He was too surprised at my actions to react, eyes widening at my actions. I smiled slightly pulling his head closer to mine so my lips ghosted over his own, hot breath mingling together.

"The only thing I can do is make sure you're not alone when you have a nightmare"

When I pressed my lips firmly against his, I felt his answering smile, and whether it was the connection or not, I felt calm radiate through me.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Tada! A new chapter. Now tell me how much you love me. You know what that means... REVIEWS!_

_So I am at 98 reviews... As a nice little present to the person who gives me that 100th review. I shall do WHATEVER you want in the next chapter. You want a rave scene, it's there. You want to see Severus turned into a clown... well somehow it'll get done. I will be at your beck and call for a chapter. :) Well as long as it doesn't change the story dramatically... We'll see :) No matter if people don't like Harry and Draco, I'm not going to split them up..._

**Chapter 35**

I was confused for a moment when I woke up the next morning to the sight of red and gold instead of my normal green and silver. Sitting up in the bed only made the confusion grow, because I realized that other then the fact that I was in a different bedroom, I was also naked in that room. A shifting to my side caught my attention.

Sirius was laying in the bed next to me on his stomach, and as completely undressed as I was. The sight reminded me exactly what had happened the previous night; my offer to spend the night, the acceptance, and the obvious end results of that.

And other then the realization that this was going to change things, there wasn't too much regret at what had happened. How could there be when Sirius happened to be absolute perfection in bed? My own lust for the man hadn't been for naught.

But my own physical desires for the man hadn't led to this happening. It had been my own need to try to at last help fix some of the problems he was having emotionally, and mentally. Hermione had been right in that regard, it seemed I was the only one here he felt close to. Whether this was another side effect of our connection, I don't know... but it certainly meant I had a role to fulfill in his life.

In fact I felt rather responsible for his current mental state. After all it had been me who had brought him back to life.

While I had been thinking all this through, my eyes had not left Sirius, who by now had woken up and turned onto his back.

"Staring at me with adoration after a night of glorious lovemaking then?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling the sheet up around my body for no other reason then to deny him the right of seeing me naked again.

"Sort of reminds me of when I first met you... at least the first time meeting you awake." Sirius sat up, stretching out his long limbs, completely comfortable in the fact that he was naked with nothing covering him.

My lips tilted into a smile of their own accord remembering that time. I had been standing in the middle of his room, naked, gripping a sheet tightly around me.

"Seemed so inevitable at the time that we would end up naked together in bed." Sirius laughed as I smacked his shoulder.

"Why are you always such a smug bastard?" I tried to sound annoyed, but instead I just had to laugh at him.

"Well I'm a smug bastard, as you put it, at the moment because I finally managed to get you to admit you like me by sleeping with me." He had leaned into me while he said this, his silver eyes moving down my body causing the familiar chills to go down my spine.

"Did I need to sleep with you for you to know I liked you?" I sighed but he just laughed, pulling away.

"For me to know you really liked me, yes."

I had always known Sirius was a physical being. To be loved meant to love each other in the physical sense. It was hard for him to realize that loving someone went beyond touching, kissing and sex. I had told him already that I liked him, but until I jumped into the sack with him the words meant nothing. This was likely nothing new either, not a side effect of the resurrection, but in fact just a part of his personality.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" I decided the best choice was to change the subject before I moored myself in the depressing idea of what last night really meant.

The bright smile on the Gryffindor's face gave me all the answer I needed. Well other then fabulous sex, the night had accomplished something.

"It's time for breakfast..." I said, slipping off the bed, the sheet still wrapped around me, effectively shielding my body from view. My clothes were strewn around the room, suggesting the frenzy they had been taken off in last night.

"Can't miss that either..." Sirius was grinning, I didn't even have to see him to know he was. "After all we missed dinner last night. I'm sure the rumours are flying. Some people are probably green with envy..."

With my shirt over my head, I stopped dressing, a realization hitting me at that moment. A thought that had me twirling around to glare at Sirius who was still smiling brightly on the bed, in no rush to get dressed.

"You...You..." I shook my head, trying to get clear thoughts through it and into my mouth. "You're happy not because of what happened... you're happy because you think you won!"

A flicker passed behind his eyes before he controlled it.

"I'm happy about last night because I wanted it to happen." His voice was soft, controlled.

"That may be true..." My brows were furrowed. "But you're ecstatic now because you've just won over Severus. You know damn well what everyone is going to think after we didn't show up last night to dinner _after_ going to Hogsmeade together. Even if you didn't realize it before, you do now, and you're _happy _about it!"

I was rather disgusted with the man at the moment, that he could be thinking of what had happened between the two of us as part of his little competition with Severus. Never did it cross my mind that was the reason why it had happened, but it was a happy little side effect in Sirius's mind.

It's always when you're in the mood to throw something that you find nothing at hand to accomplish this goal. It didn't really speak to my own annoyance at the man to bunch up the sheets that had only moments ago covered my body. But I would say he understood well enough my feelings toward him at that moment.

My own anger stemmed also from my horror that Severus would know about this...

Really I am not a brave person, so I almost decided to forgo breakfast completely that morning. Until I realized that my absence would cause further rumour speculation amongst the students, and likely the staff. The teacher who had such a good time she missed dinner _and_ breakfast...

Never sleep with someone if you're not ready to accept the implications of the act.

When I stepped through the doors into the Great Hall, I thought that perhaps I had misjudged everyone. There was no immediate silence when I walked in for breakfast, no turning of heads, no gasps of surprise. Perhaps my absence from dinner had apparently not been noticed.

I wish...

Black eyes were colder then normal, watching me as I took a seat at the table. McGonagall's expression was disapproving. Tonks was grinning widely, wiggling her eyebrows at me. Next to me Irma nudged me in the side, an amused expression on her face.

"Did you have a good time in Hogsmeade?"

Groaning, I put my head into my hands. Small mercies were that Sirius couldn't make it to breakfast. He had a few wounds to nurse after all...

"Don't worry dear. No one really noticed..." At my sudden look, the old lady shrugged. "Well, most of the students didn't notice."

I kept my eyes on my plate, pushing the food around unhappily. My choices were starting to seem like bad ones lately. So spending the night with Sirius had seemed like a good idea at the time, but in the harsh light of the morning it was certainly anything but. Though granted, there was no dispute about Sirius's abilities in bed...

Soon after my entrance in the hall, Severus got up and headed out. Since I wasn't exactly hungry, or that desperate for the company of the other teachers, I got up quickly and followed him out. I chose to ignore the pointed looks I received as I did so.

"Severus!"

I managed to catch up to him outside his classroom.

"Professor Snape." He drawled out icily.

Oh he _was_ annoyed...

"_Severus_..." I followed him into the dungeon classroom. "I'm sure you've heard some things..."

"I have a class."

I sighed heavily, pushing up onto a desk to sit and watch him as he moved behind his desk.

"You're not actually angry with me for sleeping with him are you?" I tilted my head, watching him behind his desk, messing around with some papers. At my question the shuffling paused, and his hands scrunched up the papers. "You _are_ angry with me. If one didn't know better, one would think you were jealous of what happened."

"I am never jealous." His voice cracked, eyes staying fixed on the desk and away from me.

"Strange how your not jealous sounds jealous." I muttered. "You know I am not going to get into this with you. Try not to get too depressed about this."

"You slept with Black!" His eyes shot up, glaring at me before he seemed to recall that he was supposed to be calmer about this. "I'm not depressed. That's just disgusting. If you're in love with the man or what, I don't care."

"Oh for crying out loud. I don't love him. I just slept with him. You really need to remember that in today's day and age, one doesn't need to love someone to have sex. If you need to know the details though, I did it because he was breaking up, he was wounded and he wanted someone to be around when he woke up, to make sure he wasn't losing it."

For a moment Severus said nothing, just watching me as I got angry.

"Do you think perhaps I might care that the man is falling apart? Or that anyone would believe that excuse?"

I snorted in annoyance.

"It wasn't an excuse." I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at the hawk nosed potions master. "But truthfully enough it wasn't the only reason, no. Sirius happens to be _extremely_ talented in bed."

Okay so now I was trying to annoy Severus. A little jealousy wasn't too much to ask.

The teacher across from me was starting to get a tick above his left eye as he watched me.

"Are you through?"

I slipped off the desk, sighing as I did so. There was probably no real chance that Severus was going to show any signs of jealousy. At the moment the only real emotion that he was going to show was that of disgust for me having the gall to sleep with Black.

"Out of curiousity..." I made my way around his desk with determination, keeping my eyes on him. "If I suggested that we had sex... what would you do?"

Shocked at my question, he had taken a few steps away from. I smirked at the movement since it indicated his unease with my suggestion and my nearing presence.

"Well I think that answered my question." I chuckled softly, though there was a note of bitterness to the laugh. At that comment his movement stopped, seeming to try and appear calm and collected.

"I actually had something to discuss with you." I leaned back against his desk.

"And here I thought you just wanted to rub sex with Black in my face." His face twisted unpleasantly, likely at the mention of Sirius and sex in the same sentence.

I laughed again completely amused at his discomfort with that whole subject matter.

"No rubbing was intended." I shook my head. "Actually, last night..." When his tick appeared again I hurried on. "While we were still in Hogsmeade, Sirius and I discovered something. Apparently our connection isn't just a distance thing. We can feel strong emotions and pain from each other. In fact I've been having nightmares frequently over the past two months, and it turned out that they were Sirius's. That's actually the reason I stayed the night with him..."

Severus regarded me with a slight amount of interest at the description of the problem.

"It never occurred to you that this was possible?" His voice dripped with a certain sarcastic amusement.

My nose wrinkled up displeased with Severus for pointing out my mistake, and with myself for having missed the possibility.

"Most magical connections result in the people involved sharing emotional connections along with the physical. Though usually the people involved don't necessarily have sexual relations upon finding this out."

"You're starting to sound jealous again Sevvie." I frowned at the man. "I didn't sleep with him because we share pain."

"I apologize. You slept with him because you're in love with him."

"I am not!" I pushed away from the desk, taking a step toward the dark haired man, who was at that moment taking a step away from me. "Just because he's good in bed doesn't mean I love him. It is a modern time where women can sleep with guys for a purely physical reason. Right now I could sleep with you. It wouldn't necessarily mean anything. After all you don't give a shit about me do you?"

He opened his mouth at this last question to answer me, but instead he closed it, choosing to scowl at me instead.

"Mr. Montgomery hasn't done anything unusual. He's a normal eleven year old student." He changed the subject on me.

I sighed, leaning back against the desk again. What had I really expected, a fierce denial about him not giving a shit about me?

"Well actually I am very happy to hear that. Contrary to what you might think, I actually like the kid. Sirius hates him. He loves Kerstan Faust though."

"Of course. One's a slytherin, the other's a gryffindor. Personally it's the other one I don't trust."

I blinked at him. Out of the two boys, Kerstan didn't really seem the one anyone would ever be distrustful of. He was happy, and open. The fact was that if you asked him his deepest, darkest secret he would likely tell you without a second thought. It was a bit confusing for Severus to not like him. Sirius's dislike of Cain was likely due to his house, but for Severus. He didn't usually mistrust based on house placement... though no one would deny that he gave more benefit of the doubt to his own house.

"What reason do you have to not trust the boy?"

He frowned, appearing to think hard about what he was going to say to answer the question.

"He's too happy."

A brief moment of time passed before I burst out laughing, an act that was certain to gain me a scowl but I couldn't care at that moment. I was too busy being bent over with the laughs racking my body.

"You are not a happy person are you Sevvie?" I sighed,straightening up and calming down my laughter. Just as I thought the man was busy scowling at me. "Are you dreadfully mad with me for sleeping with Sirius?"

"No."

I furrowed my brows, trying to figure out if he was telling me the truth or not.

"You're lying to me." I grinned, finally figuring out the man's only real tell. When he lied, his nose actually twitched slightly. It wasn't really noticeable, but I had been trying to figure it out for quite a while, after all it was rather important to me. "Your nose twitches when you lie. Did you know?" I pointed at the offending appendage. Severus pushed my hand away, looking uncomfortable with the idea of someone having discovered something as important as his lie detector.

"I am only mad because of who you slept with, not that you slept with him."

"Right, so I am just caught in the middle of the Black/Snape feud then? Sirius is overjoyed at having had sex with me since he thinks it made him the winner. And you are angry because you think it made him the winner as well. One question."

He looked a little wary of me, but nodded to accept the asking of the question.

"Have you found the horcrux yet?"

"No. I'm still checking the Slytherin common areas..."

"Fine." I walked back around the desk. "I think I am going to stay away from you and Black. You can find something else to include in your feud. Now I am going to spend as much time as possible solving my own problem so I can get _away_ from both of you!"

"Aine..." Severus actually started to move around the desk, looking almost contrite about things but anything else he might have said were cut off by the arrival of the students for his first class of the day. Not wanting to have them think anything amiss, his face set itself into his usual mask of stony indifference.

Pausing for only a moment, I quickly retreated out of the potions classroom, heading to my own rooms. Perhaps slamming the door hadn't really been necessary.

I had the best intentions the night before but apparently I had been the only one. Sirius had enjoyed himself, yes, but more important were the effects the act had on his feud with Severus. He had never been overjoyed that I liked the Potions master, and this was a quick and simple way of winning.

And as for Severus himself... well he didn't have me in his bed so that wasn't going to be a notch on his belt. The thing was that he wasn't unhappy that I had slept with Sirius, he was unhappy that it was Sirius that I had slept with. If I had decided to jump into the sack with Professor Flitwick, that would have been fine, hell he wouldn't have even cared if it was Voldemort in my bed, but Sirius? Well that just went against the grain.

Both men were certainly off my Christmas lists.

The entire event had decided me on the issue of work relationships.

After my class that evening, I chose to avoid dinner. After all it would have been entirely uncomfortable dealing with both Sirius and Severus. The former preening, the latter scowling. For a brief moment I missed the obnoxious attitude of Matt. Thinking about the man made me remember that he was dead, a death for which I happened to be the cause. It adequately managed to calm me down about the deadly triangle I had involved myself in. Instead it made me remember that there were bigger, more important things to deal with. Like having a psychotic, powerful, dark wizard on the run who happened to enjoy killing poor defenseless muggles, some of whom happened to share a relationship with me bringing to mind the possibility that he may or may not have been after me.

"Aine?"

I winced hearing my name, expecting to see Sirius or Severus waiting outside my rooms, instead I relaxed seeing only Hermione standing there, apparently waiting for me. I relaxed though, until I remembered that she was friends with Sirius, so she could be there to berate me on my choice of sleeping with him, or possibly congratulate me. She might even expect further things from me in relation to the man. If she thoughy one night... one really fantastic night... of sex was going to end in me marrying the man, then she had some bats flying out of her belfry.

"Hermione, as pleased as I am to see you... It's late, I'm tired and no I am _not_ going to marry Sirius just because I slept with him!"

"You slept with Sirius?"

I sighed, deciding that perhaps I shouldn't always blurt things outloud under assumptions, because more often then not the assumptions are wrong and all you accomplish is what you were trying to avoid.

"I was kidding." I moved past her, opening my door. There was no surprise when the witch entered my room after me. At least she was nice enough to close the door after herself.

"As thrilled as I am to hear that, and as worried as I am that you seem unhappy about it... That's not why I'm here. Have you heard about the theft at the London museum?"

I spared a moment to be thrilled that she was here on business, before remembering that the business was not one that anyone should be thrilled about.

"Yes. I have a student who adores everything muggle, she keeps up with the newspapers. She told me about the theft since she thought it was odd. She doesn't know much about muggles if she thinks stealing things is odd. We do it all the time."

"She's smarter then you then."

I frowned at the witch, never pleased when anyone insinuated that I wasn't intelligent. So I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw, but I wasn't an idiot. I was a professor at NYU for crying out loud! Did people in this country not understand that you had to be intelligent to work there?

"You might have taken an interest if you knew what was stolen."

"The article didn't give a list of things. If it had been anything really important it would have been mentioned. If it was something important to the wizards, there would be a hell of a lot more aurors at the school now then just the one." My foot was tapping now. It had been a rather difficult day, and I wasn't really in the mood for 'guess what the muggle stole'.

"Well they don't know what they're looking for I'm sure." She pulled a piece of parchment out of a pocket in the jacket she was wearing. "You're supposed to be an expert in rituals and the such aren't you? As much as a muggle can be of course. Do you think you could look at this and tell me if there's anything odd?"

I grabbed the parchment away from her, more annoyed at her suggestion that a muggle would know less about rituals then a witch like her. After all it had been a muggle who had resurrected Sirius Black. She had never come out and said it, but I knew well enough that Hermione knew what had happened, if not the exact hows or whys.

My eyes skimmed the paper quickly, uncaring about what kind of artwork had been stolen from a museum. I stared though at one of the things listed, my breath catching in my throat.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione moved closer, placing a hand over my own holding the paper. "Do you recognize something?"

Gaining my control, I pushed the paper back into her hand, smiling slightly.

"I'm just shocked at the gall someone had to steal all of that. It's all worth a fair penny."

Not surprisingly, the brunette witch didn't seem to buy my story, watching me closely but I kept the smile on my face. After a few more moment, she sighed and put the parchment back in her pocket.

"If you think of anything let me know."

"Is this even part of your job?"

"I need to make sure that this isn't connected to the NYU break in. It's my job to keep an eye on these sorts of things, yes." Her eyes narrowed on me, causing me to worry what the next thing she was going to ask. All I could hope was that she wasn't going to push me about the things that had been stolen. "You slept with Sirius?"

I groaned, dropping onto my couch.

"It was partly your fault you know. All that talk about him being wounded, and broken..." I tugged on a lock of my hair, frowning up at her. "He looked depressed, and he was having these nightmares so I offered to spend the night with him. Big mistake that was."

She sat down next to me, her lips pursed. "You didn't have to sleep with him..."

The look I gave her caused her to smile slightly.

"Sorry... Even though I am married, I realize that it is Sirius Black. Highly unlikely he would let a girl sleep with him, without... other things happening." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Exactly. The other things weren't the problem either. It's the after effect that is. He's all proud of himself. It's like he bagged himself the biggest fish. I half expect him to dangle me upside down and take pictures with me."

The image caused Hermione to laugh softly, before covering her mouth at my heated glare.

"Then of course there's the fact that he keeps rubbing it in Severus's face." Upon saying his name outloud my annoyance grew. "And _that_ man. He doesn't even seem to care that I slept with another man at all. He just cares that it was Sirius. He can't stand the man. I expect if Sirius were to sleep with Irma he would be outraged."

"You haven't slept with Professor Snape have you?" Hermione's eyes were wide, and she couldn't hide the disgust that crept into her voice.

"No. But I can'tt really say I wouldn't..." My voice trailed off at the discomfort in the other woman's face. It was never easy to hear about one of your teachers and sex, especially your least favourite one.

"Well not to sound biased... but Sirius is a better choice."

This comment made me huff softly.

"No offense Hermione, but no he's not. I like Sirius, he's a great guy and hopefully after I cool off after this, we'll still be friends. But he's not really cut out for any serious relationship."

This didn't seem to dissuade the girl since she was smiling at me. Granted it was hard to convince someone that you didn't like a man, not after just admitting that you had sex with said man or that he was a great guy. Great guy + great sex... well it usually adds up to a relationship.

"Well I need to get back to Ron. Never am sure if the house will still be standing or not..." She pushed off the couch. Being the dutiful hostess, I got up as well and walked her over to the door. "Really, if you think of anything about any of those things that were stolen, let me know." She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "And don't be too harsh on Sirius. He's not really sure how to show affection except through physical means. You will have been the first girl he has had sex with since before Azkaban... that's a very long time. It means something..."

I didn't answer, and she left.

I knew well enough that I meant something to the man... Well I was going to forgive him. Though he deserved a few days of hanging in the breeze. There were far more important things to deal with though, _far _more important. 

"Sirius!" I burst into the Gryffindor's room without so much as a knock. Part of me was half disappointed that he was calmly sitting on his couch reading a book instead of half naked playing twister. It was really a ridiculous thought since who plays twister half naked on their own? Though frankly the idea of him reading for pleasure was slightly ridiculous as well. I had an itching suspicion that the book was likely not a great work of literature...

"Aine. Are you finally speaking to me again? You've done a rather wonderful job of avoiding me all day, I'd hate to see you ruin it on purpose."

I waved off his bad humour.

"I have to speak to Harry. _Now_."

His head tilted as he looked at me, before he stood up, pushing some hair out of his face. It was hard not to stare at the movement of his hair or his hand, but I managed to look firm and in control.

"You can use the fireplace."

After doing some things that I am completely incapable of doing, Harry's face appeared in his fire, looking a little tired. Not strange considering the time of night really.

"Sirius... I was a bit busy."

"I don't need to know doing what." Sirius's lips twisted unpleasantly. There was no doubt as to what he was imagining in his perverted little brain. "Aine said it was important, so don't blame me."

I moved to the fireplace quickly, dropping onto my knees in front of it.

Speaking to a face in a fire is a very odd thing indeed. Unlike in the movie versions of the books, it wasn't a face in the coals, but was actually more of a free floating head made out of the flames. It sort of just floated in space, bouncing about like flames tend to do. Now the fire head of Harry was looking a little tired. He had off his glasses, his eyes in the flame drooping shut, staying open only to wait for me to tell him what I had to tell.

"Hermione visited me tonight. She had heard I knew something about rituals and artefacts I suppose. So she wanted me to look at a list of things stolen from the London museum. I assume you know about that. I didn't tell her anything, because frankly I'm wary of her involvement in all this. I told her I didn't recognize anything, but that's not true. There was something on that list." I paused and took a deep breath.

The fire version of Harry was now wide awake, and now had on his glasses. There was concern etched on his face mostly for Hermione's safely in all likelihood. He had tried hard enough to keep her out of this, and without any say in the matter she had jumped right in. Even if she didn't have a clue as to what was going on, she was inching closer day by day.

Suddenly Harry's head disappeared from the fire, and a rather ruffled looking Draco appeared. His hair was mussed, and there was a dark scowl on his face. I somehow suspected that Sirius's suspicions had been correct as to what Harry had been busy with.

"Would you just damn well tell us MacKinnion."

"It was a clag a bhais. Granted the museum apparently didn't know what to call it. On the list it just said, third century wooden cylinder covered in oghum alphabet. But I'm positive that's what it was. Who ever broke into that museum stole a death bell. Someone's planning on resurrecting someone."

Harry's head had appeared back in the fire. I wondered how Draco liked being pushed out of the way, but the serious look on the golden boy's face wouldn't have brooked any argument on the matter.

"Weren't there other things stolen?"

"Sure, but nothing important. In all likelihood they were just stolen to cover up the intended target. People would have cared if one thing was missing, but a bunch just sounds like random theft. And as I now know, you wizards really have no clue what you're looking for."

The face in the flames grew quiet and thoughtful. Behind me Sirius had seated himself, glancing back at the man and he looked sick to his stomach. Whatever ideas were running through his head were not pleasant ones.

"I had you resurrect Sirius because you were the only one who could." Harry spoke softly. "Therefore, if Voldemort had plans on bringing his body back to life he would need you..."

I swallowed hard, thinking of the break in at NYU. Apparently I had been the intended target. They needed me and the clag a bhais. With one thing now in their possession, they only needed the second to achieve their goals. I really hated being the one thing standing in the way of what they wanted. It was a daunting position.

"Aine..." I blinked up, now looking at the aristocratic features of Draco. If it was possible, even he looked worried. I hoped it was at least partially on my behalf. "Are you sure no one else knows how to perform the ritual?"

A moment's thought brought me to nod in response. It was certainly true that no one that Voldemort would know of would be able to perform the ritual. There might have been some people around the world who knew how, but they weren't telling anyone. The person I had learned from had been the owner of a small grocery store up in a little village in the highlands of Scotland. She was now dead. This kind of information wasn't something people boasted about. Unless Voldemort decided to interview every person, he was unlikely to find anyone. Not to mention why bother looking for someone, when he already knew of a person to perform it.

"He can't just do what he did before to gain a body?"

"We destroyed all the bones of his fathers..." The floating head of Draco seemed to shrug. "It looks like your it. Don't worry though, Hogwarts is perfectly safe."

I snorted at this comment. If there had been one thing I had learnt while reading the books, it was that no matter how safe anyone thought the school was, it wasn't. Death eaters pretending to be teachers, mean ministry officials, all out fights in the hallways, and even the appearance of Voldemort himself in the school didn't speak too highly for it's security.

"It'll be fine..." Sirius's arms circled around my waist from behind, pulling me back against his chest. As panicked as I may have been, I couldn't deny that there was a sense of security being held in his arms, and I calmed down a bit. In front of me in the fire, Draco was smirking.

"Glad to see you two are getting along."

Quickly Harry pushed his way back into view, glaring off to the side to what I had to assume was Draco.

"Just be careful. I'll look into things. And if you see Hermione again, make sure you keep her out of all this."

I rolled my eyes, since our first meeting pretty much all I had been doing was trying to keep the witch out of things. Especially my things. Not surprisingly though, Hermione had her own idea about what she needed to know.

"Good night. I'm sorry we interrupted anything."

Harry smiled at this.

"Nothing important." At this we could hear a mutter of indignation come from Draco off on Harry's side. "Don't worry. Everything really will be fine. Just find me that horcrux."

The flames flickered down, now settling back into to a natural fire.

"I really won't let anyone hurt you." Sirius said with conviction behind me, his breath warm on neck.

And I believed him.

I turned around in his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. Partly in gratitude for the reassurance, and partly just because I wanted to.


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Well well well... the story of three wells._

_This chapter took longer to upload. It was mainly due to the fact that with Christmas so near work has been excuriatingly busy, and I've had shopping to do of course. But finally I got around to finishing this and getting it up._

_Ah and one thing about this chapter... Well my 100th reviewer won a little prize. I would do anything she wanted in the story. I offered up three things, but there was only one thing she wanted. So for Alexis AKA Crafty... We have a segment of the chapter told from Snape's viewpoint._

_I hope I did the lovely Potion Master justice, but being inside his head can be a bit difficult, so be kind :)_

_I think after this chapter though I shall leave the poor man's mind alone. Heh. _

**Chapter 36**

The second morning upon waking up with Sirius was infinitely better then the first. The man seemed to have learnt his lesson after the first time, and he didn't mention anything that might have reminded me about Severus or feuds, or what the students and teachers were likely going to think. Though his reticence on the issue didn't stop my own brain from going into overdrive.

In the end though I chose to just give up on trying to sort everything out. Having a psychotic killer out to get you certainly does give you a new view on life. A view that tends to include not giving a care about what others think. It's a very "me" centered view. And as far as "me" went, I enjoyed sleeping with Sirius. I didn't think past the moment. It was just fun. A girl can have fun can't she?

Apparently Severus didn't agree with that opinion, judging by the hard look I received from him as I entered the Great Hall for lunch. I had missed breakfast...

Perhaps I should have cared that the potions master was angry with me at the moment, displeased with my choices, but I was beyond that point. While I had forgiven Sirius, Severus was still on my black list. It was a cold shoulder that I gave him as I took my own seat for lunch next to Sirius who was trying rather hard to hide the smirk that was edging it's way on to his face. It never made it's way completely onto his face though, likely due to the annoyance that was radiating from me. If nothing else, Sirius was smart enough not to push my buttons when it came to the role I played in his feud with Severus.

"So Aine, are you and Sirius dating now?"

Tonks was none too quiet as she asked the question from a few chairs down. Some of the other teachers seemed interested in my answer, while others shifted nervously, a few grunted in displeasure and turned away pointedly. My own eye was starting to twitch, the only small pleasure I could take out of the question was that it hadn't been asked loud enough for the students to hear.

"Tonks... I don't know what you've heard. But Professor Black and I are not dating..."

"But Siri said..." She winced and then pouted at Sirius who was giving her a dark look.

My lips tilted up slightly.

"Despite what Sirius might have said on the matter... my answer still stands."

Now Sirius's dark look was aimed in my direction but I just grinned at him in response. Really he should have been thrilled that I hadn't killed him for telling Tonks what had happened between us, or assuming things for the two of us based off them.

"Well I personally think you would have made a cute couple." Tonks shrugged. I had to wonder if anyone would think Severus and I would make a cute couple. People seemed to overwhelmingly prefer Sirius when it came to relationships. Hell, who was I kidding. People just preferred Sirius period.

"Some of us don't care about Miss Mackinnion's romantic entanglements." Professor Sinistra was obvious about her dislike of me, pretty much from the start. Whether this was because I was a muggle was something I wasn't sure of. "Right Severus?"

She had looked to Severus beside her for agreement with her statement. I gave the man a scathing look before focusing my attention on my lunch. Really I was still smarting over the fact that the man cared little enough about me to only really care that it had been Sirius I had slept with, not that I had slept with someone at all.

"Actually it's rather interesting."

Somehow I doubted that was the response that Professor Sinistra wanted. I was really starting to dislike the woman as well. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she thought she had the right to call him Severus.

Sirius was starting to bristle next to me, and all Severus had said was that it was interesting. God help us if he followed that comment up with anything else.

"It is not appropriate to discuss this in front of the children." The Headmistress had put a stop to the imminent argument with the one sentence and a firm look to all the teachers. Really I couldn't have been happier. The last thing I wanted was for Sirius to jump down the table and try and strangle Severus, even if I had been considering the same thing a few moments before.

With Christmas coming soon my classes were sort of tapering down. I had to say that I was right with the students when it came to the amount of work I wanted to do. So my homework assignments were a little... lenient. I thought having the students read some traditional Christmas stories was rather informative. Did it really matter that most of them were Children's books?

I shouldn't have been surprised when two students actually handed in papers on the books they had read, even though they hadn't been assigned.

"Miss Cooper, Miss Tsuroda." I looked up at the two girls from behind my desk. The two looked a little uneasy with each other, apparently neither expecting someone else to bother doing a paper, and certainly not expecting to show up at the same time to pass it in. "You know that there was no required paper..."

"I just thought that perhaps I could get some extra credit." Miss Tsuroda said, shrugging.

"Well I just thought you'd like some feedback on the assignment. I don't need extra credit."

Chauncey smirked slightly at Michi who was looking a little put out being upstaged like that. Personally I found it all rather amusing.

"Well the two of you destroyed my objective of not having work to grade." I sighed dramatically, trying to look put out by the two. Immediately they started to apologize, but my laughter put a stop to them. "I was kidding. It's fine, it's great even. I'm glad you two were so enthused. You'll both get extra credit but please... don't do any extra work over the holidays. I would hate to think of the two of you doing homework on Christmas day."

"I would never do that." Michi denied it, but her face showed that she had indeed in the past worked over the holiday, but she didn't want to admit to that now. "Anyway, have a Happy Christmas Professor." She headed out of the classroom, leaving me with a rather fidgety fifth year Gryffindor.

"Is there anything wrong?" I had stood up, deciding to go out and spend the rest of the afternoon in the library. My plan was paused at the sight of the young student still standing in front of my desk, looking like she had something to say.

"I... I think something's going on!" She rushed it out, looking a little embarrassed after it was all said.

"Something going on?"

My immediate concerns were those of the confusing relationship that Sirius and I now had.

"The dark mark and those fires, and then the break-ins. I think it's all connected."

Is it bad that I almost sighed with relief?

"Miss Cooper... I think perhaps you would do well as a detective in the future." I moved around the desk, putting a hand on her shoulder, steering her toward the door. "But in this case I just don't see what you do. I think perhaps the dark mark has you being a little paranoid. Two break ins can't be connected. One was in London, the other was in New York. I'm glad that you're keeping an eye on things, really."

She looked a little depressed over my refusal of her accusations. There was a slight twinge in my conscience about denying it all to the girl, making her sound paranoid when she was completely right. Actually I was rather proud of the girl for having figured out a connection when most of the older wizards and witches hadn't been able to see it. She reminded me of Hermione in those terms.

"All right then Professor..."

"Really. Maybe you should stop reading the muggle papers... Just relax and have a nice Christmas at home. Okay?"

She made a face, but reluctantly the young girl agreed and made her way out of the classroom. I soon followed her out, though I was on my way up to the library.

Irma was of course there, and even a few students could be found among the stacks, despite the fact that the Christmas break was starting tomorrow. As a teacher of course I was rather happy that students were so dedicated to their studies... but really my personal opinion was that they needed to lighten up and go and get into some trouble.

"So you're staying here over the holidays?"

I raised an eyebrow at Irma, who was scowling past me at some students who hurried along at the dark look.

"Of course I am. There are students staying, and as a teacher I have to stay and look out for them."

That was not true of course, the real reason was the fact that Sirius wasn't leaving so I certainly couldn't. Add to that the continuing search for the horcrux, and a psychotic dark wizard out to kill me, and it didn't really spell out holiday at home.

"Did you finish that book I lent you yet?" The question was practically an accusation. After all I had the book for almost a month and a half with no sign of returning it just yet.

"I hope you don't mind Irma. I read it but I'm going over it again. I'm almost positive there's something there that I can use, but it's eluding my grasp. Sorry."

"As long as it's in perfect condition when I get it back."

I reassured her about my ability to take care of books and then made my way over to a table to do some reading. Actually at the moment I wasn't researching the connection actually. Right now I was reading some books on Lord Voldemort and what had happened all those years ago.

The man... if one could really call him that... was certainly a nasty piece of work. He had killed and tortured so many people that the ministry had simply lost count. There was just no way to be sure how many people he had been responsible for, certainly not when you took into account the muggles he likely had a hand in killing as well. No wonder the wizarding world counted Harry as it's most important hero. He had vanquished it's worst foe, not just once either... but twice. Granted the first time had been his mother's doing, but as far as the rest of the world saw it, it had been little baby Harry. It was rather amazing that he hadn't dyed his hair blonde and moved to the United States to get away from his likely fan base.

The books I had been reading had been almost reverent in their descriptions of the young man. The fact of the matter was that he seemed to actually be almost like a god the way they went on about him. Even those books being written about him hadn't changed that. Matter of fact most of the wizarding world secretly had read them, though none would admit it. After all a squib had betrayed their entire existence... but damned if it didn't make good reading.

The history catch up went well into the night, and it was only Irma shaking me awake that suggested that it was perhaps time I took my dozing off to my own bed.

The next day saw the departure of most of the students. Practically all of them really. With the entire population on edge after the dark mark showing up, and some suspicions about other attacks, everyone was being extra careful. And that meant keeping your children where you could see them, especially over the holidays. When all was said and done, only about 6 children had decided to stay. These lucky few included Kerstan, Cain and Chauncey. An interesting combination. I felt a little bad though about telling Chauncey to have a good holiday at home since it appeared she had no home to go to.

Since there were so few students, and for their own safety, Headmistress McGonagall had decided that they would all stay in one dorm together. It was an interesting idea since they all came from different houses. Two Gryffindors and Slytherins, and one each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Even more interesting was the fact that she had decided they would all stay in the Slytherin dorms... It was a choice that Sirius was none too pleased with.

"Poor Kerstan! Having to stay in those horrible dank, disgusting cellars! Only snakes live down there!"

All I had to do was cough.

"Not including you Aine... You're not a snake. You're far to pretty to be a snake."

My look must have said it all since he decided to shut up after that comment. After all I wasn't overly thrilled with his description of Slytherins in general. After all they were just children, there was no need to be so mean to them all the time.

"It's for their protection Sirius." I was trying once again to read the book Irma had leant me, but it was proving difficult as usual in the lanky Gryffindor's presence. His pacing was driving me up a wall. "The cellars are the easiest places to protect. And both Severus and I live down there. Even you are just on the first floor. And since it's just us, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Sinistra staying over the holidays it really did make the most sense. So just shut up about it and please... stop pacing."

Not that my suggestion had been taken seriously. He continued to go on and on about the poor Gryffindors, and really the poor Ravenclaw boy and Hufflepuff girl, who had to suffer horrifically in the terrible dungeons. It got so bad that I was seriously contemplating a death when we walked into the Great Hall for dinner, the first of the Christmas break. It was either going to be my death or his. Though with our connection it was likely one would lead to the other, so it wasn't really a viable solution.

The hall had been decked out in Christmas cheer, covered with magical lights, and snow falling from the ceiling. Even Dumbledore sat in his portrait, a christmas tree now beside him, and what looked like mistletoe hanging in front of him. I had to wonder if anyone would actually kiss a picture..

"Happy Christmas Professor." I stopped by his portrait, greeting the former headmaster.

"And to you too Professor." He smiled slightly, nodding at me, and then to Sirius who had stopped next to me. "It should be rather an eventful break, I should think with who is staying."

"Ah. What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, a bit abruptly in my opinion. But Dumbledore wasn't about to answer he was off on a different tangent.

"Ah you're under the mistletoe my dear."

Well that answered that question. Apparently _I _would kiss a picture.

With so few people in residence, everyone sat at the same table for dinner, teachers and students. I don't think Sinistra or Severus were overly pleased with sitting with children, but then the two of them were hardly pleased with anything.

My own personal agitation with the Potions Master had continued on into the holiday vacation. I hate to say it of myself but I do hold quite a grudge from time to time. And this was one of those times. One thing I can not get past is people who I try and care about, not caring about me. He could have at least faked a small ounce of jealousy over my... relationship with Sirius.

Though the very thought itself was irrational. There was no good reason for me to want Severus to be jealous. For that to be true then I would want something from the man. And I didn't. Not to mention that would mean I was just using Sirius... which would be wrong.

My contact with the man had been severely limited as well. I dislike saying that I avoided him... but really that's what it was. My imagination had even worked up several attempts by the man to talk to me, but I had ran out of the room, and just convinced myself later that it had been my imagination. My main concerns were cutting my connection with Sirius, teaching the students, and trying not to think about the evil dark lord who wanted to find me, make me resurrect his corpse, and then likely tear apart my body into so many pieces that no one would even realize the pieces had belonged to a human being.

So it was always awkward at meals, now it was just worse since there were so few people to hide behind. I was actually surprised that so many teachers had gone home. It was just odd to think of them as having families to spend the holidays with. Tonks had actually been invited to spend the time with Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley realized that this was a hard time for the girl since after Remus's death she found the holidays particularly hard... Even Irma had gone somewhere. Apparently she had a daughter in the south of Wales. Thinking of that woman as ever having had children... well everyone has a secret side don't they?

Hagrid of course stayed, and McGonagall, well she was in charge of the student's protection... I had expected Severus to stay as well. He after all didn't have friends and family. There was a slight twinge at the thought, but I beat that little bit of pity back. And as for Sinistra. Well I didn't doubt that her staying the holidays had to do with Severus... Strange as it perhaps was to anyone except me, but the Astronomy teacher has a bit of a crush on the Potions Master.

Really my black looks to the woman did not concern that fact... She just plain did not like me.

"Professor! You kissed a portrait!" Chauncey Cooper was practically bent over laughing at the image I must have presented. Behind me Dumbledore was laughing in good nature, but that didn't stop the blush that stole up my cheeks. Sirius nudged me in the side, now laughing himself.

"Do I have to be worried? Are you going to leave me for a portrait?"

I am not necessarily the most good natured person when it comes to teasing...

"I can't leave you if we're NOT together Sirius. Now shut up!" I muttered, and practically stomped to the table and took a free seat, which luckily or not, happened to be next to Severus.

"The canine is going to reveal your relationship to the entire student body soon."

I stiffened at Severus's comment, but a look at the students that were there showed that none had noticed. Chauncey was still busy laughing off my apparent make out with Dumbledore, and Kerstan was chatting happily with two of the other students. Cain was of course practically dead, not a sound coming out of the boy.

"We don't have a relationship to reveal." I grumbled once again. It was getting rather tiresome to try and keep explaining this to everyone. But whenever Severus said anything, I immediately had to try.

"Dreadfully sorry, then he might reveal the fact that you're both shagging."

The man was practically livid which is saying a lot for him. Severus really never showed any emotion, so for him to look so pissed off was something. In fact if any event needed to marked down on a calendar this would be it. "Day Severus got pissed off."

I leaned in close to him, making me rather happy that Sirius had sat at the opposite end of the table and wasn't paying much attention to me. He was far too busy laughing with Kerstan about something. Apparently his mental age matched that of an eleven year old.

"Severus... Are you _jealous_?" I asked incredulous.

At my movement closer to him, he had practically jumped back, and now at my question there was a definite blush creeping up his oh so pale cheeks.

"Would it matter? After all you haven't spoken two words to me in weeks." He huffed out softly.

"Ah, but that was all I needed." I grinned at him, feeling a strange relief. My grudge with Severus had ended that easily. All I had needed was a show of feeling from the man, and his jealousy had finally broken it.

"That is completely childish." He looked incredulous at my complete change in demeanour.

"Ah, but I wasn't the one who was_ jealous_, now was I?"

He huffed noisily, and turned away from me choosing to talk to Sinistra on his other side. I didn't miss the murderous look that woman was shooting out at me. Smiling at her, I turned my attention to my dinner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now my feelings on women are that they are generally insane. It's an opinion that I would not necessarily air to the public, not that I necessarily fear what a certain Headmistress would do to me but it's just generally a safe idea. It usually proves to be correct though.

And with Miss Mackinnion's sudden turn from hating me to joking with me, it had just been verified.

For weeks she had been sleeping with that... with Black. A choice that was so nauseating that one couldn't think about it for too long without feeling the urgent need to empty the contents of one's stomach. It was a decision on her part that had immediately dropped her down a few levels, practically every level with me really. And yet the idea of her with that... Black...

It was a feeling that was best just ignored. Didn't stop me from trying to talk to her though, rectify the way things had been left between us. Not that I felt a bit of remorse over being sickened over anyone having... no thinking about that. Anything to do with Black tends to make me want to find a student and give them a detention for nothing more then walking near me.

But infuriatingly the woman had been avoiding me. If anyone should have been avoiding anyone it should have been me avoiding her. All I had intended to do was... not apologize, just talk her out of what she was mistakenly doing. No feelings involved in that.

To make matters worse as well was the fact that her avoidance of me seemed to make Professor Sinistra once again think she had a chance. Now there is nothing wrong with that woman, except for the fact that I personally find her repulsive, and her attentions are anything if NOT wanted. Aine had proven herself useful in that she had kept that woman at bay.

Really the most infuriating thing of all was the fact that Black had to look so damned happy all the time now. The two of them were probably shagging like rabbits every night, so he probably had every reason to be happy. I certainly had no feelings on that thought though, except revulsion.

Even though I was on the receiving end of a very firm avoidance, I still kept my word to that woman. I kept an eye on Cain Montgomery. And as loathe as I was to admit it, she had a reason to be a bit suspicious of the boy. Not that I thought he was a young death eater, not based just on a rumour that his father had been one. No instead I found him interesting based off his almost deathly silent nature.

My own childhood had been rather quiet, I understood being silent. This child though never spoke unless he was forced to, usually by direct questions in the classroom. Even I as a student had spoken to people, had answered questions in class, even had friends, of a kind... Cain Montgomery was never seen speaking to anyone his own age, no one from his house, never answering questions. An inquiry to some other teachers proved that it wasn't just my own class that brought about his silence. His work in class wasn't even too stellar, nor was it too bad. He wasn't as adept as that annoyingly happy Gryffindor Kerstan Faust, with potions, but he wasn't as bad as certain students I had in the past either.

But there was really nothing else to suggest he had anything going on in his head other then school work. He didn't wander off into strange areas of the school that I had ever noticed, he never disappeared. So my final, educated opinion was that he was just an abnormally quiet boy. But it was still enough to keep even more of a fixed eye on him.

I had also completely searched the Slytherin common areas for that blasted horcrux. Why I was even doing something so daft was beyond me. It was likely not in the castle. Not to mention it was such a dangerous thing to look for.

I am not frightened of... you know who.

That would be something only an idiot would say. Any sane individual would be scared of him, anyone with degree of logic would be. I am a logical man. No doubt if you went up to Black and asked him the same question, he would probably laugh and deny any fear. I have always known he is rather short on intelligence. Fear is a normal reaction. Though not one I would let anyone see of me. It is just that I had been a death eater who had turned on his supposed master, helped to foil his plans on numerous occasions, and in the end had helped to bring about his eventual downfall. It was not a history that would stand me in good stead if he returned. So why bring myself even further into his likely path of destruction? All because that silly girl asked me to.

No, not because she asked me to. I just wanted to rid myself of this mark once and for all. It was long ago time for Severus Snape to break free of everyone's chains.

And yet after a month or so of searching nothing had been turned up. If she was telling the truth, which was likely the case, then that dog had already searched the rest of the castle and hadn't turned up a single thing either. Strange as it was for him, he had almost trusted me to search where he couldn't. Occasionally he can have a shred of intelligence it seems.

It was almost going to be too wonderful to tell him that he had been completely wrong, that there was no horcrux in the school. Almost... after all that would mean there was no idea where this horcrux was, and if so then no way to get rid of... him... completely.

As if those two promises hadn't been bad enough, then I had also promised to try and find a way to break the connection between Miss Mackinnion and that insufferable Gryffindor.

Of course that had only been due to blackmail. Not even truthful blackmail either... I had been tricked by that woman. I hadn't even gotten a chance to see her naked...

One has to admit though that it was such a perfectly Slytherin thing to do.

That research hadn't gone well either. Apparently things were not going well for me lately. A boy in my house was being rather suspicious, I couldn't locate the one thing to defeat a man who had considerable control over me, and I couldn't break one simple connection between a man I despise and a woman I... well a woman I don't completely hate.

It should have been a simple matter, but things were complicated by the fact that one of the two people involved was a muggle with no magical abilities, and that the connection resulted from a muggle ritual. She might not have had any magic, but whatever she had used to raise that Black from the dead certainly had.

They couldn't be too far from each other, and could feel intense emotions from each other. It was likely this connection that had led to their... physical relationship as well. After all Aine had mentioned sharing dreams with him, and wanting to help him out. Damn her and her feelings toward that man. Just because you bring a man back to life doesn't mean you owe him anything...

Not that I cared that the two are sleeping together. It's just disgusting.

Honestly there is a bit of jealousy there.

And that was what led to her complete turn around with me apparently. She had avoided me for over a month for some nonsensical reason, and at the drop of a hat she turned completely and is talking to me again. Supposedly all because I showed a small amount of jealousy. Are all women mentally deficient?

Just because my father had been a muggle, it doesn't mean I am starting to like them. She is rather unique though. It's almost too bad that she isn't a witch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Severus!" I waved my hand in front of his face. "You're drifting away aren't you?"

The man had almost walked into a suit of armour. It was really quite an odd thing for him to do. Normally he was so composed, collected, calm as ice really. Now though he seemed millions of miles away, it was rather interesting to see. Sort of adorable even.

"Were you thinking about how much you love me again?" I teased him. We had left the Great Hall together, both heading to our sleeping chambers, helping the students get settled in the Slytherin rooms first. There hadn't been too much complaining, nothing like what Sirius had been saying was going to happen. IF anyone had listened to him it would have been expected that the students would have all ran away. Actually the only student who looked uncomfortable had been Cain Montgomery. I might have imagined it, but he seemed almost nervous around Kerstan. It was likely due to his nature being so opposite of the other boy's.

At my teasing Severus blanched, and then a decidedly bright red covered his face.

"You're... you're blushing!" Another thing to mark on the calendar... full fledged tomato coloured blush on one Severus Snape.

"Don't be... ridiculous." He muttered softly, running a hand over his face. When the hand had moved his skin had settled back to it's usual pale colour.

"Have you been rather annoyed with me for sleeping with Sirius?" I asked seriously. Really I wanted to take advantage of this crack in his mask.

"It's disgusting." He huffed out his normal answer.

"I know you think that because you hate him. But what about the fact that it was _me_ he slept with? You would say it was disgusting of anyone sleeping with him."

Silence met my question and I thought that the mask had probably been fixed firmly back into place.

"I didn't like it. If you're in love with him though it can't be helped."

I almost laughed at that. In love with Sirius Black? It was impossible at the moment. Not that I didn't care about the man. I did, rather deeply. But I didn't think that it was love. More like a sense of responsibility toward the person I had raised from the dead. And of course there was the fact that I was incredibly attracted to him... and the sex was rather quite superior. But all of that didn't add up to love.

"I'm not in love with him." I grinned at the surprised look on Severus's face. "You wizards really seem to be a bit old fashioned don't you? Having sex with someone doesn't mean I love them. I like him sure, I find him attractive definitely, and I care about him quite a lot. I don't think it's love though... We'll see what happens after all this business is over." I shrugged. My newly discovered outlook on life didn't have room for worries about relationships.

"So who do you love then?"

The question did rather catch me off guard from Severus of all people.

"You." I smiled at him. "Is that what you want me to say?"

His expression had been priceless when I had said that. He had fought quit hard to hide it, but there had been a flash of joy behind those cold dark eyes. I regretted what I had said almost instantly. It had been a rather cruel thing to do. Even if I was grateful to have seen a glimpse of a man behind the mask.

"Of course I don't want you to say that." Severus practically sneered.

"I care about you as much as I care about Sirius." I rushed this out to make up for the earlier comment.

"Are you going to sleep with me then as well?" His lips were still twisted in that sneer, expecting a negative answer. The man's confidence really wasn't that strong.

"If you asked me, yes." I had to smile at the absolutely shell shocked expression on his face. Of all the possible answers he had been expecting, none had been in the affirmative sense. He hadn't been prepared for a yes. The mask was slipping so easily these days.

Moments slipped by in complete silence, and I can't say what kind of thoughts were going through the potion master's head at that time. But if his expression was any judge, it was something rather painful.

"I don't want Sirius's leftovers."

I should have been hurt by that comment. Instead I just laughed at Severus.

"I knew you wouldn't ask me. It looks like it'll take a bit more time to get under your armour. But it'll happen Sevvie. After all chinks keep appearing. You haven't even slipped your mask on yet."

It was the truth he was still looking dumbfounded, but at my reminder his face slipped back to its usual icy demeanour. I was actually rather enjoying these moments. The past month had been rather boring. Sirius was so easy to read, he never tried to really hide anything. It was a bit of a challenge with Severus then. He didn't know how to just lay things out in the open. His past led itself to deceit and betrayal. I know Hermione wouldn't agree with me, but in certain ways he was just as vulnerable as Sirius. And again in terms of this man, it appeared I had some part to play.

Wasn't an interesting triangle forming?


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Ah! I really apologize that this chapter has taken me longer then normal. But with things being crazy at work, and with the holiday season, I just haven't had as much time as I would like. It also doesn't help that I got Kingdom Hearts for Christmas and that game is just so addictive... But here is the chapter! And try not to hate me for it being late :) _

_I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas! Or whatever you choose to celebrate. Not to mention that your New Year's Eve was fun, and that 2006 started off well. Cheers! _

**Chapter 37**

Christmas vacation wasn't too bad once the problem with Severus had been settled. Though it was rather unsettling for a muggle such as myself to be in a castle as large as Hogwarts was with so few people living there. Though it didn't seem that bad, not with all the ghosts and the portraits still there. But only having six students to watch out after was interesting enough.

It was actually over the break that I finally gained entrance into the Slytherin common room. Being a teacher, I of course always had the right to go in, but I thought it was perhaps not the best idea in the world to just push my way into the rooms of people who perhaps weren't so overly fond of muggles. Not that any of them seemed to really hate me, but it was just good form to not push the issue.

I have to say my curiousity had been killing me, so I was rather overjoyed when an excuse did come up for me to go in, even if the excuse was one that some one should not have been happy about.

Christmas Eve of all nights something happened in the Slytherin rooms, where all the students were staying, that had the remaining teachers worried... Well most of us were worried, Sirius on the other hand was livid.

Little Kerstan had apparently met the wrong end of someone's fists. Or at least that was the obvious conclusion anyone would get just looking at him. The boy though maintained that it hadn't been fists that had hurt him, instead his own clumsy nature, he had supposedly tripped in the night going to the bathroom. Owing to the new surroundings it was certainly possible for a young boy to trip in the night...

The only problem with that excuse was that his face was a motley of blacks and purples, his lip cut, and his left eye swollen shut. It was rather quite a feat for a boy of eleven to cause that much damage to himself only tripping, not even falling down stairs. And apparently his body had next to no injuries.

Now the real problem with this issue was that there were few suspects to blame this on, and it became apparent rather quickly that it had to have been another student. The girls couldn't have done it, setting aside any stereotypes about women beating up a man, there were precautions set up making it impossible for boys to go in to the girl's dorm, and vice versa.

And that left only the three boys who were staying with Kerstan in one of the dormitories; a sixth year from Hufflepuff, a second year from Ravenclaw, and Cain Montgomery.

When all of us teachers arrived in the Slytherin common room it was to find Kerstan busy trying to reassure everyone that it had been an accident of his own making, and judging by everyone's looks it was an argument that was failing miserably. All of the students looked concerned for the young boy, with one exception. Cain looked moderately frightened. It was the most extreme emotion I had ever seen on the pale Slytherin's face.

I hadn't been the only one to notice it either. Sirius's anger was immediately turned away from the unnamed perpetrator of the crime against his favourite student, to the obvious criminal. Too bad it just happened to be a student in his least favourite house.

"Keep your assumptions to yourself... Professor." Severus had noticed the turn in Sirius's anger and was actually trying to stop him from doing something stupid. Though this had little to do with his fellow 'professor' so much as it did his own concerns for a student in his house. I was rather amused with the pause before Severus addressed Sirius as professor.

"Professor Snape." Headmistress McGonagall had finally made her way into the situation, and was regarding it all with a cold regard. In one glance she seemed to have assessed everything that she needed to know. "I am going to take young Mr. Faust here and assure he is alright, and I would like you to talk to each of the students."

I didn't miss the prolonged rest her eyes made on Cain. So even she thought he had something to do with the beating. Minds are made up in an instant, adults as well as children. And the wary looks the young Slytherin was receiving, from everyone really, had already judged him.

As far as I was concerned, I didn't know what was going on... but he certainly was acting a bit odd for him, which in itself was a bit incriminating.

I stayed for a little while, looking around a bit myself. What I expected to find, I had no idea... It's not like there was going to have a large footprint left by an unknown assailant, no tunnel to outside, no wallet dropped to lead to a suspect. It was sad, but it was true. The only person who could have gotten to Kerstan had to be inside the castle...

"So Sirius, there's no possible way... that perhaps someone could have gotten in?" I asked the question as we left the Slytherin areas, leaving Professor Sinistra to watch over the students until things had been worked out. McGonagall was still with Kerstan, and Severus was slowly taking each student aside to talk to them.

"It's a useless question since we know who did it." The statement was snorted out, his entire body radiating the fury he felt as he stalked up the stairs.

"Well humour me then?" There was no amused smile on my face at his own statement.

"Fine." He stopped at the top of the stairs suddenly, causing me to run into his back. He turned, his hands gripping my shoulder to steady me. "There is a very small chance it could have been someone from outside. But to get into the school without us teachers knowing it would have had to have been a powerful wizard. Are you suggesting that you know who crept into the school to attack a poor eleven year old boy?"

Well putting it like that made me sound stupid. The frown on my face suggested my own displeasure at this. So I like being right... There's nothing wrong with that.

"There's no need to be sarcastic about it." I huffed.

The two of us checked the school, despite the apparently small likelihood of someone getting in from the outside. It was just something that was better to get out of the way, since McGonagall would likely have suggested it herself. Best to get these things out of the way. Part of me hoped to find some clue to an outside intruder. Partly because I wanted to prove Sirius wrong since he had been rather an ass about it, and also because I wanted to show that it hadn't been Cain who had attacked Kerstan.

The boy was far too quiet for his own good. It was a mark against him. The fact that he had nothing to say about the matter, that he didn't look particularly concerned for Kerstan either was a problem. And taking into account that there was really no chance of someone getting in, he was the prime suspect.

After a fruitless search of the castle... at least it was fruitless for me, Sirius on the other hand was practically ecstatic. This proved he was right and that a Slytherin had hurt a Gryffindor, pretty much an obvious case for expelling the boy.

"You've talked to all the boys?"

Severus was either waiting for us outside the entrance to the Slytherin rooms, or he was lounging. Since it was really next to impossible to imagine him lounging, the former had to have been true.

It showed how important what Severus had to say since Sirius was actually quiet for once in Severus's presence. He had nothing sarcastic, obnoxious or pressuring to say. In fact he stayed completely quiet, appearing to be actually rather eager for whatever Severus had to say. Though I didn't doubt he was skeptical as well, after all he was expecting Severus to stick up for his house members. Exactly the same way Sirius did for his own... Strange that the two had something in common like that and neither of them would notice it or even admit it.

"There is no evidence that any of them so much as touched Mr. Faust."

I would like to say that I kept the triumphant grin off my face, but that would be an obvious lie.

"That... That's impossible!" Sirius was not pleased with that result. "We checked the castle, there is no indication that anyone else was in here. It had to have been someone here, which if not the students leaves the teachers. Are you suggesting it was one of us?"

I cut off Sirius before he could turn a problem into a catastrophe, especially since I could see where he was heading with that. Since I thought it highly unlikely that Severus would attack a student, I didn't see the point of Sirius accusing him and starting another fight between the two. And anyway there was the look on Severus's face to deal with. Something was confusing him.

One thing that man disliked was not knowing the answer to something.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no indication..." He paused, the confused look getting more pronounce, but he slipped back on the cool, confident look when he noticed the smirk on Sirius's face. "Most of the students are certainly not responsible, there is one though that is a problem..."

"Cain." I sighed out the young boy's name, knowing without it being said that if there ever was a problem, that he was at the center of it.

Severus just nodded, and beside me Sirius gave a grunt of accomplishment. I controlled the urge to stick my elbow in his side.

"There was no indication that he touched Kerstan. The problem though is that his mind is too perfectly controlled. The others were panicked, confused, scared... which came across in their thoughts. Montgomery though was perfectly at ease, and while I was given entry to his mind it seemed almost as if he was letting me in to see what I want."

My frown must have said it all. I didn't really understand any of this.

"That seems a little... surprising for someone his age. Right?"

"Extremely. Even Harry the Golden boy..." Sirius growled at the obvious sarcasm in Severus's voice, but Severus just ignored him. "Even Potter was impossible with controlling his thoughts until his seventh year. The idea of a first year having this much ability is beyond me. He would have had to have either been taught it at a very early age, or just have a innate talent for it."

"His father was a Death Eater right?" Sirius shrugged. "He was probably taught that along with all manners of curses from the moment he was born. They're all like that."

My eye started to twitch, and the movement was matched by one similar on Severus's forehead. Both of us were so close to just kicking the canine, though it was likely different ideas running through the Potions Master's head.

"Sirius... First off that's a rumour. Secondly, if it's true his father died when he was a child, who exactly do you expect would have taught him?"

There was a pause from him, making me think that he had rethought his argument, that perhaps he had accepted I was right, that perhaps not all Slytherins were automatically evil death eaters out to destroy the world and more importantly beat all the Gryffindors. My moment of triumph was quick though.

"He's a son of one of them, likely another one took him in and trained him right?" There was no arguing with Sirius when he was like this, his arms crossed and a determined look on his face. He had his ideas on things and there was no shaking them. Gryffindors good, Slytherins bad.

"We should go see McGonagall about all this then..."

"There's another thing." Severus stopped us before we could move. "When Kerstan was there... it was the same thing with him. His thoughts were a bit too controlled, especially from a boy who had obviously just been attacked."

This made all of us take a pause, including Sirius who looked like he's been hit on the head with an anvil. The idea of a connection between Kerstan and Cain was unfathomable to him.

"He was the one who was attacked, what possible reason would he have to hide his memories?" My question was a good one, one that neither of the men had an answer for.

"Maybe he was just covering for Cain..." Sirius shrugged, deciding that the entire situation was unimportant to him now.

"Still doesn't tell me how he knows how to do it. Think about it Black." Severus muttered, disgusted with the lack of attention he was getting from the canine.

"You're just trying to put a cloud over the boy to cover for the fact that it was one of _your_ students that attacked him." Sirius growled, at his usual defense whenever Severus so much as opened his mouth.

"Boys." This was not exactly the time for a testosterone explosion. "I am going to go see the Headmistress. If you all want, you can have your tomcat fight and I'll just explain."

It wasn't surprising that they hurried to follow me after I started to walk away. After all any explanation I would have given to McGonagall about where the men were would not have been flattering, and likely would have ended with some severe words. And the woman was not someone you wanted angry with you.

Arriving at the Headmistress's office, she was alone and had just seen Kerstan off at the hospital wing. A very concerned Madam Pomfrey had been sure to stay with him just in case.

"Yes?" She had seated herself at her desk. I looked sidelong at the sorting hat on the corner of the desk still. It really did look rather out of place in her office. Everything was so neat and tidy. A ratty old hat just seemed wrong in the midst of such control.

Severus relayed everything he had learned, resulting in a matching expression on her face as had been on ours earlier. It wasn't too comforting that she had little idea of what was going on as we did. My idea of a headmaster was someone who knew everything and had an answer for it all. Granted I was going on my readings of Dumbledore back in his day, so it wasn't exactly fair to the woman. No one could be as amazing in the position as that man. It was just next to impossible.

"Aine."

I blinked out of my own thought processes since that was pretty much the first time that the woman had ever called me by my first name. Usually it was Professor Mackinnion. It seemed strangely intimate for her to use my given name.

"Yes?"

"I want you to keep an eye on the two boys."

I kept blinking my eyes at her, not really understanding what she was telling me.

"You can't want me to do it? There's nothing I can do in case anything happens."

If I thought it possible, I would have said she just rolled her eyes at me, but the strict looking woman would never do anything as crass as that.

"I didn't suggest you try and solve anything, or that in case anything happens that you jump right in. I just want you to watch them. Severus and Sirius will be the ones to deal with anything if things take a bad turn."

There was nothing to do but nod. Not that it was really such a big deal, after all I pretty much was already doing it, even though my own reasons were for concern for what Harry wanted me to do.

"You are going to listen to her aren't you?" Sirius and I were walking alone down the stairs. Severus had stayed after us to discuss things with McGonagall.

"I'm not stupid you know." I huffed at him. "A muggle versus a wizard? What exactly would I do?"

"Nothing, except sometimes you seem to forget that you're just a muggle."

"That comment was almost Sevvie like." I rolled my eyes. "Such disregard for muggles like we're some subspecies."

"I didn't mean... I like muggles!"

"Yes I know, you've slept with tons of them." I grinned at him, pushing into him gently since he looked worried that I was actually angry with him. "I shall keep an eye on the two. Harry and Draco already had me doing as much anyway, just to be on the safe side."

The dark haired Gryffindor had a little to say about that. Mainly that his godson should have had him doing the watching. I didn't say what I really felt about the matter. That it was obvious why I had been the one doing the watching. Out of the three people who knew what was going on, I was the only one who had any degree of neutrality. Sirius always took the side of a Gryffindor, and while Severus would deny it, he did the same thing with Slytherins. Personally I rather liked both of the boys.

"Did you want to come in?" We had stopped by Sirius's rooms, and the suggestion wasn't for a drink or to discuss the students more. I took a moment before shaking my head. Really when offering up something pleasant, versus what I had in mind, there should always be a pause.

"Not tonight Sirius. I want to talk to Cain." I ignored his annoyed snort. "I'll see you in the morning." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a small compensation for leaving him.

Down in the Slytherin common area, Sinistra was still watching the children, and so obviously not enjoying herself at all. The company of students was not high on her list of social interaction. Though I doubted she ever had too much social interaction. For their part, the students seemed rather awkward in her presence as well. In fact I think they might have hugged me if I wasn't a teacher when I told the older woman that I was taking over for her.

"Where is Severus?"

The tick appeared over my eye again.

"Professor Snape is still in with the Headmistress. He's likely going to be for most of the night. Good night Professor."

I didn't really push her out, but my hand on her back gently directing her to the door, was just as good as. Really I wasn't trying to get rid of her, after all she didn't want to be with the kids anymore so I was just doing her a favor.

Calling him Severus... really. That was not why I was annoyed. And I certainly hadn't lied, it was entirely possible that he was going to be talking to McGonagall for a good portion of the night...

"Well... you can all relax now." I flopped down on a couch myself once Sinistra was gone. The students did what I said pretty much. They didn't really seem to count me too much as one of their teachers, only Chauncey had my class. I would still easily punish them though, hopefully they all remembered that part. While it was nice to have a certain buddy-buddy relationship with the students, I needed to make sure I had a certain amount of control over them.

"Is everything all right Professor?" Chauncey had perched herself on the edge of the couch. Judging from the looks of the remaining students, she had been elected as their little spokesperson for the question. I noticed that Cain wasn't in the room. Since he couldn't have left, he was most likely in the dormitory area. But then why would he stay in here, not with everyone obviously thinking the worst of him.

"Fine, fine."

"You're not going to tell us it was actually an accident?" An arrogant looking sixth year Slytherin girl bit out the comment. She had certainly gotten over her shyness around me, probably remembering that I was just a muggle and not worth the concern.

"Are you an idiot?"

My question threw her, and she scowled at me, snarling a negative answer at me, not particularly thrilled at my suggestion of her mental state.

"Right then, I didn't think you were. Of course it wasn't an accident. But just because we know that doesn't mean we know who did it."

At this statement immediately all four students started up, arguing with what I had said. It was rather hard to hear exactly what they were saying, not when they were all saying it at the same time. But the one thing that I did seem to get out of it, was that all of them were certain of one thing. Cain Montgomery was the one at fault here. Even a member of his own house had suggested it, showing that he really did not get along with a anyone in his house even.

"Is there a reason you think he did it, other then the fact that he doesn't speak to anyone?"

"They were fighting, Professor." Chauncey was the one to elect the information. "We all heard them."

This may not have seemed odd to anyone else, but to me it really was. Either one of them arguing loud enough for other people to hear was surprising. Cain barely even spoke, and Kerstan just didn't seem the type to yell at anyone. After all he wasn't even giving up the person who had pounded their fists in his face.

"They were in the dormitory, yelling. I think we all were just in shock that Cain even spoke, much less could yell. Didn't really hear Kerstan too much."

So that made at least a bit more sense.

"Did you hear what they were going on about?"

"Cain was mentioning his father..." The hufflepuff boy, whose name I think was Trevor, offered up the information. He had obviously heard the rumour about Cain's father since he seemed really nervous about it. Not that it was surprising. No one wanted to associate any death eaters with an attack like this, and it seemed like that was becoming the likely scenario.

"I want you all to go to bed now, and tell Cain to come down would you?"

They all looked a bit skeptical, but did what I agreed, so I was left in the common room. Soon though Cain came down the stairs, no real expression on his face.

"Can I help you Professor?"

I pursed my lips, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"You know before I told you that you could talk to me, right?" He nodded his head, but didn't seem to eager to share any information. "Strange things have been happening, haven't they?"

He didn't enter the conversation, just staying standing where he was making no move to sit down.

"You were fighting with Kerstan. Would you mind telling me what about?"

"Not really."

I wasn't surprised at this response. It would have been the end of the world if he had told me anything at all.

"It was about your father. And yes I remember that you don't like discussing him most of all. You know I don't care if he was a death eater or not. It's not even slightly important. And frankly I don't think you so much as touched Kerstan."

For once he looked rather surprised. Likely the idea of anyone believing him was right outside of his understanding.

"I really didn't."

"Knew that." I grinned at him. "The thing that I do think you know though, is who did. You know that Professor Snape has a rather skilled ability to read people's thoughts, right?"

The young boy didn't seem even slightly shocked or surprised at that piece of information. Any other student would be worried or outraged to know that of a student. After all it meant that he could read their minds whenever he wanted since they really had no ability to stop a Professor of his abilities. Cain though just stood there, waiting for me to finish what I had to say.

"You keep your thoughts too controlled. It means you're hiding something, and you know how to hide it. I don't make an accusation lightly, but I really want to help you since you don't seem to be trying to help yourself. Rather you seem intent on destroying yourself."

"There's nothing I can tell you."

And the conversation ended rather simply. There was no reason to push him, after all that would just result in him digging in deeper, and there was no real way for me to find anything out without him offering up the information.

"Professor... Thank you." He said this and then hurried off to bed. Well hurried for him, meaning walked off at a slightly quicker speed then normal.

I grinned to myself, amused at his gratitude. It just showed how everyone else seemed to be treating him. The simple act of accepting his refusal of what he had supposedly done, and understanding his reticence on certain issues, had opened him up a bit.

Not wanting to leave the students alone for an entire night, I stretched out on the couch, making ready to sleep there.

A few hours of some truly awful sleep, and strange dreams of cows dancing in a field, and I woke up to Severus entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" He seemed truly surprised to find me there.

I yawned, sitting up and stretching my arms. I wondered briefly how messed up my hair was, but there was no point in worrying since of all people Severus was the one to care the least.

"Making sure they're all okay of course." I pulled my arms forward, trying to get the kinks from the couch out of them. "Sinistra didn't seem too enthused to stay, so I offered." I grinned at him. "She really wanted to see you though..."

He slightly winced at his, taking a seat in the armchair.

"I had a talk with Cain. He didn't do anything, but he knows who did."

"He told you that?"

"Of course he didn't." I scoffed at the very idea of it. Even Severus had a slight smile on his lips.

"The couch can't be that comfortable..."

I eyed the piece of furniture I was sitting on with a rather large amount of dislike. For all they might say about Slytherins, I think I had found the root of some of their bad tempered behaviour. Their furniture was not the most comfortable.

"No, but I didn't want to invade the girls dormitory. It's rather awkward to have a teacher sleeping in the same room."

"If you want to stay close you could stay in my room..." Severus's voice trailed off as he said this, as if he had just realized that the words had come out of his mouth.I just stared at him, an amused tilt to my lips, waiting for him to explain that away. "It's nearer the students if you really want to stay and make sure they're all right."

"And where would you be sleeping?" The amusement had made it into my voice, and he had now noticed it, making his embarrassment grow by leaps and bounds.

"In my room of course!" He bit out, before calming down a bit. I should have taken his temper to mean I should stop being amused, but instead it just had the opposite effect. "I am not going to sacrifice my own sleep for you. The couch is perfectly suitable."

I snorted. If the couch was anything like this own it wasn't going to be too big of an improvement. But just the chance of getting to annoy Severus an entire night, was too good to ever pass up. And there was always the chance that I could sneak my way into a much comfier bed.

"Oh, Sevvie. How gallant of you." To tease him more, I jumped up and latched onto his arm, grinning up at him. "So... you won't mind me sleeping in my all together will you?"

His double take was priceless.


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: A new chapter. Sorry if it was a long wait. Ah damn you Kingdom Hearts! Not to mention I also was reminded of the approaching Anime Boston convention (yes I am an anime geek). Need to finish things for that..._

_Anyway, new chapter hurray! Now people remember, reviewing is GOOD. I like reviews. Lately I've been getting more then normal and it's nice. I'd love to see more though. If everyone would review it would make my year. _

**Chapter 38**

My efforts to sneak my way into Severus's bed proved fruitless since the man was if nothing else, stubborn. Until he made his way to his bed, leaving me to the rather uncomfortable couch (which was still better then the Slytherin ones), he had a rather definite blush covering his face.

Now I say that my efforts to make it into his bed were pushed back at every turn, that was true. While he was awake at least. I had every intention of sleeping on the couch, but since it wasn't exactly made to let a girl sleep comfortably through the night, I couldn't help it that my back was crying out for somewhere a little better.

The first worry that came to mind was that Severus, being the worrier that he was, would put up a protection on his room. For what reason I wasn't sure, possibly the fear of Sirius sneaking into his room to curse him. It couldn't have been any fear of any women sneaking in. Or perhaps not. After all I had seen the interest that Sinistra showed in him, as well as his own shrinking away from her interest.

So there was a possibility I could get turned into a newt, and even if I got better it would still be an experience one does not want to go through.

But my back was aching, and really that overtook my newt-fears.

A tentative step over the threshold into his room revealed that there was no curse placed on it at all. A soft sigh escaped past my lips. Really I had been truly worried about that...

What does one expect of the cold Potions Master's bedroom? I would have loved to have passed through those doors and seen fluffy pink pillows and stuffed teddy bears. Alas... the room matched it's owner. Dark furniture, stone walls and floors, dark fabric. There were some things on the walls, but in the dark I couldn't really see what they were. Likely lists of ingredients for potions or something along those lines. Things that would be suitably functional instead of pleasing to look at. A wardrobe stood in the corner, an idea that I found rather amusing since I had known the man he had only worn the same kind of robes. An entire wardrobe filled with duplicate outfits...

I was awakened rather roughly in the morning by a tremendously put out looking man. Even the red on his face didn't take away from the anger.

Everything else that followed I have to say was worth it just to be able to see him looking mussed in the morning. What would you do to see the man's hair sticking up every which way? Personally I risked death in his bed to see it. And frankly the sight was amusing enough for me to say I'd do it again.

"Why... Why are you in my bed?"

After a quick examination of his appearance, and his even quicker hair fixing, I yawned and turned over on my side facing away from him.

"You can't go back to sleep!"

"Not if you're yelling at me no..." My voice was partially muffled by the pillow I had stuffed over my head, which was then rather annoyingly ripped away.

"You were supposed to sleep on the couch."

"And it was uncomfortable. My back hurt..." I sat up, stretching. All complaints about the rest of his furniture aside, his bed was actually rather soft. "Since you weren't a gentleman enough to let me stay in the bed..."

"I _was_ being... nevermind." He threw the covers aside and started to get up off the bed.

"You know I always imagined you wore a nice long nightgown to bed, something traditional and frumpy... never would have thought you'd be a boxers man. You don't happen to have a pair with hearts on it do you?"

At my comment he sat back down immediately, now a faint blush not only covering his face but also his body as well. Most of which I could see as well...

"What time is it anyway?" I mumbled the question out having since put my face back into the pillow. The only way to conceal the laughter at his expense.

"6 in the morning..." He muttered the answer out, busy trying to get his clothes on in a way that showed the least amount of skin possible.

"Why am I awake then?" I groaned, burying my head deeper into the pillow and shifting restlessly.

"Because I was a little surprised to find you in my bed." He turned and eyed me with the covers over me a little warily. "What are you wearing under there?"

I flipped back onto my back and smirked across the bed. Apparently the man was remembering my earlier joke about what I wore to bed.

"Interested to find out?" I started to pull the covers away. He jumped away, forgetting about his own lack of clothing, though interestingly enough he didn't bother closing his eyes at all. Grinning at him, I pulled back the covers to show that I was still wearing my clothing from the night before. "You worry far too much Sevvie."

Deciding that sleep was a luxury at that point, that I was not going to get, I slipped out of the bed, making sure to yawn loudly to show just how tired I was.

"Since I'm awake now..." A pointed look at Severus. "I'll go look in on the students. Make sure no one is dead..." I started to make my way to the door before a sudden thought paused me where I stood. "Ah! We missed it!"

"Missed what?" He didn't look up from his task of getting dressed. It was rather amazing how quickly the man gained his composure, though not all of it... he was certainly having a rather hard time with those buttons, not with his fingers shaking like that.

"Christmas. Yesterday was Christmas, and we all forgot about it..."

"I'm sure Dumbledore is in the hall having a fit..." Severus shrugged. "There's no real purpose to the holiday anyway. All useless presents and fake feelings."

I muttered to myself, thinking of the package sitting on my desk in my room with the damn man's name on it. Talk about making me feel like an idiot for getting him anything.

"You _really_ do need to get laid don't you." I huffed and didn't even flinch at the cold look that got me."We give gifts to the people we care about you dolt. Useless...?" I snorted, stamping out of the room.

The students, unlike me, were all still asleep as any sensible individual would be during a holiday. It didn't fail my notice either that Cain was sleeping as far as was possible from the other boys. Kerstan was still absent, not surprising really. Madam Pomfrey would have wanted to keep a close eye on him for a day at least, not to mention not wanting to let him sleep in the same room as the supposed culprit.

After checking to make sure no heads were missing, figuratively or not, I trudged back to my own room. With Severus awake, there was no real worry about the students, and I might be able to acquire another hour or two of sleep.

It was a task that proved to be useless, and within only thirty minutes I was up and about. Not stalking the hallways, no that was Severus's territory after all. I on the other hand was just looking around, making sure everything was all right. Though of course if things weren't all right what would I have done? Perhaps screamed and thrown a portrait at them. Not something I'm sure any of the portraits would have liked have happened to them. Being hauled off the wall and broken over someone's head will severely impose upon your day.

It was during this... walkabout... that I came upon Cain. Apparently he had woken up soon after I had looked in on him, and was now walking around the dungeon.

Normally I wouldn't have hesitated to call out to the boy, see what he was doing, check to see what was wrong if anything. Instead though I found myself hiding round a corner once again. There was something in the way the fair haired boy was moving that lent itself to caution. Furtive glances that reminded me of the time I had caught him in the off-limit area during classes.

This place though was nothing special, just a normal bit of corridor in the dungeons. There were not rooms nearby, no portraits, no suits of armour. The only distinction to this area was a stone carving of a serpent in the wall, one that could be found in almost all the hallways of the dungeon.

As I stood back and watched, Cain said something, too quiet to hear from where I stood. The snake seemed to respond to the half muttered phrase, since it began to move like a real serpent. It slid across the wall a few feet and stopped. Where it stopped the wall opened up a small enclosure.

I blinked in amazement. No matter how long one spends around wizards and all this magic it's still amazing sometimes. Watching a stone snake move was really something to see.

Whether he was taking something out, or putting something in, I couldn't tell but his arm moved into the area and then out again. From where I stood that was really all I could tell, anything else was covered by the edge of the boy's robes. He looked around again, making sure no one was there, and said something else. Whatever it was caused the snake to slither back to it's original position, causing the hole to close again.

And as quick as it all happened, it was over, and Cain was hurrying back in the direction of the Slytherin common areas. Once he was gone I moved forward to investigate the snake. There was nothing for me to see though. It was a stone snake, nothing spectacular about it. Not to a muggle such as myself at least.

It was a question to pose to Severus.

Deeming the matter too important for trivial rules of politeness, I walked into his rooms without so much as knocking.

"Aine. About earlier..." Severus started to speak but I cut him off, waving off whatever he had wanted to say.

"I just saw Cain, he made some snake move and a hole to show up in the wall. Any idea?"

In front of me Severus's face seemed to brighten up considerably, like he had just remembered the answer to a riddle that had been eluding him for months. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, heading back to where I had just left. It was another date to mark on the calendar, Severus practically running down the halls...

"Not like I need an actual explanation." I yanked on his arm as he was still holding on to my hand. There was no answer except for a small grunt, whether this was from any pain the yanking might have caused or an answer to my comment I can't say. Not until we reached the stone snake again.

"You know about pensieves don't you?" He asked suddenly.

I nodded mutely, remembering from the books the way wizards could remove memories and then view them later on, that anyone could view other people's memories with such a device.

"Well there's a Slytherin tradition, for the men at least, to store one's most deserving memory of your time at Hogwarts. I won't say it's necessarily _fond_ memories... but deserving ones."

I snickered at that. The idea of Slytherins being all cute and cozy, leaving behind touching memories of their time at school was something I couldn't imagine. Especially when taking the two Slytherins that I knew quite well into account.

Severus ignored my snickering, judging probably rather accurately what I was thinking, and continued on explaining.

"I had forgotten about this as a hiding place." He stepped in front of the snake and closed his eyes for a moment, probably trying to remember the password, after all it had been a few years since his own school days. "Gryffindor is the worst house."

I blinked.

Then I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"That's... That's it?" I clutched my sides. "The great, cunning Slytherins... that was the best you all could come up with? A poke at your rival house? Couldn't even come up with anything a bit more... poetic?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at me as the snake slithered down the wall.

"I didn't think it up. This has been here for a _very_ long time."

As he said that the hole opened up and I saw inside it. He was certainly right, judging by the amount of vials sitting in the hole, this tradition had been going for at least a hundred years. Strange to think of the Slytherin men as being almost sentimental. It would be interesting to know why this little tradition had been started. What had been the first memory put in here, and for what reason? All good questions, and the answers would be interesting but alas more important things took precedence.

"Does that mean you have one in there?" I peered in the hole at all the glowing vials, wondering which one was Sevvie's, and more importantly, what the man as a young boy had deemed was his most deserving memory of his time at Hogwarts. That also likely meant that Draco had a vial in there somewhere. Just think of all the blackmail one could have over the young man with that kind of ammunition. Even Harry I'm sure would have been curious to see what his darling Slytherin thought was the most worthy memory.

"Never mind that." The man barked that out, apparently not pleased with what I was thinking, or at least the worst that he was imagining I was thinking. Doubtlessly he was spot on. Luckily for him though none of the vials were marked with names. He pushed vials out of the way, looking around, before pulling away from the hole with a sigh. "There's nothing else in there. Regulus didn't hide anything in here."

I had grabbed a vial and was mesmerized by the glowing substance captured within in the glass. Aesthetic beauty aside, it was amazing to think that within the vessel in my hand, there was a man's memory. Not even just any memory, but one that had held importance to him. It was certainly a sobering idea.

"I want to know which one is Cain's." I said softly. "That's what he had been doing after all. Putting his own memory in here, so I want to know which is his. It might prove that he's innocent after all."

My suggestion was met with rather a bit of resistance from Severus who after all was a Slytherin. It seemed that searching through all these memories was almost like invading the privacy of those who had put them there.

"We're both Slytherins." I rolled my eyes at the expression he gave me. "I'm practically one. You know I won't tell anyone. For crying out loud I don't _know_ anyone to tell. Sirius won't be allowed near any of these, okay?" I placed the vial back where it came from. "We'll just keep it between the two of us, all right?"

He grudgingly accepted. I knew well enough though that his argument hadn't been for all the poor Slytherin boys who were going to have their memories seen, but for himself. He was far more worried about me seeing his memory then anything else. It therefore had to be suitably embarrassing and made me want to find it even more.

Together we managed to collect all the vials out of the hole and bring them back to Severus's, a feat in itself since there were rather a lot of them.

"It's time for breakfast." Severus said that shortly. Probably still not pleased with the idea of me looking at people's memories, or more correctly looking at his. The man was seriously touchy about his personal things.

"Yes, yes." I gave the pile of glowing memories a wistful glance, and followed him out of his room.

We basically escorted the students up to the Great Hall, no one was trusting them on their own just yet.

Apparently I hadn't been the only one to realize that we had managed to miss Christmas with all the commotion. This newly realized news didn't help the nasty looks Cain was receiving, instead they were worse since he was now to blame for the missed holiday.

In the Great Hall Dumbledore was, as Severus suggested, in a bit of a tiff about us having missed Christmas. I didn't doubt that he had somehow managed to be filled in on what had happened, but that didn't change the fact that he felt that the holiday was one of the more important things. To make his point he still had on a festive hat, and was busy blowing his own horn in a truly physical sense.

The hall itself had kept it's holiday decoration, snow falling from the ceiling, and great Christmas trees lined along the wall. If would ignored that yesterday had been the real date, then one could just forget and think today was Christmas.

Sirius bounded into the hall wearing a rather odd looking sweater, red with a large black dog on the front of it. It was strange to think that Molly Weasley was still making sweaters after all these years, but it certainly looked like one of her pieces. The overly excited canine ignored the snickers he was receiving from the students, or the too amused look from Severus, and bounced over to me. Christmas seemed to do wonders for the man.

"This is from Hermione." He plucked at the sweater. Apparently the new (at least newest) Weasley had learnt well from her mother-in-law. He dropped a package into my lap, and judging by the squishy feel of it, I had been included in her knitting frenzy. Opening it revealed a green sweater with a silver snake curled on it. My face lit up, but I can easily say that Sirius didn't match my enthusiasm. "Don't know why she gave you that..." He huffed and pulled off his own sweater leaving him wearing a rather worn t-shirt. He rather quickly pulled his sweater over my head. "You'll just wear that one instead."

I blinked a bit in surprise, it all having happened to quickly for me to have argued. And once over and done with I found I couldn't argue, not with a sweater that smelt like Sirius was surrounding me. It was rather comforting.

The man was regarding the green sweater with a bit of disdain, and I doubted he would put it on. I grabbed it away from him, a little worried as to what he planned on doing to something that _I_ had been given as a gift.

"I'll have to write to Hermione and tell her thank you."

"Here's my gift to you." Sirius grinned and without warning flicked his wand and suddenly a large box dumped itself onto my lap.

With no small amount of trepidation I opened the package, after all the man was known for his jokes. Inside though seemed to be an entire selection from Honeydukes from Bertie Bott's every flavour bean to chocolate frogs and cockroach clusters. The later making me squirm just a bit. Also inside was what Sirius explained to me was a quick notes quill.

"I thought it would make it easier for you to do corrections and writing. You wrote books before didn't you?"

I stared at him for a moment, rather surprised that he had paid attention to what I had said before in passing. Placing the package aside I jumped up and gave the dark haired man a tight hug.

"Are you trying to get me fat?" I pulled back and grinned at him, nodding my head at the box brimming with sweets. By now the students had come closer and were staring in awe at the vast array of candy. Every child's dream I would daresay.

"Perhaps. Though I don't think I need to help you with that." He poked my side, and I swatted the hand away. "I think you probably have some other presents in your room. Hermione's came packaged with mine, not sure why. Didn't you see any others in your room last night?"

I shrugged, choosing not to respond to any of that. I knew well enough why Hermione had thought to put my present with Sirius's. She would have assumed that the two lovers would have opened presents together. There would have been quite a surprise to find that I had spent the night in Severus's bed, even if he hadn't been aware at the time.

Behind me I didn't miss the slight cough from Severus. He was likely amused by the situation.

"I'll give you your present later."

There were two things that I didn't miss at that moment. The rather excited look on Sirius's face at _that_ comment, or the rather annoyed look on Severus's cold face.

The day after Christmas became Christmas itself that year. After all Dumbledore would have been inconsolable if we had chosen to just forget about it. Not to mention the students themselves were rather put out at having been neglected in such a way.

Kerstan had been released from the hospital wing, and with the power of magic such as it was, there wasn't a mark on his face. It was like nothing had happened, excepting of course the distance they all put between themselves and Cain.

When Kerstan went to wish Cain a Happy Christmas, it seemed like the entire room froze. Perhaps it was because they were all worried about what Cain would do, but for me there was an even stranger tension to the greeting. More then ever I was confused over what had happened. Either way one of these boys had to be lying about something. It just happened that I didn't believe that either of them would ever lie about this.

Something had occurred in the boy's dormitory on Christmas Eve, and without a doubt Cain had been involved. I just didn't believe he had beat Kerstan. After all even the victim denied his involvement. Though the victim also denied being touched at all... he wasn't the best witness at the moment.

Holidays are times of joy though so it was all ignored for the time being. I sat back and watched as everyone ate their morning breakfast, and then the house elves brought all the students presents into the Great Hall so everyone could open their gifts together under the watchful eyes of us teachers.

"Here Aine Mackinnion."

I was rather startled by the sudden appearance of Dobby in front of me, a small pile of gifts at his feet, presumably for me.

"Thank you."

And after that the small house elf was gone.

Among the presents for me, was the ones I had gotten for Sirius and Severus. There was no doubt I would give Sirius his, but Severus on the other hand had showed a significant dislike for the entire endeavor that perhaps his gift would just stay unopened. Not to mention I doubted he would want to open it in front of anyone.

"Here you go Sirius." I handed him my own present for him, and with more eagerness then all of the students, he ripped into the package.

Figuring that the man would want to do some catching up, I had purchased a book on modern wizarding history. Not to be boring though, I had also got him a full range of supplies from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and some dog care products as a joke.

"Are you going to use the brush on me?" He held up the dog brush, an eyebrow raised in humour.

"Sure. I'll also give you a bath as well. I'm sure you stink as a dog."

Seeming to forget where we were, Sirius leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. At the rather surprised looks from the students, he just grinned and shrugged.

"Mistletoe." He pointed up at the plant which was indeed hanging over my head.

My face a little hotter, I chose to focus on the presents that had been left for me. One was from Harry and Draco; a set of witches robes. Apparently the two of them had been filled in on the fact that I refused to wear the clothing. I wasn't sure if was meant as a joke, or a suggestion...

The other package was from my parents, by way of Harry, with a note attached from both.

Aine-

Your mother sent this for you, so I send it on to you.

Happy Christmas. I hope the search is going well, but aside from that enjoy the holidays. I can't forget the good things now can I?

I hope you and Sirius are getting along well. Hermione has suggested that you are.

Harry

PS. Draco wishes you well. It wasn't really verbal though...

I groaned at the mention of Sirius and I. It would of course have come to their attention by now.

Aine,

I really do wish you were able to spend Christmas at home with us, but I understand that you can't. Since I doubt you can get some rather normal things where you are, that's what I chose to send on to you for Christmas.

Your father is well, though he complains endlessly that he hasn't seen you in over six months. I wish you were back just to end the constant complaining.

We both love you, and hope you're safe and well.

Mom.

I wished the letter would have been longer, but there was nothing to be said. My mother was never too much of a gossip, and without actual news she didn't feel the need to write too much. Opening the package did indeed reveal some rather normal everyday muggle things that I had been missing without even having realized it. I didn't know how I had gone so long without some good pens, or without my Lucky Charms cereal, not to mention other things that any girl needed to have.

Across the hall, Sinistra was busy accosting Severus with a present of her own. Upon opening it, with great duress I might add, it revealed a set of what had to be potion supplies. Severus had to show his pleasure with the gift, since if nothing else he liked having things he would use. This opened up conversation between the two, and Severus seemed actually happy to have received the gift. An idea that annoyed me since his earlier comments about presents.

This all made me push my own gift for him under my chair, determined not to give it to him. Certainly not at that moment at least. One never likes to play second fiddle. Especially not to a woman like Sinistra.

With presents opened, the students were allowed to leave, though with the strictest of warnings to stay inside the castle. It was something they weren't overly thrilled with, but they rather timidly accepted. If it had been me as a student I would have snuck out first chance, but as a teacher I was happy to see none of the students were like me.

I gathered all my presents, and the unopened one for Severus, and brought them back to my room. After which I had a choice between starting to look through those memories with Severus, or not.

Not was my choice. After all Severus was likely far too thrilled with his new potion set to want to be bothered... Probably had Sinistra there to help him.

"Sirius...?" My knock on his door got me no answer, so I just went in. After the change in our relationship it became rather common for me to enter his quarters unannounced, though my own were still strictly off limits. A girl has to have her privacy at least.

I found him dozing in the armchair by the fire, the book I had given him open on his lap. A leg was thrown over the side, and his arm trailed over touching the ground. I wasn't sure how comfortable he was, but then the man could likely sleep on a bed of nails if pressed.

"Sirius..." I started to move in closer, when his arm snaked out and caught me around the mid-section, dragging me onto his lap. Soon after his lips closed over mine.

"Should have known you were awake." I grinned against his lips.

"The second you walked in I woke up. My senses are too good."

"You know how to apparate don't you?"

Beneath me Sirius shifted, likely trying to get a bit more comfortable. His look suggested that my line of question wasn't where he had intended a conversation to go. Likely he hadn't intended much conversation at all. He nodded though, waiting for me to fill in the gaps and explain why I had asked the question at all.

"If we leave the grounds, we could apparate to Harry's. I thought it would be nice to visit... And I'm rather sick of staying at the school."

It was truly a rather irresponsible thing for me to even suggest. I was a teacher and I had students to look after. Not to mention with something suspicious and dangerous just having happened, this was not the time to play hooky. But all in all I was bit annoyed. Severus was likely off playing with Sinistra, and the students weren't trusting me with the truth.

A slow grin appeared on Sirius's face.

"A marvelous idea. Breaking the rules is my forte." He jumped up from the chair, still with me entangled in his arms. Luckily though he put me down. I was half worried he would run with me in his arms all the way back to London.

"No one will even know we're gone..." I said softly, more to myself then anyone. Convincing myself of the validity of my actions.

With no more further discussion, my hand was grabbed and I was pulled out of the room. The second time in one day. Sneaking out of the castle proved easy for us teachers, and soon we were tearing down the path, off the grounds, and once safely so, apparating all the way to London.

Harry was either going to hug us, or hang us upside down to be eaten alive by crows.

Granted there was that third option...

He could do both.

_A/N: So I missed Draco and Harry... The story shall take a small detour. Christmas with The Potters!... or would it be the Malfoys? Hmm... Oh well. _  



	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: La La La. Another chapter. And yes I missed Draco and Harry (though mainly Draco...) so I for no real reason whatsoever had them go there. Though I think I managed to pull out actual important things in the process :)_

_Enjoy._

_ And **please** remember to **review**. Reviews are sort of like the blood that I exist on. If you don't review, then you're killing me. Yeah, hear that? You're basically a murderer. Can you live with that? Well can you?_

**Chapter 39**

"What are you two doing here?"

Sirius and I had surprised Draco by appearing on his doorstep with no warning, just two large grins to present ourselves with.

"Who is it?" Harry's voice sounded from behind the blonde Slytherin who was looking more then a little put out by our visit. I don't doubt that he had a few plans for his day with Harry that would be more then slightly put off by our presence. Well that just happened to amuse the hell out of me, and judging by the size of Sirius's smile, it only added to the positive reasons why we should visit the two.

Harry's dark haired head popped up over Draco's shoulder, the hair still looking as messed up as the last time I saw him, glasses propped precariously on his nose. His green eyes glowed happily behind the glass. At leas the looked happy to see us.

"Sirius! Aine!" Not helping Draco's twitching, Harry basically pushed him out of the way and threw himself at his godfather, giving him a large hug. I was presented with the same thing only moments later, almost getting bowled over by the energy of the greeting. Apparently he had missed us a bit...

The mood though changed in just an instant.

"Shouldn't you be at the school?" Green eyes narrowed behind glass at the two of us, and without even thinking about it we both started to shuffle a little nervously. Almost like two children who had been caught creeping to the kitchen in the middle of the night for some ice cream. My live or die reflex, okay in this situation is was more of a live or guilt reflex, kicked in quick enough though.

"Well.. I just thought you might want to spend the holiday with your godfather. You know with him having been _dead_ for so long..." A dramatic sigh, scuffing the ground with my shoe innocently. Next to me Sirius seemed to have understood what I was doing since he was giving his best impression of an abandoned puppy.

A snort showed that Draco was having none of it, easily seeing through the facade. His dearly beloved Gryffindor lover though was rather susceptible to the guilt and was at that moment trying rather hard to apologize to his recently resurrected godfather.

"I didn't mean it like that Sirius! Of course I'm glad to see you. Just come in. You can have dinner with us."

The best way to get out of a bad situation; guilt. At least a situation for which you are at fault. Not that it's particularly a nice thing to do, after all one shouldn't make someone you care about feel guilty, but I am after all rather terrible at times. And I didn't want to get sent back to the school just yet, wasn't in the mood to deal with all those rather serious issues again right now.

"That was... rather sly." Draco walked next to me, all of us on our way to the kitchen. Sirius was in front with Harry, who it appeared was still trying rather hard to make up for any perceived slights.

"Rather Slytherin wasn't it?" I nudged Draco in the side. "I'm sorry if we're ruining any _special_ plans you had with poor innocent Harry. Going to corrupt him for Christmas?"

My answer from the aristocratic blonde was a knowing smirk.

"My dear muggle, Harry was corrupted a _very _long time ago."

There was no real reason to follow up on that one. After all some things are just generally best left up to the imagination, or in this case left to be ignored and never thought of again.

As I've always thought with this house, the kitchen is the most liveable room in it. Really it's the only place within the horrid walls that I really would want to spend anytime. Actually other then the time I had spent unconscious in Sirius's old bed, it pretty much _was_ the only place I had spent time in. The two didn't seem to worry about the rest of the house, though I was sure that the two would have probably done something with their room. As for the appearance of the rest of the place... it was in disrepair, dusty, antiquated and just plain... terrible. It was as if the lives of the former owners permeated it, causing one to feel really rather at unease in the place. As I always felt being here, I was amazed that anyone could live here and feel anywhere near comfortable.

"How was your Christmas?" Harry had us sit down at the table, going to prepare the tea.

"Ah, well..."

That was going to be an interesting and long question to answer. Sure the short answer was that we were celebrating Christmas a day late, but then that opened the door for the next question. The reason why Christmas had been missed.

"Is something wrong?" Harry's face was anxious as he poured the tea.

Now I can't say that I am a big fan of tea, but when in Rome...

"She came here to get away from all of that." Sirius said calmly, sipping his tea. "So let's not talk about that right now."

Really I had to stare at Sirius. After all he was being almost sensitive. And it appeared that for the moment at least Harry was letting the matter slide, Draco too even managed to keep his mouth shut though his expression said volumes about reopening the matter. And he was basically going to get that. After all what had happened could prove to be important.

"The long and the short is that we're celebrating Christmas today. So where are our presents?" Sirius was grinning at Harry and Draco. One looked amused by his joking comment, the other's eye was starting to tick.

"No presents but you can have dinner here. Might not really be Christmas, but at the least it is Boxing day, so still a holiday."

"So we might be able to give you presents... if you are our servants." Draco was smirking as he drank his tea. Really it's rather a talent to be able to do that...

I ignored the glaring contest that was now occurring between the two cousins and instead focused my attention on Harry who it appeared was doing the same as me.

"So those robes...?"

"Ah those. Well Hermione had told me you weren't wearing the standard clothing... I thought it was rather amusing. They were nice too, just in case you ever feel like wearing them."

"I was just worried you might be hinting to me to actually wear them.."

Really there should have been a warning going off in my head at that moment when I saw a smirk inch it's way up Harry's face.

"Well you could always wear it to your wedding."

"You think a black witches's robe would be suitable for that?" I laughed but my face froze. "What... wait...why are we discussing my marriage? What marriage?"

Suddenly an arm draped itself across my shoulders, Sirius's face suddenly in close to me.

"He's suggesting that since you've besmirched my pure reputation that you must do the honourable thing. You're going to have to make an honest man out of me." Next to me he was busy fluttering his eyes at me.

The idea of Sirius as a virgin who needed to be made an honest man of was enough to make me laugh. After all when asked what word you would equate with the man, anything remotely similar to pure and innocent were immediately thrown out. If anyone it should have been _me_ who was being made an honest woman.

"There is going to be no wedding." I said it firmly, just in case anyone actually thought there was a chance. More importantly incase Sirius got any ideas from this. A flash of disappointment crossed Harry's face, I didn't miss that. His feelings were the same as Hermione's. Both wanted the best for this man that they cared so much about. It just happened that they both seemed to equate his happiness with me.

"Well we're working on that." Sirius shrugged, seemingly uncaring about my statement.

"So dinner?" I changed the subject deliberately.

"Yes, yes. You can both stay. I think I even have some Wizard's crackers left..."

Until it was time for dinner, all of us decided to spend some time playing cards. Even Draco was prevailed upon to play, those this could have been due to Harry's rather sly comment that perhaps his lover was afraid of losing to Sirius.

I rather shamefully lost every single round of cards that we played. Not that I'm a bad player, but apparently these boys were just better at it. Or more correctly Harry's comment had started up a world war-like confrontation between Sirius and Draco that left no room for anyone else to win.

As Harry suggested, he did in fact have some wizard's crackers left. Now being that my parents came from Scotland I am fully versified in the art of crackers. Every Christmas we had them, and every Christmas we had a picture taken with the rather silly looking paper crowns of varied colours on our heads. But that experience did not prepare me for what someone with magic would make of such a simple thing.

They looked normal enough... but then with so many things I was finding in this new universe, looking normal didn't necessarily translate. First off instead of a normal popping sound when they were pulled, instead they left of harmless small sets of fireworks. That alone would have made my day, but the stuff that piled out of the little objects was enough to make me wonder once again in awe at magic.

Instead of dinky little paper hats instead out popped normal hats one would wear to a fancy dress party. Harry had a jester's hat, Sirius was rather proud of his cowboy hat, mine was a policeman's, and much to Draco's dismay he had a rather ostentatious girl's bonnet. Since it was a tradition to wear the hat you got, you could see Draco's predicament. Feeling the smallest amount of pity for the man I traded hats with him. Pity... not to mention being able to use this against him in the future.

And then of course there was the 'prizes' that came out. Normal crackers would have had a bottle opener, or a set of pencils but these took that idea and multiplied it by a hundred. Mine for example had six pack of butterbeer with a bottle opener.

"I want to have these every Christmas." I passed out the butterbeers to everyone. "Do you think anyone would notice if I stole some?"

"Not so much of an issue as what muggles would think of it." Harry was doling out the food to everyone's plate. My mind immediately associated this image with that of my mother doing the same on Christmas. It was a thought that was best left in my head. No guy really likes to be called feminine. Even if meant in the best possible way.

Dinner was delicious, even disregarding Sirius and Draco's frequent comments comparing Harry's cooking to my own. I didn't see what they meant when they said that this meal at least was edible. My cooking was nothing if not spectacular. My thought on the matter just got me two amused looks and the response that it was spectacularly unedible. I let it slide, mainly due to the fact that it was one of the only times I ever witnessed the two of them agreeing about something.

"So now... what happened?"

We were all still in the kitchen, at the table which had been cleaned off of the plates. The men all had a glass of firewhiskey, but I just kept my butterbeer.

I didn't pretend that I had no idea what Harry was asking.

"Christmas Eve someone attacked little Kerstan Faust. He denies that it happened, but his face says differently. And the prime suspect is Cain Montgomery. I just don't believe that it was him."

Harry and Draco were paying diligent attention, while Sirius was frowning and fingering his glass. At the least he was at least staying quiet as I explained everything that had happened. Likely best for his welfare really, he knew my feelings on the matter. Hence why we had run away to this house today.

"Well the interesting aspect of this is that their memories are both so well ordered to be what they wanted to be seen. It's not something a first year should be able to do."

"Yes according to Sevvie..." I blinked as I said the name. I don't think the man would have been too pleased with me using that nickname in this company. Draco looked like he was filing that away, likely going to use it on his older head of house at a laer date. "According to Severus, you didn't get a handle on it until your seventh year."

My slip of the tongue got me a very odd look from Harry who looked really less then pleased with my familiarity with his hated old Professor. For a change Draco seemed to be rather pleased with the idea of me being close to the man. And yes, he was definately filing all of this away for later... I on the other hand was annoyed with myself for having brought him up at all.

"Yes well... I'm sure Professor Snape rarely has anything nice to say about me." Harry bit back a growl from his voice, though it was easily recognized. "He happens to make the correct point though. It's suspicious for both."

"Kerstan probably just has a knack for it." Sirius finally voiced his opinion, standing up for his favourite student.

"And then the same could be said for Cain." I narrowed my eyes at him. Once again we were starting to have this same argument. It would have gone on all night if Harry hadn't stepped in.

"Stop. It's suspicious for both. Or it could be nothing..." There was a strain to his voice suggesting that this last idea he wasn't really believing. When the dark lord is gaining power, people have been killed and a horcrux is missing, then you don't really ever believe in coincidences. Especially when dealing with something like this.

"Just keep an eye on the two of them." Draco started to speak but Sirius cut him off.

"Don't worry cousin. I'll keep a firm eye on the two."

"I was talking to Aine." Draco sneered, completely disregarding his older cousin. The blonde was taking the same approach as the Headmistress had, entrusting me with this. It was rather pressuring...

Once again Harry and I blocked out the battle of wills going on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry that I'm putting more upon you then I intended. Really when all this started I just meant for you to teach since you can't leave Sirius's side... But..." His green eyes darted to his godfather and he had a whimsical smile. "His prejudices are a bit hard to get over. The same for all of us really. You on the other hand really went in with a pretty much clean slate. At the very least you liked Slytherin as well as Gryffindor."

"Though I do have a rather unhealthy disdain for Hufflepuff..." I shrugged, trying to joke with the situation.

"Well... They have their good points. Even if the hat's songs never really convey that too well..."

"You're not kidding. 'And Hufflepuff said she'd take the rest'? Makes them sound like the _real_ picks of the litter doesn't it?"

Harry just laughed.

"This attack... It's worrisome, but for now it doesn't seem to be connected to our problem. Just keep an eye on the students, those two in particular." His eyes darted once again to his disreputable godfather who was at that moment threatening Draco with a fork. "Try looking after that kid as well."

My fingers started to tap over the table.

"Harry..." My voice dipped low, wanting to make sure Sirius didn't hear what I was going to say. "About me and Sirius... I know you all seem to want something..."

"Don't." Harry cut me off, raising his hand to accentuate his point. "I won't lie about wanting it... but that's your business."

"I like him..." I didn't need to continue but I wanted to get this off my chest with him. "I like someone else as well..."

"Professor Snape, right?" Harry looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth, showing exactly what he thought about anyone liking his most hated professor. "I can't stand that man, it's true. But... it's your deal. He can't be too bad if you like him." Now his eyes slid to Draco, warming as they did. "Not to mention he loves the man, even if he will never admit it. Just be careful as you go. You might just end up hurting both men."

My lips pursed as I thought about this all. Really all too pressuring.

"Harry." Sirius called out to his godson, seeming done with his little war with Draco, who was examining his nails. "Aine thinks someone else broke into the school. It obviously wasn't Voldemort himself. Are there other death eaters around?"

"Termites." There was a distinct sneer on the young man's face as he answered. "They never go away. Some escaped capture. Probably a lot we just didn't know about either."

It looked at that moment that there was something else that the young man wanted to say. His mouth opened to say it but nothing came out. His eyes darkened considerably, a hooded look to them now. I wasn't the only one who noticed...

"Harry. Tell me." Sirius's voice was gentle, but still firm.

"The main one that got away... I looked for her for years, but never got anywhere." Immediately with Harry's pained look, Draco was out of his chair and by his lover's side, whispering in his ear. Likely telling him he didn't have to tell this, but the Gryffindor was adamant to finish. "Sirius. Bellatrix is still out there."

My eyes flashed to Sirius immediately. His jaw had tightened with just the mention of his cousin's name. Undoubtedly the pained look on his face was due to memories flashing in front of his mind's eye. Memories of his death, by her hand. Never having met the woman I still wanted to rip her throat out. Nothing too horrible...

"I think it's about time we got back to the school." Sirius got up from his chair. I thought stayed still staring up at him, my heart on my sleeve as they say. Really I was worried how this news was going to affect him. He just shrugged and pulled me up out of the chair. "Pleased to see you worried about me, but it's fine."

Seeing as how there was really nothing to argue, and the fact that the man is singularly one of the most stubborn men I know (pretty much all the men I know are like that), I just quietly agreed with him. We both said our goodbyes to the two, but Harry's eyes didn't lose that worried look. Even as he closed the door behind us, I could feel his worry for his godfather.

"Sirius..."

He had apparated the two of us back to Hogsmeade and we were making our way back to the school. Normally I am perfectly fine with quiet, but now it was just rather oppressive, and my mind was thinking back to when I had read those books. About Sirius's death, about the horrible woman who had done the deed. I couldn't think why this piece of information had slipped my mind, fallen through the cracks as it were. I had read the books, I knew that she had escaped at the end of the last one... but since it hadn't been brought up before I had not remembered it.

"I said not to worry."

"Well... I worry about you." I huffed quietly. "Is that a problem?"

He stopped, and before I had a chance to so much as glare at him, he had pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. It was rather surprising really, there was no heated kiss, no sly movement of his hands to inappropriate areas. This was really rather a desperate gesture that had an effect on me. Right then and there he was like a lost child. One that no matter what I had to protect.

"Everything will be all right." My hands stroked his back even as I said the empty words. Telling someone that everything is okay, fine, is useless. It's never true, and it almost never actually makes the person feel better. But I had nothing else to say, so falling back on old cliches was my best option.

While we were in this silent position, him desperately clinging to me while I whispered meaningless but reassuring words to him, a thought strayed through my mind. A rather disturbing little nugget of information that if proved correct would certainly not help matters at all, instead only making things much, much worse.

"Sirius..." I pulled away from him gently, keeping my hands on him though, knowing that he needed to feel me to be sure I was still here.

"I'm fine." He took a deep breath, wavering though it was, and stepped out of the reach of my hands, looking firm on his feet and not the broken child he had just been.

"I had a rather... disturbing thought." I took a deep breath, wondering if this was really best to mention to him, but deeming it ultimately necessary. "That visit we had to Hogsmeade, you... I mean we both felt something odd. A presence. It was the same one we had felt in London before coming to Hogwart's wasn't it?"

Sirius looked perplexed for a moment before nodding, his dark locks shaking.

"You had said it had felt familiar..." I left this sentence hanging, not really wanting to finish it, but the man was more astute the most people, myself included, gave him credit for. Once I had said this immediately he understood my meaning, his forehead bunched up in thought, like he was trying to remember something.

"Her... That's what it was!" He had found that missing link in his memories. I would have said he was happy if it wasn't the material we were dealing with. "That presence that felt familiar. Was it Bellatrix? It felt like her..."

He said this last quietly, mostly speaking to himself, trying to figure it all out. Likely there was a sense of anger with himself for not having realized this earlier.

"She was in Hogsmeade. She could have gotten into the castle on Christmas Eve..."

I had merely suggested this to finally stop the suspicion for the attack from lying on Cain, but it had a unwarranted result aside from that.

The silver eyes opened wide, he looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. In his mind the guilt was striking him over, and over again. If this was right, if she had been the one to attack Kerstan, then it was his fault. If he had made the connection earlier...

"Sirius!" I reached out, desperate to break this before it got worse then I could handle. Depressed the man was almost impossible to handle, and impossible to be around. I always found myself doing everything for him when that happened. "You didn't even know she was still alive. How could you have made the connection then? It's certainly _not_ your fault." I almost bit my tongue for what I said next. "I could be wrong as well. It might not have been anyone on the outside."

This was just to allay his guilt, but I was basically suggesting that he had been right and that Cain had been responsible. It was something that I didn't feel at all.

"No. This brings doubt on all that."

I could tell it took a lot for him to admit a mistake, even if his words were careful to say that it was a possibility. He certainly hadn't accepted for a fact that Cain was innocent. That would be impossible. He was a Slytherin after all. They are _always_ up to no good. Which granted had a slight ring of truth to it. Up to no good though didn't mean attacking anyone.

"Let's get back to the school." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Grabbing his hand, together we walked the rest of the way to the school.

Our entry though was met with a Potions master that looked like he was practically going to set fire to the building, and upon seeing our linked hands, the likelihood turned to us being the ones set on fire. Next to him was a less then pleased Headmistress. At least she though didn't look like she was going to turn our insides out on to the floor. Her eyes merely flickered to our entwined fingers before staying hard on our faces.

"You abandoned your positions for most of the day without telling anyone."

For some reason when McGonagall said it, it sounded far worse then it looked in my head.

"We went to see Harry. I wanted to visit my godson. And Aine of course had to go." Sirius's normal smooth smile way on his face, and when he said my name he squeezed my hand, his smile becoming almost predatory. My own expression was slightly annoyed, since I had seen his eyes flicker to Severus before the statement. As usual this was part of his little show for the man. Though for my own part I still had memories of Severus being so enthused about that present from Sinistra, so I was fine going along this time. The result was that I smiled up at Sirius rather adoringly, which I think rather threw him for a loop.

"That was fine. But you need to tell me." McGonagall I don't think would ever admit that she was affected by Sirius's smile, but she certainly turned from being angry to acceptance rather fast.

"Headmistress! Is that all you're going to do? They left the students and went off on their own to... to have a little lover's tryst!" Severus's eye was seriously ticking as he practically yelled this. I say practically since the man didn't really yell, but for him it was damn near close.

"Professor Snape. The matter is in my hands. They have been warned, and that's that." She ignored any further admonishments from Severus. "I hope Harry is all right."

"He's great Headmistress." Sirius's smile broadened.

"Good, good." With no other word, she walked back into the Great Hall.

Left alone with two competing males was not a fun circumstance. Luckily or not though, Severus spared one more disgusted look for me, an angry glare for Sirius and hurriedly walked off to the Dungeons. It brought to mind a child stomping off after not getting what he wanted. Certainly amusing enough to file away for a later date, just in case Severus needed to be reminded of the time he stomped off sulking.

"Time for bed." I started to pull away from the dark haired Gryffindor, but his grip tightened on my hand.

He pulled my hand up to his mouth, kissing my fingers softly. Such a simple gesture and it was still managing to send shots of electricity up my arm with each touch of his lips.

"Stay the night with me."

And there was that look again. That broken look that really is impossible to deny, the one that had gotten me in trouble in the first place. That need to stay and protect the man was bringing me forward, was pushing me up on my tiptoes, was brushing my lips over his.

For better or worse, my touch seemed the only thing to be able to heal him.

I spent the night putting back the missing pieces.

Among other things of course...


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: New Chapter. _

_Well I have to say I'm a little saddened at the lack of reviews again... But oh well. I could stop writing this, but it's my obsession so that's unlikely to happen. :)_

_Thank you to everyone who's been reading this!_

**Chapter 40**

"Professor?"

Chauncey caught me coming out of Sirius's rooms, not that it worried me, I was cool and composed. A ready lie on my lips.

"I did not just come out of Sirius's rooms!"

Well there was a ready lie, it just wasn't a good lie.

The look she gave me was rather surprised. A quick glance at the door made me groan softly. Before I had said anything the girl had been completely in the dark as to where I was.

"Anyway... What can I do for you?" I coughed softly, distracting here from my stupid mistake.

"Well I saw you and I was wondering..." She tugged a lock of her red hair, whatever she was thinking made her at least a bit nervous.

Self consciously, I tugged on the sleeves of my blouse. It was a little uncomfortable since it was the same shirt I had worn the night before, and generally I wasn't overly thrilled wearing a piece of clothing two days in a row. I started to head down to my room, positive that Chauncey was going to follow me.

"Are you still reading those muggle papers? Is there something odd again?"

Before I had basically told her off for reading muggle papers and connecting the dots, even though I had been well aware that she was right.

"Well..." She was nervous about it again, fidgeting as she walked next to me.

"Look I'm sorry about basically telling you off about reading the papers. It's fine. I just didn't want you to get too... involved with anything. I hadn't realized you were staying here for Christmas either..."

"That's fine." She laughed softly. "I'm not staying here because I don't have a family or anything like that. I'm staying because I had wanted to look into this stuff with the muggles..." Her voice dropped slightly. "My parents aren't overly enthused with things muggle related." A shrug was all I got after that comment.

Truly lovely... It would likely be hard for a die hard muggle supporter like Chauncey to have parents who seemed to think of us as sub species.

"So did you want to talk to me?"

"About what happened, between Kerstan and Cain."

"Yes did you see something?" I stopped immediately, looking at the girl expectant.

"No... Sorry."

I sighed, and continued to walk again.

"We're all a bit worried about it though. You all don't seem to be doing anything about it..."

Stopping again, I looked at her hard.

"We are doing something about it. As much as we can. Kerstan denies anything happened. The rest of you seem to think Cain did it. Personally I don't believe that. There is no indication that anyone broke into the castle. So what are we supposed to do?"

Next to me the red headed Gryffindor was pouting, tugging again on her hair, probably thinking about what I had said.

"Well, thank you for telling me that much. Professor Sinistra basically told us to shut up when we asked. As if it wasn't our business." She huffed next to me. Couldn't say I blamed her, after all Sinistra was hard to deal with. And certainly not forthcoming about really anything.

"So there's nothing else that's wrong? No strange burglaries or anything?" Really I hoped that there wasn't, I don't think I could deal with anything _else_ at the moment.

"No... Still looking into the other ones though. The newspaper occasionally updates on the search for the missing items. But it looks like nothing really important was stolen, which is why it was really weird."

Well nothing important unless you knew what a plain wooden object was for...

"That's good then."

The red haired girl nodded, still following beside me.

"Miss Cooper?"

"Yes?"

When I stopped she looked at me expectantly.

"If possible, could you try and get the other students to lay off Cain? I know it's likely they'll all still believe he did it, but he didn't. Okay?"

She looked a little uncomfortable with my request, probably because she was one of the people to believe that he had committed the crime. After a long pause though she agreed to try.

"Ah hello Professor!"

We had made it to the dungeons, stopping as Severus appeared in front of us. Chauncey had tried to be nice, polite to the Potions master but it wasn't surprising that the man barely even grunted a greeting in response.

I was still remembering his giddy joy about getting a present from Sinistra, and it appeared that he wasn't too thrilled with me either. Sensing a particularly unhappy vibe, Chauncey made her exit.

"So did you have fun with Black last night?"

There was no masking the sarcasm in his voice...

"Did you have fun with Sinistra?"

Of course there was no masking the sarcasm in mine either.

The two of us had walked down to Severus's office, our problems aside we had a _lot_ of memories to go through. It was a task important enough to put aside out differences and work together toward a positive finish. But that didn't mean we couldn't harass the other and generally make their lives a living hell.

"You should probably see Poppy."

"Being in your company isn't going to kill me Severus."

"I was referring to the likely need of rabies shots."

He bristled, I bristled back. In general there was rather a lot of bristling.

"I didn't spend any more time then was necessary with Sinistra." Severus muttered.

"Certainly liked her present. Right after telling me that you didn't like presents."

"It was potion supplies. I'm the Potions master." He huffed like that explained everything. While he was talking he was setting up two small pensieves for us both to go through the memories. "You're sounding jealous. What? Did you have a present to give me?" He laughed at this, apparently making a joke.

My stony silence though stopped the laughter.

"You did?" He asked, a bit incredulous.

"Well you made it rather clear you didn't want one, so never mind." I was busying myself by splitting up the vials of memories into two piles for each of us. "If you apologize maybe I'll give it to you."

Severus is not one for apologies.

"I apologize."

Now that was a surprise.

"Though I didn't do something wrong."

Now that was a bit more like the man. But it had been an apology, as insincere as it was, and that was making quite a bit of headway on it's own. And after all I hadn't really specified what kind of apology I wanted.

"I'll give it to you later. We really need to make some headway on these memories. It would be best to finish before the students return, so we have about a week. And this is a lot of memories..." I gestured to the table which was practically overflowing with the damned things. And all I wanted was one silly boy's memory...

"Right." For whatever reason he didn't look as glum as when the day had started. The idea of looking through Slytherin memories likely appealed to him. "Just pick a vial, empty it into the pensieve. You can watch the memory play out from above."

"Wait, can't you jump into the memory as well?" My knowledge was all from the books which certainly showed Harry getting into people's memories and watching it from the inside.

"Yes, but that's too involved for what we're doing. We want to do this as fast as possible, so preferably when you see that it's _not_ Cain, stop the memory. Just put the vial in and the memory will go back in."

I huffed softly, disappointed that the man was killing all my fun with this. My only comfort was that somewhere in those piles there were the memories of Draco and Severus... I really hoped I would find theirs. It would definitely give insight into their character. Not to mention wonderful blackmail opportunities.

With no more delay we both picked up a vial and started in on our day of memory viewing.

My very first choice was not Cain. Not that I had expected it to be him, that would have been far too easy. No my first choice was a dark haired boy, a few freckles doting his face, likely in his fourth or fifth year. I should have stopped the memory at that point, knowing that it wasn't Cain but I couldn't really help myself. After all this was the first time I had watched someone else's memory, and I was a little curious what a young Slytherin boy would choose as his most important memory.

This young boy led me around the school as a viewer. The halls looked the same as they did now. I wasn't sure if that meant it was a recent memory, or if the school just hadn't changed much over the years. I didn't doubt that it likely looked the same fifty years ago, probably the same 100 years ago...

The memory ended sitting with one of his teachers, being told that he had been chosen for the Quidditch team. The professor was no one that I recognized, showing that the time period was nowhere near recent.

"Well that was... boring." I sighed, bottling the memory again and placing it in a box on the ground for the already viewed.

"Hmm?" Severus glanced up from his pensieve. By his side there were already five vials in his box versus my one. He was following his own rules, not Cain don't watch.

"Nothing." I kicked the box closer to my side so he couldn't see what was in it. I didn't need him getting on my case

"Try and at least _listen_ to me once." Severus's attention was back on his own pensieve, but I didn't doubt that he was fully aware that I had only looked at one memory

To avoid him getting too miffed, I only basically browsed through the next memories. The second I saw that the person wasn't Cain, I stopped and moved onto the next one.

But I can't exactly say I did what he said perfectly... Every so often I had to watch a couple that seemed like they would be interesting. My excuse was that it was purely educational, for research if you would. It was interesting to see what Slytherins chose. After all the general consensus on this house is that it's filled with backstabbers who take pleasure in other's pain, and that they're all evil. Personally I just couldn't believe that.

After watching rather a lot of the memories, my general belief seemed to be proven correct. Most of the memories were the normal things a student would remember fondly. The first time meeting their best friend, their first kiss, being chosen as prefect or Head Boy, or getting all O's on your OWLs.

But every school has it's darker parts...

This particular memory seemed to be that of a boy, brunette, and older looking so he was likely in his last year of school. His favourite memory was the rape of a fellow female student...

People like to slow down on roads to see accidents. It's a morbid fascination in our characters. We don't want to see dead people, but if there's a chance there is one we have to look. It's rather sick, and in my life I have to say I never did it. But in this case I couldn't stop watching. Not for the morbid reasons, but to make sure that these weren't students that were currently in the school.

At the finish I pulled back with a jerk from the pensieve, taking deep breaths, and looking sick.

"What's the matter?" Severus looked a bit concerned. When I didn't answer him, instead trying to calm my erratic breathing down, he looked into my pensieve and watched the memory replay itself.

His reaction wasn't as bad as mine, but when he pulled away there was a sneer on his face, disgusted with what he had just seen.

"That's not a student I ever had. It must have been before I even went to school here." He sighed before turning to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Every school has the things no one wants to see."

"But..." I took a deep breath, my breathing finally falling back to it's usual rhythm. "Isn't there a way to track him? Make him pay for what he did?"

Severus's eyebrow rose at the question.

"We don't know when this happened. Likely the man's dead. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. We don't have the time to worry about this problem as well. It's likely going to happen again. Not all these memories can be happy and fluffy. People aren't all made that way." He gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We should take a break now anyway. Time for lunch."

"Any luck with your memories?" I thought a change of subject would help me forget about what I had seen. The response to my question was a shake of his head as he covered the pensieves with a cloth.

"Nothing as bad as yours.. A lot of sappy moments." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "I didn't realize my house had such romantics in it. Rather disturbing."

"Almost as bad as the Gryffindors.." I gasped, giving an expression of mock shock. The Potions master gave me a cold glare before making his way to the door. I had to double step to keep up with his long strides. "I can't wait to see _your_ memory Sevvie. I wonder if it will be as nice and fluffy as some of those others."

"You see mine, you had better not watch it." He growled this warning out, but I took no heed of it, just laughing.

It was rather surprising that I was almost positive that Severus's memory was going to be something good, and likely surprisingly sappy. There was no worry in my head that his was going to be bad at all, like beating anyone up, or watching anyone suffer. It was surprising since I knew well enough how much he disliked Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. It was entirely plausible that his memory could deal with something bad happening to one or all of them. But not possible in my mind. It was a feeling, woman's intuition if you will. And once I saw that nice fluffy memory I was going to make his life hell for it...

"What are you smirking about?"

Next to me Severus was looking a little worried as we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch. Not surprising really, he must have realized that if I saw his memory that I was going to take the mickey out of him.

"Absolutely nothing Sevvie dear." I reached up and patted his cheek rather condescendingly before hurry out of his reach, through the doors and bounding over to the table to sit next to a miffed Sirius.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been working on some things with Severus. You know to do with our connection, the boys..." My voice dropped automatically, even though there was no one else sitting next to me since Severus had taken his usual place as far from Sirius as possible. "That horcrux we're looking for..."

My explanation for my disappearance for the morning didn't really seem to improve Sirius's mood. Not really that surprising that he wasn't too happy. After all with the majority of the student's gone, no classes to teach, and only Sinistra and McGonagall here, he would have had nothing really to do.

"I had to read a book."

My hand covered my heart, and I gasped in horror.

"Do your eyes hurt?" I grinned at him.

"You're being cheeky. Really what else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have kept the students company." I shrugged. "Searched the castle some more for you know what, been in the library looking for a solution to our problem, been working on lesson plans for your class, taking up a new hobby, been planning a practical joke to play on Severus." I ticked off all the ideas on my fingers, showing the man that there were plenty of things that didn't involve me that he could have been utilizing his time for. "You could have been writing a letter to Harry or Hermione, looking into the robberies at the museum, finding out more about Bellatrix, making a fort in the snow..."

"All right, All right. I get it. There are plenty of things for me to do." He rolled his eyes. "But none are nearly as much fun as you."

I patted his cheek, pinching it gently.

"You are just so adorable sometimes. How sweet."

During lunch I made sure to keep Sirius as amused at possible. After all I wasn't going to be spending too much time with him, not if I had all those memories to look through. It was really too bad since time with Sirius was actually a lot of fun. He might be obnoxious at times, a child most of the time, and a flirt all of the time, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to make the most of the time. Whether that had been part of his personality before his death or not, I didn't know.

"When do I get my present?"

Severus caught up to me after lunch on my way to his office. Well catching up might not have been right since after all we were both going to the same place after leaving the same place.

"Before you didn't seem to care about presents, and now you seem eager enough for mine." My eyes rolled automatically. "But fine. It's in my room."

We diverted our course from his office to my rooms instead. It was something Sirius wasn't going to like too much since I didn't even really like him being in my rooms.

I handed Severus the package and immediately started to ramble an explanation as he started to open it.

"I didn't want to get you something useful really as a present. That doesn't seem too much fun. So this isn't going to be as good as Sinistra's, nothing like potion ingredients. That didn't seem to imaginative or caring at all. I could have done that easily enough... then I know you would have liked it. But I saw this and thought... well..."

I stopped my rambling when Severus had finished unwrapping, and was now holding a stuffed snake. He experimentally squeezed it, causing it to hiss and a rather lifelike tongue to come out of it's mouth. I sighed at the less then enthusiastic look he gave me.

"I thought it was _cute_. Okay? I could have gotten you useful stuff, but that's not fun at all." He still hadn't said anything and was still looking at the snake with a blank expression. "Okay. You don't like it. That's fine. You don't have to keep it, I'll take it back."

When I made to reach out and grab it back, Severus's pulled it out of my reach.

"I'm keeping it."

I blinked at him, not really understanding why he would want to keep something that he didn't seem to even like.

As I was blinking in confusion, I missed the closing of space between us as Severus moved in closer. I only came out of the state I was in when I felt his cold hand on my cheek, bringing my head up to look up at him. I stared into his black eyes, before closing my own when his smooth lips covered mine.

The kiss was deep, long and above everything else, it was passionate. Up until now Severus's kisses had been rather... well rather held in check. This one though, by the time he pulled away, my hands were clutching his robes since my legs were not doing the job that they should have.

"What... What was that for?" I licked my lips, my forehead resting against his chest, trying to once again do something about my breathing.

"I didn't get you anything."

It took a few moments, but I soon started to laugh. Not knowing why I was laughing, Severus pulled away from me, holding his snake and looking more then a little put out.

"Sorry. But it is rather amusing that you think a kiss from you makes a good Christmas present."

"Doesn't it?" He huffed, sounding a little injured.

This time I closed the gap between us. To give Severus some credit, he didn't take any steps away, even though he looked more then usually worried at my expression. I didn't doubt that I must have looked a bit like a predator stalking her prey.

"Well I think after giving you something as adorable as that snake... I think I need something a bit _more_ then just a kiss."

He seemed to have regained his usual expression a bit, an eyebrow lifting at my suggestion. Though the snake seemed to be held in a death grip.

"What are you suggesting...?" His voice held rather well, but his eyes kept flickering down to my lips. A good enough sign that I pushed on.

"Sevvie... My bedroom is right there." With a hand on his chest, I pushed him in the direction of my bedroom door.

"Aine... I..." Severus was still putting up a token resistance. "I don't want Black's seconds. I already said that."

"You're not playing anyone's seconds." I waved this argument off.

Briefly I wondered when I became as brazen as I was being, and for want of a better word, when I had become rather a slut... After all I was sleeping with one guy, and now trying my hardest to get another one in the sack. But that part of my brain was forcefully shut off by the part that really wanted this.

"Sevvie."

"Severus." The typical argument came up without pause, on reflex.

I grinned at him, once again closing the gap. "Fine, Severus."

"You're going to regret this."

"Yes, but only if you keep talking."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time for dinner."

I buried my head into Severus's chest, moaning about not wanting to get out of bed.

"Too ashamed to go down to the Hall after this? Worried the canine is going to smell us?" Severus sneered out, pushing me off him, sitting up.

"Actually..." I grabbed his arm, pulling him back down on the bed, a rather bright grin on my face. "I was rather hoping to just stay in bed with you."

That eyebrow was in it's usual place, arched in question, though his tongue was licking his lips.

"If we both miss dinner you know that will start rumours." Apparently Severus's logical side was too strong to kill.

I groaned and rolled away from the man, an arm slung over my eyes.

"Sevvie, you need to worry less about what others think."

"And you need to worry more. There are already rumours about you and Sirius, do you want more?"

"Well they are true after all." I muttered. "You just don't want to spend anymore time in bed with me. Already regretting this aren't you?"

I found myself pinned under a rather displeased looking Potions master.

"Are you going to continue sleeping with Black?"

"I don't know..." I frowned, it was a thought that honestly I hadn't given much thought. It was wrong to sleep with two men at the same time, even if I didn't have any commitments to either. It wasn't like either of them liked the situation, they hated each other. Even the thought of Sirius finding out about this was a bit frightening. He would likely blame Severus and try and cut off his head...

"This is not going to happen again." Severus pushed away from me, getting off the bed and angrily putting his clothes back on.

"I am not in a relationship with you or Sirius." I sat up, for modesty's sake holding the covers over me. "I don't have to explain myself to either of you. I like you both." My guilt was driving me to explain myself, but my stubbornness was making me avoid actually apologizing, not accepting that this was anything wrong.

"Fine. It's still not happening again." He paused by the door. "It's time for dinner."

I snorted as he walked out the door, a little too late to throw a pillow at the man.

With the man now gone it was time to honestly think about what had happened. And more importantly what I was going to do about it.

I had slept with Sirius, and now I had slept with Severus. One knew about it all, the other was in the dark. It was preferably to keep Sirius in the dark. After all the two of them hated each other, and out of the two of them, the Gryffindor was the more volatile. But that wasn't the problem. The real issue was that I still liked both men, rather equally as it was. And it wasn't fair to either.

Severus was right to say that it shouldn't happen again.

Not just with Severus either, I was going to have to stop with Sirius as well. Granted the man wasn't going too pleased about being cut off, but he would survive.

No more sex for anyone until this got solved. As it was I was going to have to deal with Severus's being cold to me because of what happened, and Sirius whigning because of what wasn't going to happen.

After having a shower, I made my entrance for dinner taking my normal seat next to Sirius and avoiding the death glare Severus was giving me. Despite my disagreeing earlier about Sirius smelling me, the shower had been mainly to make sure that didn't happen. I wasn't sure exactly how good his sense of smell was, or if it was only when he was in his dog shape.

"Are you going to spend time with me tonight?" Sirius practically pouted as he asked the question.

"Sorry Sirius. I've decided that I need to focus on the problems at hand. Mainly our connection, the problem with Cain and Kerstan and the horcrux." I patted his hand. "So no more spending the night."

Sirius opened his mouth to complain when he was interrupted.

"Professor, can you pass the potatoes?" Chauncey asked from a few seats down. I smiled at the girl and complied, happy for the interruption.

"As long as the reason is just that you want to concentrate..." Sirius's eyes flicked down the table to the more then usually grumpy Potions master.

"Of course."

The week before the students came back was abnormally busy for me, even if it was the sort of busy that was brain numbingly boring. After all browsing the memories of generations of Slytherins wasn't exactly compelling. Granted it could have been more fun if grumpy Sevvie hadn't been watching to make sure I wasn't actually _watching_ any.

Ever since the... incident... he had been unhappier, colder, and just generally far more untalkative. Since he wasn't exactly effervescent before, now it was like standing next to a glacier. Chills and all.

Even my sparkling personality wasn't fixing this. I wasn't regretting what had happened, but he was certainly making me regret it if this was going to be normal. To make this even better all I needed to have happen was for Sirius to find out that I had slept with his arch nemesis even as Voldemort burst through the doors and cooked us all alive. That would make my day.

The piles were whittling down and still there was no sign of Cain's memory. It was as usual, the thing you look for is always the last place you look. The way we were going the very last vial was going to be the boy's. And even more annoyingly I hadn't seen Draco's or Severus's. My luck stood with those two having been in _his_ pile.

I made a lucky glance next to me to see that at that moment Severus's face was a bright red. I couldn't control the smirk that appeared on my face, apparently Sevvie had just gotten hold of rather an embarrassing memory. Trying to catch a glimpse, all I saw was a familiar blonde head, before he stopped the memory.

"That was Draco!" My chance at blackmail was at hand. Well not blackmail so much as a chance to make the usually cool Slytherin tremble. "Let me see it!"

"No." Severus's face still hadn't lost the blush, only making me even more curious to see what kind of memory had been in that glass.

"But..."

"No."

I pouted, basically giving up on any chance of seeing that one. Especially not with the vial having been tucked safely into his robes. The only chance to get that was to get into the robes, and he had made it absolutely clear that wasn't going to happen again.

"Is the reason you don't want me to see a purely philosophical reason, or did dear Draco do something bad?"

"Nothing... illegal no." Severus ground out, apparently not too comfortable with this topic. But at least he was speaking to me.

"But you didn't say no to it being bad. So that means _you_ thinks it's bad, but not illegal." I grinned wickedly, coming to a natural conclusion. "Does this include the Gryffindor golden boy whom Draco happens to be living with right now?"

A cold glare told me that was all I was going to get on the subject. I was curious yes, but I knew when a mission was hopeless. And with Sevvie already annoyed with me, I wasn't going to get details.

The viewing of memories continued until I, to coin a phrase, hit the mother load.

Swirling in front of me was the treasured memory of Severus Snape.


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: **SORRY!**_

_I'm really, really sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I had my birthday, normal work, had a strange addiction to Korean Dramas (Damn you Rain!), and then to top it all off I was really rather sick. But that's still not a good enough excuse. But the story isn't dead, never was. I will finish it, I promise. Life though occasionally interrupts. It shouldn't be too long though from now actually... The end is coming... duh duh duuuuh._

_Anyway, Once again I'm sorry that it's been so long, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to those that showed concern over the future of the story. _

_This chapter though is rather long, and plenty of stuff happens in it so hopefully that makes up for the time it took to get it up... _

**CHAPTER 41**

A younger, far more awkward Severus was in front of me. He hadn't learnt the cool composure yet that got him through his everyday life, that let him deal with all the problems that his personality seemed to caused. My guess would have been that he was in his first year during this memory, of course that could have been wrong since I wasn't necessarily the best at judging age. But it seemed likely when taking in his size, and the size of the other students that streamed past him as he walked down a hallway. Of course it was possible that he was just tiny for his age, after all Severus Snape was not exactly athletic.

The hallway he was heading down, if things were the same then as they were now, then he was heading to the Potions classroom.

I glanced quickly from the pensieve to look at the modern day Severus Snape, just to make sure he hadn't noticed yet that I was still on one memory. He was studiously ignoring me still which at this point worked in my favor, even if in the back of my brain plans were forming to deal with the irksome individual. At least for the moment his stubborn behaviour was rather useful.

Back to the memory which was still progressing showed the rather awkward student sitting at a desk in the potions classroom no one else as yet sitting next to the boy. As much as I might rather like the man now (excepting when he was mocking me or ignoring me), as a boy he was rather... well even I would have been hard pressed _not_ to make fun of the boy. A good haircut would have solved a lot of problems.

Now I could continue watching this memory from where I was, on the outside looking in. But the problem with that was that there was no sound and for a memory like this one I wanted all the information I could get.

So taking my life in my hands, since after all Severus wouldn't be happy... I jumped right into that memory.

Being sucked into a memory is a bit like falling without that frightening fear for your life. It's more like a soft drop, more like when Alice fell into Wonderland, floating down gently, than being pushed off a tall building. It's a surreal situation though to go from your own surroundings to the world of someone else's mind. Especially a person you knew and cared about.

I landed next to Severus and half expected him to look up at me and rather snarkily ask me what the hell I was doing there. But as was to be expected it was like I wasn't even there. Of course I _wasn't_ there, but that was aside from the point.

The classroom itself was amazingly different now that Severus himself was in charge of it, now it was a place that Severus had really changed quite a bit. During his control of the place it was considerably darker, quite a feat since it was in a dungeon after all, not a window in sight. In this memory though there were enough lights around the room to really lighten it up. There were even some flowers in a vase on the teacher's desk. Rather remarkable what lighting and greenery does to a place. The only plants to find their way into Professor Snape's classroom were generally dead already and more often the not letting off a noxious fume...

Not that little Severus would have noticed the classroom that was around him since his nose was in a book, his eyes never once straying up from the page. Curiousity brought me to get closer to the young boy, peering over his shoulder to see what exactly was so interesting.

Should have known... Potions textbook. And lovingly marked as well. The entire page was practically written on alread.y. Reading a bit of it showed that it was still pretty much the same text. Wonderful to know that if anything the wizarding world was rather stuck in it's ways when it came to textbooks. So very like the muggle world. I remembered my own tenth grade history book which was missing anything after the eighties... My teacher could have given us supplemental reading, but as she told us frequently... nothing of merit happened after the eighties. She was never fond of me, though I think that was of my frequent picking apart of her theory. Can anyone say Berlin Wall?

A small commotion at the back of the room drew my attention away from this littler Snape. Entering the classroom were a bunch of Gryffindor students, showing that it seemed to be a trend to put first year Slytherin and Gryffindor Potion's students together. Trend or torture. After being a teacher at this school, I would say it was likely that the teachers did it on purpose.

At the sight of Slytherins already in the room the Gryffindors stopped, loud groans emanating from them. Apparently even though it was probably their first year, they had already been instilled with the 'good old rivalry' as Sirius would call it... It was almost too bad to see these young children dislike each other even though there was no good reason for it. After all aside from which houses they were in there was no communication between them as of yet, they had no reasons to hate each other yet.

It all just backed up my whole mind-set when it came to feuds. Useless, bloody useless and the people involved were sodding fools.

Well I had basically just insulted everyone who was in or had ever been in Gryffindor and Slytherin...

The hawk nosed Slytherin next to me fidgeted at the racket the Gryffindors made as they came in but his eyes never made it above the top of his book. Their entrance was unimportant to him. If anyone wondered why Severus didn't really have too many friends, well I think this might have given them a clue... You need to speak to people to start up a relationship. But then what better relationship was there then a boy and his books...

"I wonder if he realizes how similar he was to Hermione at the same age..." I mused aloud, not worried since no one could hear me in this world. In this place I didn't even really exist. Rather surreal...

Since the boy didn't appear to be doing anything even remotely interesting, I focused my attention on the rest of the classroom. Mainly on the Gryffindors really since one bore a rather striking resemblance to Harry.

"Oh... The marauders were the same year as Sevvie..."

Immediately my eyes searched out the wee Sirius, wanting to know what the playboy looked like when he was only eleven years old. Once looking it wasn't hard to find him either. Not at all since he was so similar... It was the confident smile that gave him away. Not to mention the way people seemed to be circled around him. Him and James Potter. The two seemed to have rather a singular energy that pooled people around them. Even I, not part of this memory, wanted to just wander over and be a part of their group. But I stayed perched on Sevvie's desk, since after all I was here to see his precious memory. Though it was singularly a tempting experience. Severus was not the most intoxicating individual to be around.

"Sevvie, this memory is rather boring..." I sighed, since after what seemed like ten minutes, nothing had happened. His pointed nose hadn't moved from the book. In fact his lack of movement seemed to have just gained him the unwanted attention from the rather rambunctious Gryffindors.

"Hey that must be the best book in the world."

Sirius had sauntered over, plucking the potions textbook out from the small hands of Severus. Pale hands clutched at air, but he wasn't fast enough and he lost his book. Black eyes glared up at the taller boy, which only resulted in a sharp laugh.

Reflexes caused me to smack at Sirius's arm, annoyed with the boy for picking on other's that were smaller then him.

This reflex of mine just ended with me tumbling to the floor, my hand passing right through Sirius's arm. Relief flooded through me that no one could see that particularly embarrassing fall.

Standing up and brushing myself off I could see that the teasing was continuing unabashed. Sirius was keeping the book over Severus's head, while the smaller boy tried to get it back. It was rather fruitless, really he should have just given up instead of just ending up looking like an idiot. Harry's father, James, was standing behind Sirius, laughing and encouraging the behaviour.

James Potter was uncannily similar to his son. It was something everyone knew but seeing it was something else. Glasses, unkempt hair, even the laugh. But the eyes were the differing point, while Harry's had that almond shape, his father's were larger, and a dark blue. They also held more confidence for a boy his age.

Sitting at a desk a bit back, looking wholly uncomfortable with the whole mess was a sandy haired boy who if I was going to make any guesses as to his identity would be Remus Lupin. At this point there didn't seem to be as close a bond between the three boys as would occur later. If there had been perhaps this one who seemed a bit more sensible would have stopped this foolish teasing. Though judging by the overpowering aura that these two Gryffindors exuded it was doubtful that anyone, even a close friend could have stopped this from happening.

And the Slytherins weren't helping matters. Apparently comradery amongst house mates didn't cross over to all houses. They just sat back, talking amongst themselves as if nothing was happening to one of their own. A shock of white blonde hair in the back brought to mind Draco.

"Likely his father..." I frowned, wholly displeased with this whole display and more then a little confused.

This memory was supposed to be the memory that Snape treasured the most of his time here at Hogwarts. After viewing my fair share of other Slytherin's memories, this one was odd. There had been plenty of instances of memories of first love, winning awards, beating an old enemy... things that made sense. Why would the first time he was teased by the people he would grow to hate the most be important? Maybe it was just something that set him on his path... Or this could just have been a off shoot of his love of his feud. After all this had started his own personal feud.

"Sirius Black! Stop it this instant!"

Rather out of the blue, a girl flew to the front of the room and grabbed the book from a surprised looking Sirius. No one had apparently expected something like this to have happened, most certainly not from a fellow Gryffindor.

"Honestly Evans. We were just having some fun. You know what that is don't you?" A dramatic sigh hissed past his lips. "Little Snivellus here understood, didn't you?" A dark look was shot at the pale boy.

I looked back and forth between these two. It really was uncanny to stand here looking at their eleven year old selves and see the same look on their faces as would be there for years to come. Uncanny... and rather depressing really. Even with the adoration I had for Sirius, it was without a doubt his fault this problem had started.

"Leave him alone. There's no problem with reading the textbook. Maybe you should try it. Then you wouldn't be having such a problem with the class?"

Well then not the first class, but near enough.

My attention focused now instead on the girl who was so commendably standing up to the self proclaimed King of Gryffindor. Bright red hair, almond shaped green eyes, confidence flowing from her very posture, the surname Evans...

Harry's mother was really a formidable woman, even at such a young age. Taking on Sirius certainly showed that, not to mention it proved her unshakeable morals. Standing up for someone you barely knew was important... The teacher in me applauded.

"Here." She held out the textbook to Severus, who was studiously avoiding looking at her, his eyes stuck to a particular part of the floor. Behind her Sirius, and the other Gryffindors had settled down, blowing off what had happened to whatever problems women had and that they had actually intended for that to happen. Not that anyone was particularly convinced.

"I didn't need your help."

My eyes shot back to the fidgety young Slytherin. Once again the teacher in me reared it's head, highly displeased at the behaviour I was seeing. One thanks someone after they help, not acts like an ass. His eyes though had lifted from the floor and was looking at Miss Evans with a thoroughly disgusted look.

"Gryffindors should keep their noses out of my business."

Also speaking well of her personality, at this basic insult, she didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead shrugging and moving back to take her seat with another Gryffindor girl.

I watched, an amused expression on my face. After all even this early on I couldn't miss the glances James Potter was giving his future wife. Love starts early sometimes.

A smile on my face, I looked back at Severus and the expression faltered for a moment. There was an interesting emotion behind those black eyes. Unfathomable to most, even to me if I hadn't just seen the same look on Potter's face.

"Well... Sevvie... That is interesting..."

At the back of the classroom the doors opened and in trudged the Potions master of this time. Short with a large belly, trudged seemed really the only correct word for how he walked... maybe waddled would have worked as well. His head was significantly bald, shining so much that I didn't doubt that he could have alerted planes to descend to the runway with it. And that moustache... well my opinion on those were entirely negative, but his was just silly and ridiculous. This had to be Professor Slughorn.

"Welcome back to the greatest class you shall ever take!"

Snickers erupted from most of the class, not even just from one side of the room. This was something that actually transcended the lines of rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both houses thought the man was ridiculous. And he was even the Slytherin head of house.

"Now, as for your first assignment. Two people did it perfectly! Miss Evans and Mister Snape. You two will have bright futures in Potions I believe." His smile was bright for both the students. I glanced at Lily Evans and saw her face tinged pink, a pleased look there. On the other hand Severus just looked put out about being included in the same sentence as the girl. At least I say he looked that way... but really there was that twitching of his nose, and the quick glances he was sending the girl's way.

It was actually starting to annoy me.

My annoyance was cut to an end though when a reversal of what happened before occurred. Instead of falling in, it was like falling out, things almost seemed to go into reverse. As long as it took me to close my eyes and open them again and I was back sitting at the desk, the penseive swirling with Severus's memory in front of me.

I didn't need to look to my side to see the murderous look I was getting from the man. I could feel the heat of it on the side of my face. It was rather my hope that voiceless magic was not something that came too easily to the man. After all it has already been established the being turned into a newt was not something I looked forward to.

Turning to look at him proved I was rather correct in my assumption. The look was a death glare, the black orbs glittering likely with plenty of horrendous ideas on how to make me suffer. Plenty of ideas that I wasn't overly excited to find out about.

Well there was either the option of running, or heading him off at the pass.

"You were in love with her."

I have never seen anyone do a double take as perfectly as Severus did at that moment. His face went from dangerous death glares to wide eyed surprise. If the subject matter had been better then I would have said getting one up on Sevvie was tremendous fun. But truthfully the idea of him having been in love with someone was a tad bit irking. Not to mention the problems that would be associated with the fact that it had been Harry's mother he had loved... Not to mention this explained quite a bit why he hated them all.

"What?"

"You heard me. You were in love with her." My arms had crossed over my chest in an effort to accentuate the point I was trying to make.

"Her?" Despite the proof swirling in front of me, his voice seemed to hold some genuine confusion.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I was even having to play this game with the man. He should just have been a man and admitted this when confronted with it. After all it wasn't _that_ bad. Everyone falls in love, and more often then not it's with people who are wholly unsuited to you. Not to mention probably people who would never look twice at you. I'd had more then my share of unrequited crushes throughout my school years. And as for unsuited matches, well at the moment I happened to be involved with two such individuals... One of whom was giving me a glare that I swear was actually starting to make my hair smoke.

"Lily Evans. _You _were in _love_ with her. You had the _hots_ for her. Any of this ringing any little bells? Red headed Gryffindor? Married one of your arch nemeses and bore another one?"

A real man would have resigned his fate at this point. Not laughed in my face.

"Tell me the truth Miss Mackinnion." The use of my surname caused my eye to twitch. "Did you hit your head when you entered my memory?"

My thoughts flew to the moment when I had put my hand through younger Sirius's arm causing me to stumble to the ground. But that moment couldn't have been witnessed by anyone so he must have been making a joke. In itself that was a singular event, but when being used to throw me off the scent it wasn't appreciated.

"I saw the look you gave her after she came to your rescue." A rather predatory smile enveloped my face. Having dirt on Severus Snape was like having the cure for cancer. Well perhaps not something so shining and good. More like finding out that the person who bullied you throughout school still wets their bed. "Being rescued by a girl. And even worse... a Gryffindor."

His left eye was twitching.

"So did you fall in love with her at that exact instant? Red hair shining as she flew to your rescue?"

Could an eyeball fall out of it's socket from enough movement? Since that eye twitching was getting rather worse.

"I was not, nor have I ever been in love with anyone from _Gryffindor_." Steel laced through every word that he said, disgust at even the thought.

Not that it dissuaded me from what I thought to be the truth. That look had been a telling sign.

"The look you gave her was practically smoking." I laughed, admittedly it was rather bitter sounding.

"As you so kindly reminded me, I had been saved by a girl. A Gryffindor. Do you really think that the heat coming from me had to do with love, and perhaps not... I don't know... hatred?"

Damn, and there was the inkling of doubt raising it's ugly head. But damned it I was going to let him win this at all.

"You were in love with her."

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Were not."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Then what _was_ so memorable in that memory? Cause I got nothing else." I threw up my arms.

"That's personal." Severus crossed his own arms this time.

"Fine. Then my theory is the only one. So we'll just go with that."

A staring contest commenced with me being proud to state that I came out of it as the winner, a disgruntled Severus looking to the side.

"Fine."

"I wonder how Harry would take to the idea of his hated teacher having been in love with his mother. Of course Draco will know then... Then I'm sure Harry would tell Sirius..."

The chain of events unfolded in front of Severus's mind's eye. Clear as day he could see Harry confiding in his Godfather about his Potions teacher being in love with his mother, and the subsequent ammunition that this was going to give the canine animagus. Even I could see the carnivorous smile that would never leave Sirius's face whenever the Slytherin was in view.

"I was not in love with her."

"Then what?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I was praised..." He mumbled it out, so softly that I had to lean in closer to him to hear.

"Sevvie. Please. You know better, please speak up."

"I was praised. Okay? Slughorn said I had a future in this okay?" There was a blush on the dear Potion master's face at what he saw as an indignantly embarrassing moment.

Now I perhaps should have been a little more understanding but aside from the fact that it was really a silly thing to be embarrassed about, I was also somewhat thrilled to hear that the man hadn't been in love with Lily Evans. Only because of the problems that would have caused of course.

Laughing at Severus Snape should be right up there with telling Lord Voldemort that he looks like an ugly transexual drag queen or telling one's parents that you're getting married to a biker named 'Thrasher', at least on the ways to get maimed really quick list.

"Sorry, Sorry." I stopped laughing soon enough, my spider sense warning me quickly enough that this was dangerous territory. "But honestly. We all like to be praised..."

"By a teacher like Slughorn, or in the same breath as a Gryffindor?"

There was going to be no convincing the man of the merits of praise at this point in time.

"So you weren't in love with Lily Evans?" Anyone could hear the small fragment of jealousy penetrating _that_ question.

Severus gave me a look that certainly showed that he had noticed, but apparently didn't think it worth mentioning. He just nodded to answer my question.

"Now didn't I tell you before that you weren't supposed to watch my memory if you found it?"

Oh right...

"Now Sevvie dear. You knew I wasn't going to be able to stop myself." I fluttered my eyelashes. "Look at the time!" I glanced at my watch to actually back up my change of subject. I then actually looked back at it before raising my arm so the watch was in his face. "No really. We just worked through dinner. How is that going to look? I mean really... I need to go do Sirius damage control."

"What's the worst he can think happened? That we slept together?" This last was sneered out.

"You can be a singularly immature individual you know. I had no problem with what happened. _You _need to deal with your own issues." This was not going to be an argument I was going to get into again. "We'll stop then. We're almost done." I glanced at the considerably smaller piles on the desk. "Should be able to finish this tomorrow."

No more words were exchanged, instead I just got up and left the classroom and Severus Snape behind.

Another day of memory viewing had ended without finding what I had been looking for, but I had come away with something else. A closer insight into the man. Not to mention rather delicious blackmail.

Anxiety, panic, and fear woke me up that night. Not my own. No instead it was Sirius's feelings calling to me as easily as if he was right next to me shouting. It was hard to sleep when you felt like death was creeping up on you.

Granted it was also hard to sleep through what sounded like blasts and screaming. And these weren't coming from Sirius.

Something was wrong, something in the castle was deadly wrong.

When hurrying about in the dark it's amazing how your foot finds the corner of every possible piece of furniture before you finish what you need to do. Finally dressed my foot was on fire from hitting everything it could in the dark. I sort of felt sorry for Sirius, he was going to have no idea why his foot was twice the size then before.

Caution was called for since well, there was loud screaming and what sounded like dynamite being let off somewhere above us in the castle. So I was decidedly careful when looking out of my room. Seeing no real danger to myself I ran out and made my way to the students to be sure that they were okay. Granted if they weren't, well there was nothing that I could do.

Upon entering the Slytherin common rooms the sight that greeted me was of the few students that were in the school looking like deers caught in the headlights. Well perhaps I should have said who I was before bursting through the door.

The second I walked into the room I was practically knocked over by the sudden appearance of arms around my midsection as both the girls collided with me.

"Professor! What's going on?" Chauncey looked up at me, teary eyed and scared. The normally so together girl looked like she was going to fall apart. Even the Slytherin girl who was generally so disparaging toward me looked the same.

"I have no idea."

At that moment Headmistress's voice came out of nowhere.

"All students will stay in the dormitories. Under no exceptions is anyone allowed out."

"Okay I need to go..." Realizing that was going to be slightly hard with two sets of arms tightening around me as I said it, I had to pry them off. "I need to see what's going on. You're all safe in here right now. I want you all to stay in here. If anyone, I mean _anyone_ comes in hit them with a curse before they have a chance to speak."

"What about you Professors?" Kerstan asked, his face was practically as good as new now, only a faint purplish ring around his left eye, and a scab on his lip suggesting any foul play had befallen him this Christmastime.

"We'll announce ourselves."

"As if a death eater couldn't say he was you." Cain sighed, annoying me since he sounded like he was dealing with a child.

At the mere mention of death eaters the other students gasped softly, apparently none of them associating screaming and explosions with guys in masks...

"Right. Thank you Cain. I'll yell...exploding snaps. Okay? Now I really need to see if everyone was okay." My stomach was tightening with worry for Sirius and Severus. Mainly for Severus since I would have known instantly if something had happened to the other man. "Remember, curse anyone. And try for something... damaging. No unforgiveables though."

With that last warning I ran out of there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The entire castle was in an uproar. All that could be heard were the sounds of screaming, blasts. Since it was right before the entire student population was to come back their weren't students running in the halls scared, screaming. Instead the sounds were coming from the portraits who it seemed, despite their lack of physical bodies, were still rather rightly afraid of the death eaters. I had left the six remaining students safe in the Slytherin dorm.

I glared at Sirius as he asked the question, controlling the instantaneous urge to hug both him and Severus who happened to appear next to him. Both him and Severus were on their way up to the great hall where it appeared the bulk of the fighting was going on. No one knew how the Death Eaters had managed to get into the building, but they were here now. At least I was assuming it was Death Eaters. Who else would want to attack Hogwarts?

"Death Eaters?" I asked, choosing to ignore Sirius's question.

"It would appear so." Sirius sighed. "I slipped past them to see how you... and the students were doing."

My annoyance at his original question evaporated at his concern for me. And the students of course.

"Shouldn't you be with the students?" Severus asked, his normal sneer gone. Instead he looked slightly worried. I didn't fool myself thinking that any of that worry was for me. I'd say it was most likely for himself, after all he was the former death eater who betrayed their master. It was certainly a precarious position to be in.

"And what good would I do there? Not like I could protect the students if anything happened." I snorted softly, running quite quickly to keep up with the two men.

"So what exactly do you expect to do down in the hall with a group of death eaters trying to kill you then? Yell at them? Granted that normally works for you." Sirius had stopped in his tracks, his silver eyes piercing. Beside him Severus had stopped as well, though his black eyes weren't as angry as they looked at me, but he still looked skeptical of my ability to do anything.

"I'll have you both know that I took karate. It's like a fighting art." My eye was starting to twitch from the overpowering condescension coming from the men. I wasn't surprised to see the skepticism increase.

"And next you shall tell us that you're a master in this kahratea?" Severus didn't sound too sure when he said the word, but he obviously doubted me.

I avoided looking either of them in the eye.

"Well no... actually I sort of flunked out of the class."

I heard the sound of a foot tapping, and realized that for once it wasn't mine but instead was Sirius. The tall dark haired Dark arts teacher looked ready to strangle me, but it was Severus who spoke to me.

"So how exactly do you expect to do anything?"

"Wizards are susceptible to physical attacks as well." I muttered but I smiled slightly at Severus. "And I know enough to be able to kick someone in the groin. That works on wizards too doesn't it?"

He paled slightly, not doubting that I would test the theory on him.

"We don't have time for this." Sirius growled. "Just keep out of the way and try not to get killed."

"Yes, try not to get in our way at all either." Severus sighed, unpleased with having to still be standing here.

"Well if you two can stop your budding friendship we could get down to the hall. Not that I'm not thrilled you're getting along."

"That's disgusting." Sirius and Severus both said at once.

"We have nothing in common." Sirius continued.

I started to run ahead of them, but paused at a staircase. "Well you both have seen me naked." I winked and quickly ran ahead..

The two men were stuck in place, looking at each other in surprise for a moment.

"She..."

"That's not..."

They both frowned before shaking their heads and starting to run as well, catching up with me, deciding for now to forget that last comment.

"Just remember, don't do anything stupid." Sirius admonished me.

"Like it matters anyway. You get injured and I will as well." I sighed softly, trying to keep my voice quiet, but the sudden tension in Sirius's shoulders as he ran indicated he had heard me. He kept quiet though.

The sight that greeted us as we arrived into the Great Hall wasn't as bad really as we had all been expecting. With all the noise I had expected to see twenty or more black hooded creatures, sending curses everywhere, things exploding. Instead all that greeted us was the sight of the Headmistress and Professor Sinistra keeping back only a few so called Death Eaters.

With his usual eagerness Sirius jumped into the fray, and perhaps a little more cautious Severus joined him. The two would want to kill me if I told them this later, but they actually worked rather well with each other. Unbeknownst to the two of them at the time, but they were actually pretty much watching each other's backs at the time.

Now that I was here I could see what they had meant by asking me what I expected to do. Sure if one of the Death Eaters got close enough to me, without killing me of course, then sure I could kick him. But I didn't exactly want to test that theory out. So instead I stayed at the edge of everything, watching what was transpiring. Watching as people that I cared about (and Sinistra) so narrowly avoided being hit by curses. Green lights were being thrown across the room, worrying me that all my work bringing Sirius back to life would be destroyed in just a momentary flash of green light. It seemed a little cheap for a death scene really. No great fight or chase, just a phrase, a flash and you were dead. It really wouldn't work too well in a movie.

This realization kept me behind a suit of armor near the door, feeling rather worried. The worry grew when my left leg started to throb painfully. Looking for Sirius though just showed that he had tripped over a chair that had fallen in front of him. Luckily for him though Severus happened to be nearby to deflect the curse that had been heading his way.

My position didn't really lend itself to helping out at all, but if I hadn't been where I was I would have missed the flash of black out of the corner of my eye. I would have missed the black cloak disappearing through the doorway.

Sparing a quick glance at the battle that was occurring that I couldn't do anything about, I ducked between stray curses and flew out the door.

My first concern was that the person who had disappeared out of the Great Hall was going to do something to the students. Everything that was happening tonight lent itself to my theory that whatever had happened to Kerstan had been the fault of an extraneous party. And this thought caused my heart to tighten in panic, that perhaps the person responsible had come back to finish the job.

I ducked just in time to miss being hit by a stream of curses.

"EXPLODING SNAPS!" I yelled in panic, covering my head, hoping that they remembered the password, even if I had almost forgotten.

"Professor!" Chauncey flew to my side. "Sorry, but you said..."

"No no, that was good. I forgot. Sorry." I got up, brushing myself off and trying to not appear like I had almost been killed by my own students. "Is everyone all right? Anyone else try to get in here?"

They all shook their heads.

"No guys in black hoods?"

"I think we would have told you." Kerstan had a small smile.

"Right, yes. You would have, wouldn't you..." My lips were pursed as I tried to think about this. There was no other reason for a Death Eater to head down here. The only thing of any value were the students, one of whom had just recently been beaten up.

A warning blast went off in the back of my head.

"I need to go check something. You all stay here. And do what I said before."

A quick jog to the Potions classroom proved that my worries had been correct.

On the desk, where the vials of memories had been up until that day, there was now nothing. Every single one had been stolen by the person who had so carefully slipped down here.

"Aine!"

Frayed nerves and instinct caused me to practically fall behind the desk at the sudden screaming of my name. Peering over the edge of the wood though showed that Sirius and Severus were in the doorway. The Potions master though seemed to be dragging a rather large left arm.

"Thank you for telling us the password." Severus's black eyes were narrowed dangerously on me as he showed his gratitude with that sarcastic comment. I had to try rather hard not to laugh at the image that presented itself to my imagination of six very frightened students sending curses at their teachers, and managing to hit one. Likely the one they all would have liked to have cursed before as well... Not that any of them would have aimed...

"Well there wasn't exactly time." I sighed, getting up from behind the desk. "But all that aside. Severus we have a problem." I pointed at the desk, and more importantly the lack of anything on the desk.

"The vials." Severus lumbered to the desk, his extra long arm causing him some trouble. At any other time I would have been surprised, and would have said something at what happened next. Sirius actually used the counter curse to help out the Potions master. Even better was the mumbled thanks that came from behind the thinned lips. But now wasn't the time to tease the two of them. Whatever had happened tonight had apparently had a purpose, and it wasn't to scare any of us, or kill anyone. Somehow the forces of evil had played the oldest trick in the book. Distract everyone over here, while on the other side of the table you steal what you really want.

"Vials?" Sirius looked back and forth between Severus and I, his expression going from confused to annoyed to just plain mad.

"Severus and I found some old memories of Slytherin students. We were going through them all to see if any were important. Something that might have to do with what happened to Kerstan, or that might help find the horcrux."

"And they're gone." Sirius seemed to connect the dots in his head because he suddenly looked rather triumphant. "That would explain why they left suddenly. They had gotten what they came for."

"The real question though is what would a bunch of dangerous criminals want with the sappy memories of a bunch of young Slytherins?"

My question was met with silence since neither of the two men had an answer for me.

And I hadn't even found Cain's memory yet either...

"Professors?"

The students were okay, even if a little worn for wear after the events of the night. If nothing else they had proved that they were perfectly capable of sending curses flying at their least favourite teacher.

"What are you doing out?" Severus turned on the appearing students in the doorway, probably angrier then normal after having his arm grown four times its normal size by the lot of them.

"We were worried..." They had apparently forgotten that they had just sent curses flying at the man, though his dark glare reminded them quickly enough.

"Worried or not... You should be in your dorms. No one said it was safe to be out." Sirius sighed, his leg still a little sore. At least I assumed as much since my own leg was still throbbing a bit.

"Are you all okay?" I blinked at their young anxious faces. The teacher in me immediately started counting the heads, and I just came up short.

"Chauncey where are the other boys?" My count had only come up with three... which was half of what I needed. Missing were Kerstan, Cain and that second year from Ravenclaw.

"They were curious..." She fidgeted, obviously sensing that perhaps she should have done a little more to stop the boys from running off. "There wasn't any danger, after all the Professors said that the threat was done."

All three of us teachers in the room were less then thrilled with the students, but we all controlled the urge to barrage them with important life lessons. After all they had been through a rather stressful night, but then so had the rest of us.

"Back to the dorms. Now." Severus pushed them out of the classroom, and together we all headed back to the relative safety of the Slytherin common rooms.

Greeting us upon our arrival were Professor Sinistra and the Headmistress, together with the missing three boys who seemed to be rather embarrassed at being caught.

"Is everything okay Headmistress?"

She was tired, rightfully so, and she sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Everyone to their rooms, right now."

None of the students were going to argue, not after tonight, and certainly not with an exhausted Headmistress. So they all rather eagerly headed up to their bedrooms to try at least to get some sleep.

"We need to tell you something Headmistress..." I was a little worried telling her, worried that she was going to be angry that we had kept this from her. Not that I was going to fill her in on everything. Even with the attack on the school, there was no reason to make it worse by telling anyone else about the horcrux. Though it was becoming far more apparent that something was amiss as of late. The appearance of Death Eaters was certainly lending itself to the theory that Voldemort wasn't necessarily dead.

Harry though had made it clear that no one else was to know...

"You're not the only one." Sinistra was for once rather subdued.

"Well Severus and I found a stash of old Slytherin memories."

"Yes, the hiding place behind the snake, correct?" McGonagall nodded with clear understanding. Severus's eyes widened slightly, but the Headmistress just shrugged slightly. "You didn't think I wouldn't know about one of the oldest Slytherin traditions? What about it?"

"Well one of the Death Eaters sneaked out of the Great Hall and I followed him, worried he was going for the students. But he didn't. He stole all the memories."

This seemed to give McGonagall reason to pause. Along with the rest of us, there seemed to be no reason to steal old memories. All of the ones that Severus and I had viewed certainly had not contained anything of merit, so the reason must have lain within one of the vials that we hadn't made it to yet. Perhaps a memory of an old Death Eater. Perhaps one with a memory of where the horcrux could have been hidden. The idea that we had been so close to an answer set my teeth on edge.

"You said we weren't the only ones who had something to tell? Did something else happen?" Severus recalled what Sinistra had said, a deep furrow between his brows, his arms crossed as he waited.

"Young Mr. Faust found it. And the other two got us."

I could feel the doom in the air. It was suffocating really. Whatever the boys had found, I knew it wasn't going to be good at all.

"Would you just spit it out." Sirius snarled, getting rather fed up with how things were going tonight.

"Someone slashed Professor Dumbledore..."


End file.
